Hell is For Children
by svenjen
Summary: When things turn sour in Bair's life once more, can anybody save her before it's too late? Trapped in a world of neglect and abuse, Manhattan teens struggle to find their place in a world that spurns them. AU. Chair, but this will be brutal. Rate M


**Hell is for Children**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, the characters or anything but the thoughts in my head…..This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:**

When things turn sour in Bair's life once more, can anybody save her before it's too late? Trapped in a world of neglect and abuse, Manhattan teens struggle to find their place in a world that spurns them.

This story is rated M for brutality and smut. Be advised this story is somewhat dark. It is also, however a chair tale.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Blair Waldorf cringed as she touched the delicate brush to her skin. Just a little more, she thought as she blinked back the tears in her eyes, just a little more. She didn't care how much it hurt her, she couldn't afford for anyone to know the truth.

She pulled a few strands of hair through her headband to make it look natural, pleased to see that the mark beside her ear was not visible with her finished look.

She slipped on a crisp linen blouse and buttoned the delicate pearls that ran up the front, grateful for the long sleeves that her school dictated they wear, which concealed the bruises she frequently sported. Only one was fresh, its deep purple and black tones ran from her forearm to just under her elbow. The rest of them were already fading to a sickly yellow. They'd be gone in a few more days, she thought with relief.

She pulled up and zippered her skirt, noting that it was hanging loose around her waist, a clear sign that her mother and her stepfather were in town again. She grabbed her schoolbag with a sigh and silently crept down the hall, not daring to make a sound least she wake the dragons in their den. She quickly ducked into the kitchen, grabbing a fat free yogurt from a shelf in the nearly empty fridge and a plastic spoon from the pantry cupboard.

The cool air refreshed her as she made her way along the bustling streets toward her school. It helped clear the dull ache behind her temples and made her feel alive once more. By the time she reached the Met steps she was feeling almost human again.

The girls moved over, making way for their queen. Blair assumed her rightful position and surveyed the small gathering at her feet. She put on a smile and nodded once. "Ladies," she acknowledged. And then she honed in on one girl in particular and scowled. "Penny, what's your report?"

Penny scrambled and rummaged through her papers for a moment and then finally withdrew the document she needed, pretending not to notice Blair rolling her eyes at her for having butterfingers. "I…, I found out that she was definitely sleeping with her cousin," she replied to her queen. "And then they had to send her away for an abortion," she added.

Blair listened closely, feigning disinterest as she ripped the lid off of her yogurt and fought off the urge to plunder it. She was past famished. Instead, she picked up the little spoon and daintily dipped the end in, slipping it slowly into her mouth. She tried to ignore the screaming of her stomach as she placed the spoon back into the cup and handed it over to Iz. "Give me that," she ordered, holding her hand out to take the paper from Penny's hand.

She looked at the document, finally smirking at the contents. Cassandra Adams was as good as dead in this city. This information was enough to send the backwoods, slutty little whore packing, she thought with glee. The bitch would never flirt with her man again!

"Good work, girls," Blair offered, causing each one of her minions to beam. They got so little praise from their queen, that when she did it was truly a treat. She handed the paper back over to Penny and smoothed out her skirt.

Iz handed Blair back her yogurt. She didn't notice the shaking hand that reached for the little plastic cup. None of them did. Nor did they notice the hunger in her dark and deep set eyes as she continued to feed herself in delicate little bites, knowing that each spoonful meant that her meal was that much closer to ending.

As the girls began to enter the courtyard of their school, an amber pair of eyes followed their leader. Chuck Bass watched from his limo as Blair and her minions entered the schoolyard. He'd seen the shaking hand as it reached for the yogurt container. He also noticed that the length of her skirt was a little longer then it usually was, and it made him frown. She's lost weight again, he noted with a scowl.

Chuck ground out the roach he'd been smoking in the limo's ashtray and grabbed his bag off the floor of the vehicle. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door. He really didn't want to go to school again today, but knew he really should. Not that anyone would care if he were there or not; nobody had cared for a long, long time. He sighed and closed the car door, knowing he had only a few minutes left before the bell would ring. Then he wouldn't be able to see her again until noon, and that, was unacceptable.

**XOXO**

Nathanial Archibald slipped into the seat next to Blair, the heavy smell of pot immediately obvious on his breath. At nine-thirty in the morning, her boyfriend was already baked! "Hey, beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he set his Social textbook down on the table they shared.

Blair turned, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "I waited for you in the courtyard this morning," she bit back quietly. "Where were you?"

Nate frowned and he shook his head. Sometimes his girlfriend was such a buzz-kill! He opened his binder and glanced over at Blair's textbook to see what page they were on.

"Mr. Archibald," the teacher said as he turned around and glared at Nate. "How nice of you to join us."

Nate smiled and he nodded his head. "I know, right?" he said.

The teacher frowned as laughter erupted around him. Everyone knew Nate was a stoner. He looked at his watch. "Half and hour late this morning, Mr. Archibald," he noted. "You can make that up after school in DT."

"Sorry, man," Nate corrected him with a goofy grin. "But there's a lacrosse match after school. Coach won't let me miss it."

The teacher frowned once more knowing Nate was right. The school team was the best in the league and, God only knew how, but Nate was their top player. He looked at Blair Waldorf, Nate's intelligent and beautiful girlfriend, who was looking down at her feet, embarrassed at Nate's behavior, and he shook his head. How a girl like that could be interested in such a waistoide, was beyond him! The kid made him sick!

The man turned back to his desk and passed Nate a sheet of extra homework. "Then you can complete this weekend instead," he sneered, knowing the assignment would never get finished. Instead, it would contribute to the already plummeting grades of the young man in front of him. It was still early in the school year and Nate was already failing most of his subjects.

**XOXO**

Chuck traced his finger along the lines of the Victorian image on his desk, his crotch instantly growing tight as he rounded the ripe buttocks of the model. More cushion for the pushin, he thought sleezily. He picked up the piece of charcoal and copied the line expertly onto the paper in one swift stroke.

"Well done, Mr. Bass," the young woman complimented as she watched over his shoulder. "You're a natural!"

"Only with curves," he drawled, noting the teacher's breathing quicken slightly at his words. He knew that if he turned around right then, she would be slightly flushed, her body heated and wanting. But she would back away from him. He was a student and she was several years his senior.

Despite that, he knew he could have the young teacher should he want her. He'd slept with many adult women before, including a couple of young teachers. He could have any woman he wanted, it seemed, except for Blair.

Blair refused to even acknowledge his presence, despite the fact that they were perfect for each other. He had been watching her for years, practically stalking her. And he'd tried everything he knew to turn the charm on to the frozen bitch. But nothing would work. They used to be friends, he thought sullenly. Best friends! That was until Nate came into the picture. And then it seemed like their friendship began to disintegrate, like salt into the sea, until there was nothing left, save the bitter taste it left in your mouth.

Chuck went back to his drawing, smudging the area under the curve of the figure's bum. Fuck, he hated school!

**XOXO **

Noon came and the students filed into the cafeteria. Nate loaded a tray, the high carbs on his plate making Blair's feel queasy. "Aren't you having anything?" he asked his girlfriend as she sat at the table next to him.

"I had yogurt this morning," she replied automatically. "You know I'm watching my weight." She untwisted the top of her water bottle and took a long cool drink. She was thankful that water had no calories.

Nate shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said as he picked up a hamburger and shoved half of it in his mouth in one bite.

Blair shuddered thinking of the calories that he was consuming. It amazed her how he could eat more food in one meal, than she could in an entire week. And it didn't seem to affect his weight in the least. She knew he did a lot of physical activity, but she did too. It just didn't seem fair.

"You coming to the game after school?" he asked.

"No, I have practice tonight," she replied.

He nodded his head, somewhat recalling her telling him that earlier.

"Are you coming to the Palace tonight?" she asked him hopefully.

"Is Eleanor going to let you out?" he asked sarcastically.

Blair glared at him. "Why wouldn't she?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Because she's a bitch and she doesn't let you out of her sight when she's home. "

Blair put her water down on the table and got up to leave. "I'll be there," she insisted.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to find Serena. Have you seen her today?"

Nate nodded, his mouth full of fries. He swallowed the mouthful and wiped the grease from his lips with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I saw her at her locker earlier. I think she's in the Drama room."

She nodded once and turned her back on him, feeling rather hurt that he always seemed to know where her blond friend was. She walked quickly away, staring brazenly at Cassandra Adams as she passed her. The tall blonde's face immediately drained of color at the look from Blair. She knew she was in trouble. She'd been hanging all over Nate one evening after practice earlier that week and she was sure news of it had gotten back to his girlfriend. And if Blair's reputation for vengeance was even a tiny bit correct, she knew that something horrible was about to happen to her.

Blair tossed her hair back as she walked past the skank. I'll deal with her soon enough, she thought. She held her head high and nodded to a few of her minions, all who immediately jumped up to follow their queen. As she left the cafeteria she didn't notice the eyes following behind her once more.

Chuck had watched the exchange between Blair and Cassandra, knowing what was about to unfold. And as entertaining as a Blair take down could be, it wasn't what he was interested in today. She hadn't eaten anything, he'd noted with dismay. She's starving herself to death, he thought. He'd heard her getting sick in the girl's bathroom on more than one occasion, knowing she was doing it again, deliberately. Bulimia. It made his heart ache to see her wasting away. He didn't know what exactly was going on this time. She didn't talk to him like she used to, when they were friends, but he suspected it had to do with her family.

He'd been there, years before, when it had begun. Things had never been easy in the Waldorf household. Her father had left them when Blair was nine years old to follow his gay lover overseas. And her mother was a miserable, mean and demanding bitch. When Eleanor had remarried the following years, things began to deteriorate.

Blair's parents had scarcely been around when Blair was young, her mother preferring to advance her successful career instead of raise her daughter, and her father off gallivanting around with some pretty colorful characters. And then, when they were home, the fighting between them never ceased. It had been messy and violent and horrifying. Finally Harold had just packed up and left, leaving his bitter wife to raise their daughter alone.

Eleanor was unnecessarily hard on the little girl, often becoming physical with her. Chuck shuddered as he remembered the scene. It had been harsh. But when her mother had remarried, Blair swore to him that things had gotten better, even though he new it wasn't likely true. There were too many signs, her bulimia and not eating being just a couple of them. He put his half eaten sandwich down on the tray and followed her out, remaining far enough behind them to remain unseen.

**XOXO**

Serena Van der Woodsen put the remaining pins in place, hoping the decorations wouldn't fall down. They had been working on this set all morning for this evening's show.

"It looks wonderful, everyone," the Drama teacher sang as she admired the hard work her students had put into the set. "Everything looks perfect!"

Serena picked up her bag and started for the door, doing a double take when she noticed her best friend standing in the doorway "B?" she smiled as she approached her friend. "What's up?"

"I need you to help get me out of the house tonight," she pleaded with her friend.

Serena frowned. Lying to Eleanor Waldorf wasn't a very smart thing to do. "I dunno," she argued.

"Please, Serena!" Blair begged, fighting to control the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes. "She's always nice when you're around. I have to get out of the house for awhile."

Serena knew that things must be bad again at Blair's house. She nodded her head and pulled her friend into a hug, not noticing how Blair flinched from her touch. "Ok, I'll come over after dinner and we'll tell your mom you're helping me with my Math homework or something, ok?"

"Thank you," Blair replied, pulling away from her friend. Her back was tender where Serena had held her.

Chuck stood at his locker, watching the exchange between the two girls. He got the jest of what was going on, knowing that Blair often took refuge at Serena's. But he'd also noticed the look of pain on Blair's face when Serena had hugged her.

It was happening again, he thought with disgust. He could easily read the signs, the way she had jolted and then cringed when her best friend had held her. He'd believed that it had stopped years ago. She'd promised him it had! But obviously she'd lied to him about that too. It made him see red, he was so angry. Without realizing it, he screamed out loud and punched his locker, causing heads to turn and stare at him in disbelief.

At the commotion, both Serena and Blair jumped and turned around.

"What's wrong with Bass?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Blair replied, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. "He's always been such a freak."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 2**

The air was brisk that evening when Blair and Serena made their way over to the Van der Woodsen penthouse. The two girls giggled in the cab, excited that they'd get to go clubbing together. It seldom happened. Blair's mother was so strict that she hardly got to go anywhere when they were home.

In Serena's room, Blair changed in the bathroom. She attached her black silk stockings to the garters high up on her knee. She slipped on her new dress, a short, black one that hugged her tiny frame, but covered her arms. It had a low neckline and plunged to just below her shoulder blades in the back. It was cute, but it also covered the bruises well.

She made the final adjustments to her hair and makeup and slipped out of the bathroom just in time to help Serena zip up.

"That dress is gorgeous on you," Serena admired as Blair slipped on her heels. "Nate is going to…."

"Nate will barely notice me at all, Serena! You know how thoughtless he is."

Serena frowned. Blair was right. Nate was a nice guy, but was an inattentive ass where his girlfriend was concerned. "Sorry. You're probably right. I really don't see why you guys are still going out," her blonde friend admitted. "And you know how much he flirts with other girls. He's just like his father!"

Blair cringed. Nate's wandering eye and flirtatious behavior was definitely a sore spot. And that he may become like his father, was discouraging.

Captain Archibald was known around the UES as gambler and a cheat. He'd had a few run-ins with the police with some shifty business dealings. But nothing had ever become of them. His wife's influential family had saved his ass more than once. That Nate might follow that same path, was horrifying.

The Captain's cheating was even worse than his shifty business dealings were. Nate's mother had given up and finally just let herself go, knowing her husband was seeking the attention of other women. She'd become withdrawn, almost eccentric and hardly left the house anymore. She drank far too much wine than was acceptable, often passing out in the living room before the supper hour. It was a pitiful thing to see.

Nate chose to not handle the issues at home by remaining as stoned as he could get. He'd started smoking the stuff around the time the rest of his peers did. But Nate found that it took the pressure off of him and made everything in his life more tolerable, so he smoked all the time. Now he could handle his father's absence, his mother's withdrawal and tears, his girlfriend's bitchiness and his teachers' expectations of him. Life was just simply better for Nate when he was buzzed.

Blair shrugged her shoulders and sighed. " I know he's insensitive most of the time, but he can be really sweet too. Besides, that, if I didn't have Nate, then who would I have to love?"

Serena pulled the brush through her long, wild hair and finally just twisted it up into a ponytail of sorts. "I think there would be hundreds of guys who would love to go out with you if you gave them the chance," she commented. Blair was beautiful, even if she refused to believe it.

"Name one, and Chuck Bass doesn't count," she snorted. It wasn't lost on the girls that Chuck always seemed to be wherever Blair happened to be.

Serena laughed and then pulled her face into a pout. "That's so sad, B. You guys used to be such good friends," she said. "I never really did understand what happened between the two of you."

Blair shrugged, getting a little uncomfortable with the conversation. "We just started to drift apart. And then he was just always following me."

"Did it have anything to do with him sleeping with Georgina Sparks? " Serena laughed as she began to apply her mascara at her makeup table. "That incident seemed to freak you right out! And he did seem to go all man whorish after that, didn't he?"

Blair cringed at the memory. It was too much to even think about. "Whoregina Sparks….," she said, trying to change the subject. "We eventually got her good, didn't we?"

Serena laughed. "Yeah, we sure did. But she deserved it! She was fucking Carter Baizen and he was mine!" she declared remembering the massive takedown of the skanky brunette last year. She put the mascara brush down for a moment and furrowed her brows. "Speaking of take downs, what's the plan for Cassandra Adams?"

"I'm waiting until Sunday when her family are all in church," Blair replied. "When that Gossip Girl bomb drops, the entire congregation will be shocked. Her parents will have no other choice but to send her away to boarding school, there will be just way too much scandal to try and keep it on the QT."

Serena laughed, only too glad she was on Blair's good side. Her friend was the master of destroying others. She finished her makeup quickly and put on the boots that made her legs seem to go for miles. "Let's go!" she said enthusiastically. The night was young and she planned on getting completely smashed if she could.

**XOXO**

Chuck sat at the bar, scotch in hand, as he watched the girls settle at a booth not too far away from him.

"Your friend is here," Serena motioned towards Chuck.

Blair turned once and looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Oh great!" she replied sarcastically.

"Come on, B. His family owns the place. He has his own suite upstairs. Of course he'd be here. He's always here!"

"See, he's so creepy that even his own father doesn't want him at home!" she argued.

"You're being pretty harsh on him. I think it's sad that he lives alone at his age."

Blair sighed and shook her head. She knew how lonely Chuck had been as a child. But to have his own place already was just absurd! She only wished that she could be so fortunate as him! Then all the shit and abuse would stop. Maybe she'd never have to see her mother and stepfather again.

"Hey, ladies," Nate said as he came over to the booth. He leaned in and planted a little kiss on Blair's cheek and then did the same thing with Serena.

"Hey, sweetheart," Blair sang as he slid into the booth beside her. She reached for Nate's hand and squeezed it. "How was your game?"

As Nate discussed the details of the lacrosse game with the girls, a long legged, redheaded woman shimmied up next to Chuck. She ran her hand up Chuck's leg, resting it on the inside of his thigh. She leaned into his neck and placed an open mouthed kiss just under his ear, whispering something only he could hear.

Chuck nodded, took the woman's hand and stood up. He led her into a private booth and drew the curtain closed. Soon she was on his lap, grinding against his already erect penis. She leaned in to kiss him, but Chuck turned his head. He didn't like to kiss the girls he had sex with. It was just too intimate.

Instead, he motioned that she should drop to her knees. As she slid down under the table, Chuck leaned back against the paisley print cushions of the booth and closed his eyes, blocking out everything he could, save for the sensation down below. As the woman unzipped and released his straining organ, he let his mind go blank, surrendering over to the pleasure of what was happening to his body.

For Chuck, sex, drugs, and alcohol were the only sources of comfort he now had in his life. It had been this way since Blair had defriended him, an act that he still couldn't come to terms with. He blamed Nate, but knew deep down it wasn't the blonde boy's fault. She hadn't been able to tell him why she hated him all of a sudden, it just seemed to happen; and it had left his already barren heart, completely devastated.

Although the Bass family was by far the wealthiest in the city, and in fact, one of the wealthiest on the planet, it was completely impoverished when it came to love. Chuck was the only child that Bart Bass had; yet the man despised him. Chuck's mother had died giving birth to their son, and Bart would never forgive him for that.

As a boy, Chuck had spent his youth in the care of an assortment of nannies and babysitters, his father disappearing for weeks or even months at a time. When Bart was home, he avoided Chuck as much as was possible, and completely ignored him when he was near. At fourteen, Bart Bass had finally just moved his son's belongings to another suite in their hotel, stating he was too old for a nanny any longer. From that point on, Chuck had been on his own. The only time he saw his father anymore, was when he needed to be reprimanded for something he'd done wrong. There was no one else of any significance in his life, any longer.

Blair had really been his only friend ever, the two finding each other in kindergarten. Both children were severely neglected and seemed to draw comfort from each other, each understanding the needs of the other child. Chuck spent a lot of time over at the Waldorf penthouse, his eyes growing large with disbelief at the fighting and abuse that often occurred when Blair's parents were at home.

He'd seen Blair receive spankings for being disobedient, but didn't think too much of it at first. He often got a swat on the bum from his nannies when he was bad too. But after Harold Waldorf had left, things got worse for his little friend. Blair's spankings were a lot different than his, more severe, and she got them a lot more frequently, too. He'd seen her mother slap her across the face, push her onto the ground, and even pull her off her feet by the hair a couple of times. He'd heard her yell horrible things to Blair, calling her names, telling her she was stupid and fat and ugly. He'd come to the conclusion that not having a family was likely better than having one like Blair had. It made him love her even more.

And he did love her! She would often hold him for hours after something bad had happened at home, and he'd hold her back, telling her she was beautiful and he loved her. Blair would smile and nestle closer to him, telling him that he was special to her and that she loved him too. They were family and were each other's only salvation.

Once Eleanor had remarried, the woman seemed to ease up a little on Blair. Blair despised her stepfather, but when her mother was happy, she was in fact nicer to her, much to the relief of Chuck. She told him the abuse had stopped. And initially, he had believed her.

They were inseparable for years until Blair began to develop friendships with other children at school, and he felt her start to slip away a little. She had more social skills than him and wasn't as shy any more around the other kids at school. In fact, she seemed to have a strength and self-assurance that everyone seemed to acknowledge, if not fear.

Still, Chuck had remained her friend until they were about twelve, when all of a sudden she refused to see him any more. And then she began dating Nate by the time she was thirteen. It left the already lonely child, desolate. And he couldn't understand why it had happened at all. He could not remember doing anything wrong!

But despite his heartache and loneliness, Chuck refused to stay away from her. He worried about Blair endlessly, knowing that things were still bad at home. He knew his peers considered him a creep and a stalker, but he couldn't help it. His heart ached to be with his friend again. And he could never abandon her, like he'd been for his entire life.

He grasped the woman's head as he came until his final spasms ceased and he let go a little cry in his relief. When he'd caught his breath, he slapped a bill on the table and stood up, tidying up his pants and smoothing back his hair. He left the booth and headed back into the bar.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the girls on the dance floor and it made him smile. Blair was laughing as she and Serena let loose. He loved watching her free like that, wishing he could someday feel like that himself.

He sat down at his table and ordered another scotch, frowning when he saw Nathaniel Archibald approach him. Nate, like all of the other boys from their school, tended to stay away from Chuck.

The blond plunked himself down next to him in the booth.

"Can I help you with something?" Chuck asked with curiosity.

Nate swallowed and managed a smile. "Yeah," he said as he leaned in a little closer to Chuck. "I was wondering if you knew where I could score a bag?"

Chuck smirked, thinking it was funny that one of the biggest jocks, was also the biggest stoner of their entire school. "Oh?" he replied.

"Ah, yeah…., well my regular guy is out of commission at this time and I've looked everywhere. Somebody mentioned you might have something. I was kind of hoping…."

"That I could hook you up?" Chuck finished. He frowned but nodded his head. "I don't reveal my sources, but if you want to come upstairs, I could probably help you out."

Nate's smile spread across his face. He'd been somewhat apprehensive about asking for Chuck's help in the first place. The guy was a loner and was kind of weird. He knew he freaked Blair out for some odd reason. But none of Nate's other sources could score for him, so he'd been desperate. "All right, let's go," he replied as he jumped out of the booth and headed for the exit enthusiastically.

Chuck slowly slid out of the booth and followed the big blond guy. "Wait, don't you have to tell your girlfriend where you're going?" he asked.

Nate turned around and looked at Blair as she and Serena continued to move on the dance floor. "Naw, she won't even know I'm gone," he stated.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders and followed behind Nate to the elevator. He would never leave her alone like that, he thought.

The two rode up to the twelfth floor in silence, Nate finally catching on to where they were going. "That's right, you live here, don't you," he concluded.

Bright boy, Chuck thought sarcastically. "Yeah," he replied. "I live here."

Chuck led the way to his suite, swiping his card in the door and ushering Nate inside.

The blonde boy's eyes nearly burst out of his head when he saw the place that Chuck called home. "Holy shit!" he stated in disbelief. "You fucking live here?"

"Yeah," Chuck answered as he walked over to a small desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out a good size bag of weed and some papers. He plunked down on the sofa and quickly rolled out several perfectly tailored joints.

Nate was impressed. He fancied himself a pretty good roller, but Chuck's skills were beyond anything he'd ever seen. Soon several perfect joints lay on the coffee table.

Chuck took a lighter from off the table and lit one up, inhaling deeply and passing it over to Nate. But while Nate had been taking a drag, Chuck had already lit up a second one, motioning that Nate should just keep the one he had. "You want some scotch?" Chuck asked.

Nate shook his head. Scotch wasn't his thing. "No thanks, but I'll have a beer if you have one," he answered.

Chuck nodded, pulled out his cell phone and called room service, telling them to bring up a case of the beer Chuck had noticed Nate had ordered earlier downstairs. "Anything else?" Chuck asked before he hung up. "Whatever you want."

Nate laughed, the pot was of such exceptionally good quality, it had him high already. He was catching a buzz off this hotel life that Chuck lived. "Sure. How about a steak, medium rare, with some ranch fries," he joked. "Oh, tell them to poutine that!" he added, laughing again.

Chuck placed the order and leaned back against his sofa. He noticed that Nate had finished the first joint. He picked up and lit another, passing it back to the blonde.

"Fuck, you're something else," Nate chuckled. "Can you really have anything you want here?"

"Almost," Chuck replied drolly. What he really wanted most of all; he'd lost years ago.

Nate laughed again. "You mean if I said I wanted a blond, with huge tits…., I could get one?"

"Is that what you want?" Chuck asked. "I could have one here in say, ten minutes if you're serious. But I thought you had a girlfriend."

Nate shook his head and howled. This guy was hilarious! "I do, at least kind of, but she's not a blonde and has really tiny tits!"

Chuck frowned, not appreciating what the boy was saying about his girl. But he dared not comment at this point, liking that Nate was obviously easy to get information out of. He knew that Nate was not a very good boyfriend to Blair, but he seemed to make her happy and as long as he wasn't hurting her, Chuck wouldn't interfere.

"Ok, I guess that was pretty low," Nate admitted. "Blair's pretty and all, but she's so fucking uptight it's not even funny."

"You mean sexually?" Chuck asked with a hint of disinterest.

"Pftttt! You think Blair will let me have sex with her?" he asked. "Now that's funny!"

"But you've been together for years, right. Surely you must have…"

"Nothing! We've done nothing!" he disclosed in frustration. "I have to get my rocks off other ways, if you catch my drift. Blair will initiate things like she wants to go for it, but when I touch her, she freezes up. And if I even look at another girl, Blair sends them packing. They're all horrified of her!" He shook his head, showing how pissed off his girlfriend often made him.

"Yes, she really is good at keeping the girls in line, isn't she?" Chuck agreed with admiration. "But if she displeases you so much, then why don't you just break up with her?"

Nate frowned. "My family thinks it's in my best interest to date Blair. 'You know, old money should stay with old money and all that shit'," he relayed. "So when I'm with her, they keep off my back. And it's not so bad, really. I mean she is gorgeous, for sure."

Chuck nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly that she was indeed gorgeous. Blair was, in fact, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He excused himself when he heard a knock at the door and went to retrieve Nate's beer.

'The food will be up shortly, Mr. Bass," the waiter commented.

Chuck waved the man in, gesturing that he should put the beer in the kitchen. He placed a bill in the man's hand, thanking him. He put the beer in the fridge, handing one to Nate when he came back into the living room. He sat back down on the couch and lit up another joint, taking a drag and then passing it over to Nate.

Nate took a swig of beer and another hit off the joint that Chuck handed him. He was already wasted. "Fuck, you sure know how to live," he commented with envy as he looked around at the plush surroundings and the endless wall of movies and video games and other teen shit sitting on the shelf near a massive television set. "You play?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Chuck replied. He wasn't much of a gamer, preferring to watch porn and documentaries than play video games. He passed Nate the controllers for the television set and x-box. "Go ahead," he offered. "There's a Play Station and a Wii too if you prefer," he added.

Nate grinned and he flicked on the set, nodding in appreciation to see the newest Gears of War was already loaded. "I've been wanting to try this," he admitted.

Chuck leaned back and watched as Nate began to get caught up in the game. He stopped playing long enough to eat the steak and poutine fries that soon arrived, immediately going back to his game when his hunger was quenched.

Chuck watched Nate and tried to fathom what Blair saw in him. He supposed he was entertaining, but he wasn't very intelligent and acted like a primate! When Nate's cell phone started going off, Chuck became concerned that the blonde boy ignored it.

"It's probably just Blair," he explained when Chuck looked so worried at his comment.

"Should I invite them up?" Chuck asked.

"If you really want them here," Nate laughed as he finally blasted apart a really nasty centipede- looking thing on the game. "But they'll likely just want to stay downstairs and party."

"We'll see," he replied as he got up. "I'll be back," he added as he headed for the door. "Please make yourself at home."

Nate nodded as he picked up another joint and lit it. He was in heaven. I think I've found a new best friend, he thought joyfully. He could sure be at home in a place like this.

**XOXO**

Blair was so pissed off it wasn't even funny. "I can't believe he just blew me off again," she complained. "At least he could have told us he was leaving!"

Serena nodded in agreement. It was pretty rude for Nate to just bugger off like that. She caught sight of Chuck Bass coming toward them and she grinned. "Well, this could be interesting," she commented.

"What?" Blair asked as she turned around to see what Serena was talking about. "Oh my God, he's coming over here!" Blair said between clenched teeth.

"Ladies," Chuck smarmed as he sauntered up to their table.

"Hi Chuck," Serena said merrily.

Blair rolled her eyes. And she mumbled a weak, "Hi," under her breath.

Chuck ignored Blair's apparent lack of enthusiasm as he delivered the invite. He looked at Blair intently, making her squirm. "Nathaniel is currently upstairs enjoying himself," he explained briefly. "And I'd like to invite you both to join us."

Blair frowned. What the hell was Nate doing up at Chuck's? She shook her head. "I think we're just going to leave," she replied.

Chuck's face fell immediately, but he corrected himself so that he appeared disinterested. "Very well," he answered and turned around to head back over to the bar. He'd bring a couple of ladies back with him this time if they weren't interested in coming, he thought with dismay.

"I think we should stay, B," Serena stated making Chuck turn back around with a smile.

Blair turned and shot daggers at her friend.

"Come on, it might be fun," the blonde cooed, enjoying how unsettled this seemed to make Blair. Serena had always been a little more than curious as to why Blair and Chuck were no longer friends. It was obvious to her that the boy was truly smitten by Blair, and Blair had never really told her the truth about what happened with them. She avoided Chuck at all costs, going so far as to change her classes if he happened to end up in the same one as hers. And Chuck was so different! It might be fun to actually spend time with him, let alone see the two of them interact, she thought.

Blair had no choice but to agree and follow her friend. She was supposed to be spending the night at the Van der Woodsen's and her change of plans would likely upset her mother, despite the fact that Eleanor was usually gone until after midnight to her ladies' group on Fridays. Even more, she hated being alone at home with her stepfather. That was when things were the worst.

She finally forced a smile and nodded. "Sure, S. We can go with Chuck to see Nate for a little while."

"Good," he replied, unable to hide his pleasure at her acceptance. He ushered them out of the bar, and into the elevator. He stood beside Blair as they made their way up to his suite, his heart pounding fiercely as Serena chattered on like a monkey on a cluster of bananas. He hadn't been this close to Blair in years and his senses were acutely aware of her. He could feel the connection of the energy between them, and he knew when Blair shifted uneasily, that she felt it too. Her scent wafted heavily in his nose, and he fought off the overwhelming desire to grab her and hold her in his arms.

Blair was so uncomfortable standing this close to Chuck. She hadn't felt his presence this strong, in years. She could feel the draw of the energy between them that filled her with the desire to wrap herself around him like she used to when they were little. But she couldn't give in to it. It was why she had pulled away from him so long ago in the first place. He was dangerous, and she couldn't go there again. The feeling was so overpowering that her heart rate elevated and it made her head swim. She tried to step away from him, but it was impossible to do in such a confined space. She could feel the heat of his hand, which was an only inch away from hers, and it made her fingers practically tingle, they were so close.

Finally they stopped on the twelfth floor and she bolted out of the elevator as fast as she was able to, panic beginning to overwhelm her. They were going to his suite! She felt that couldn't go there! But she couldn't go home, either. Just what the hell was she going to do?

**XOXO**

**Chapter 3**

Serena noticed Blair blanch as Chuck swiped the card into the lock on his door. She placed her hand on Blair's back and coaxed her in, whispering that it was alight.

Blair was petrified! She was about to step into the infamous den of iniquity! But once inside, she relaxed immediately as she saw her boyfriend engaged in a video game.

A thick cloud of smoke hung around Nate and it was more than obvious that he was completely baked.

Chuck went over to the bar and fixed the girls a drink, telling them to make themselves at home. He'd noted Blair's hesitation about entering his suite and it concerned him. She'd looked positively terrified!

He watched as they got comfortable and handed them their drinks, sitting down next to Serena. He watched Blair nestle against Nate and he fought off his jealousy. Blair wasn't his and Nate was harmless.

"We were worried about you," Blair commented when Nate took a break from the game to take a long swig off his beer.

"Yeah, well my man Chuck invited me up for awhile," Nate replied. "It would have been rude to say no."

"Well it was rude to just disappear like that," Blair countered as she sipped her martini. It was so good! God, that boy could mix a good drink!

Nate shrugged and picked up another joint off the table. He lit it and took a hit, passing it over to Blair. "Lighten up, ok?"

Blair took the joint and inhaled, passing it over to Serena when she'd finished. She was pissed! Nate was being a dick!

Serena happily took the thing and passed it on to Chuck, but instead, took another drag and passed it back to Blair when she noted that Chuck had lit up another one.

The four smoked for a few minutes until Nate picked up the controller and started back at his game again. Serena spied a second controller on the shelf by the television and went to retrieve it, plopping her bottom down on the ground next to Nate as she joined in on the game.

Blair sat back and watched as the two fought off horrid looking creatures and other evil things. She really couldn't get this fascination of killing things in a game. Somehow it just seemed wrong! And she'd never been a big fan of any other kind of video games, either. She took another sip of her martini and closed her eyes, feeling way more comfortable and relaxed than she knew she should feel this close to Chuck. He was sitting on the sofa almost right next to her. But, instead of it making her nervous, there was a delicious warm coming from him that strangely seemed to sooth her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations that were spreading throughout her body.

Chuck sat back and smirked watching Blair relax and the non-interaction that was occurring between the friends. Besides hookers and other slutty girls, he seldom had people up to his suite. It felt good having real company, especially having Blair so close and obviously now much more comfortable. He slid a little further away from her so that he could look at her better.

Blair could sense him move away, the warmth that she'd felt growing suddenly colder, and she frowned knowing he was probably staring at her like he usually did.

"Stop it," she mumbled, opening her eyes to look back at him. "Why do you always have to look at me like that?"

Chuck blushed a little, being confronted like that in front of the others, but noticed that Nate and Serena were too caught up in their game to be paying attention to them. "I find you fascinating," he admitted quietly. "I always did."

Blair sighed and shook her head. "You should stop, you know," she said back softly. "It isn't healthy."

"I can't help it," he replied sadly. "I never could."

Blair nodded, knowing he was being honest and she closed her eyes, thinking that Chuck was by far the strangest kid she had ever known. Even thought she'd missed him horribly after cutting him out of her life, she had still cared for him for a long, long time afterwards, despite the fact that he scared her to death.

She wondered why she wasn't afraid of him right now, he was so close, but figured that it was likely due to with the number of drinks she'd already consumed that night and the intensity of the pot they'd just smoked. It also helped that Nate was sitting close to her, she thought.

Chuck got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, retrieving another beer for Nate and more ice for the girls. He whipped up another round of martinis and made another scotch for himself. Plopping back down again, he began rolling out a few more joints, hoping to keep his guests entertained for a while longer.

Blair opened her eyes and she watched as Chuck meticulously rolled each joint. He had become quite handsome as he matured, she thought as she scrutinized his pleasing profile. He wasn't buff, like Nate was, or as good looking in the California golden way that both Nate and Serena had been blessed with, but he was strikingly handsome just the same.

She'd heard the girls at school comment on his good looks and reputation of being exceptionally well endowed and amazing in the sack, but she refused to hear about it, insisting that he creeped her out. She didn't want to think about Chuck and sex at the same time. In fact, she never wanted to think about either of them at all.

She knew she wasn't being fair to Chuck. He'd loved her at one time, and she suspected he still did. But that was what scared her the most. What he was capable of doing to her had completely terrified her for years. It was just convenient for him to stalk her, like he was prone to do. And that made it so much easier for her to remain afraid of him.

He could feel her eyes on him as he rolled away and it pleased him to know that she wasn't looking at him with disgust for once. It almost made him hopeful that maybe one day they could be friends again. Maybe one day she would tell him what he'd done to drive her away from him and leave him completely alone in life.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to go there. She was here right now, next to him and she seemed at peace with it. He would savor this memory for a long time.

"Fuck," Nate yelled as he watched his man get mangled by some nasty creatures on the screen.

"Too bad, Nate," Serena laughed. "I guess I out played you."

"No, I demand a replay!" he said. He looked over at Chuck and grinned when he saw the tidy row of joints he'd laid out on the table. "You are indeed the host with the most!" he chuckled. "Tell me why we've never been friends before?" he asked as he picked one up and lit the end.

"Because people hate me," Chuck replied seriously. "For some reason they're afraid of me."

Blair opened her eyes again and she looked at Chuck, knowing he was talking about her. She blushed a deep crimson.

"Well then, people are just plain fucked!" Nate replied with a chuckle. "I think you're awesome and you certainly have the best shit I've ever smoked!"

"People don't hate you, Chuck," Serena tried to assure him. "You're just kind of different."

He nodded at that, withdrawing his eyes from Blair. "So I understand," he replied. He knew he was indeed different. After living in isolation most of his life, what choice had he had?

Blair closed her eyes again and she fought off the guilt and anxiety that seemed to wash over her with Chuck's words. It was one thing to be alone in life because nobody cared, she thought sadly. It was another to know you were also despised by everyone.

They smoked another couple of joints, Chuck shaking his head when Blair tried to pass it over to him. He'd had enough. Finally he sighed, telling them to order room service if they wanted and to stay as long as they liked. "There are a couple of extra beds if anyone wants to sleep," he added as he got off the sofa and made his way into his room.

He lay there for a couple of hours, listening to the others have fun with his stuff. But he just wanted to be alone in his thoughts about Blair.

**XOXO**

Blair covered Nate up on the couch as he snored away. She leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, smiling because he looked like a little boy when he slept.

"I just want to crash here, B," Serena admitted as she made her way down the hall into one of Chuck's extra bedrooms. They were all pretty loaded and she didn't want to chance getting caught coming in at four in the morning in the condition they were in.

Blair nodded, following her friend. She stripped down in the dark, putting on Nate's discarded sweatshirt before anyone could see the contusions on her back and arms. She didn't need to worry, however, Serena was already out before Blair crawled in next to her.

It felt strange lying in a room that she knew was in Chuck's place. She never would have believed she could be this close to him, without being completely freaked out. For some reason, she didn't seem to fear him any more, although she realized she probably should. Instead, his presence had been a source of comfort for her, or at least it had been until he'd made the hate comment.

She felt terrible that he felt like he was hated by everyone. Was he? She knew she had threatened her minions to stay away from him. Perhaps that had reinforced his unpopularity with others in the school. Only the whores paid attention to him. But once he'd had sex with them, he never would consort with any of them again. Perhaps she'd really been responsible for his downfall. And deep down, she knew it hadn't been his fault, not intentionally, anyways. Now, on top of the guilt, she felt plain awful as well.

She sighed and got up to use the suite's main bathroom. She wanted some water and wanted to look for some toothpaste to brush her teeth. She hated waking up hung over and despised having horrid mung mouth even more.

She did her business, brushing her teeth with her finger and rinsing her mouth out with a brutally strong mouthwash she found in the medicine cabinet.

But as she was making her way back to the bedroom she stopped, noticing a soft light coming from under Chuck's door. She could hear light music coming from the room and she wondered if he was still awake. She quietly tippy-toed across the hall and stood outside the door to listen.

Chuck sensed someone's presence. "Come in," he softly called wondering if someone was going to request he get them a limo ride home.

He was shocked to see Blair in his doorway, clad only in Nate's baggy sweatshirt and a pair of panties. She poked her head in. "Can I come in?" she asked meekly.

Chuck sat up and nodded. "Of course," he replied, almost in a state of shock.

Blair came in and closed the door behind her. She sat next to him on his bed and looked at him, her eyes immediately filling with tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. He'd always hated to see her cry. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his bedside table and held it out to her. "Are you alright?"

Blair shook her head and sniffed, taking the tissue that Chuck was offering her and blew her nose. "No," she whispered. "I feel really terrible right now."

"What's the matter?" he asked again, sitting up straighter.

"I'm so sorry," she answered as she began to bawl. "I never meant to hurt you so much."

Chuck looked down at his lap and he nodded. This was very awkward. "I'm sorry too," he replied.

Blair looked at him, puzzled by his words. "Why would you be sorry?" she asked.

"Because I obviously did something to make you hate me," he replied honestly. He raised his eyes and looked at her, needing her to know he was being genuine. "But for the life of me, I've never been able to figure out what it was that I did to you."

Blair burst into tears again and she flung her arms around Chuck's neck, burrowing her head against him. "It wasn't really you," she cried. "It was other stuff that was happening and then I just couldn't be with you any longer, it was just too frightening."

Chuck pulled her arms off of him and he looked at her. "I don't understand. What happened?" he asked with concern.

"I…, I can't tell you, Chuck. But there was a lot of other stuff going on and it was just too much for me to deal with…."

Chuck's gut wrenched at her words and he felt a cold shiver go through him. He had a thousand thoughts going on in his mind, but he didn't want to believe what they all were pointing at. "Who?" he asked, "Who would hurt you like that?"

Bair pulled back and she gasped in alarm. Did he know her that well that he could guess that easily? She felt an urgency to flee envelop her and she uncurled her legs and began to get off the bed. "I need to go," she said in a panic.

"No!" he replied firmly and he grabbed her by the arm, letting it drop when she cried out in pain at his touch.

Their eyes immediately joined. "You're hurt!" he cried out in sorrow.

She shook her head, tears beginning to pour out from her once again. "No."

Chuck gently took her hand and he began to raise the sleeve of her arm. "It's ok," he reassured her.

"No," Blair whimpered again as she tried to pull it down with her other hand. "Don't!"

"It's ok," he repeated gently like he used to when she was little. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Finally she nodded and stopped fighting him, letting him see what she would never show another. It was Chuck, and she knew he'd always cared about her when she'd been hurt before.

He grimaced when he saw the enormous bruise and swelling on her arm, along with half a dozen fading ones and he pulled her back into his arms, cringing again when he heard her wince in pain. "I'm sorry," he said gently as he realized his error. He loosened his grip on her. "There're more on your back too, aren't there?" he asked.

She nodded and curled into his neck, letting her tears flow hard like she had when she was little. It was a release she seldom allowed herself any more.

"Fuck!" Chuck swore as he rocked her in his arms, letting his tears fall as well. When he finally notice her drift off, he lay her down and curled around her, just like he'd done when they were children. He let his mind go back to the past, to the last day they'd shared together...

_Blair had come home with him after school that afternoon. He knew something was wrong because she was way clingier than she'd been in awhile. "What happened," he asked with concern._

_"Nothing," she'd insisted as tears fell down her face. "I just miss you, is all."_

_Chuck had his doubts. He felt that something was going on. But he had to admit that she hadn't been spending her time with him as often as she'd had in the past, and he wasn't so sure anymore. She had several new friends, including Serena Van der Woodsen, whose mother was a known whore and a gold digger around town. He'd even seen the woman sneaking out of his own father's bedroom not long ago, Chuck had thought with distaste. Blair was becoming someone new, now that she had all these friends. So maybe he was wrong about her, he'd thought._

_They lay curled together in his room, under his comforter until Blair seemed to relax and calm down. She began to run her hands from his hip up his side and placed little kisses along his neck and up the side of his face, like she was prone to do when she was feeling affectionate._

_Chuck loved it when she touched him like this, and he reciprocated, running his hands along her back and kissing her as they held each other, both ignorant in their innocence._

_But things had begun to change for both of the kids as they'd both recently started puberty. Blair was developing breasts and Chuck was beginning to get aroused sexually when she touched and kissed him, like she was doing that moment. He'd become hard and couldn't help but rub himself against her in his heat._

_Without warning Blair had frozen against him and then leapt out off of his bed and announced in a panic that she had to get home._

_Chuck watched her fly out of the room, believing she'd just forgotten that she had to be home for something important. She obviously didn't want to get into trouble again. He let her go, knowing she'd apologize for her abrupt departure the next morning._

_But the next day, Blair had refused to see him and she turned her back and fled down the hallway when he approached her. He tried calling her later, but she wouldn't take his calls. It happened again the following day, and the day after that, until years had passed them by until they lay together again, in the present._

He guessed the something that was going on with Blair at home, and realized now that it was his arousal that day that had likely scared her, which was perfectly understandable under her circumstances. Blair didn't hate him. She was afraid of him! It all made sense now, and it made him horribly sad.

He held her tight and bawled at the horror of what had most likely befallen her. Although she hadn't confirmed it, Chuck just knew. His love, his beautiful little friend, had likely been molested and raped, probably by the stepfather that she hated even more than her horribly abusive mother!

He was devastated.

**XOXO**

When he noted the sun begin to rise, Chuck got out of bed and gathered Blair up in his arms, taking her down the hall into another room. Although it tore him to move her away from him, he knew it wouldn't go over well if she were found in his bed by the others.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked groggily as he opened the door to the spare room next to the one Serena was in. She was confused as to why she was with him and where they were going.

"It's ok," he soothed as he set her down gently on the bedspread and covered her with a blanket at the end of the bed. "But I think you need to be in your own bed when everyone gets up this morning."

Blair nodded, knowing that made sense. But she'd been more comfortable than she'd felt in years and didn't want him to go. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep again," she asked. "I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, crawling in behind her, not daring to get too close. But she wanted him even closer and he gasped in disbelief when she suddenly turned over and curled up next to him, laying her face under his chin and flinging a bare leg over his. "I've missed this," she acknowledged as she listened to his pounding heart. "I've really missed this."

"Me too," he admitted in a whisper as he tucked his arm around her, placing a little kiss on the top of her head. He sighed in contentment, realizing that she was still drunk, and when tomorrow came, she'd likely keep away from him again. But for now, Chuck was in bliss and he'd stay with her as long as he could, at least until she fell asleep again.

It didn't last long. Within moments Blair drifted off once more. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and slipped out of her bed, bidding her goodbye. He had to leave. He made his way back to his room, concerned he'd become aroused if he stayed that close to her for any longer. And he would never let her fear him in that way again.

But Chuck couldn't sleep. He was so emotionally over stimulated that he could hardly stand it. He was angrier than he'd ever been in his life after realizing Blair's plight, and he desperately wanted to hurt the man he suspected had caused her that grief. On the other hand, he was delighted to have had the opportunity to hold her once again, to feel her warmth and to have her apologize for how she'd hurt him, years before. And finally, he was terrified that when everyone woke up and left in awhile, he'd be forgotten and alienated once again. His mind raced as he lay in bed with all of those emotions until he heard the others begin to stir a few hours later.

**XOXO**

Just before noon, Serena popped her head into the living room to see if Blair happened to be with Nate. She'd woken in a state of panic with the other side of the bed cold and empty minus Blair. She was so hung over that she was in pain, and she wanted to go home.

But Blair wasn't in the living area. She'd hoped that her friend hadn't gone home. A change in plans often resulted in Blair getting into trouble, and that was especially not a good thing at the Waldorf house.

She made her way back into the hallway, staring at Chuck's closed door and stopped. Could she perhaps be in there, she wondered, but then quickly dismissed the thought with a quiet chuckle. No way in hell would Blair be in bed with Chuck Bass!

She decided to explore the other spare rooms and found her sleeping in the room next to hers. She slowly crept into the bed and put her hand on Blair's shoulder to wake her up.

Blair screamed, "No!" and bolted upright in her bed, arms flailing in every direction, knocking Serena a good one in the head.

"Ow!" Serena yelped. "Blair! That hurt!"

Blair looked at her best friend and she covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. "Oh my God, Serena! I'm so sorry!"

"Were you having a nightmare or something?" her friend asked as she rubbed the spot where Blair had smacked her.

Blair nodded, fighting off the urge to cry. "Something like that," she said as she slipped out of bed. "I really am sorry," she repeated as she ran into the next bedroom to gather her belongings and slip into the bathroom. She took a second to compose herself and then began the task of concealing the bruise on her face before getting dressed. She felt bad for smacking Serena, but couldn't handle being startled like that when she was asleep. It was just too scary for her. She finally tidied her hair and cleaned her teeth again before they headed back to Serena's place.

She left the bathroom for Serena to use, scurrying into the living room to wake Nate. But Nate was still out like a rock. She knew it would be near impossible to wake him after how loaded he'd gotten last night. She placed his hoody on the edge of the sofa and turned around to leave, totally bumping into Chuck in the process. She gave a little cry, startled once more.

Chuck caught her gently by her arms and looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Blair cleared her throat and nodded, feeling ridiculous. "You just startled me," she explained. "I'm fine, really."

"I heard you scream a little while ago. I was worried."

"I..., I had a nightmare," she lied as she looked at a feet. "And Serena woke me."

Chuck shook his head, knowing she wasn't being honest with him.

Blair ignored it, pulled out of his arms and straightened her dress. "About last night...," she began.

Chuck looked at her, a little apprehensive about what she might have to say to him.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Thank you for being there for me. I..., I didn't deserve it after what I've done to you,"

He nodded and looked up at her. "I would do anything for you," he promised. "And I'm here anytime you need..., you need to talk, or to just get away..." He reached into his slacks and pulled out his room card, placing it in her hand. "Take this," he insisted.

Blair looked at what he'd given her and her face fell. "No, Chuck, I couldn't. Really." She attempted to give it back to him. "Everything is just fine, I promise."

Chuck put his hands in his pockets, refusing to take back the card. He shook his head sadly. "That's not true and you know it," he said. "I don't care if you use it or not. That's up to you. But I want you to know there's a place for you here where you'll always be safe. I promise."

She saw the look of sorrow and concern in his face and knew he was being sincere with her. He was offering her something she hadn't had in years- security. She retracted her hand and placed the card in her purse, nodding. "Thank-you," she said with a little smile. "You always did have my back."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I always will, too."

She quickly hugged him and reached up and placed a little kiss on his cheek. "Tell Nate to call me if he ever regains consciousness," she chuckled. "Serena and I have to get back to her house."

Chuck nodded as he watched her go and collect her hung over best friend, then leave his suite.

He stood in the hall and sighed, realizing that he was alone again, with nothing but the guttural snores of Nate, coming from the sofa.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 4**

"I saw you," Serena said after they'd showered and eaten a light breakfast at the Van der Woodsen penthouse awhile later.

Blair looked at her friend and was puzzled. "What do you mean, 'you saw me'?"

"At Chuck's, in the living room," she answered smugly. " He gave you his room card and you took it, and then you hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"Actually, no, I don't," she replied as she picked up her plate off the coffee table to take into the kitchen. She hated a nosey Serena.

"Oh, come on, B. We're supposed to be friends. What happened last night after I went to bed?" she begged.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh really!" Serena replied unconvinced. "Then how did you end up in a different room than mine?"

"You were snoring as loud as my father, that's what happened!" she snapped as she tried to brush past Serena. "I swear you could have awoken the dead… Hey!"

Serena had grabbed Blair's free hand to stop her from leaving the room. "Tell me, Blair. I know you're lying! What happened between you and Chuck last night?"

Blair sighed and shook her head, just wanting Serena to leave her alone. "Look, we talked, ok? We talked and I apologized for being a total bitch to him for the last few years and that was it. And then it was late and I decided to go and sleep in the other room because I didn't want to wake you AND because you snore!"

"I do not!" Serena insisted with a snort, and then crinkled up her nose. "Ok, maybe I do a little. But why would he give you his room key? Did he make a move on you or something?" She asked with excitement.

"No! Of course not," Blair shot back. "He knows I'm dating Nate." She sighed again and plopped back down on the sofa, setting her plate down again on the coffee table. "Look, he knows that things are bad at home sometimes, and he's offered me a place to crash if I need. I tried to refuse, but he wouldn't hear of it." She shook her head again. "Besides, I can't keep it. I guess I'll just cut it up or something."

Serena held her hands up to her chest and beamed. "Ohhhhh, that's so sweet! I knew he still cared about you, B! But you can't cut it up!"

Blair glared at her. "Well I certainly can't keep it!" she cried.

"Why not?" her friend asked. "I'm not always here when you need a place when your parents' fighting gets out of control. This way, you'll have somewhere to go when you need it. Besides, he'd be devastated if you trashed it, wouldn't he?"

"Because it's Chuck's place!"

"So what? He proved to be a great guy last night, didn't he?" Serena asked as she challenged Blair. "He even tolerated Nate's obnoxiousness! Besides, you wouldn't want to offend him again after you apologized now, would you?"

Blair shook her head. Even though she was still feeling confused and vulnerable after what happened last night, she had appreciated Chuck's concern and certainly didn't want to hurt him again. Besides, Serena was right. She may need it when things got ugly at home. It might be nice to have a safe haven to go to whenever she needed! She sighed. "You're right. I don't want to offend him. He really is a good guy," she finally admitted.

"Good," Serena giggled as she gathered up her dishes to take into the kitchen. "I'm glad you think so... because I'm going to ask him to Penny's party next weekend!"

**XOXO**

On Monday Blair made her way to the Met steps as usual, to meet her group. "Penny, my report," she ordered as she sat down and pulled the tab off her yogurt.

Once again the girl nervously dug around in her pile of papers until she brought out the document requested of her. She cleared her throat and grinned at Blair. "She's leaving this afternoon," she announced. "She's going to live with another aunt that lives in Idaho." She passed the paper over to Blair, containing the proof of Cassandra Adam's departure plans. They were laid out in detail, just as Blair had ordered.

Blair handed Iz her yogurt while she scanned the document, and nodded her head in approval. "I hope there are no male cousins for her to get impregnated by there," she scoffed. "Well done, everyone. We have another successful takedown!"

"It was your plan, Blair. I think you deserve most of the credit for this one!" Hazel praised as she beamed up at their queen. "Nobody can organize a takedown like our queen!"

The other girls nodded in agreement and cheered as Blair blushed modestly and retrieved her yogurt. She began to eat it again when she noticed Chuck's limo parked across the street. She suspected he was in there watching her, just like he always did.

She'd thought about their evening on and off all weekend, going over and over what had transpired in her head, so it made sense. But at this point, she still wasn't sure what to do about Chuck.

Blair knew it would be wrong to continue treating him like the pariah she'd insisted he was to everyone. She would never do that to him again. And if Serena still insisted on bringing him along to the party, then something would have to happen fast.

She wasn't so sure why it bothered her so much that Serena was bringing him. It just did. When Blair had questioned her motive, Serena had only replied, "Because he's hot!" So whether it was because of Serena's interest in Chuck or whether it was because he still made her uneasy, she had yet to figure out.

It plagued her thoughts. Did she care that Serena might want to get to know him better? There was no reason why it should, was there?

She tried to picture her friend together with Chuck as more than just friends, and realized it actually did disturb her. She acknowledged that it wasn't because she was afraid for Serena. Serena was already sexually promiscuous and another notch in her bedpost was no big deal ... unless that notch belonged to Chuck Bass!

So was she jealous? A long time ago she would have been. Chuck had always been her best friend and only person she had ever felt safe with. She wouldn't have been able to stand the thought of him with anyone other than her. But that was before the afternoon when she was twelve, when she realized he was becoming a man. His arousal as they lay together had at first confused her; but as she finally comprehended what was happening to him, she grew afraid. His body's response to touching her, changed from what she perceived as love to danger in a split second.

The molestation she'd had to endure for years had just recently turned into rape. And Chuck's apparent sexual reaction to her was more than she could handle. He wasn't Chuck after that point, but just another man who wanted to sexually abuse her. Blair felt she had no choice but to endure it at home, the perpetrator lived in her house! But she could stay away from Chuck from that point on, and not become his victim as well!

Later, when Chuck started getting the attention of the other girls at school, Blair had been a little jealous for a while. But when she learned that he'd actually fucked Georgina Sparks, she had nearly lost it. His status immediately went from potentially dangerous to that of a monster in her mind. In her horribly abused state, Chuck was no longer just the boy that wanted her in that way, but was a viable rapist.

Later, as she'd matured and assumed her position as queen among her peers, Blair decided she needed to date a popular boy in order to support her status as queen. She chose Nate because of his good looks, his old money lineage, and because he could tolerate her.

For the most part they got along fine. He didn't challenge her beliefs or behaviors. In fact he seemed unaware of them most of the time. But most of all, Nate didn't threaten her sexually. He never initiated physical contact with her, and he didn't seem too upset when Blair froze up on him, even if she initiated it.

And she did initiate it! She realized that as a young woman, it was normal and healthy to engage in sexual activity with the man you loved. She preached abstinence. Purity and chastity were virtues of well-bred young women. But she also knew that if she ever married, it would be expected of her. Because she believed she loved Nate and would one day marry him, she made it her goal to eventually have a sexual relationship with him. But unfortunately, every time she tried to get close, her body would become paralyzed when he touched her back.

She couldn't even really cuddle with him without going into a complete panic attack after a few minutes. It just felt all too uncomfortably dangerous for her. Nate would eventually get frustrated and swear under his breath, leaving her with her guilt and sorrow.

So it concerned her that she had been able to cuddle with Chuck a few nights ago without the same anxiety, when she had been so afraid of him after what had happened when they were twelve. In fact, she'd been so comfortable in his embrace that she'd pleaded with him to stay with her once he'd brought her into the spare room to sleep. The whole thing didn't make any sense and she was more confused than ever.

**XOXO**

Chuck lounged back from his seat in the limo and finished the last mouthful of coffee. He'd watched Blair stroll up the Met steps to assume her position as usual. This had been part of his morning routine since the girls had begun sitting there a few years ago. He took another drag off the joint he was working on and decided that today he should mix it up a bit.

This was a new week and things between Blair and him had shifted over the weekend. He was curious to see if she would remain distant to him, or not. But he was also a little apprehensive of starting his day in case nothing had changed.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Blair and her circumstances all weekend. He had to get an opportunity to somehow talk to her again. He needed confirmation from her before he did, what he knew he had to do.

He watched to see Blair's reaction over her Cassandra Adams take down, loving it when she succeeded in her accomplishments. He sighed and stubbed the joint out in the ashtray, gathered his books and exited the limo.

**XOXO**

Blair looked once more at the limo as Chuck suddenly stepped out and made his way to the St. Jude's side of the school. This was unusual for him. Normally he waited until Blair and her minions had entered the schoolyard before he'd leave the car, she thought.

She shook her head and stood up, motioning to the others it was time to head to school.

**XOXO**

From the corner of the courtyard, Nate watched as Chuck began to head for the main doors. He passed the joint he'd been smoking to another buddy and made his way to intercept Chuck.

"Hey," he called as Chuck caught his eye before going inside.

Chuck stopped and let a few other kids pass before stepping over to Nate. He noticed the bloodshot eyes on the boy and smirked. "Nathaniel, I see you're off to a fine start this morning."

Nate ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "Sometimes it's the only way to handle this place."

"I hear you," Chuck replied. He often took a hit himself before coming to school, but never enough to be wasted!

"So listen, I was thinking you should come by my place after school today," he said. "My folks are out of town for the week and there's a great game on later."

Chuck grinned and nodded. Even though he hated most sports, he hadn't been invited anywhere in a very long time. "Sounds good," he replied.

Nate smiled back. "Good! Come over about five."

"What should I bring?" Chuck asked uncertainly.

Nate hesitated and smirked. "Some of your finest would be great," he replied.

Chuck nodded and grinned as he headed for class, wondering what else might happen today.

**XOXO**

Serena watched as Chuck paid for his lunch items and began looking for a table. "Come and sit with us," she invited.

Chuck looked over and saw Nate and Blair already at their usual table engaged in a heated discussion. "I don't want to intrude," he replied. "But thanks for the offer."

As he turned to go to the opposite side of the cafeteria , Serena grabbed hold of his sleeve. "Chuck, we'd like you to join us."

He looked back up at her and nodded then began to follow her over to the table. He sat next to Nate and set his tray down. "Hi," he mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Blair looked up at him and managed a weak smile. She had unshed tears in her eyes after her argument with Nate. Hi, she replied.

"Hey, Chuck," Nate returned. "Good to see ya again."

Chuck nodded and he looked over at Blair, concerned that she was upset. He lowered his eyes when he saw her blush and look down at her lap.

"So Chuck," Serena began. "There's a party this weekend at Penny's and I need a date. Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

Chuck looked up and frowned. "A party?... You want me to take you to a party?"

Serena giggled. "Yeah, that is if you'd like to go as my date."

"I..., I don't really date," he said looking at Blair. He only used women for sex. The only one he'd ever cared enough to actually date had been avoiding him for the last four years. Besides, he had no desire to spend that kind of time with Serena. She was nice, but not something he's ever be interested in.

"Well, this is your chance then," she giggled. "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, if I don't go with you, I'll have to go solo."

Chuck nodded and he managed a smile. He nodded. It was likely that Blair and Nate would also be there too. And if Blair were there, he'd go just for the opportunity to spend time with her again. "Well we couldn't have that now, could we?'" he replied, much to the delight of the bubbly blonde.

**XOXO**

"What the hell was that creep doing at your table earlier?" Hazel asked Blair between classes.

"It turns out that Chuck is actually a pretty decent guy," Blair replied sternly. "And he'll be attending Penny's party as her date. I'll expect everyone to make him feel welcome."

Hazel looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "This is the guy that's been stalking you for years!" she challenged. "What's happened to change everything?"

"Let's just say he's redeemed himself," Blair concluded firmly. "And leave it at that!"

**XOXO**

Later that afternoon, Blair lay on Nate's bed while he had his shower and got ready for his company. She'd been uneasy about Serena asking Chuck to the party, but knew she wasn't in a position to do anything about it. He could date anybody he wanted, including her best friend. Besides, his flat response to her friend left her to believe he wasn't interested, but she wanted to be sure. When the doorbell rang, she came downstairs to greet Chuck, who happened to be the first guest to arrive.

Blair showed him into the den where Nate had planned to have everyone watch the game. She watched as he sat down on the sofa she made him a scotch. He looked surprised when she sat down next to him. "So, how've you been?" she asked casually.

He looked up and managed a little smile at her, but then sighed. He wasn't going to lie. "I've been worried about you ever since you left my suite on Saturday."

Blair frowned, not wanting to discuss anything with him, at least not now and not here. "I'm fine, Chuck," she insisted. "Really!"

"I have a lot of questions and I want to...,"

"I can't talk about any of that," she interrupted. "Not right now. They don't know, ok? ... Nobody does!"

He frowned and nodded his head. He needed answers.

Blair sighed and looked down at her lap. "I know you're worried and I appreciate it, Chuck. I really do. But I'm ok."

"It didn't seem like it the other night."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you shouldn't worry about me…"

"I can't help it," he said. "I love you."

"Chuck! you...," Blair said in disbelief. "You couldn't possibly still..."

"I never stopped," he added sadly. "All those years ago, when I said that I loved you…, I..., I meant that I'd love you forever."

Blair was at a loss. She had known he cared about her, but she couldn't believe he was still in love with her after all these years; not after everything she'd done to him! Hell, she'd been dating Nate for the last few years and he couldn't even really say it. And when he did it was superficial! But the way Chuck had said those words... she knew they were deep and real. She was so startled she didn't know how to respond.

Thankfully the doorbell rang and a few more of Nate's buddies popped in along with Serena, saving her from having to answer him. Finally Nate made his way downstairs and everybody got drinks and snacks before settling to watch the game.

For the most part, everyone watched the television, cheering when [their] team progressed and scored, cursing when they didn't. But neither Chuck nor Blair were able to focus on the game.

Chuck was upset that Blair had insisted she was fine. He knew that was far from the truth. The abuse was obviously still happening to her from her mother and likely from her stepfather as well. She was obviously in denial. He understood that. He'd researched child abuse and had done some on sexual abuse as well. He knew the victims were often reluctant to let others in and acknowledge what was happening. It worried him.

Chuck couldn't stop thinking about her the entire game. He'd ended up being squeezed between Serena and Blair, with Nate on Blair's other side. He was extremely aware of Blair sitting right next to him. He was so drawn to her that it took every ounce of self-restraint not to put his arm around her protectively and draw her even closer.

Blair was also finding it difficult to pay attention. He still loves me, she thought sadly. He still seriously loves me. She was also very hyper sensitive about Chuck's closeness. In fact, she thought it might drive her crazy. His body was so warm and the areas where their skin had contact sent tingles coursing through her entire body. She was also finding it difficult not to touch Chuck. But she really wanted nothing more than to wrap him around her like a blanket. It wasn't lost on her how cold her other side felt, despite Nate's huge frame touching her.

It was a brutally long game for them both.

Between each quarter everyone topped up their drinks or stepped outside to smoke. Chuck's stash was a hit with anyone who smoked it, with Nate being his number one fan. But finally the game was over and people started to clear out.

Chuck volunteered to take Serena and Blair home in his limo, saving them the ride in a cab. The girls squeezed in, excited to finally see the inside of his car.

"This is awesome," Serena squealed as she played with all the toys the car was equipped with.

Chuck and Blair watched as she played, laughing at her child like enthusiasm.

"It's not like you've never been in a limo before, Serena," Blair laughed.

"I know. But this one is much nicer than most of the ones we're used to using. "

"That's because it's mine," Chuck explained. "I had input into most of the stuff you're playing with."

"Well, that makes sense, then," she giggled. "You are certainly a man of good taste."

She plunked down on the seat next to Chuck, a little closer than Blair would have liked her to sit. But they reached the Van der Woodsen penthouse immediately and it was time for Serena to get out. Chuck escorted her inside, giving her a little hug before saying goodnight.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Blair asked Chuck after he'd returned to the limo.

He looked at her and smiled. "I guess it was ok. How about you?"

"I hate watching sports," she admitted. "But it was nice to have you with us." She looked at her hands and frowned.

He nodded and frowned a little. "Are you worried that I might be interested in your friend?"

Blair was shocked at such a bold question, but because he also had hit a sore spot, she stumbled for words. "I'm…, I'm not sure what…."

"...Because you don't have to be," he interrupted. "I don't want to date Serena. I'm only taking her to the dance because she asked me to and then made a big deal of it."

"You…, you don't like Serena?" Blair asked.

"I don't date," he replied simply.

"But there are always so many girls….."

"I don't date them," he commented.

"But you have sex with them," she added. She was discussing a subject she was extremely uncomfortable with, but felt the need to know more of, from Chuck.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes." He saw her frown and clarified. "There's a difference between having sex and being with someone you care about. The women I spend time with, are sexual partners only. I don't want to be involved with them any further than that. They mean nothing to me."

Blair nodded and she lowered her eyes. In her mind, the act of sex had always been violent and cruel. She understood the concept of making love, and had even tried to initiate it with her boyfriend, but it always ended with her freezing in fear. "I don't want you to have sex with Serena," she admitted.

"I'm don't intend to," he replied, trying to keep his smirk in check. "But why would you even care?"

Blair was grateful for the darkness of the limo. She was blushing. "She's my friend," she recovered quickly. "I…., I don't want her to get hurt."

Chuck looked at her and nodded. That was understandable. He had a reputation as being a 'love her and leave her kind' of guy. But he hoped it was for more than that. He thought he could sense a little jealousy in her. "Is that all?" he inquired hopefully.

Blair looked up at him, stunned that he obviously knew she was jealous. She shook her head slightly and leaned her head back against the rich seat covering of the car, closing her eyes.

Chuck leaned back next to her. He reached for her hand and raised it to his lips, brushing it lightly in a kiss. "It's ok," he reassured her.

She squeezed his hand as a few tears found their way down her face. "I'm so confused," she admitted.

He squeezed her hand back as well. "I'm sorry."

When the limo pulled up to her building, Chuck accompanied Blair up to her family's penthouse suite. He wrapped her in his arms and held her in a comforting hug for a few moments, savoring her closeness.

Blair snuggled against his chest and held him back. "Thank-you for bringing me home," she finally said as she made herself pull away from him.

He nodded and turned to go, but Blair's impulses took over and she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. She raised her hands to cup his face and kissed him on the mouth.

Chuck was so stunned at what she was doing, that for a fraction of a second he just didn't know what to do. He didn't like to kiss. But this was Blair, the girl that he loved more than anything, and his lips soon relaxed as he began kissing her back, gently at first, but becoming increasingly passionate in response.

Blair felt as though she had melted into Chuck, his lips were so soft and responsive to hers. She became lost in the moment as she allowed the new sensation of pleasure to ripple through her body. She'd never been kissed like this before. In fact, she'd never felt like this before when she'd kissed anyone.

Her hands slid around his neck and up into his hair, while his hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She mewled into his mouth, while he groaned into hers. The ripples in her body became molten as she was consumed by sensations completely alien to her body, while the butterflies that had been hiding in his belly for years burst free to fill him.

Finally he pulled away; afraid he might lose control with her and scare her off. He leaned his head softly against hers as both of them struggled to catch their breath.

"I…, I need to go," she finally managed. She turned around and flew into the penthouse, running up to her room, leaving Chuck in the foyer.

He watched as she retreated, then turned to make his way back to his limo, alone once more.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 5**

Blair closed her door and flopped down on her bed. Her mind was reeling. What the hell had she just done? She squeezed her eyes shut, but the sensations kept coursing through her body.

Chuck's soft lips pressing hungrily against hers….., his tongue gently probing her mouth….. his hands warm and tight on her waist, pulling her closer and closer as her body melted against his in response…...

In response, she thought in shock. She had responded to him without fear! Her body had reacted to his with as much passion as his did to her. She hadn't hesitated. She hadn't flinched. She hadn't frozen. And she hadn't stopped it. In fact, if Chuck hadn't have ended things when he did, she could still be kissing him this moment!

She groaned at the thought of what had happened between them. She was Nate's girlfriend, not Chuck's. It was wrong for her to have done what she'd done. But being with Nate had never her left her wanting more! She couldn't deny that the thought of Chuck's mouth on hers, and of his hands caressing her body didn't make her want him in a way she'd never wanted anyone before. She felt her belly tighten and clench with need.

She got off her bed and went to the bathroom. She was wet and slippery down there, she noted in disbelief as she sat on the toilet to pee! Her body had responded to what had happened between them and had prepared itself for more of him. It was a normal and natural process. It was supposed to happen like that. But it had never happened to her! She wiped herself clean and began to wash her hands, staring at herself in the mirror. What was happening to her?

The only sensations Blair had ever felt down there before had been pain and humiliation. The only moisture she'd experienced between her thighs had been from when her stepfather had finished with her. Her little body had never had the chance to experience physical need before. She'd never been a willing partner in that way, but had only ever been brutalized instead, leaving her with shame and in agony.

Blair put her head in her hands and began to bawl. It was all so unfair.

**XOXO**

Chuck tossed his jacket over the sofa and went to pour himself a drink. He sat down and laid his head back against the soft leather and closed his eyes.

I need to process this, he thought as he touched the cool glass to his brow. His stomach was still doing loops and twists, the butterflies unable to settle. He was so baffled as to what had occurred at the Waldorf penthouse that he was almost in a state of shock.

She kissed me! And she initiated it, he thought. Chuck let his mind replay the event in his head. They had hugged, a really nice one like the hugs they'd shared when they were younger. And then he had turned to leave. Blair had grabbed his hand and turned him back to her again. She had been the one to take his face in her hands and bring him closer. She'd put her mouth on his, her lips warm and moist, opening against his in an inviting way. And he'd been too stunned to even know what to do for a moment.

He'd been in shock! He hadn't really kissed a girl since he'd kissed Blair that last evening together when they were twelve. And even back then, their kisses had been simple lip to skin and lip to lip brushes, lasting mere seconds; not open mouthed, hot and hungry ones that left them breathless and desperate for more.

And she had wanted more, he recalled, his pants becoming tight at the thought of her lust. Her body had fit snuggly against his, her small breasts pressed against his chest as his tongue had danced in her mouth. Her fingers had laced through his hair as she'd purred in pleasure with him. And then he'd pulled away from her, afraid that his growing need would frighten her once again.

He sighed, bringing his drink back down to his mouth. He took a sip and placed the glass down on the small table beside the sofa. If only I hadn't have stopped, he thought as he ran his hand over the straining bulge in his pants…...

**XOXO**

The next day, Chuck sat in his limo watching as Blair Waldorf walked past on her way to the Met steps. But today, she hesitated and then turned, walking toward the limo and tapping lightly on the window.

He watched her approach in disbelief, but opened the door immediately when he heard her knock.

She slid in beside him and closed the door. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

Chuck pushed a button, signaling the driver. "Take it for a spin around the block once or twice," he told him. He took a glass from the refreshment shelf and poured Blair a glass of juice. "It's juice," he told her.

Blair took the glass and shot it back, appreciating the cool liquid on her throat. She put the empty glass down and cleared her throat. "I need to apologize for what happened last night."

"Why would you do that?" he asked sadly.

She turned to face him. "Because I had no right to do that. It was wrong," she answered.

Chuck looked down at his lap and he frowned. Her words stung him. "It wasn't wrong."

"Chuck, I'm with Nate. I…, I can't just go around kissing people like that!"

"Did you dislike it?" he asked, looking up into her dark pools.

She looked at him. "No, of course not!" she answered.

"I've never kissed anyone like that before," he admitted.

She stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

He nodded his head and managed a little smirk. "Never."

"I…, I don't believe you," she answered.

"It's true. I don't kiss anyone. It's too intimate. That was the first real kiss I've ever had."

She was stunned. This was the man with the reputation of being a dynamo in bed. His sexual experience far outweighed anyone else's she knew. "How is that even possible?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I told you before, it's just sex with the girls I've been with. Nothing more. Kissing is too intimate. It's supposed to be with someone you care about. Last night was my first real kiss."

Chuck seemed even more confused than she was, she thought. Wasn't sex supposed to be more intimate than kissing? But as she thought it over, in a way it actually did make sense. She'd had sex before, but it had never been a loving and intimate act, just a physical, if not violent one. And no kissing had ever been involved, at least not on her part.

But she couldn't get over Chuck insisting he'd never kissed a girl before. His mouth had certainly seemed to know what it was doing. She may have been the one to initiate things, but he'd soon taken control in the situation, leaving her wanting more.

She cleared her throat again and looked at the limo floor. "Regardless, I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry. We should probably just forget it ever happened."

Chuck shook his head. "I can't do that," he replied sadly. "I can't forget how good your mouth felt against mine. I can't forget how good you felt against my body. I can't forget the way your hands kneaded my head." He sighed and shook his head again. "I can't and I won't."

"Chuck, please…."

"Can you forget that easily?" he asked with sorrow.

She looked up at him and shook her head slightly. "Probably not," she admitted.

"You… care about me even though you don't want to. And you want me, even though you know you shouldn't."

She looked at him, her eyes seeing the pain that was registered across his face. He understood what she was having such a hard time saying. She nodded and looked away. It wasn't supposed to have been this difficult.

"You may be afraid, but you can't deny it, Blair. We're inevitable."

The limo pulled back against the curve across from the school. Chuck slid over to the other side of the car and grabbed his school bag. He opened the door, looked over at her once more, sighed and left the car, leaving her alone on the seat.

She sat there in stunned silence watching him walk into the courtyard between the two schools, his words ringing through her head. 'We're inevitable.'

**XOXO**

Later, Blair saw Chuck across the cafeteria at lunch. There was an endless fluctuation of girls coming and going from his table, Serena being one of them. Now that he'd been welcomed back into society and was in with the 'it' crowd, Chuck was no longer off limits. He was single. He was handsome. And, although he was 'new money,' he was the richest man around town. Chuck Bass was now the most eligible man in their school, if not in the entire UES.

He caught her staring at him from across the cafeteria and he frowned. He stood up and cleared his tray, clearly annoyed at her. It made her blush.

"….I was saying," Nate repeated as he tried to get Blair's attention.

She startled a moment and refocused on her boyfriend. "Sorry?"

Nate sighed. "Man, where are you? I don't think you've been listening at all." He turned around to try and see what she'd been staring at. But the spot where Chuck had been sitting was now vacant. "Are you all right?"

She sighed and put her yogurt down. She felt nauseous. "Actually no," she admitted. She got up and bolted from the cafeteria, down the hall and into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and shoved her finger down her throat, immediately hurling the contents of her almost empty stomach. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

Chuck watched as Blair sped passed him and flew into the washroom. He knew she was going to make herself sick. He started after her.

He'd known she suffered from bulimia ever since they were kids. He remembered that first time. It had been at her birthday party. She had just turned eight. The children were all eating cake and ice cream after Blair had opened her gifts. Eleanor had walked into the dining room and frowned as she watched Blair shove a large piece of chocolate cake into her mouth.

That cake had been so good, she hadn't been able to help herself. It had been her second helping. Her mother had stared in horror as she watched her daughter pigging out. It had been too much.

"Blair!" she had snapped. "Stop being such a pig! You're going to get fat if you eat like that!"

Blair had stopped chewing and stared at her mother in disbelief. She had gotten up from the table and had run into the bathroom at the end of the hall, spitting the cake out into the toilet immediately. Chuck had followed her in concern.

"Well, it's too late for that now! Eleanor had barked as she marched in the bathroom behind her daughter. "You've already swallowed most of it! The damage is done! You're a pig!" She had turned and stormed off in disgust.

Blair had started to cry. She was fat and nobody was going to like her.

"Don't listen to her, Blair," Chuck had told her. "I don't think you're a pig." He had eaten two pieces of cake himself and still had wanted to scrape a little extra frosting off the side.

But Blair had begun to feel the food lying heavily in her stomach and it, combined with her self loathing and guilt, was beginning to make her feel ill. She had gotten down on her knees and leaned over the bowl, watching her previously spit up cake floating in the water. She began to heave, but nothing happened. Then she got the idea to help it come up. She slowly slipped her fingers into her throat triggering her gag response and surely, all of the food she'd eaten began to expel. She instantly felt better.

She'd washed her face and brushed her teeth, making her way past a wide-eyed Chuck and back to the party.

"That was gross!" he'd told her later. "Please don't do that again!"

She had promised him she wouldn't. But it was a promise she was unable to keep. From then on, every time Blair felt that she wasn't in control of her eating, her life or herself, she would make herself ill to feel better and be more in control. It had become a nasty habit that she still continued to this day.

Chuck excused himself from the girls as he ran down the hall into the bathroom just as Blair had collapsed in tears at the base of the toilet.

"Blair!" he called. He approached the stall and helped her up and to the sink.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she wiped the tears off her face.

"You have to stop hurting yourself. I can't stand to see you do this any longer!"

She rooted around in her bag and pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash. She quickly rinsed her mouth out and spat, then leaned over the sink to get a drink from the tap. She startled when she realized Chuck was holding her hair, just like he'd done for her when they were little.

"Is this because of me?" he asked sadly.

She sighed and backed away from him. "No, it's because of me."

"But…,"

"No buts! It's because of me, Chuck," she snapped "Don't you get it? I'm the one who's fucked up!" she cried. "I've always been the one, not you!"

He gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. "It's not your fault, Blair. It was never your fault. You were just a little kid….."

"And I ruined you! I took what was happening to me and I turned it against you!" she bawled. "And now I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know what to do."

He held her against his chest and rocked her gently in his arms. "I'm going to be all right, Blair. As long as I know you care, I'll be all right."

She nodded her head and then pulled out of his arms. "I need to get back to Nate," she said. "He'll wonder where I've gone."

Right then the bathroom door opened and Nate came in, looking confused.

"The girls said you ran into the bathroom and Chuck followed you in…." he said as he scratched his temple. He looked at her, then at Chuck, and then at the tampon machine hanging on the wall. He blushed. Anything to do with feminine hygiene had always made him uncomfortable! "What's going on?"

Chuck looked at his feet, unsure of what to say.

"I was sick and Chuck came in to help," she replied simply. She turned to the mirror and wiped the mascara off from under her eyes.

Nate looked at Chuck and relaxed once he saw Chuck nod. It kind of did smell like barf in here, he noted. "Are you all right now?" he asked.

She managed a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied mechanically. She let him put his arm around her and lead her back out into the hall.

Chuck followed behind and started down the opposite hall to go to his locker. The bell began to ring and he needed to get to class.

For the next couple of days that week, he stayed away from Blair. He didn't want to cause her any further discomfort or distress.

**XOXO**

Early that Thursday evening, Blair climbed next to her boyfriend as he lazily sprawled out on his bed. He was exhausted after a grueling lacrosse game. She looked at him, all blond and bronzed and beautiful on his quilt. He was so perfect it almost hurt to look at him. She ran her hands up his chest, along to his neck, stopping when her fingers stroked gently across his lips.

Nate opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. He sighed, realizing she wanted to try and fool around again. They had been here before and it always ended up in disappointment. She'd run away in tears and he was left with blue balls. "What are you doing?" he asked in annoyance.

"I…., I just wanted to touch you."

"I don't see that there's really any point," he confessed. "Every time you want to make out, you chicken out and leave me frustrated. I can't take this any more." He sat up and moved away from her.

She looked at him in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

He sighed again and looked at her. "I don't think this is a good idea any more. Maybe we should break up."

"You…, you're breaking up with me?" she asked. She could feel the tears start to build but she didn't want to cry in front of him.

He scratched his head and looked at her. "I don't know… I mean yeah, maybe." He sighed loudly. "Look Blair, I need something different. I like you, but there's not really anything there, you know?"

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

He sighed again and looked away. He didn't really know what love was. He'd said those words to her before, just like he'd said them to his parents. But did he ever really mean them? He figured probably not. He shrugged.

Blair got up off his bed and she smoothed down her skirt. "Good-bye, Nate," she said as she headed for the door.

In the cab on the way home, Blair let go of the tears she'd been restraining. They weren't necessarily all because of Nate, she realized. She'd been so overwhelmed with emotion for days. And most of it had to do with Chuck.

She paid the taxi and made her way up to the suite, hoping her parents weren't there. When she was home too early, questions arose. And they often led to arguments and then worse. She was half way up the stairs when she heard her stepfather, Rick's voice.

"What brings you home so early?"

"Um, I wasn't feeling well and just wanted to get some sleep," she lied. She ran up the stairs and into her room, deciding she might as well get some sleep after all. She slipped into her bathroom to get ready for bed, washing and putting on her nightgown. She turned out the bathroom light and stepped out of her room, right into the arms of Rick.

Blair opened her mouth to cry in protest, but he put his hand over it and pulled her backward toward the bed.

"Your mother's going to be late tonight, Blair. We haven't been able to spend any quality time together for awhile," he hissed. "And you know how miserable I can get when I haven't had my quality time, now, don't you."

Blair tried to scream as she was pulled abruptly against him while he sat down on the bed. He pulled her onto his lap. Rick's hand stayed on her mouth as his other hand began to worm its way up under her nightie. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her tears fall as the nightmare became real for her once again.

**XOXO**

Chuck lay awake in his bed, trying to sleep. He hadn't been able to relax all evening, despite the fact that he had vigorously fucked a set of blond twins earlier on. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to get the thought of Blair Waldorf out of his brain.

It was then that he heard the door of his suite open.

Chuck sat up and scowled, wondering what was going on. He slipped on his pyjama bottoms and slowly crept to his bedroom door to look out.

He saw who he thought looked like Blair, hanging her coat up in the hall closet. She looked like she was in her nightdress. "Blair?" he asked.

She startled and turned around to look at him.

Her face was red and puffy. She had a small swelling on her cheek and a tiny cut on the side of her mouth. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping them when she cried out in pain. He stepped back and looked at her again, gasping when he noticed dried blood on the inside of her legs.

He gently scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down carefully on the counter. "I'm calling the police," he said. He turned to go and retrieve his cell phone, but Blair grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"No!" she cried.

"Blair, he hurt you!"

"It doesn't matter," she cried. "No one can know about this!"

He looked at her in disbelief and nodded his head. "What can I do?"

"I need to take a bath. I have to get him off of me!" she whispered.

He nodded and began to run the tub for her. He left her alone to use the washroom and stood outside the bathroom door, clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.

"Chuck can…, can you help me?" she asked shyly a few moments later. "I can't get my nightie off."

He stepped back into the bathroom.

"I can't lift my arm high enough to get it off," she cried.

"It's ok," he soothed as he stepped behind her and gently helped move her bruised arm out of the sleeve. He winced when he saw the fresh bruises on her arm and on her back, running down to her bottom, looking so much like finger marks that what had likely happened to her became etched in his mind. He closed his eyes and turned away. "I'll get you something to wear," he said as she stepped into the bath.

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to pound his fist into the wall. He wanted to scream out loud at the horror and injustice of the situation. But he didn't, knowing it would only make it worse for her. He went into his room instead, stepping back a moment later, placing an oversized, clean T-shirt and some towels on the counter for her.

He went and sat down in the living room, fighting off the tears that wanted to fall. He needed to be strong for her, he thought. He couldn't give in to his weakness and let her see him cry. He waited until he heard her patter out into the hall.

"Chuck, is it ok if I sleep here tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he answered. There was no way in hell he was every going to let her go home again. He took her by the hand and led her down the hallway into the guest room where she'd slept the previous weekend. He turned down the blankets and helped her into bed.

"Can you stay with me a little while?" she asked shyly.

He nodded and slipped in next to her, wrapping himself gently around her body.

Blair took her hand and reached for his, draping his arm over her body. She snuggled in closer to him and began to cry softly as he held her.

Her intermittent shuddering almost did him in. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her neck.

"It's ok," she answered back between sobs. "There's nothing you can do."

He continued holding her until her sobs finally ceased and her brutalized body relaxed in sleep.

When he was satisfied that she was sleeping soundly, Chuck slipped out of bed and went into his master bedroom. In the back of his closet was his personal safe. He began to work on the combination. When it was open, he removed his gun, a small but lethal pistol. He checked it over for a moment and then slipped it inside his inner pocket.

She's wrong, he thought as he made his way down to his limo. There certainly was something he could do.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 6**

Chuck made his way up the elevator into the Waldorf penthouse. Once inside, he silently crossed the foyer and listened. He could hear a noise coming from the kitchen, and slowly crept across the floor towards it. He slid behind the baby grand, peeking around the corner to see who was making the noise.

Rick was making himself a pastrami and cheese sandwich. He was always hungry after he'd had a round with Blair. She might be small, but she fought like a wildcat, he thought. It completely drained him and he needed to re-energize. He hummed a little tune under his breath as he laid pickles across the rye bread.

He startled when he heard a noise, so he turned around to see a pistol pointed between his eyes.

He lifted his hands in the air, trying to figure if they were being robbed. "My wallet's in my back pocket. Take whatever else you want, but please don't hurt me," he begged.

Chuck scowled at him. "I don't want your money, you piece of shit!"

"Then what do you want?" Rick asked in fear.

"You are a child molester and a rapist. I want to see you rot in hell!" he replied. He pulled back the trigger and re-aimed the gun at Rick's face.

"No! I swear, I'm not," he cried. "I was cleared of those charges…."

"I mean Blair, you bastard," Chuck screamed. "You've been raping her since she was a little girl!"

Rick slunk down to the floor, cowering. "I don't know what you mean!" he cried. "She's my step-daughter."

Chuck pulled back his leg and kicked him in the head. "Don't lie to me, you filthy son of a bitch!"

"Please, don't hurt me. I…., I'll do whatever you want!"

"I want you to pack your bags and leave the state. I'm going to have you watched. If you so much as go near anyone's child again, I'll see to it that you're cut up and scattered into pieces so fine, they'll never be able to find you!"

"You want me to leave? But what about my job? My wife? I have a life here!"

Chuck placed the gun against Rick's temple. "You mean you had a life here. But you don't anymore. If you don't leave tonight, I'll put an end to you myself, understand?"

Rick grimaced and nodded his head, afraid that this crazy kid would surely going to kill him.

Chuck backed away. "I mean it," he warned. "If you don't leave tonight, you'll be dead by morning." He quickly turned around and shoved the gun back in his pocket as he made his way to his limo.

He put a call into his private eye and explained what he'd done and why. "I don't want him ever coming back here again, Mike. And I don't want him to reoffend on someone else's kid. See to it that he's taken care of," Chuck ordered.

"Ok, Boss, I know just the guys that will fix him up permanently," he said. "He'll never do anything like that again, for sure."

Chuck laid in bed the rest of the night unable to sleep. He got up several times and checked on Blair; giving her Tylenol 3's to help ease her pain. Her arm looked particularly bad and seemed misshapen to him.

At four AM, Chuck received a call from Mike saying that Rick had just departed the city and was headed to Los Angeles. It was then that Chuck put away his pistol and allowed himself the luxury of rest.

**XOXO**

The next day Blair didn't go to school. Chuck stayed home with her, letting her sleep. "I want you to see a doctor," he told her after she'd gotten up.

"I can't, Chuck," she replied. "Nobody can know about this. "

"But what if something's broken?" he asked with concern. "Or what if the bastard has gotten you pregnant?"

"I'm on the pill. I won't get pregnant."

He looked at her questionably.

"I had to go on it for health reasons, years ago," she defended. "My system doesn't support normal menstrual health."

He frowned and nodded, having to accept her reasoning. He didn't know much about periods, and really didn't want to know more than he already did. "Regardless," he replied. "You could still get a disease from him. Besides I've already called my personal physician and he's on his way over here. He's very discreet."

Blair glared at him. "I don't want to see anyone, Chuck," she replied.

"I'm concerned your arm might be broken or something. If it's not fixed it could be debilitating."

Finally Blair nodded and sat down to wait for the doctor. She knew how stubborn Chuck was. He wouldn't give in. Besides, she had to admit her arm was in excruciating pain. She struggled to eat some breakfast that he'd sent up for them, but she had no appetite. Finally she just gave up and put her plate in the sink.

When the doctor arrived a short while later, he examined Blair in the spare room.

"I want this young woman to come in for some blood work and x-rays," he told Chuck. "I'm afraid she might have some cracked ribs and a fracture in her arm from an old injury. She also needs to have that other arm reset," he explained. "It's been dislocated at the elbow."

He looked at Chuck very seriously. "The abuse has been happening for a long time. Whoever has done this to her, needs to be stopped. If it continues, she could end up permanently injured or even dead."

"I know," Chuck replied. "But she's not ready to get anyone else involved yet. Letting you examine her was a big step. But we'll work on it, she's going to stay with me for a while."

"Bring her in after lunch, all right," the doctor asked. "We need to reset that arm."

Chuck nodded. "I'll make sure she's there."

He shut the door and went into the spare room where Blair was lying on her bed. "Hey," he said.

She looked up at him and managed a weak smile. "Hey," she replied quietly. "Thanks for getting your doctor here. I guess you were right. My arm's pretty bad."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll come with you for x-rays, all right?"

She nodded. "I'd really like that. I don't want to be alone right now."

"That's good because I want you to stay with me for a while."

She looked at him and shook her head. I won't be allowed. "My mom will freak out and they'll come and drag me home. It will only make things worse."

Chuck shook his head. "Rick's moved out. He left for California early this morning."

Blair was stunned. "Why? What happened," she asked.

"They had a big fight. He left and told your mother he wasn't coming back." Chuck whipped out his cell phone and showed her the Gossip Girl blast to her.

Blair couldn't believe it. Rick was gone! "I…, I have to get home. My mother will be a wreck."

"Your mom was seen boarding a flight to Paris about an hour ago," he reassured her. "It seems she had some business to attend to in Paris."

"That's probably what caused the fight," Blair commented with a scowl. "Rick hates it when she just leaves like that."

"Well he's gone," Chuck said as he enveloped her in a gentle hug. "So you can stay with me until your mother gets back from Paris."

Blair nodded. "She probably tried to call me," she said. "But I don't have my cell phone with me. I guess I just left it when I came here last night." She sighed, not wanting to relive the incident and her hasty departure to come here after the rape. But with Rick gone, she knew she would feel safer again at home. But it also meant that her mother's moods would be prone to go into those wild swings of hers again, and that was always bad news for Blair. Without Rick around to help keep her content, Eleanor Waldorf would be meaner than ever.

But at least she'd be safe for a while.

**XOXO**

After Blair had her arm reset and put in a sling, Chuck had the limo stop at her penthouse to pick up a few clothes and find her phone. She was groggy from the meds she'd been given so he helped her up to the suite and packed whatever she told him to. He blushed a little as he rummaged through her lingerie drawer, but carried on with his task nonetheless, trying his hardest not to get too caught up with the skimpy items.

Blair checked her messages and sure enough, found some heart-wrenching ones from her mother who was indeed distraught over Rick's departure. Supposedly Rick claimed to have found someone new and was leaving Eleanor for a younger model. Eleanor then said that she was needed back in Paris and she'd return in a couple of weeks.

Blair sighed, "He's really gone!" she exclaimed.

Chuck nodded and smiled. The bastard had better be, he thought, wondering what Mike's thugs would do to him once they caught up with him.

He zipped up Blair's bags and called for the concierge to help with them as he escorted her down to the limo.

"I'm feeling really tired," Blair admitted on the way back to his suite. She snuggled up next to him on the seat.

"I think it's the painkillers," Chuck commented as he noticed her head kind of flop onto his shoulder. "I need to get you into bed,"

Blair snuggled closer still and laid her hand on his thigh. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she slurred.

Chuck chuckled. "I think you're stoned, Waldorf!"

"Hmmm, maybe," she giggled back. "But I'm really tired too."

Chuck carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her up the elevator and into his suite. He thanked Arthur for helping him and had him put her bags in the closet of the spare room she'd be staying in. He laid Blair down on the bed and covered her over, placing a little kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. When he felt she was settled he crawled into his own bed and immediately fell asleep. He was exhausted.

Blair woke up a few hours later and got out of bed to get some water and another pill. She tried to go back to sleep, but was afraid to be left alone. She thought that Chuck was likely out somewhere, but decided to check in his room anyways. She poked her head inside when he didn't answer her knock, and was surprised to see him fast asleep. He was obviously tired after dealing with her drama all night. She knew he'd been distraught and likely hadn't gotten much sleep. She took a blanket off the end of his bed and covered him up the best she could with one arm, not wanting him to get chilled.

She turned around to leave but didn't know what to do with herself. She really didn't want to be alone right then. She finally just went over to his bed and slipped inside, getting as close to him as she dared without waking him up. She was out again within minutes.

**XOXO**

Serena was pissed. She'd tried to call Blair all day, but her best friend wouldn't answer. She wondered why she hadn't been at school. Blair hardly ever missed! She had seen the Gossip Girl blast telling of Rick's hasty departure, but figured Blair would be more than happy to see him leave. Her friend had never really liked her step-father, she thought.

It also hadn't been unnoticed that Chuck was also MIA. She hoped it was just a coincidence. She looked through her wardrobe and began looking for the perfect outfit for their date. Tomorrow was Penny's party and she wanted to wow him.

She began pulling out dresses that she felt emphasized her best attributes and held them up to her until she found the one she thought he'd appreciate the most. That decided, she flopped down on her bed and began trying to struggle with her math homework. Where was her friend when she needed her?

**XOXO**

Chuck woke up early that evening to find Blair asleep next to him. He stared at her peaceful profile and smiled thinking how wonderful it was that she was there next to him, despite the situation that led to her being there. He leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead.

Blair opened her eyes to see two amber ones looking at her. She had felt Chuck's soft kiss and it had made her feel safe and loved. She smiled at him and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I think I've slept most of the day. I should probably wake up anyways. My arm feels so much better now. I think the swelling has gone down."

"That's good," he replied.

Blair blushed remembering that she'd crawled in with him without invitation. "I hope it's ok that I crawled in here earlier. I didn't want to be alone."

He nodded and smiled. "You can crawl in with me anytime you want to," he replied.

"Good," she said as she slid a little closer and tucked her head under his chin. "I like to cuddle next to you."

He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, swallowing a lump that was trying to form in his throat. If he died now, he would die a happy man, he thought. For years he had missed this closeness with her and didn't know if he could ever be without it again. "I like it too," he replied when he didn't think his voice would give away his emotion.

They lay like that for a little while, just enjoying the comfort offered from the other. It felt natural and perfect to both of them. Finally Blair lifted her face and gently kissed Chuck a couple of times on his neck.

He pulled back a little to look at her and swept a loose curl back off her face. He leaned in and lightly kissed her mouth, causing Blair to close her eyes and kiss him back. It wasn't as passionate a kiss as they'd shared earlier that week, but it was deeper, more gentle and loving.

After a few minutes Chuck stopped it once again, fearing he'd become aroused and scare her off. "I think we should get up," he said, avoiding her gaze. "We both should have some food."

Blair frowned. She'd been enjoying herself and would much rather kiss than eat.

He noticed her expression and leaned in to kiss her again quickly. "And you need to take your pills again," he reminded her.

Blair managed a little smile and she nodded. She got up and stretched, gasping in pain from her bruised ribs. "Oh, shit I forgot about my ribs," she grumbled.

"Are you all right?" Chuck asked with concern.

She nodded. "I just need to remember I still hurt," she replied.

"You were pretty bad when you came here last night."

"I've been worse," she admitted sadly.

Chuck frowned; the thought of her worse off than she'd been last night was almost more than he could bear. "I'm sorry Blair. I wish I could have been there for you," he admitted.

Blair nodded as she felt tears well up inside. "I know you do, Chuck. I was really stupid to shut you out back then."

He approached her and held her to him again, kissing the top of her head. " But I'm here now."

"Yes, you are. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," she replied.

"I would do anything for you," he admitted. "I just want you to be safe."

"I do feel safe here, with you," she admitted. "More than I've felt since I was a little girl."

"You'll always have a place with me."

"Thank you, Chuck."

He gave her a gentle squeeze and let her go. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

**XOXO**

After they'd had their dinner and she had some more of her pills, Blair finally called Serena. Her friend had called her a dozen times and left messages on her cell phone. By the sounds of things, she was becoming worried.

"I wasn't at school today because I dislocated my arm," Blair confessed to her friend. "It's in a sling and I'm on quite the pain killers for the next few days."

"Oh my God, B! What happened?"

"I…., I fell in the tub," Blair lied. "I also bruised a couple of my ribs."

"Are you ok? Can I come over and help you with anything," Serena asked with concern.

"I'll be alright, S. Don't worry about it, ok."

"Ok. But I heard you and Nate split up, what happened?"

"It just wasn't working out," Blair explained. "And we were having intimacy issues, if you know what I mean. Besides, we were together for so long we forgot about why we'd even gotten together in the first place."

Serena nodded. She had never seen a lot of emotion between the two. In fact, they were the most boring couple she knew. "Everyone at school knows about the break. You should have seen some of the girls fawning all over him at lunch."

Blair fought off the urge to flip out. Nate was no longer her boyfriend, and she really didn't care about what or who he did, any more. "I really couldn't care less," she replied coolly. "He can see whoever he wants."

Serena frowned. This wasn't like her friend at all. "I'm rather shocked to hear that coming from you," she admitted.

Blair chuckled. "Well, although I love nothing better than to make some skank's life a living hell, Nate really isn't my concern right now."

"Is…, is there someone else, Blair?" she asked.

Blair smiled as she watched Chuck stroll into the kitchen to help himself to a bowl of ice cream. "There just might be," she replied as she twirled a loose curl around her finger.

"B…., tell me!" her friend ordered.

"No. I'm not sure what's going on right now, so I'm not going to say a word. But let's just say I have an interest."

"All right!" Serena giggled excitedly. "And are you still coming to Penny's party?"

"Of course I am. You don't think I'd let something as trivial as a sore arm keep me from a party, do you?"

"Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said.

**XOXO**

"What's going on?" Chuck asked as he rejoined Blair in the living room.

"I had to call Serena. She was worried why I wasn't in school today."

Chuck nodded. "What did you tell her."

"I lied, of course. I told her I fell in the bathtub. She doesn't need to know any more."

Chuck shook his head. "What about Nate? Did you call him, too?"

"Nate and I broke up last night," she confessed. "That's why I was home when I was."

Chuck's eyes got really big. "What happened?" he asked. "Why did you break up?"

Blair blushed and she looked down at her lap. She didn't want to lie to Chuck. "We've been having problems for a while now, to be honest. And I can't seem to be intimate with him," she confessed.

Chuck nodded. Nate had mentioned that Blair tended to be frigid with him. "Is that because of what's been happening with you?"

"Probably. Anytime he'd touch me, I'd just tense right up."

"I understand," he replied. He knew Blair's abuse had likely led to problems in that area too. It was why she'd left him in the first place, long ago. "I'm sorry, Blair. You probably can't help it."

"I can't, or at least I haven't been able to with Nate. But for some reason, being close to you hasn't seemed to affect me like that. Being with you seems to comfort me, not scare me off."

"That's not true," he replied.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"When we were twelve," he replied sadly. "As we lay together like we usually did. When my body responded to yours and I rubbed myself against you, you froze and then left me. I never understood what I did wrong until after I learned that you'd been raped."

Blair closed her eyes and she blinked back tears. "We were just kids," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't. But it happened, nonetheless."

"I don't think it would happen anymore. I don't feel fear when you touch me at all," she admitted. "You make me feel safe and loved. I…., I want to be able to have intimacy in a relationship."

He nodded and looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was hinting at what he thought she was, but the butterflies in his belly were doing summersaults.

Blair blushed and looked back down at her lap. She didn't know what more to say. She felt maybe she'd said too much and was embarrassed. She started to cry, unable to help herself.

Chuck saw the tears fall and he scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You must think I'm an idiot," she sniffed.

He kissed the top of her head once more. "No, I think you're hurt and confused and you have every right to be," he replied. He sighed and laid his head back on the couch. This was difficult, but he needed to draw a line before he crossed it with her. "And I need to be your friend right now. It would be wrong for me to take advantage of your vulnerability."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying I need to remember you're my friend and not take advantage of you just because you need to feel loved. I do love you, but I'm not going to push you into something you aren't ready for. It would be wrong."

"So that means what?" she asked, still confused.

He sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "That means I need to tread carefully with us. It's too good right now to push things." He handed her the remote for the tv and got up off the couch. "I should head to bed."

He slowly made his way down the hall to his room, closed his door and then got into the shower. It might kill him, but he had to discourage any more intimacy between them. He couldn't risk her growing afraid of him again.

Blair sat on the couch and tried to understand the meaning behind Chuck's words. She'd been honest with him, but felt like she'd made him feel uncomfortable and he was pushing her away from him. It caused her heart to sink and the tears fell again.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Blair was up long before Chuck and decided she should take her things and head back home. Without Rick there, she'd be safe. Besides, her mother was gone for at least another week. And she didn't want to make Chuck feel uncomfortable around her like he obviously was.

She packed quietly and had the concierge come and help her move her bags to the taxi she'd called earlier. She slipped out of his suite without making a sound.

Chuck woke up a while later- around noon, feeling completely refreshed. He popped into the shower and quickly dressed, wondering if Blair had woken up yet or if he should order her some brunch.

He noticed her door was wide open and poked his head inside, stunned to see that the bed was made and her stuff seemed to be gone. He frowned when he spotted the note on her pillow and sat down to read it.

_Dear Chuck,_

_I want to thank you again for your support, consideration and hospitality over the last couple of days. I am deeply indebted to you._

_Blair._

He put the note down and frowned, wondering what he'd done wrong. He retrieved his cell phone and called her number, hanging up when it went to voicemail. He had to go and find her!

**XOXO**

**Chapter 7**

Blair slipped on her shoes and headed out the door, armed with her credit card. She needed to do some shopping before the party at Penny's tonight. She'd gone through her closet, but hadn't found anything that looked right. She was single again, and wanted people to know she was thrilled with it.

For the rest of the afternoon she shopped until her pain meds wore off and she needed to go home. She was exhausted, but it had been well worth the trip. She'd purchased several new items, all of which would hide the bruises on her arms and back. Fortunately it would soon be winter; so long sleeves and covered bodices were in fashion this time of year.

When she finally reached her penthouse she stopped, seeing Chuck waiting on a sofa in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He frowned, running his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to say, despite the fact that he'd been there for hours thinking about it. "Why did you leave?" he finally just asked.

She put her bags down and walked over to where he was sitting.

He stood to greet her.

"I was obviously making you uncomfortable and thought it best I should leave. Besides, with Rick gone, I'll be safe here now," she replied somewhat defensively.

"You weren't making me uncomfortable, Blair. That wasn't what I meant," he argued.

"Yes, it was," she disagreed. "You said you wanted to be my friend, but nothing else….. And I…., I obviously can't stay away from you when we're together, and you're uncomfortable with it. "

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable," he argued.

"Chuck, you were there when I needed you the most and I will never forget that. But I have no business being in your home and making you responsible for me. I have no business crawling into your bed and touching you or kissing you when it makes you feel uncomfortable. It's too much. I get it!"

"No, you don't!" he insisted. "I love you being in my bed. I love waking up with you holding me. And I love kissing you. I'm…., I'm just afraid!" he admitted.

"What could you possibly be afraid of?" she asked.

Chuck blushed. He didn't like to admit his feelings like this. She made him feel so exposed, so vulnerable. "I'm afraid that if we continue like we have been, that I might lose control of my body. I…, I can't help it, you turn me on. And I don't want you to be afraid of me like that ever again.," he admitted.

"I…, I turn you on?" she asked in disbelief.

He sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea….."

She smiled shyly and bit her lip. "Really?"

He looked up at her and grinned, blushing once more. "Yeah, really!"

She tossed her hair back and turned to pick up her bags. "Then I expect you to ask me to dance at that party tonight," she cooed as she waddled her behind up to her room to put her shopping away, leaving Chuck behind.

Chuck stared after her in disbelief. Was she kidding? He shook his head again and mumbled all the way back to his suite, not too sure of what had just transpired between them.

**XOXO**

Chuck picked Serena up promptly at nine for the party. She looked gorgeous in her little blue mini dress that matched her eyes and made her boobs look enormous. She climbed into the back seat, where Chuck offered her a drink.

All the way to Penny's the blonde chattered on non-stop. It wasn't lost on Chuck how flirtatious she was being. Serena was constantly reaching out to touch his arm or leg while chatting, was giggling like a school-girl and was batting her eyes at him. He found it all fairly amusing, but incredibly irritating at the same time. He didn't fancy her in that way, at all.

When they finally made it to the party, Chuck escorted her inside, found her a drink and then made himself scarce. He found Nate and a few of his friends out on the patio and decided to join them, breaking out a bag of perfectly rolled joints and lighting one up. He immediately passed it to Nate and sparked up a couple of more.

"Where were you yesterday?" Nate asked after he blew out a large stream of smoke.

"Something came up," he replied as he took another drag. "Why?"

"Johnson here saw you with a particularly boobilicious set of blonde twins at the Palace on Thursday. Did they wear you out or something?" he laughed.

Chuck smirked. "Ah yes, those twins. Now, Nathaniel, you know my reputation with the ladies supersedes me. Besides, I never kiss and tell!"

"We wanted to know if you could hook us up," the boy Nate had referred to as Johnson, asked.

"I believe their rate is reasonable, considering they work as a pair. I'll see what I can do," Chuck replied.

"Fucking A!" the kid shouted.

"Easy, Johnson, if you're that excitable, I doubt you won't last longer than a few minutes," Chuck joked.

The boys howled in response, including Johnson. Chuck set them up with another couple of joints then went to see if he could find Blair.

She was sitting with Penny and Serena and a group of guys who were flirting with them. She looked beautiful in her tight cashmere dress, but she also looked bored. When she spotted Chuck she couldn't help but notice that his trousers and jacket matched her dress perfectly. It made her smile.

He walked past the small group and helped himself to a glass of scotch, turning around to nearly bump into a couple of girls who had followed him across the room. Although he excused himself and tried to lose them, the younger girls followed him around the room until they had him in a corner.

"Look ladies, clearly I'm not interested," he commented politely.

"We're not looking for a relationship, Chuck," one of them said.

"We're looking for some action," the other admitted.

Chuck grinned and shook his head. It was tempting. Both girls were young and cute, but tonight he wasn't looking for an easy lay. "I'm here with someone," he said.

"We heard. Serena's been bragging about her date with you all week. In fact she's sure she's going to score with you tonight!"

"Is that so?" Chuck asked with a chortle.

"We're offering you a threesome instead."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

The girls wondered off, both looking back and winking at him.

Serena watched the girls flirting with her date with a frown. "Excuse me," she said as she wandered over to Chuck just as the girls were wandering off. She watched them turn back and wink at him.

"Well that was ballsie of them!" she commented with disgust. She slid next to Chuck. "Want to dance," she cooed.

Chuck threw his head back and laughed. "Sure," he said as he took her hand and followed her onto the dance floor.

Blair watched as Chuck led Serena to the dance floor and she frowned. She had forced herself not to laugh when Serena flipped out over the girls who were flirting with Chuck, but when she told Blair they needed to quit flirting with '_her man'_, Blair had almost lost it. Chuck was NOT Serena's man!

Now Serena had her arms draped around his neck as she wriggled and squirmed to the music. It was irritating to look at them, Blair thought. It didn't help that Nate was also sleazing up to the girls that Chuck had just rejected, either. She felt pretty alone.

She sat back on the lounge chair and held her aching elbow, thinking that she should just head home. She'd taken a couple of painkillers a few minutes earlier, but they hadn't kicked in yet. And she was hurting pretty badly. She'd decided not to wear her sling tonight, feeling she'd just keep the arm elevated instead. Besides, it just didn't look right with her dress. But it was harder to keep her arm up than she'd thought it would be, and now it was throbbing. She was miserable. She shot back the rest of her martini and contemplated getting another.

Serena leaned in to chat with Chuck, making sure she brushed her chest seductively against his. She startled when he pulled back from her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look Serena, I like you and everything, but nothing is going to happen between us, ok?"

Serena frowned. "But…, but I thought you liked me. We're on a date."

"You guilted me into escorting you," he reminded her. "And I didn't mind bringing you because you're my friend. But it won't go further than that."

She pulled away from him and smiled sarcastically before thumping him on the chest. "It's Blair, isn't it? You're still hung up on Blair."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find a way to answer the question without sounding like a total loser. "I'm not hung up on anyone. But I do care about her. I've always cared." He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to happen." He turned around and walked away from her and made his way over to Blair, noticing the look of pain on her face.

"How's your arm?" he asked. "I see you didn't wear your sling."

"It was stupid not to wear it. My arm is killing me!"

"Maybe I can help," he said. "I know Arthur keeps a first aide kit in the limo. I'm sure there's a sling bandage in it." He whipped out his cell phone and put in a call. "He'll be out front in a few minutes," he told her. He held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Blair grinned and stood up, letting him take her arm. "Thank-you."

The two walked through the party and headed to the front door.

Serena glared at them, thinking Blair had scooped Chuck away from her. If her best friend could do that to her, then she was going to get pay-back. She looked around the party until she found Nate, and headed over to him.

In the limo Chuck helped Blair put her arm in another sling and he tied it around her neck. "Is that better?" he asked.

She laid her head back on the seat and nodded. "It will be. I took a couple of painkillers about half an hour ago. They feel like they're starting to kick in."

"But you've been drinking. You aren't supposed to drink with them, Blair. It could be dangerous."

"I've only had a couple of martinis. I'm sure I'll be fine." She closed her eyes for a moment and then frowned. "But what I want to know is, what happened to your _date_?"

Chuck cringed at her words. "Well, let's just say your friend had the wrong idea," he replied. "I think she probably hates me now."

Blair giggled. "Good. I didn't like to see her in your arms anyways," she confessed.

"No?"

"No. And I believed I asked you for a dance before she did."

Chuck laughed. "Yes, you did. Are you ready to go back and have that dance?"

"Mmmm," she replied. She was beginning to feel deliciously warm and wanted nothing more than to dance with him.

He helped her out of the car and back into the house, right onto the dance floor. A slow song had just started to play. He furled his brow, wondering how he was supposed to do this with her arm in a sling.

But Blair beat him to it. She rested her good arm on his shoulder so he could wrap his around her waist. She wiggled the fingers of her other hand in the sling for him to take, and he did, holding her hand just over her heart. When they were coordinated, she got closer and sunk her head down over his heart, sighing as she did. It just felt so right.

Chuck closed his eyes and let the rhythm of the song take over. He didn't care that people were rudely staring at the couple locked in such an intimate embrace. He was with his girl and that was all that mattered.

Nate's eyes nearly fell out when he saw his ex-girlfriend dancing so close with his new best friend. He started laughing, which completely annoyed Serena. "Man, if he thinks he's going anywhere with that, he's totally barking up the wrong tree!"

"It's not funny, Nate," she snapped, pulling away from him on the dance floor. "Chuck was supposed to me my date tonight, not Blair's!"

"Relax Serena," he said, reeling her back in. "We both know that nothing will happen between the two of them. They're just friends again, ok. Besides," he said as he held her a little tighter. "You're with me now, anyways. I'll be your date for tonight, ok?"

The blonde sniveled and nodded, snuggling in closer to Nate. He'd be a good alternative, she thought. He was totally hot as well, and was recently single. Besides, she knew he was sexually frustrated from being with Blair. Maybe she could relieve some of his tension later.

Blair felt as if she were floating as her medication finally kicked in and mixed with her drinks. She started to hum along to the song, making Chuck erupt in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she tried to snuggle back close to him.

"I think you're plastered," Chuck laughed as he held her again. "I told you it wasn't wise to drink with those pills."

"Well at least my stupid arm doesn't hurt anymore." She sighed, running her good hand up towards his neck, causing shivers to run through Chuck's body. "You saved me again, you know."

"I would hardly call helping you with your sling, saving you," he replied.

"I would. You always make the hurt go away. Nobody has ever done that for me before." She sighed again and began running her hand up into his hair. "I really love you."

Chuck sighed and stopped dancing, pulling away from her. "The song is over Blair. And I think I should take you home."

"I…I don't want to go home, Chuck. It's too lonely there."

"Then come back to the Palace with me," he suggested.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked as she looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Shhh, Blair. People can hear you," he said as he hustled her towards the door.

"I don't care. I want to sleep with you again," she cried.

"I…, I don't think that's a good idea."

He escorted her quickly into the limo and had Arthur head for the Palace.

Blair started crying. "I thought you loved me," she wailed.

"I do love you," he answered. "You know I do."

"Then why won't you sleep with me any more?"

"I told you I'm afraid I'm going to scare you off," he defended.

"Because I turn you on?" she asked.

"Yes," he grumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Because you turn me on."

Blair took her arm out of the sling and she turned to face him. She began to climb onto his lap until she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't scare me, Chuck," she whispered.

"Blair, I…."

She never gave him the opportunity to finish. She crashed her lips onto his, moaning with pleasure when he responded back passionately.

She began to run her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he ran his hands up her back.

Within a few minutes, Arthur parked the car and he gently took her hands off of him. "Blair, stop!"

"No, Chuck, please! I don't want to stop," she cried.

"I know you don't. But I'm not doing this with you here or now," he replied seriously. "You're too loaded! Please. Let me take you upstairs."

Blair withdrew her hands while Chuck tidied himself up. "Promise me we can do this some more, another time?" she asked as she pulled her dress down to a decent length.

If someone would have told him a week ago that he would have had to force Blair Waldorf to stop making out with him, he would have laughed in their face!

"I promise," he replied with a sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head and chuckled while he helped her out of the car, holding her hand all the way up in the elevator to his suite. Once inside he sat her down and went to get her some water.

She drank it down immediately. "God, I'm warm!" she complained. "This dress is cooking me! Can I borrow some pj's?" she asked as she got up and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, pulling her dress up over her head as she made her way.

Chuck bit back a laugh and went to find her an oversized t-shirt that she could wear as a nightie. Man was she loaded!

He walked back to the main bathroom, quickly averting his eyes to see her standing with only a tiny pair of panties on. He held the shirt out for her to take. "Here!"

She took it from his hand and giggled. "I saw you look, Chuck!"

"I saw nothing," he lied as he made his way to the bar and poured himself a double. God! What was he thinking bringing her back here in this condition?

A few minutes had passed and she was still in the bathroom. He was getting worried so he went to look for her. "Are you all right?" he asked from the hall. He poked his head inside when she didn't respond.

She was staring at herself in the mirror with a sad look on her face. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked seriously.

"You know I think you're beautiful," he replied.

"My mother thinks I'm ugly," she whispered.

"Your mother is sick, Blair."

She shook her head and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Why does she hate me, Chuck? I've always tried to be good."

"You are good," he replied as he gathered her up in his arms. "But your mom needs help. She's sick, Blair."

"Just like Rick?"

Chuck grimaced. "No, Rick is beyond sick. He's twisted."

"He hurt me."

"I know he did, sweetheart. But he's gone now." He took her into his arms and let her cry.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he told her. He would do his best to make sure that psycho son of a bitch never touched her again. He led her out into the spare bedroom and pulled the covers back for her.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"I will," he replied as he covered her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Chuck," she said as sleep started to creep up on her.

"I love you too, Blair."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 8**

Blair woke up with a headache the next morning. She groaned as she headed for the bathroom to pee. She took her pain meds, brushed her teeth, and ran a bath, thinking she probably smelled disgusting. She was pleased to see that Chuck had purchased some items for her use. She washed her body and then her hair, wincing when she had to raise her arm over her head to scrub her scalp.

After she finished, she wrapped herself up in a towel and scooted across the hall to look for something to wear. Chuck had some old clothes in the closet and she grinned when she found some sweats and an old wife beater shirt in an unmarked box. She slipped them on and then went to go and find her sling.

She found the one from the limo the night before, lying across the back of the couch and she tried to put it on as bits and pieces of the night before became clear in her mind. She groaned remembering how loaded she'd been. She marched into the kitchen and looked for a large glass so that she could get some water. When she had quenched her thirst, she called down for room service and ordered them some brunch.

Chuck soon made his way out into the living room, just as the food arrived. "I see you're already up and about," he said cheerfully. "How're you feeling this morning?" he asked.

Blair groaned. "Along with my arm, I also had a nasty headache when I woke up, if that's what you wanted to know."

"And now?"

"I took my meds and the headache has dulled a bit."

He chuckled. "I told you that you were going to be hurting tomorrow."

"I can't remember too much about what happened last night. Was I that out of it?"

"You were interesting, to say the least."

Blair frowned. "Oh God, tell me what I did!"

He cringed. "Well you announced to the entire party that you wanted to sleep with me again."

"I didn't!" she yelled. "Oh my God. And everyone heard? I need to check Gossip Girl."

"You were pretty vocal," he admitted.

She ran to get her phone and pulled up the site. Sure enough there were several pictures of her including one of her melting against Chuck on the dance floor and another of him dragging her off of said floor. The caption, 'The Queen of Constance wants to sleep again with the Upper East Side's biggest playboy,' made her blanch! There was a paragraph describing the scene and a question asking anyone who knew, to provide details of their first encounter. She groaned and commented about how long it was going to take for her to undo the damage!

Chuck shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. He didn't care what anyone thought.

She scrolled down some more and saw pictures of Nate and Serena locked in a steamy kiss on a bar stool in Penny's games room. She started to laugh. "Look at this," she said as she handed her phone over to Chuck.

Chuck looked at the seedy shot. He couldn't believe she wasn't upset over it. "This doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"No. Why should it? I am totally over Nate. I actually think they look good together, don't you."

"Too much gold," he responded. "It's hard on the eyes."

She laughed and then grew serious. "What else did I do last night?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "You were just really cute, is all."

"You're sure I didn't say or do anything else to humiliate myself?" she asked.

He nodded. "You were fine."

"Cute, eh?" she laughed as she stabbed at a pancake from the platter to go with her scrambled eggs. She doubted that Chuck was being completely honest, but for the moment she didn't care. She was starving! She'd get the truth out of him later.

**XOXO**

The amateur Gossip Girl paparazzi were out in full force later that afternoon when the two went back to Blair's place to get her some real clothes.

"You realize what they'll say now that we've been seen leaving here together, don't you?" Chuck asked when he saw camera phones going off as they climbed into the limo.

"They're going to come to whatever conclusion they want no matter what happened anyways," she replied. Images of her on his lap on these very seats were surfacing in her foggy head. She looked at him. "Nothing really happened, did it?"

"No. I wouldn't allow it to. You were too loaded," he replied, trying to make light of it.

"In this limo? Nothing happened?"

He realized she was remembering and decided to come clean. He sighed. "Well, not much."

"Chuck?" she blurted. "What did I do?"

He cleared his throat and looked up at her sheepishly. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"Oh my God! What did I do?" she asked again with alarm.

"You might have tried to give me a bit of a lap dance and strip my clothes off," he chuckled.

"Oh God," she gasped. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"Fine," he replied. "I'm joking. You were a perfect little princess."

"Was I?" she asked. "Seriously?"

He shook his head. "No. You were all over me."

"I'm so sorry!" she cried in embarrassment. "I'm so ashamed!"

"I'm not," Chuck replied with another chuckle. "It was the best lap dance I've had in awhile!"

She slapped his arm. "Chuck!"

"Hey, if you want to play rough, all you have to do is ask," he teased.

She shook her head and looked out the window for the rest of the drive over to her place, she was so embarrassed.

When they got into the penthouse Blair tried to fly past him up the stairs, but he gently caught her and made her face him.

"Look," he said. "I knew you were loaded and I told you that nothing was going to happen while you were in that condition, ok? I took care of you. And you did nothing wrong."

She finally smiled a little and nodded, knowing he was being sincere.

She leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You always take care of me," she replied. She turned around and headed up the stairs to change.

Chuck spent the next few minutes looking around the penthouse. He found some notes scribbled on a paper in the office that looked like they'd come from Rick. Looking closer he saw a bunch of scribbled numbers and some words that didn't make sense. He didn't know if they were important or not, but he grabbed the paper anyways and put it in his pocket just as Blair came down the stairs.

"I'm going to leave a few things at your place just in case I end up there again, ok?" she said.

He nodded. "I told you I want you to stay there until your mom gets back."

"I know you did and I appreciate it, but I think I'll just see how things go day by day, ok?"

He nodded. "I just want you to feel safe."

"I know you do," she replied. "And I really do appreciate it."

"Well let's put your stuff in the car and then we can take a walk or something."

"I'd like that," she said with a smile. "It's a beautiful day."

The pair had Arthur drop them off in the park. They buttoned up their coats and walked side by side, enjoying the tranquil surroundings and cool autumn air. They drank cocoa, they skipped rocks in the pond and they stopped by an oak tree to watch a pair of fuzzy squirrels chase one another up and down a tree.

Blair leaned against the trunk, laughing at the antics of the two as they played energetically. "Remember when we used to play like that?" she reminisced.

"You were so good at hide and seek, I always lost," Chuck laughed.

"But you beat me at tag all the time," she recalled.

"I just wanted to get you in my arms," he confessed. "It was a great motivator!"

Blair laughed. "We used to have a lot of fun together, didn't we?"

"We did, and we still can!" He scooped her up and carried her over to a huge pile of leaves that was next to a swing set and carefully plopped her down in the center of them. Most of Blair disappeared immediately under the leaves.

"That's not fair!" she laughed as she pulled leaves out of her hair. "I can't fight back. I only have one arm!"

Chuck dove in next to her, completely covering himself up with leaves. All that was showing on him were his feet! He popped his head up a moment later, shaking the leaves all over Blair.

"Chuck, stop!" Blair giggled as she tried to pick more leaves out of her hair.

He finally quit and rolled over next to her, then flopped on his back.

Blair leaned in to pick bits of twig and a few leaves off of his head and lay back down in the pile. "I like this," she admitted.

"What?" he asked turning over to face her.

"This. Us. I've missed spending time with you like this," she said. "I feel free."

"I've missed this too," he agreed. He leaned in close to her and gently pecked her on the lips.

Blair turned toward him and kissed him back, locking her lips onto his.

They kissed for a minute and then broke apart laughing when a leaf floated down from the tree and landed in between their eyes. Chuck crawled out of the pile and helped Blair up. She took his hand in hers while they made their way back to the limo.

They never noticed the camera that followed them around the park at a discreet distance that afternoon.

**XOXO**

Nate stared in disbelief as another series of pictures surfaced on Gossip Girl. These ones included Blair accompanying Chuck up to his suite, Blair and Chuck kissing in a pile of leaves at the park, Blair and Chuck holding hands in the park, Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair….. It was making him feel ill.

It didn't help that his parents had ripped him a new one when he'd told them he'd broken up with her. The Waldorf family had the old-world title, the important connections and the cash that the Archibalds were counting on to recover with. Maybe he'd made a mistake!

He flopped back on his bed and stared at the posters on his wall, thinking about what was happening. He'd fucked Serena last night on a bar stool at a party for crying out loud! He had cringed seeing the images of her and him together on Gossip Girl, and wondered if it would upset his ex.

He'd actually fucked Serena Van der Woodsen! It wasn't that he didn't like the girl. She was gorgeous, she was sexy as hell and she was fun. But was she really girlfriend material? She had the reputation of being a party girl. She went through boyfriends like he went through pot! She was a flirt and heartbreaker. And if she turned out anything like her mother when she became an adult, she'd be a nightmare!

Blair, on the other hand, was also gorgeous, but was chaste instead of sensual. She had always been faithful and reliable. But she was frigid and left him sexually frustrated as all hell... He groaned just thinking about his dilemma.

So, if she was so frigid, then what the hell was she doing with the city's biggest man whore, he thought. Besides money, what did Chuck have, that he didn't? It didn't make any sense to him at all! He finally just rolled over and lit up a joint, smoking to put this whole mess out of his head.

**XOXO**

Chuck cleared the table and put the dishes in the kitchen sink for the maid to clean in the morning. He lay down on the couch and turned on the movie channel that Blair had chosen to watch.

She sat down in front of his belly and then stretched out so that they were spooning on the couch. She reached back and took his hand, pulling it around her waist and snuggled back into him. She sighed with contentment; they were such a perfect fit.

Chuck was a little taken aback at her position in front of him. Her backside was pressed into his crotch and his hand was now resting on her flat, warm belly. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the film.

She sensed Chuck tense up and it made her smile. She remembered he had told her she turned him on, and it excited her in return. She could feel the warmth spread through her body and knew her body was ready for more. But she also knew he was struggling with concerns about hurting her, and was having difficulty keeping his composure. She thought it was sweet, but it also presented as a challenge to her. And Blair Waldorf was always up for a challenge!

She snuggled even closer against him and ran her hand lightly along his thigh.

Chuck sucked in his breath as Blair's tiny hand sent shivers coursing through his body. He could feel himself becoming even more aroused and it concerned him. "Blair," he finally groaned. "You have to stop."

She grasped his thigh and feigned innocence. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head, not sure what he should do. "You know what you're doing," he grumbled in frustration.

She turned around so she was facing him and looked at him with big innocent eyes. "What?" she asked again and ran a finger up his shirt.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's ok to want me," she told him softly as she leaned in to place a tiny kiss on his lips. She pulled back a little and looked deep in to his eyes. "I want you too."

Chuck swallowed hard. He wanted this so much, but was horrified of hurting her.

"I want you, but I don't want to hurt you," he admitted. He was trying to hold his now painfully hard groin back from her, but it was impossible. He was already as far back on the couch as he could get.

"You aren't going to hurt me, Chuck. You love me."

He swallowed again and nodded. He did love her.

Blair decided she needed to show him she wasn't afraid. She took her hand and ran it down his chest to his stomach and then finally across his straining crotch. "You aren't going to hurt me," she whispered again.

Chuck groaned under her gentle touch. He leaned in and began to kiss her, his hand caressing her thigh. Maybe they really could do this.

Blair let herself go, running her hands up into his hair as her lips responded to his.

He let himself relax and pulled her against his body, groaning again when he felt her pushing into him. He held onto her and flipped them over so that he was lying underneath her.

He ran his hands up her sides to her chest where he began to slowly unbutton her blouse, his hands shaking slightly from nerves. He felt like a prepubescent child, going in for his first feel.

But this was no ordinary girl he was about to have sex with. This was the someone that he loved. And it was in fact, the first time for them both to share love in a physical way.

Blair closed her eyes and ran her hands along his arm to his shoulders and chest. She leaned in to kiss him along the neck as she let her hands undo his buttons too.

Chuck peeled back her shirt and dropped it on the floor. He ran his hands up her arms, softly caressing the bruised and tender skin.

When Blair had him unbuttoned, Chuck sat up so he could pull off his shirt. He reached down and lifted his undershirt up and over his head, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He slid his arms around Blair and lifted her camisole over her head, leaving her in a lacy lavender bra. He watched her tiny chest heaving. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes were so dark, he couldn't tell iris from pupil. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern as he kissed along the side of her neck.

She pulled back and looked at him, a little smile on her face. She stroked his face along his jaw line and nodded. "I'm a little bit nervous," she admitted. "But I'm not afraid."

Chuck nodded back. "Me too," he confessed with a little grin.

Blair giggled at his response and blushed. She leaned in to kiss him behind the ear.

"I think we should take this into the bedroom," he suggested. "It'll be more comfortable in there."

Blair nodded and slowly got up. Chuck scooped her up gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her into his room. He put her down at the foot of the bed and took her in his arms, holding her against his chest. He ran his fingers lightly up her back, sending shivers all over her.

Chuck's mouth crashed down and Blair's making her whimper when his tongue slipped inside along hers. He unclasped her bra and tossed it on the ground.

Blair slid her hands around his back and down under his bum. She pulled him in close to her, relishing the feeling of them being together, skin on skin. But she needed more. She slid her hands back around his front and began to undo his belt and pants. They quickly dropped to his feet and he stepped out of them, leaving him in his briefs.

Chuck took his hand and pulled Blair onto the bed with him. They lay on their sides, face to face. He leaned in to begin kissing her again and things immediately heated up. Chuck rolled over and began kissing down Blair's body, his mouth tasting and sucking the delicate flesh down to her breasts.

Blair purred in ecstasy as his mouth worshipped her. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him next to her tightly. She couldn't believe this could feel so right. His straining penis against her body didn't frighten her in the least, in fact, she found herself arching her body so that she could feel him even closer.

She wrapped her hands around his head as he took each of her delicate breasts in his mouth. His tongue felt unbelievably good against her fevered skin. She couldn't help but groan.

But the groan was cut short by what seemed to be a short but firm knock at the main door of the suite.

Chuck sat up and listened for a moment and he furrowed his brow. Sure enough there was another knock coming from the door. He grumbled something about privacy and the lack of it and continued. But a minute or so later, the knocking continued again.

"Shouldn't you get that, Chuck?" Blair asked nervously. "Maybe it's important."

"I doubt it," he replied. "I never get company. People don't just pop in to see me." He leaned over and nuzzled her neck once more, wanting to get back to ravishing her. "God you're delicious," he admitted.

Blair tilted her head to allow him better access and giggled as he nibbled and sucked his way down to her breasts again and then down further to her flat tummy, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Her hands were kneading his scalp. God, she wanted, no…. she needed, this.

It was then that the door to his bedroom flew open.

"What the fuck?" Chuck yelled as he looked up to see who dared barge in on him like this.

But his anger suddenly changed to fear when he saw his father glaring at him from the doorway.

"Dad!" he yelled as he quickly sat up, leaving an exposed Blair to grab at the covers to cover herself up. He was horrified.

"Charles, you need to answer your door when someone knocks," the older man said with a smirk as he realized what he was interrupting.

Blair ducked under the covers. She was so embarrassed she thought she would surely die.

"I was busy," Chuck said, realizing Blair would likely be humiliated at being caught in the act.

"So I see," Bart returned, amused, but unimpressed. "But what else is new? Pay her, send her along, and get some clothes on. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Chuck looked at the lump cowering under his covers. He laid a hand on Blair's shoulder. "It's not like that," he defended.

"Oh?" Bart queried. Chuck had a reputation around town as a man whore, like he was himself. Bart knew of his son's indiscretions better than anyone else. "What is it like, then?" he asked.

Chuck cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He scratched his head. "Ummm, well….., Ah, if you could excuse us for a couple of minutes, I'll come out and explain to you," he said in frustration.

Bart frowned, but nodded, nonetheless. He closed Chuck's bedroom door and went to sit in the living room. He grumbled when he saw their shirts lying on the floor, but then noticed the quality of the blouse and camisole Blair had been wearing. He picked up the items and looked at their fine quality. He had to admit that whoever the girl was, she was extremely well dressed.

Chuck came out a moment later and retrieved Blair's blouse and camisole for her, snatching them from his father's hands in disbelief. He popped back into the bedroom to hand the items to her, and then came back out to see his dad again. He sat on the chair next to the couch.

"So, who is she and what's going on? Bart asked.

"Do you remember my friend, Blair from a few years ago?" Chuck asked.

"Blair who? The Waldorf girl?" he asked.

Chuck nodded. "Blair and I have recently begun to spend time together again."

Bart nodded back. He recalled that Chuck had spent a lot of time with that particular girl when he was younger, until their visits had abruptly stopped a few years ago. He'd believed the two had had some kind of fight, or falling out, or something like that. He appreciated that Blair was from a fairly good family and was surprised that she could be hanging out with the likes of Chuck again, especially given his reputation around town! He cocked his eyebrow. "Her?"

Chuck smiled. "She's pretty important to me."

Bart frowned. He couldn't seem to get his head around the fact that his son might be able to attract and maintain a relationship with someone like Blair. "Then I'd like to see her," he replied.

"Dad, I don't think...,"

"Now, Charles!" Bart demanded. "If this is someone who you insist is important to you, then I think a proper introduction is in order."

Chuck frowned and sighed. After Bart's witnessing a half naked Blair, it was unlikely she'd want to meet him, he thought. He sighed and went into his room.

"Chuck, I'm embarrassed," Blair cried when he told her of the request. "Can't we do this another time, when the memory of my exposed body isn't fresh in his mind?"

Chuck cringed. He didn't want anyone looking at Blair's body, let alone his father! "When my dad says now, he means now," he informed her.

Blair sighed and nodded as she felt the color rise in her face. She knew what it was like to have strict parents. Whenever her mother told her to do something, she had to obey immediately, no questions asked. She got off the bed and headed to the door in humiliation.

Chuck stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it'll be all right," he reassured her as he gave her a quick kiss and pulled away. "We can do this, ok?" He offered her his hand.

She managed a weak little smile and nodded, taking his hand to go and say hello to Bart. She'd been through worse than this before, she thought with determination.

Bart was scowling at his cell phone when the two emerged hand and hand. He looked up when he heard Chuck clear his throat, noticing how humiliated the pair of them looked. He tried hard to hide his amusement.

"Dad, this is Blair Waldorf," Chuck introduced.

Blair stepped forward and stuck her hand out to Bart. She raised her head proudly and caught his eyes. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Bass."

Bart grinned, appreciating that the girl had the guts to face him under these circumstances. "It's nice to see you again too, Blair," he replied. "I'm pleased to know that you're back in my son's life."

Blair blushed and she nodded.

Bart looked up at Chuck. "So, you're dating now?" he asked in disbelief.

This time it was Chuck's turn to blush. "I..., I...," he struggled. He didn't quite know how to define their relationship yet.

"We're seeing each other," Blair answered for Chuck. "But we haven't gone public with anything yet."

Bart nodded. "With my son's reputation, that doesn't surprise me," he quipped. He looked over at Chuck, who was staring at Blair with what looked like adoration, in his eyes. It was unsettling. "However, I appreciate anyone who can redeem my son."

Chuck looked back at his father and scowled. Bart's comment was unnecessary and inappropriate. He was getting even more annoyed at the man. "You wanted to talk to me?" he reminded him.

"Yes, two things really," Bart replied, turning back to scowl at Chuck. "First off, I want to know why you sent my private investigator to California this week?"

Blair looked up at Chuck in alarm. She hoped this had nothing to do with Rick.

Chuck immediately looked at Blair and he cleared his throat. "He's following someone for me," Chuck replied honestly.

"Not anymore, he's not!" Bart growled. "He's on his way back here to finish a job I'd already commissioned him to do. Mike works for me, Charles, not you. Understand?"

Chuck nodded but said nothing, not wanting to go into details of Mike's assignment in front of Blair or his father. "You said there were two things," Chuck reminded him, trying to change the subject.

Bart nodded and he cleared his throat. "Yes, I thought you should know that I have asked Lily Van der Woodsen to marry me and she has agreed."

Both Chuck and Blair gasped at his news. Lily had a horrible reputation of being both a gold digger and whore. What Bart could possibly be thinking, was beyond them.

Bart scowled again. "Are you not happy for me, Charles?"

Chuck looked at his father, dumbfounded. He really didn't know what to say. "Why now?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean, why now?" Bart snapped. He didn't like Chuck's tone.

Chuck was becoming angry. "You've been single all these years, happy to have hundreds or even thousands of women coming and going. Why would you want to settle down now? And why with her, of all people?"

"Lily is important to me," he replied defensively. "She wants a home. And she wants her children to be part of a family, something YOU also might benefit from," he barked. He looked back at Blair and smirked. "And maybe the need for redemption runs in the family," Chuck.

Chuck cringed. The word family had always been a cruel joke to him. His father had never spent more than a few minutes with him at one time, ever; and when he did, it was usually to give him shit for something. "So you're worried about me having a mother at this point in my life?" he cried in disbelief.

Bart's face hardened once again. He would have backhanded his son if it weren't for the Waldorf girl's presence. "Lily wants us to live like a real family. You are expected to come to a family dinner at the Van der Woodsen home tomorrow after school, and will be moving in with all of us after the wedding," he informed him. He turned around to make his exit, and then turned back to Blair and he allowed himself to look her over from head to toe. "By the way," he said with another smirk on his face. "Nice blouse."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **This chapter is rated M for a little smut. Read at your own discretion.

**XOXO**

The next morning at school, Chuck and Blair found themselves being bombarded by questions from everyone. For Blair in particular, the girls on the Met steps were relentless. When did they first hook up? Were they dating? Did they sleep together after the party? Was he as good in bed as was rumored? These were a couple of the more frequent questions that were driving her crazy. She finally silenced them all with threats of exposing secrets that would destroy them, and stomped off on her own.

The whole situation was stressing Blair out. Her and Chuck hadn't really ever discussed what was going on between them. She had left immediately after Bart's rude visit the night before, despite Chuck's pleas for her to stay with him. Thank God they hadn't been doing anything more than they already were, she thought. She was already embarrassed enough as it was! And she couldn't believe Chuck's father had seen her boobs!

And Chuck was feeling overwhelmed with the entire thing as well. He was upset that Blair had insisted on going back to her penthouse the night before, and was livid with his father for showing up when he did and making such a scene. He hoped that Blair wasn't too angry with him and that their being together over the weekend didn't cause any trouble between her and her best friend.

But strangely enough, neither Serena nor Nate approached or spoke to either one of them about what had happened at the party. In fact, the blondes seemed to have been avoiding them completely the entire morning. Blair believed Serena was likely pissed that she'd hooked up with Chuck at the party when he was supposed to be her date; and Chuck believed Nate was likely angry with him because he had moved on to his ex. They were both correct.

Serena was indeed livid that her (supposed) best friend had completely twat blocked her by stealing her man. She was also pissed that Chuck would go off on her like he did, insinuating that he'd been forced to take her to the party. It was beyond humiliating! On top of all that, she was still freaking out over the announcement of her mother's engagement to the man whore of the city, Bart Bass. Now she was going to have to live in the same house with Chuck while he was screwing her best friend!

And Nate was angry too. He was indeed upset that Chuck had gone after his ex girlfriend the moment he'd broken up with her. Wasn't that against some friendship code or something like that, he questioned? He was also disturbed that Blair seemed willing enough to put out for Chuck, but had always been frigid with him. And he was still torn on whether he wanted to get back together with her or not, especially with his parents pushing him to.

In addition, they were both feeling somewhat guilty over getting caught making out together at the bar at Penelope's party. The photo of the two blondes on Gossip Girl showed hot and heavy action between them. It was an embarrassing picture that the two got razzed about all morning. Thankfully they hadn't been caught bumping uglies together a little while later after the Gossip Girl shot was taken! They both made sure they kept a low profile until the rumor mill settled down.

Once he'd broken free from the relentless questions at noon, Chuck sought out Blair and insisted she go with him in the limo for a drive. Blair hastily agreed, not wanting to deal with her annoying minions any more.

"Arthur picked us up some food," Chuck told her as they drove through the Manhattan streets. He passed her over a sandwich and a bottle of juice from a small carton.

Blair opened the juice and took a long drink. "Thank you," she said as she handed him back the sandwich. "But I can't eat anything that heavy this early in the day. I usually just have some yogurt or fruit," she explained.

Chuck frowned. "You really should try….,"

"No, Chuck. I know you worry about me, but you can't tell me what to eat," she defended. She looked in the carton and removed an apple. "Thank you, but this will be sufficient."

He looked at her with concern. "Are you ok today?" he asked.

Blair sighed. "I'm sorry. Yes I'm all right, but I had a rough morning." She took a small bite out of the apple.

He nodded. He was sure her friends were razing her about them being together at the party. And he was pretty worried about what she might do about it. He couldn't lose her again.

"Are we ok?" he quietly asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I…, I don't know," she admitted. "I'm not sure what '_we'_ are supposed to be."

Chuck put his sandwich down and looked at her sadly. "Well, to start with, I would hope that '_we'_ are friends. After that, I'm not sure either. I guess we never really talked about it, did we?"

"No, we didn't." She laid her head back on the rich leather of the seat, closed her eyes and let go a long sigh. "I don't really know what to call what's been happening between us."

He joined her, closing his eyes and laying his head close to hers. He reached over and took her little hand in his, squeezing it a bit. "What do you want us to be?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to lose you again, Chuck, if that's what you're asking. And I know you don't do girlfriends ….., so I'm not sure where this goes from here, if anywhere."

"I never used to kiss either, remember?" he said with a grin. "But I have obviously kissed you." He stroked her hand with his thumb and turned his head to look at her. "It's always been you, Blair," he admitted. "You're the reason I never kissed anyone else. You're the reason I never did girlfriends." He sighed. "I never stopped loving you. And I've been waiting for this for years."

Blair opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She slid a little closer and leaned forward to place a little kiss on his mouth. "So are you telling me you want me to be your girlfriend?" she cooed as she squeezed his hand back.

Chuck reached for her and quickly pulled her onto his lap. He stroked the side of her face and nodded, and then crashed his lips against hers in response. Blair adjusted her position as she let herself melt into him, her hands finding their way into his thick hair.

"You're everything to me," he groaned into her mouth. Blair's skirt had lifted as she'd relaxed on his lap, bringing the silk of her panties right over his crotch. He could feel himself getting hard and hoped it didn't bother her.

Blair could feel him hardening under her and she rearranged her body some more until she was straddling him. She looked into his smoldering eyes and rocked her pelvis to feel him beneath her.

Chuck placed his hands on her thighs and slid them up until they were just about touching her bum, causing Blair to moan a little.

She was getting very turned on but wasn't sure what to do about it. She wanted Chuck to continue moving his hands under her skirt, but she felt shy. She wriggled around a little, trying to see where he felt the best against her and finally settled when his bulge was right under her clit. She couldn't believe she was this horny!

Chuck realized she was frustrated, but wasn't sure what else he should do. He began to caress her bottom as she whimpered and ground against him. He sucked a little on her tongue and bottom lip, which only seemed to intensify her frustration. He decided to change tactics and began to nibble on her ear a little. "What do you want me to do," he whispered.

"I…, I don't know Chuck. But I need you. I want you," she groaned. "You feel so good against me."

"I can help," he told her as he moved his hand around to the front of her. "If you'll let me."

She nodded her head, not daring to say anything else to him and she let his fingers gently glide down to the waistband of her panties.

"Is this ok?" he asked as he lightly stroked her lower tummy. "Or do you need more?"

"More, Chuck! I need more!" she begged.

He gulped and slowly slipped his fingers inside her panties, groaning when he felt her light curls and how wet she was for him. He knew his trousers would surely be stained after this, but he really couldn't care less.

Blair slid back a little and arched her pelvis slightly so he could touch her underneath. Now his bulge was flush with her opening, which felt like heaven to her.

He gently guided one finger down and slowly began to stroke her clit, causing Blair to gasp a little. "God, yes," she groaned. "More…."

It was taking all of Chuck's reserve to go slow, knowing that this was a big step for her. He didn't want to lose her trust, or scare her away. But he was so fucking horny he could hardly contain himself, and she was so wet and so fucking beautiful…..

He began to rub circles around it, letting the friction slowly build until she was panting and writhing, grinding herself onto his painfully hard cock. Chuck began to feel himself lose control. He held one of her hips down and arched himself against her, thrusting as she ground down against him.

Blair mewled as she felt herself go from hot to scorching and then cried out as she experienced her first orgasm, her mind bursting into a thousand brilliant diamonds as her body shuddered with release.

She was somewhat startled, not knowing what was happening to her, but liking the release she immediately felt and the warmth that was radiating from within her body.

Chuck smashed his lips onto hers again, grinding once more against her and groaning, bringing on his own release after feeling her shatter. He had totally ruined his trousers.

Finally after a few moments, their breathing stabilized and Blair lay her face in the crook of his neck while they clung to each other.

"Are you all right?" he asked her when he felt her tears hot on his neck.

She sniffed and nodded, kissing him sweetly behind his ear. "Is that what it's supposed to be like?" she whispered.

Chuck pulled his head away and lifted her face. "You mean sex?" he asked.

Blair nodded and lowered her eyes, feeling more tears fall. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him protectively. "Yes, but even so much more. And I imagine if it's with someone you really love, it must be amazing." he replied.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the pain that was washing over her in waves as her tears fell. "I hate him, Chuck," she sobbed. "He really hurt me."

"I know he did. And I'm so sorry. But he's gone, Blair. And I'll help make everything right for you if I can."

She nodded. "I know you will. Thank you for…., for being here…, with me…., like this..."

"We've only just begun, baby," he promised. "When you're ready, I'll be there to help you."

"Ok," she agreed as she snuggled against him some more and looked down on the seat. "I think you dropped your sandwich."

**XOXO**

Chuck had Arthur take them around the city for another hour as neither of them wanted to return to school the rest of the day. He finally dropped Blair off back home and he went back to his suite to shower and change into clean clothes. He had a dinner to prepare for at Lily's.

He lay down on his bed, thinking about what happened between he and Blair at lunch, realizing that for the first time in his life, he had a girlfriend. It made him smile. Chuck Bass actually had a girlfriend!

He closed his eyes and began to doze off, only to be woken up when his cell began to ring. He grumbled when he saw that it was his father calling.

"I'm just calling to remind you of dinner tonight. I would like you to be dressed and over there by seven," he relayed.

"You thought I'd show up naked?" Chuck asked humorously.

"You know what I mean Charles. It's important that you take this seriously. Is that understood?" Bart snarled.

"Perfectly," Chuck replied dejectedly as he heard his father hang up on the other end.

**XOXO**

Chuck tried hard not to smirk as Serena glared at him from across the table during dinner. Instead, he engaged in easy conversation with Eric. He decided it might be all right to have the younger boy as his sibling after all. It was just too bad about his sister. She was a different issue altogether.

Serena was getting pissed off that Chuck was so obviously ignoring her. That he'd ditched her at the party to hook up with her best friend was one thing, but ignoring her in her own home was another. "So Chuck I was looking for you at noon today," she finally said with a somewhat more than snotty tone. "How come you and Blair took off for the afternoon?"

She grinned when she saw Bart's head immediately snap up to glare at him.

"You cut classes today, Charles?" Bart inquired.

Chuck looked at him in disbelief. "Since when do you care if I attend school or not?" he asked.

Bart scowled. "I expect you to be in class every day. Education is a priority in this family."

"Well, considering you only completed eighth grade, I find that hard to believe," Chuck shot back.

"I didn't have a choice!" Bart snapped. "I had to help feed and look after my sick mother and younger brother. "You, on the other hand, are nothing but a spoiled brat! You willattend school on a regular basis, is that understood?"

Chuck glared at his father and then at Serena. He took his napkin off his lap and placed it on the table. He stood, ignoring his father as he excused himself. "Thank you for dinner, Lily," he said politely as he made his way to exit the dining room.

"Just where do you think you're going, Charles?" Bart demanded.

Chuck chose to ignore his father and turned instead to glare at Serena. "You need to get over the fact that I am not interested in being with you in the least," he told her. "And I never will be. I love Blair, got it? The sooner you learn to deal with it, the better."

As Lily stood agog at the boy's words, Eric burst into laughter. Serena threw her napkin down on the table and stormed out of the dining room, totally pissed off and humiliated.

Chuck turned and headed for the door, ignoring his father, who was now yelling for him to get back there. Instead he took out his cell and called the only person he believed was important in his life.

Blair was soaking in the bath when her cell rang. She picked it up immediately knowing it was Chuck from the ring tone. "What's up?" she asked him as she sank back into her steaming bubbles.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" he asked as he slid into the back seat of the limo. "I just had a blowout with my dad and don't dare go back to my suite."

"I guess," she replied. "But there isn't much to do here."

"You're there, that's all I need," he answered honestly. "I'll just swing by my suite and get some clothes first, if it's all right?"

"Take your time, I'm soaking in the tub," she told him.

"Sounds wonderful," he drawled picturing her naked, surrounded by bubbles. "Make room for me."

She blushed and ran her hand over her belly at the thought of the possibility of him next to her. She didn't know quite how to answer him.

He chuckled. "Enjoy your bath, I'll be by in a little while, ok?"

"Ok," she replied, almost disappointed. The thought of him all wet and slippery in the tub with her was not unpleasant. In fact it was making her feel warm in the pit of her tummy.

She shut down her cell and lay back, letting her hand glide over her body as if it were his.

**XOXO**

By the time Chuck got there, Blair was dried and dressed in an adorable set of lilac and white pyjamas with comical cats dancing around the fabric. She sat curled up on a couch in the lounge, sipping cocoa with a book. Chuck strolled over and crawled in behind her, curling himself around her body and kissing her sweetly on the neck. She smelled like lilacs and vanilla, he thought hungrily.

"How'd the dinner go?" she asked as she tilted her head for him to access her neck better.

"It was a disaster," he admitted. "Serena made sure my father knew we'd cut classes this afternoon."

It didn't surprise her that Serena's nose was still out of joint or that she'd ratted them out. She figured it would be a few days before her friend got over it. But Bart was another issue. "I thought your father didn't care whether you went to class or not?" she asked.

"I guess this is the all new Bart 2.0 version. This Bart's the caring- father-type, complete with wholesome family values." He shook his head in disgust. "What a joke!"

"I'm sorry," she said. She turned around and kissed him softly. "Do you want some cocoa?"

"Hmm, that sounds pretty good, actually," he answered. "But I'd really like to get out of this suit and grab a shower if that's ok."

She nodded and got up off the couch, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs.

Chuck grabbed his bag and went along with her. She showed him the guest bathroom and put his bag in the spare bedroom, blushing. "You can put your stuff in here for now, alright?"

He nodded and swept her into a hug. "But what if I want to sleep with you?"

"Then we'll see," she replied with another blush.

He laughed and headed into the shower, happy that he'd asked her to come over. As he began to wash, he decided he'd better jerk off, just in case things got steamy between them later. He didn't want to be left with another mess in his pants. He wanted to sleep with her, but didn't want to push his luck, he thought as he took the problem to hand. Just thinking of her on his lap, his fingers stroking her to heaven, made him peak instantly and he came almost violently. He finished cleaning himself up and quickly dried off and dressed, eager to join her on the couch.

But better yet, Blair had moved up into her bedroom. She'd brought up a tray with cocoa, cookies and some fruit for them to share. The lights were turned low and she had a movie ready to play.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. Not nervous in a scared kind of way, but rather in an excited kind. She'd felt so much pleasure with the way he'd touched her that afternoon, she was hoping that just maybe ….. She sighed, feeling like a love struck school-girl.

She just couldn't get over how different she felt when Chuck touched her, than from when Nate or Rick had touched her. She shuddered thinking about Rick, grateful that he was out of her life forever.

She lay back into the mound of pillows on her bed, scooting over when Chuck joined her a little while later. She pressed play on the DVD player for the movie to begin.

She smiled when he snuggled in close and then grabbed some cocoa and a sugar cookie. He was sporting a pair of purple pyjamas and smelled like soap and aftershave. She smiled realizing that he'd shaved, and ran her hand along his smooth chin and cheeks.

Chuck sipped at his cocoa and grinned. It felt so natural being curled up with a snack on her bed that it brought him back to their childhood. Years before they used to curl up and watch cartoons on weekends together. "I was wondering if we were going to watch old movies, Scoobie Doo or Bugs Bunny," he joked.

Blair laughed, appreciating the memory. "That used to be so much fun," she recalled. She'd loved those Saturdays when Chuck would show up early after Eleanor and her dad had left for the day. The two of them would cuddle, munching on dry Lucky Charms or Captain Crunch cereal while they watched their favorite shows together and then would go to the park to play.

Chuck finished his snack and settled so that Blair could lie in his arms, her head on his chest while they watched the movie. Blair ran her hand along his chest while Chuck caressed her back.

She soon let her hand wander along on it's own until she realized it had undone some of his buttons and was now stroking the light down of his chest. She felt Chuck shiver and lifted her head. "Are you cold?" she asked. "Do you want a blanket?"

He shook his head. He was anything but cold. But Blair's hand was so gentle and felt so good on his skin that he was becoming very aroused. "That feels nice," he told her and closed his eyes, hoping she'd continue.

She didn't disappoint. She turned more so that she could focus all of her attention on him and continued caressing him. She began running her fingers over his tiny nipples, smiling when she saw them instantly harden. She noticed that his heartbeat had increased a little and when she glanced down, she saw that his pyjamas had formed a noticeable tent.

She felt her stomach clench and moisture begin to pool between her thighs. She bit back a groan and fought off the urge to straddle him again. But she wanted to touch him there, to feel him hard in her hand. She decided to move her hand lower, to see what he would do.

She looked up and saw the look of complete contentment on his face and she realized he was probably the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She leaned in and kissed the soft skin of his chest. She began to let her hand wander lower and saw the muscles of his stomach harden as she circled around his naval with her fingers.

Chuck had never experienced such innocent sexual pleasure in his life. After having slept with nothing but whores for years, he was used to immediate sexual gratification, with no sensual touching and hardly ever any foreplay before. But as Blair lovingly caressed him, he found himself almost overwhelmed at the intimacy of such simplicity. In this, he was as much an innocent as Blair was, and it was turning him on something fierce.

Blair could feel Chuck's heartbeat increase substantially. She glanced up and noticed his face still peaceful and serene. She continued stroking his tummy until she was running her finger around down the fine line of hair that led to underneath the waistband of his pyjamas.

She scrunched her eyes together and unconsciously bit her lower lip as she slipped her hand inside his pyjamas, waiting to see if he reacted or said anything to her.

When he didn't, she continued, stroking the soft, but wiry hair of his crotch down to his penis. He parted his legs a little and she smiled, slipping her hand under him, to lightly caress his balls. Once again Chuck moaned and made her smile. She was enjoying this almost as much as he was. It gave her the courage to continue.

She slowly ran her fingers along the silky skin of his shaft, loving the feel of its texture. She circled a finger around the head, her belly clenching when she felt the creamy wetness it was covered with.

She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him downwards, pleased to hear Chuck groan again in pleasure.

Chuck brought his hand down to stroke Blair's head as he welcomed her exploration of him. He had never had to practice so much self-restraint in his life, but was feeling so much pleasure he didn't dare stop her. Too bad if he soiled his pyjamas!

He understood that she needed to be in control of the situation and he wanted her to feel safe with him. He closed his eyes and allowed her to continue on her own.

Blair continued to stroke Chuck until she felt his breath becoming heavy with lust and realized he was close. She looked up at him and smiled, realizing he was trying hard not to come. "Are you close, Chuck?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked into the dark pools of hers and nodded. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

She leaned up and kissed him on the belly. "Do you want me to continue?" she asked.

"Only if you want. I ….., I just want you to be comfortable with what you're doing," he stuttered with self restraint.

"I want to continue," she admitted, needing to see this through. "But only if you want me to."

"I want," he moaned as he lay his head back down and closed his eyes again. If she didn't finish him soon, he'd have to go and jerk off again quickly or risk having the worst case of blue balls in history, he thought!

Blair settled back again and ran her fingers once more up around the head of his now seeping cock. She circled the tip, smiling when she heard him almost whimper. She slid her hand around his length and began to stroke him again, increasing both speed and pressure until she brought him full release.

Chuck cried out her name as he ejaculated against the silk of his pyjamas, spoiling them despite his previous preventative measures.

He reached down and brought Blair up onto his chest, colliding his mouth against hers and kissing her passionately.

Blair let herself melt into him. He tasted like chocolate and he felt like heaven.

Chuck ran his hands up along her body, soon sliding up under her pyjama top. Her skin felt like warm silk to him. His fingers glided along, caressing her, causing Blair to purr, and him to become erect once again.

Blair slid up so that she was straddling him and let him unbutton her pyjama top. He quickly undid the buttons and Blair flung the top across the room.

Chuck began stroking her breast, circling each delicate nipple until the peaks were hard and Blair was arching her back in pleasure. He sat up and drew one, and then the other into his mouth, lightly sucking them until she was moaning.

He flipped them over and began to make his way down her belly, licking around her naval and gently nipping at her pelvis. He looked up to watch her face and smiled when he saw the look of utter joy on it. He knew she was ready for more.

He slowly began to pull her bottoms off, grinning when she lifted her bum slightly to help him.

With the pyjamas off and out of the way, he continued back at her naval, licking and sucking at her skin until she put her hands in his hair and began kneading his scalp. He slid down a bit further and slowly placed his hands under her bum, encouraging her to open to him.

Blair coaxed herself to relax while she spread for him. She told herself over and over again that it was Chuck down there, and that he loved her. He was going to make her feel wonderful, not hurt her. She began to relax; remembering how he'd fingered her that afternoon and felt another burst of moisture leave her body. She was ready.

Chuck licked and placed a series of light kisses up her inner thighs, stopping short of her crotch until she began pulling at his hair for him to continue. Slowly, he began to lick around her, tasting her juices for the first time. He slid one hand out from under her bum and slowly inserted two fingers into her, reaching inside until he felt the shelf and then beyond where the skin indicated the spot he was seeking. He began to rub there slowly until he felt her body relax into it. When he heard her breathing quicken he began to quicken the strokes and put his mouth on her clit, circling it slowly with his tongue.

"Oh God!" she moaned as her pleasure intensified and she began to peak.

When he sensed she was nearing climax, he closed his mouth and gently sucked, causing Blair to explode around him and cry out in complete relief. He continued to work her, causing a second orgasm to rise immediately and her body to jolt.

"Chuuuuck," she groaned as she fisted his hair and let him bring her home another time.

He finally slipped his fingers out of her, sticking them into his mouth to clean them off, and savoring her taste.

Blair guided his head back up to her and she kissed him before he settled on her chest. She stroked his head lovingly.

Chuck smiled while he listened to her wildly pounding heart as his head raised and fell with her breathing. He knew she had felt safe with him and had certainly found pleasure.

Once her heartbeat had slowed he lifted his head up and looked at her. "You ok?" he asked softly.

She nodded and lifted her head to kiss him. "Quite," she replied shyly.

"Good," he said as he kissed her again. He began to get up off of her, deciding he should go and clean himself up.

"Where you going?" she protested as his warm body left hers.

"Sorry, but I need to shower again," he apologized. "Can I use your bathroom?"

She nodded and blushed realizing she'd left him in a sticky mess, and obviously still very much aroused. "Sorry about that."

He walked back over to her and leaned down to kiss her again. "I'm not."

Chuck began to run the shower and slipped into the steaming water. He soaped himself all over, stopping for a few minutes to relieve himself once more. By the time he had dried off and returned to her bed, Blair was fast asleep under her blankets.

He quietly turned off the DVD player, TV and lights, and then slipped in beside her. He wrapped himself around her body and buried his head under her curls until his mouth was grazing her neck. He whispered, "I love you," before kissing her neck and then let his hand fall across her belly before closing his eyes.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 10**

Chuck opened his eyes, somewhat disoriented as to where he was; yet the small body curled snuggly against his belly, was familiar to him. Blair was still fast asleep; her head nestled just over his heart.

He grinned recalling the events of the evening before ran his hand from her thigh up to her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the slight curve of her neck, causing Blair to stir and then stretch awake.

"Good morning," Blair yawned as she lifted her head up and peeked over him to look at her alarm clock. She groaned when she saw it nearing her regular wake up time.

Chuck chuckled softly and kissed her again before she snuggled back into his warmth. "You know we should really go to school today," he said as he stroked her curls back from her face.

"I'd rather stay here with you," she admitted as she looked up at him. "I don't want to deal with everyone again today."

He nodded. She was going to have to explain about them to her minions, including Serena. It wouldn't be easy. "It'll be ok," he reassured her as he kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. "People are just going to have to deal with it."

She nodded knowing he was right and finally sat up and slipped off the other side of the bed. "I need a shower," she stated as she grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Chuck hurriedly got changed into the uniform he'd packed over the night before and called his driver. He arranged for him to pick them up some breakfast and take them to school.

By the time they got there the early warning bell was sounding. Blair reached up and planted a little kiss on Chuck's mouth before heading off to class.

Chuck grinned as he turned the other way and headed to his locker. He didn't pay attention to the people staring after him and realized that Blair's simple kiss was all that was needed to confirm to the masses that they were officially a couple. He didn't see the icy pair of blue eyes that were watching him as he headed into the Saint Jude's side of the school.

Nate quickly caught up to Chuck and turned him around by his shoulder. "What the hell?" he blurted to him.

Chuck frowned and removed Nate's hand from him. "Nathaniel! What seems to be troubling you?" he asked calmly.

"You and Blair, that's what's troubling me," Nate blurted out, startling even himself!

Chuck stepped back and scowled. "Did you or did you not break up with Blair last week?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did. But Jesus, Chuck, you moved onto her, like right away! I saw you guys at the party. I mean she was all over you. I dated the girl for years and she wasn't even that into me! And bro's just don't do that to each other!"

"I see," Chuck commented as he considered what Nate was saying. He pinched the area between his brows as he continued. "So you're telling me that even though you broke up with her because you weren't happy together, and then you screwed her best friend at the party, that it's not ok for her to be with someone else who cares for her and does make her happy?"

Nate frowned. It didn't seem right the way Chuck was saying it. "I guess I sound like a tool, huh?" He turned around and punched a locker. "Fuck! I don't know what to say. I mean, maybe I made a mistake breaking up with her."

"Nate, if you're done with her, then be done. It's not fair to string her along, she deserves better than that."

"By better than that, you really mean better than me, right?"

Chuck shrugged. "Look, you told me yourself there was nothing there. But I've loved Blair since we were kids. I'm not willing to give her up again. I love her."

Nate frowned but nodded. Chuck seemed to sincerely care about Blair. Maybe he was right. He ran his hand through his hair as he processed things. He had expected Chuck to get defensive and be a real jerk. But instead, he was both calm and rational and actually made Nate feel like a fool. Maybe Blair was better off with Chuck instead of him, he thought. Besides, he'd had a blast at the party going stag. Maybe he should stay that way for a while and to hell with his parents thought. He sighed. "Look, I still like her, Chuck," he admitted. "But I get it. You're right. She does deserve better. Just treat her right, ok?"

Chuck grinned. He patted Nate on the shoulder. "Thanks. Now we better get to class. I don't need my dad riding my ass about missing again so soon."

**XOXO**

At noon, Blair took Chuck's hand and led him across the cafeteria to their table. Nate joined them a few moments later and sat down beside Chuck.

When the blonde boy spotted Serena watching them across the cafeteria, he waved her over.

Serena stared at Nate across the crowded cafeteria as he waved her over. Was he nuts? Did he really expect her to join them? She shook her head in disbelief, turned around in a huff and stormed off. She was still pissed off at both Chuck and Blair and couldn't believe Nate seemed over it already!

Blair saw Serena retreat and decided she should go after her. She excused herself and followed the blonde down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. "S, stop!" she said when she came in the door. "What's going on?"

Serena turned around and glared at her. "Gee, Blair. I don't know! Maybe you stole my date from me the other night at Penny's party."

The blonde threw her purse on the counter and rifled through it, pulling out her makeup bag to hunt for her lipstick. When she located the item, she began to reapply it, glaring once again at Blair in the mirror.

Blair took a second to calm down before she spoke, knowing if she flew off the handle Serena would just storm away. "Look, I realize you asked Chuck to the party, but we both know he just took you to be polite. He generally doesn't date."

"That doesn't give you the right to take him away from me," Serena snapped. "You were all over him, B; like some whore!"

Blair was taken aback by Serena's harsh words. "I am certainly not a whore, Serena. And you of all people should know that!"

Serena tossed the stuff back in her purse and turned to face Blair. She sneered. "All I know is that up until a couple of weeks ago, you didn't want Chuck anywhere near you. Now you're pawing at him in public and telling everyone you want to sleep with him again! So, that not only makes you a whore, it also makes you a hypocrite!"

"I think it's funny, you calling me a whore and a hypocrite? I think you should be calling yourself both. Here you are, trying to make me feel bad for becoming interested in Chuck, when you were caught making out on a bar stool with my ex! And from what the others are saying you had sex with him too!" Blair snarled.

"What, and you didn't have sex with Chuck?"

"No, I haven't had sex with him," Blair admitted.

"Come on!" Serena challenged. "He's Manhattan's biggest playboy! You admitted you slept with him at the party! And you've been seen coming from his suite in the mornings. You can't tell me you two aren't having sex!"

"Not that it's any of your business, Serena… but yes, I've slept with him. But we haven't had sex."

"I find that hard to believe," Serena huffed as she crossed her arms. She sneered again. "So you're telling me you're still a virgin?"

Blair's eyes filled up and she looked at the floor as the tears started to fall. "I haven't been a virgin since I was a child," she admitted sadly.

Serena looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I've known you your whole life! You've always been a virgin."

Blair shook her head. "Rick raped me, Serena," she confessed. "He's been raping me since I was a little girl.

Serena was in shock. Pieces of the Blair puzzle started to fit together….. the reason why Blair was always afraid of going home, why she was afraid of being touched, and of having sex all began to make sense now. Her friend had been a victim of sexual assault since they were kids. She felt terrible and tears began to well up in Serena's eyes too. She flew across the tiles and enveloped Blair in a big hug. "Oh my God!" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"

Blair winced as she wriggled out of Serena's grasp.

"Did…, did he do that to you too?" she asked.

Blair nodded. "If I try to fight him he hurts me. And it's been getting worse since I've gotten older." She slid the sleeve up from her blouse to show Serena the fading bruises on her arms.

"Oh my God," Serena cried as she hugged Blair again, only a little gentler. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…., I couldn't. It was so horrible that I didn't want to tell anyone. And then he said if I told, my mom would hate me and leave. He told me he could make my mother stay and love me. I never told anyone, Serena. But Chuck figured it out."

"Chuck knows?"

Blair nodded. "He always knew my mother was mean to me. But he didn't know about Rick until last week."

"You need to tell the police," Serena stated seriously. "He can't keep doing this to you."

"He's gone. He moved out," Blair told her. "He left my mom, remember?"

"But what if he does it to someone else's kid?"

"That's what Chuck says," Blair began to cry again. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want him to hurt anyone else! But I'm so afraid. I just can't deal with it all right now."

"But you will tell?" she asked.

"I think I'm gong to have to. Chuck says he's sick. He has to stop. I've been afraid of men ever since it started. It's why I stopped being friends with Chuck all those years ago. I was afraid he was going to hurt me like Rick did."

"So then why aren't you afraid of him anymore?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I was until we were in his suite that night with Nate. There's just something about him. I…, I just started to feel comfortable around him again. It's like when he's close to me I feel safe and loved. I know he loves me, Serena. And I love him, too. I think deep down, I never stopped."

Serena scowled trying to take it all in. She nodded her head and hugged Blair again. "I know he loves you. That's what pissed me off the most the other night. He's a great guy. But he looks right through me and every other girl in this city. It's enough to give a girl a complex!"

Blair giggled through her tears. "I'm sorry about the other night, Serena. I didn't mean to take him away from you. I was loaded on painkillers and martinis and it just happened. It's probably a good thing Chuck took me home when he did."

"But you're not sleeping with him?"

Blair shook her head. "No, we're not having sex. At least not yet. But I think I'm ready to. He makes me feel…, I don't know. He just makes me feel! And I feel like I want more of him every time we're together."

Serena nodded. She was no longer mad at Blair. "Thank you for confiding in me," she finally said. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. Besides, his dad is marrying Lily in a couple of weeks, so it wasn't going to work between us anyways."

Blair laughed. "Yeah, he's going to be your brother! That's hard to imagine, isn't it?"

"No kidding! We're supposed to be moving in together right after the honeymoon. It's going to be so weird!"

Blair wiped her eyes at the sink and let Serena ramble on about her mother marrying Bart Bass. When she was presentable, she suggested they go find the boys.

By the time the girls got back to the cafeteria, Chuck had already taken Nate out to smoke. The girls found them in the courtyard, laughing with a couple of other guys.

Blair went up to Chuck and tucked in close beside him.

He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You guys ok?"

Blair nodded and slipped her arm around him too, hugging him a little.

They listened while Nate told a funny story about what happened to some kid and a pie in his Home Economics class earlier that morning, all of them erupting into balls of laughter at the story.

It seemed things were going to be ok between the friends after all.

**XOXO**

Over the next few days, things settled down for the four of them. Blair noticed that Nate was becoming closer to Serena and Serena loved the attention the blonde boy was giving her. Chuck was his usual attentive self, picking Blair up for school every morning and spending as much time as possible with her each evening until it was time for her to go.

Blair didn't stay over at Chuck's for the rest of the week, promising him she'd spend the weekend with him. She tried to spend time with her other friends instead, Serena in particular.

It was just as well, Chuck thought. He had a couple of unannounced visits from Bart during the week that would have most likely made Blair nervous. Bart had come to inform Chuck that he would not be moving in with the Van der Woodsen's after the wedding, after all. It seemed that Lily was concerned over her daughter's interest in Chuck and wasn't comfortable trusting them together in the house. Bart was pissed off, blaming Chuck for the change in plans.

Chuck was disgusted with Lily, Serena, and Bart. There was no way in hell he'd ever touch Serena! But he chose not to argue the point. He'd rather have his own place at this stage of his life, anyways. Besides, he thought the whole thing was a joke. Both Lily and Bart had reputations as being whores. He figured their marriage would be over in less than six months.

The next time his father visited, it was to ask Chuck to be his best man at the wedding. In that, Chuck actually felt honored. It was the first time in Chuck's life that he felt valued and wanted by the man. Unfortunately it also meant that he would have to deliver a speech at the reception, and public speaking had never been his forte.

**XOXO**

As the weekend approached Chuck grew eager at having Blair stay with him again. They'd had almost no one to one time all week and he was desperate to have her in his arms again.

When Friday finally arrived, Chuck picked her up at eight that evening from her penthouse and escorted her to the club they were supposed to meet some fellow classmates at.

Blair was in her element that night. Her bruises were now faded enough that she could wear a slinkier dress and dance without worrying about her arm hurting her. She was finished with her pain medication and was feeling as good as she could remember feeling in a long time. She thought Chuck was becoming an amazing boyfriend. He had picked her up and drove her home everyday. He spent time with her at noon and was content to just spend quiet time with her in the evenings. He was sweet and considerate and he made her feel safe as well as desirable and sexy.

In fact, Blair had spent the better part of the week thinking about spending the weekend with him. She longed to touch his body intimately again, and wanted nothing more than for him touch her again and again and again!

As they danced later that evening at the club, Blair wrapped her arms seductively around his neck and leaned in to place her lips against his warm skin.

Chuck held her tightly against his chest, biting back the groan that was forming in his throat as he felt her nipples hard through the sheer material of her dress. "You look beautiful tonight," he moaned softly into her ear. "And you feel fantastic!" He paused to take her delicate earlobe in his mouth. His hands slid along the bare skin of her back, causing shivers to run throughout her body.

Blair smiled against his neck and she kissed him again. She wanted more of him. "Let's go back to your place," she suggested.

Chuck grinned, running his hand down to her thigh, making Blair almost melt into a puddle. "What ever you wish," he promised her. He led her out to the limo knowing she was likely going to attack him once they were inside.

She didn't disappoint. Blair immediately crawled on his lap, her mouth hungrily devouring his as they sped towards the Palace.

Chuck slid his hands under her bum and slid her over top of his straining erection. He leaned in and began to nibble at the base of her throat.

Blair ground herself against him, so turned on it was ridiculous. "Chuuuuck," she mewled. She slid her hands down and began to fumble with his belt.

"Easy, Kitten," he coaxed as he prevented her from stripping him in the car. "We're almost home."

Blair grumbled as he chuckled at her frustration. He was excited to see her passion rising, but didn't want anything to happen in the car.

Finally they stopped at the hotel. Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind as they rode the elevator up to his suite, nibbling on her neck the entire way.

Once inside he turned to face her, slamming his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. He finally scooped her up and carried her into his room, placing her gently on the bed.

He climbed in, kneeling beside her, placing his hands on either side of her face.

Blair's heart was going a mile a minute, her breath coming in short pants as Chuck looked at her. When he leaned in to kiss her she melted once more, her insides seeming to burst into molten pools of goo.

He began to undress her, unzipping her dress and slipping the silky fabric from her body. The butterflies in his belly were doing overtime.

When he had her in a slip and stockings, he laid her back on his bed, lifting each leg to unhook and slide the sheer material of her stockings down her slender legs, one at a time.

Blair reached up and undid Chuck's tie, tossing it aside to quickly begin work on his buttons.

In a few minutes they were both down to their underclothes, Chuck clad in his boxers and Blair in her slip and panties.

He slid his hands up her legs, stopping short of her underwear.

Blair purred under his touch, her body needing more from him. Finally, she slipped her hands into the waistband of his boxers and slipped them down to his feet. Chuck wriggled his feet out of them, now completely naked in front of her.

He reached over and took the bottom of her slip, lifting it over her head and firing it on the floor. His hand ran from her neck down to her breast and then along to her belly. He slowly began to slip her panties off, his eyes locked on hers the entire time.

Blair leaned back on the bed, her hand reaching out to caress his chest.

Finally, he lay down next to her, surprisingly frightened as to what was going to happen next.

For Chuck, his first time with Blair was likely to be a 'make it or break it' event for her. If he screwed up, she would likely never let him touch her again. He'd never been under this kind of pressure in his life and was terrified.

Blair stared at him with big, innocent eyes. She was both excited and afraid too. What if she froze at the last moment, she thought in horror. Or what if it hurt her? She tried to clear her mind and think only of the man lying next to her.

Chuck reached out and stroked the side of her face. "You ok?" he asked softly.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I've wanted to be with you all week," she admitted. She ran her hand down along the curve of his torso, stopping when she reached his hip. She drew little circles on it with her finger and then slowly reached down to stroke his erection, causing Chuck to hiss.

He lay back, letting her fondle him until he was almost a whimpering mess beside her. Chuck finally sat up and kissed her, his tongue dancing around her mouth along with hers. He ran his hands up from her waist to her breasts, stopping to caress each peak lovingly.

Blair lay back as he leaned in and began to nuzzle and suck at her flesh, from her neck down to her breast and down to her pelvis. She fisted his hair, knowing where he was headed, her body eager to feel the release his mouth could bring her.

He slowly opened her and began to savor her, his tongue licking and sucking at the delicate flesh until he settled and began to stimulate her clit.

Within moments Blair was panting as he worked her. As she neared climax he drew the tender bundle between his lips, sucking gently until she exploded into a thousand fragments, her body jolting as she cried out his name.

Chuck slowly slid his way back up her body, kissing her along until he crashed his mouth hungrily against hers.

She could feel him hard against her inner thigh and she adjusted her lower half until he was nestled snuggly between her legs. She carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, her pelvis curling until his cock was grazing her, making her moan with need.

Chuck reached up and stroked a damp curl off her face. He looked into her eyes, and he kissed her. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Blair ran her nails up his back and she arched herself a little more, feeling him hard against her wet heat.

"I'm sure," she whispered back.

He nodded slightly and reached over to his bedside table for a condom. He quickly slipped it on and positioned himself a little better, brushing his hard cock against her opening. He looked at her and when she nodded again, he slowly began to slide in, whispering words of love to her. He never broke eye contact with her until he was buried deep inside and she was mewling in pleasure. He had never known he was capable of such patience and gentleness before.

"Chuuuuck!" Blair groaned as he began to move inside her, his rigid heat caressing her inner walls in a deliciously pleasing manor. She arched her pelvis a little more, until he felt even better than before. "Oh, God! You feel so good!" she moaned.

Chuck smiled, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He couldn't believe that she fit him so perfectly. He had to concentrate hard on not losing control too soon. It was important to him that he bring her to climax first.

He began to increase his speed when he heard her whimper as her inner tension built. Blair clenched herself around him as he continued to stroke her until she was close. She raked her nails down his back, wanting him deeper and harder yet.

Chuck let loose and pounded into her as she began to peak. He finally reached down and began to circle her clit with his thumb, the combination making Blair explode and cry out in orgasmic ecstasy. Her walls clamped tight against his cock, bringing Chuck to spasm as he came violently inside her. He cried her name as he buried his face into the soft curve of her neck.

He lifted his head and kissed her deeply as their waves of release began to subside. He finally collapsed on top of her and buried his face once more into her neck.

Blair ran her hands up and down his back, caressing him as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. She kissed his shoulder and nibbled on his collarbone. "That was so beautiful," she purred.

"I love you," he said as he lifted his head up to look at her. He rolled them over onto their sides, him still inside of her, and placed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

She pulled back and then leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth, feeling extremely emotional. She stroked the side of his face. "Chuck Bass, I love you too," she said through the tears that were now beginning to fall down her face. He had made it right for her, she thought as she tucked her head under his chin.

Chuck wrapped his arm protectively around her and kissed the top of her head as he let her cry.

Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms, content to know their relationship had successfully reached the next level.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 11**

Chuck opened his eyes and stretched the next morning, smiling immediately when he saw Blair's dark curls plastered to his chest. He ran his hand gently over her head, brushing back the curls from her face and causing Blair to mumble something about school.

Chuck chuckled and he did it again, this time continuing the motion down to her shoulder. "Blair," he whispered. "It's Saturday. There's no school today."

Blair lifted her head and looked at him through squinted eyes and then mumbled again. She tried to turn over but he caught her in his arms and brought her back up onto his chest instead.

"Then why are we up so early?" she grumbled. She lifted the sheet over her head, wanting to go back to sleep, but he pulled it back down off her face. "Chuck, I look like hell!" she whined as she tried to cover her face again and pull away.

"Impossible," he argued as he held the sheet down. "You're the most beautiful girl I know. " He leaned up and kissed her on the side of her hair as she wriggled out of his grasp.

"And I have morning breath!" she added as she pulled the entire sheet off the bed to cover herself and ran into his bathroom. Besides, she thought, she really had to pee!

She took a minute to finger brush her teeth and then rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash. Then she used Chuck's hairbrush to tidy her wild looking hair. Finally she washed her face, wishing she'd brought her purse with her to reapply some makeup.

When she returned to the bedroom, Chuck was laying in bed, propped up on one elbow, waiting for her. She couldn't believe how incredibly sexy he looked with bedhead!

He grinned, seeing the slight look of lust appear on her face and he folded back the covers to welcome her back in.

Blair dropped her sheet and she slid in beside him. Then she laughed when he crawled completely over top of her and went in the bathroom himself.

He returned a couple of minutes later and lifted the bottom of the blankets and began to climb in from underneath.

Blair giggled as he kissed and tickled her from her feet all the way up her body until he was lying comfortably positioned on top of her. She reached up and stroked the slight growth of whiskers on his face as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth.

It didn't take long for the passion to build between the two of them.

After kissing and touching for a few minutes, Blair soon began to stroke him, loving the feel of him hard in her hand. She smiled when she heard the low growl of pleasure coming from the back of his throat. It was good to know she wasn't the only one that purred, she thought.

Chuck soon stopped her before she finished the job for him and he took his turn at ravishing her until Blair was panting with need under him.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, reeling him in, until he was buried deep inside her heat once again.

This time as they made love, Blair's body responded immediately and she set the rhythm for them both as they worked to bring find release.

Blair moaned and whimpered as the tension inside her mounted, and she began to climax quickly, now that her body knew what to do.

Once he felt her begin to spasm around him, Chuck leaned in and bit into her shoulder as he quickened this pace to join her.

Blair reached down to lightly stroke the area between his balls and his bum, immediately bringing Chuck to orgasm along with her.

The two rode their waves together, Blair raking her nails down his back, and him almost drawing blood along the nape of her neck.

"God I love you," he cried when he finally collapsed on top of her. He rolled them over again and they both fell back to sleep almost immediately.

**XOXO**

When Blair awoke the next time it was almost noon. She was lying in Chuck's arms as he spooned her, his face burrowed under her hair against her neck. She snuggled back closer into him and he held her tighter in his sleep and kissed her neck. She lay like that for a while, just appreciating being held when she suddenly felt his cock begin to stiffen behind her.

She couldn't resist but to wriggle around until it was nestled under her bum against the opening of her crotch. She couldn't believe how instantly horny this made her and she instinctively lifted her leg back and over top of his so that it was just about inside of her crotch.

Chuck woke up almost fucking her. He immediately bit into her neck with a moan and adjusted his hips so that he could easily slide into her.

Blair whimpered with need and she backed into him until he was so incredibly deep inside her. She reached her hand back to stroke his hip as he began to move in unison with her.

Chuck wrapped his arm around her belly and slid his hand down to her swollen clit. He began to stroke it as he pumped, causing Blair to purr and moan as they continued making love. When things began to speed up, his thumb began to run circles around the taunt bundle of nerves, going faster and faster until she exploded, her walls gripping him tightly as she cried in relief and making him cum with her.

"I think I could handle waking up like that every morning," he admitted as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into him.

"Mmmmm," Blair agreed as ran her hand along his thigh. "I agree. It almost seems like a crime to have to get out of bed at all, after something like that."

**XOXO**

Later that day after they'd both showered and changed, Chuck took Blair out for brunch and then had Arthur drop them off at the park. They spent a couple of hours walking through the cool air, stopping for some hot chocolate and a chat with a couple of classmates they ran into at the café.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Chuck asked as they climbed back in the car a while later.

"I'm not sure," she replied as she nestled up next to him and took his hand in hers. "But I wouldn't mind bringing you back to my place tonight. We won't be able to spend the night there once my mom gets back from Paris."

"When is she due back?" Chuck asked as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Probably not until Tuesday," Blair replied. "Or at least that's what the plan was when I talked to her a few days ago."

"Are you worried about what's going to happen once she gets back?" he asked with concern.

"Not with Rick gone, I'm not," she reassured him. "As long as I stay out of her way and don't do anything to piss her off, I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, when I spoke to her the other day, she sounded pretty reasonable. She was more disgusted with Rick then hurt. Supposedly he won't return any of her calls. So I hope that continues."

Chuck nodded, hoping his girlfriend was right. Maybe with Rick out of the way, life would finally become normal for Blair.

**XOXO**

Later that evening the two of them stopped for an early dinner and then headed over to the Waldorf penthouse to spend another night together.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Blair wrapped her arms around him and nipped at the curve of his neck while they ascended.

He laid her down gently on the carpet and stood behind her, placing tiny kisses along the back of her neck. He ran his hands from between her shoulders down to small of her back as he undid the zipper of her dress, making Blair shiver with his touch. The dress shimmered down to the floor, leaving Blair clad only in her lacy bra and matching panties. He unclasped the bra and slipped it down her arms where it dropped alongside her dress.

Chuck pulled Blair back into his arms, his hands caressing her breast and then belly as he sucked at her neck as Blair moaned in response. "Are you wet for me already, kitten?" he asked as he let his fingers slide lower between her legs. When he discovered that she was in fact, sopping wet, he ground himself against her as he began to finger her. "See how hard you've made me already?"

She moaned yes when she felt him hard against her ass, and turned around quickly to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a steaming kiss. She began to undo his trousers and slid them and his boxers down in one quick movement, needing to have him inside her already. She slid her arms around him and cupped his firm bum, pulling him in closer to her. "Chuuuuck," she mewled into his mouth.

Chuck stepped out of his trousers and he lifted her up and then backed her against the wall.

Blair eagerly wrapped her legs around him and she arched her pelvis until he was hard against her wet center. "Now, Chuck!" she pleaded.

When he was positioned right, Chuck rammed himself in hard, causing Blair to cry out in pleasure as he filled her. She immediately tightened on him and almost had an orgasm right away.

Chuck stopped and he pulled his face away to look at her. He smirked, amused that she was there already. "You're close, aren't you, baby?" he teased. He rotated his hips, causing her to whimper and she tilted her pelvis until he felt just right inside of her. She clenched down on him again; but the arch, combined with the clench, was also almost too much for Chuck and he squeezed his eyes shut and remained perfectly still, not wanting to cum too soon, himself.

Blair grinned, realizing what was happening to him. "What's the matter, Chuck?" she purred. "Are you close already?" She clenched again and slowly began to rotate her pelvis, watching with glee as he fought his body's desire.

"Easy," he warned as he laid his head against hers for a moment, trying to get back in control.

Blair bit her bottom lip and tried not to giggle, knowing that even the slightest movement would likely end him right there. And as funny as that would be, she was so horny she really wanted this to last at least a few more minutes longer.

After a moment, Chuck leaned his head back and he grinned at her. "You made your point." He began to kiss her slowly, slipping his tongue inside to caress hers as he pulled almost out of her and began once again, this time slower.

Blair readjusted her pelvis and groaned as he began to fill her over and over again. When she heard his breathing becoming labored and knew he was almost ready, she arched her pelvis and clenched, bringing her immediately to the brink of release. "I want to feel you cum with me, Chuck" she purred as she laced her fingers through his hair and clenched even tighter around him.

Chuck groaned as his body climaxed, sending Blair immediately into orgasm with him.

She arched her back and cried out his name as she felt him being drawn deeper inside her with each contraction of her walls.

"Fuuuuck!" Chuck cried as he rode out her waves, until his legs were quivering and he felt almost ready to pass out.

"Oh God!" Blair moaned as her spasms finally stopped and she laid her head back against the wall.

Chuck leaned his head into her shoulder and he rested a moment before admitting that he needed to put her down.

"Are you telling me I'm heavy?" she challenged.

"No, you're not heavy, but my legs feel like they're made of water," he admitted. "I'm afraid I might drop you if I don't set you down."

"Oh," Blair replied, somewhat confused. She released her legs and slid her feet onto the carpet. "Are you alright?" she asked when he leaned against her once more for support. She could feel him quiver. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," he admitted. He pulled his head off her shoulder and looked at her in amazement. "You're something else, you know," he said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She had no idea what was happening.

He grinned, loving that she had no idea of how amazing she really was. "That was by far, the longest and most intense orgasm I've ever had," he admitted.

"Oh!" she replied, feeling rather embarrassed. "Good."

Chuck started to laugh and he kissed her again. "Yes, it certainly was."

As Chuck made his way into her bathroom, Blair tidied up their clothes and turned down the covers on the bed. She lit a candle on her dresser and slipped between her sheets to wait for him.

Chuck finished in the bathroom and returned to find Blair in bed already. He slipped in beside her and quickly rolled her on top of him, causing Blair to squeal with glee. He loved to see her laugh, so he began to tickle her, and soon the two of them were rolling around in bed, teasing and tickling each other.

But suddenly they were stunned to hear the door open and see the bedroom light turned on.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Eleanor screeched when she saw the naked tangle of limbs on her daughter's bed.

Blair and Chuck both shot up in less than a second.

Blair clutched the sheet over her bare chest and stared at her mother in shock as the blood drained from her face. She immediately began to panic. "Mom, I…., I thought you were still in Paris?" she cried.

"Obviously!" her mother snapped. "So, this is what you do when no adults are around to supervise you? You turn into a slut?" She turned to stare at Chuck, who was biting his tongue hard trying not to make matters worse.

"And you!" she growled. "Manhattan's biggest womanizer, next to your father! You need to get your ass out of my daughter's bedroom and this house before I have security come and escort you out!"

Chuck sighed. He looked over at Blair and shook his head in disbelief. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to Blair's dresser where she'd placed his clothes just moments before. He took his time putting them back on, finally sitting back down on the side of the bed to put on his shoes. When he was finished he leaned in and kissed Blair gently on the side of her face. "Call me later," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Out!" Eleanor yelled as she stood in the doorway with a scowl, her arms crossed against her chest. She couldn't believe he had the balls to kiss her daughter after he was told to go!

Chuck slowly made his way through the room, past Eleanor and then out of the suite.

Blair slipped put of bed and put her housecoat on. She stood across from her mother, head lowered as she attempted to explain. "Chuck's my boyfriend….," she began.

But the words hadn't gotten any further then that when she suddenly felt the hand sharp against her cheek, followed by the even sharper sting of her mother's tongue.

"You little slut!" Eleanor screamed. "How dare you bring that boy back into this house? Do you know what you've done to your reputation by being involved with him?" she asked. "Do you? He's ruined you, and you're too stupid to even realize it!"

Eleanor grabbed Blair by the arm and shoved her hard against the bedroom wall. She slapped her again across the head. "How am I supposed to trust you alone anymore when I have to go to work?" she screamed. "Are you trying to destroy what's left of this family?" She glared at her and slapped at her again and again until Blair finally dropped to her knees on the floor and attempted to cover her head.

"First your father and his little faggot! And then Rick and his whore in California. And now you, whoring it up in my house with the second biggest sleaze bag in this entire city, while I'm out trying to earn a living for us!"

Eleanor shook her head. "Do you really think a man like that would want an actual girlfriend! That he could ever possibly even love you? How could you be so stupid? He thinks you're an easy lay, Blair! A quick fuck! He's made a fool out of you and now everyone will know it! Wake up for Christ sake!"

Finally Eleanor turned her back and began to stomp down the hall to her room. "I don't know why I even bothered coming back here," she admitted. "You disgust me!"

Blair lay in a heap and bawled uncontrollably after her mother had closed her bedroom door. After a few minutes she crawled into her bathroom. She stood up at the sink and cringed to see the stripe of blood from the corner of her mouth running down to her shoulder, and a couple of welts across her left cheek.

She methodically took out a facecloth and ran it under cold water, gently wiping off her face and mouth and then rinsing it back out in the sink. When her face was clean she put the cold cloth against her cheek to help take the swelling down. She slunk back to the floor and started crying again.

It wasn't the physical abuse that hurt so much as it was what her mother had said. She was used to the abuse. But the possibility that Chuck was using her sexually hit a chord deep inside that broke her. After years of abuse from Rick, Blair now wondered if Chuck had taken advantage of her too. That she was a victim was so ingrained in her brain, the thought clicked in immediately. Maybe her mom was right and she'd been abused again, she thought in horror as her brain automatically went into survival mode once more.

Blair crawled over to the toilet and slid her finger down the back of her throat. She needed control. She needed to expel the violence from her life. As she purged the contents of her stomach she wondered if she'd ever really be worthy of love.

**XOXO**

Chuck paced his room nervously waiting for Blair's call. He'd been worried about leaving her with her mother, but he figured that his insisting to stay or take Blair with him would only have made things worse for her. Besides, he thought, Blair would come to his suite if things got out of control at home.

But when the hours began to roll by without a word from her, he began to really worry. Finally he sent her a text message to call him.

There wasn't a reply. He spent the evening wondering if he should sneak back over there or call the police and have them go and check to make sure she was all right. But again he was afraid of making things even worse. He lay in bed all night, waiting for her call.

The next morning Chuck was up early to try to call her again. He was dismayed when her phone went immediately to voice mail. He tried again several times, getting more and more frustrated each time she didn't pick up.

Again he debated on whether he should go over and try and see her, but still figured that if she was grounded or whatever, that would compound the problem. Finally he decided he'd just have to wait until Monday when he picked her up for school.

On Monday morning Chuck tried once again to call her to see if he should pick her up, but she still didn't answer her phone. He had the limo park outside her building anyways, hoping she'd come hurrying out of the building like she'd been doing, and jump into the limo, but she didn't show up. Finally he had the driver take him to school, where he barely missed the late bell for classes.

Blair was avoiding Chuck. If her mother hadn't have remained at home that morning, she'd have stayed in her room all day in order to avoid seeing him. But as it was, she'd left the building early knowing he'd likely come by at their regular time to give her a ride.

She stayed with her minions and was, for the most part, grateful that he didn't show up at the Met steps. She finally slipped into her classroom just before the late bell, in relief at not having to see him. But she knew he'd likely be looking for her at noon and she was dreading any potential confrontation.

Blair had decided that she wouldn't see Chuck anymore. Her mother had forbidden it and he was probably just using her anyway, just like her mother had said. In fact, in her mind, her not seeing him on Sunday and that morning was proof that her mother was right all along. If he cared, he'd have been insistent on seeing her, she told herself. Maybe he never intended on seeing her ever again… after all, she'd had sex with him and he never slept with the same girl twice. He'd told her that himself. He was likely regretting their time together, having broken his covenant of being non-committal. She told herself it was for the best.

Between classes Blair sent a text message to Serena, asking to meet her at a nearby café for lunch. Serena texted her back asking what was wrong, Chuck had commented he was worried about her. Blair ignored the response and quickly headed to her next class, lest she see him in the halls.

Serena frowned when she realized Blair wasn't going to text her back. Something was obviously wrong. She quickly sent a message to Chuck asking him what was going on.

At noon Blair made a bee-line to the café to meet Serena, leaving through a rear entrance of the school and down a side street so as to not run into Chuck. She bundled her scarf up around her neck against the cool November air, shivering despite her efforts to warm up. By this point her nerves were so frazzled she was ready to go home.

Blair stood in the entranceway and watched for her friend. But instead of Serena's blond waves bouncing around her head coming down the sidewalk, she spotted the darker, short waves of a man's head. But it was his brightly colored scarf that finally gave him away. When she realized that Serena had betrayed her and sent Chuck in her place, Blair began to panic. She was not able to deal with him yet and she took off down the sidewalk and then brazenly bolted across the road.

"Blair!" Chuck called out when he realized she was running away from him. His heart sank as he watched her dash across the busy street, nearly being struck by a yellow cab. Bile rose in his throat and he felt ready to vomit. He leaned the back of his head against the building and closed his eyes as the waves of hurt ran through him.

After a few minutes he took out his cell phone and called his driver to come and pick him up. He just didn't have the heart or stomach to go back to school that afternoon.

**XOXO**

Blair finally made it home by cab after school, collapsing on her bed in a weepy mess. She was angry at Serena for sending Chuck after her at lunch and was irritated at having to avoid him all day.

But she knew she couldn't keep avoiding him like she'd done today. It was too hard and would be impossible in the long run. She was bound to run into him sooner or later, despite her efforts to avoid him.

She felt like she had when she'd first tried to stay away from him in junior high school years ago and knew it wasn't fair to him. She tried to tell herself that he had only used her, although somewhere locked deep in the recesses of her brain she knew it wasn't true. But her head was in survival mode and it would be easier for her if it were. She decided she should just get it out of the way and finally sent him a text message telling him to stay away from her.

**XOXO**

Chuck jumped off his bed, immediately reaching for his cell when he heard Blair's text coming from his blazer pocket. But when he saw the message, his heart almost stopped.

He grabbed his blazer and hastily put it on, dialing is driver immediately. She couldn't do this to them again! He had to see her!

**XOXO**

Eleanor sat in the lounge chair in her study, her sketchbook on her lap as she tried to rework the back of a particularly challenging design she was working on. She heard a noise and looked up to see her daughter standing in the doorway, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Yes, Blair. What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She hated to be interrupted when she was working. She turned her head back toward the design and continued to work on it.

Blair looked up when her mother acknowledged her. "I…, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night," she began.

Her mother looked back up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I…., I was out of line bringing Chuck here. You were right," she admitted subserviently. "He was just using me."

Eleanor sighed and she put her sketchbook down on the side table. She gestured for Blair to come over to her.

Blair scooted over and knelt at her mother's feet, laying her head on her lap like she had done since she was a child.

Eleanor placed her hand on Blair's head and she began to stroke the hair away from her daughter's face. "That boy has done the same thing to many girls in this city," her mother explained. "But you have to use your head, Blair. If anyone were to know what happened between the two of you, you would likely lose your place in society forever!" She stopped stroking Blair's hair as a horrifying thought passed through her. "Please tell me he at least used a condom!" she spat. "If you were to get pregnant or if he gave you a disease…."

"He did," Blair replied in embarrassment as the tears started to fall down her face. She shook her head. "And I promise it won't happen again."

"It had better not, young lady," her mother threatened. "Behavior like that will have you ending up as a single parent, poor, living in a place like Brooklyn, on welfare, and dependent on food stamps and K-mart! We're the only family each other has left. And I need to be able to trust you. Understood?"

Blair closed her eyes and nodded her head as her mother continued to caress her for another minute.

Finally Eleanor stopped grooming her. "Now you run along," she told her. "I have work to finish and you need to get to bed. You look terrible."

Blair managed a weak smile and she nodded and wiped her eyes. She headed upstairs and went to bed, even though it was only seven o'clock and she hadn't eaten all day. But at least her mother still cared about her.

**XOXO**

Chuck sat outside in front of Blair's building for almost an hour thinking about what he should do. He considered sneaking in like he had the night he'd gone after Rick, to see her. But if Blair didn't want him there it would cause a scene and her mother would freak and likely call the police. He considered the direct approach, going in and asking to see Blair like any young person might do to see their friend. He considered going in to talk to her mother, informing her that his intentions were honorable and telling her that he loved her daughter. And he considered going back to the Palace and getting very, very drunk. He sighed, finally swallowing his fear, and decided to head up to the penthouse to see what happened when he got there.

**XOXO**

Eleanor heard the elevator open and looked up from her study to see the silhouette of a man in the foyer. "Rick?" she called hopefully as she lay her sketchbook down and ran to greet her estranged husband.

But when she saw it was Chuck Bass instead, her face fell immediately in disappointment. Then she grew angry. "Mr. Bass? Just what do you think you are doing back in my house?"

Chuck cleared his throat and he focused to remain cool and civil to the old bitch. "I need to see Blair, please," he requested.

Eleanor looked at him, almost amused. She had to admit, the boy certainly had balls! "Absolutely not!" she replied. "Blair has admitted to making a terrible mistake by sleeping with you and she will not be seeing you again. You used her for sex and could have ruined her life! So go and find some other girl to prey on and stay away from my daughter!"

"I didn't use her," Chuck blurted in defense. "I love her!" He was beginning to panic. "You know I've always cared about her…. Ever since we were kids! I would never treat her like…."

"Like you treat all your other girls?" Eleanor challenged and she bit back a bitter laugh. "You Bass men are all alike!" she snapped. "You and your father both treat women like they're objects to be used once and disposed of. It makes me sick!"

"It sounds like you have some experience with that," Chuck countered sarcastically, knowing that many years ago Blair's mother had indeed shared his father's bed when Harold had first left her. "But I assure you, it's different with Blair. She's a good girl. And I sincerely love her!"

"Then you'll know I'm right when I tell you to stay away from her. You'll ruin her life if you pursue this. She'd been forbidden to see you again. And if you cause any more trouble, I'll be forced to get the police involved and send her away. Is that clear?" she warned.

Chuck frowned and he shook his head in disgust. "Crystal!" he sneered. He turned to leave, but Eleanor's departing words stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm only trying to protect my daughter, Charles," she defended.

Chuck reeled around and stared at her in disbelief. It was then that he began to lose it. "Then why didn't you prevent your perverted husband from molesting her for the last six years?" he challenged.

Eleanor looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "What?"

"You heard what I said. You and Rick have both been abusing Blair for years. You mentally and physically. And him sexually. If anyone has done any damage to that girl, it's been the two people who should have been supporting and protecting her the most. But instead you both ruined her. You belittled and beat her. And he raped her! And now, you're trying to take the only person who's ever really loved her, away from her!"

He sneered at her, his anger and pain continuing to take over as the woman stared open mouthed at him, in shock. "And you know what I think?" he asked rhetorically as he clenched his fists and hit himself in the thigh. "I think that deep down, you knew it all along but were so afraid of him leaving you, that you denied it. Good parenting Eleanor! So much for protecting your daughter!" and with that Chuck stormed out of the penthouse and headed back to the hotel. Now he really did need to get drunk!

**XOXO**

**Chapter 12**

Eleanor slunk down on the floor in front of the elevator, almost too stunned to even breath. Surely what Charles Bass had said about her husband and daughter wasn't true! It just couldn't be! But as she sat there, alone on the floor in silence, her arms curled around her knees and rocking herself, she realized that deep down in the pit of her gut, she knew.

_Eleanor was packing her bags, the fashion show in Paris was either going to make it or break it for Waldorf Designs. "I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, Rick," she told her new husband. "I hope you understand how important this show is to my company."_

"_Of course I understand, Darling," he purred in her ear. "I knew you were going to travel a lot when I asked you to marry me."_

"_You're a good man, Rick. And I'm so glad I won't have to hire a nanny to look after Blair any more. We're lucky to have you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss._

_Ten-year-old Blair came running up the stairs and ran into her mother's room to tell her she was home after an afternoon of fun playing with her best friend, Charles. She stopped short when she saw her mother's suitcase opened and half packed, on the bed. The child immediately teared-up and she ran to her mother's side and clutched at her dress. "Mommy, please don't go away," she begged._

_Eleanor removed the girl's clingy hands from her very expensive dress and she sat down on the bed to look at Blair. "You know I have to go," she explained to her. "It's my job."_

"_But I'm afraid!" Blair stated as big fat tears began to slip down her face._

"_That's just silly. Rick will be here to look after you, won't you dear?"_

"_But he scares me," Blair sobbed, hiding her face in her mother's lap._

"_Don't be silly. He's going to take good care of you," she assured her daughter. She looked at the child who was shuddering and sobbing a ridiculous amount. It was starting to annoy her. "Now stop being silly and get off of my dress before you ruin it!" she snapped. "You're acting like a spoiled little brat!"_

"_It's ok, Blair," Rick soothed as he put his hand on the little girl's shoulder and stroked her head. "You and I are going to spend some quality time getting to know each other better," he cooed._

_At that, Blair began to scream and she fled down the hall into her bedroom. She slammed her door shut and cried so hard that they could hear her in their room at the opposite end of the hall._

"_I'm so sorry, Rick! I don't know what's gotten into her," Eleanor apologized. "Blair obviously needs a good spanking," she stated as she got up off the bed and prepared to go down the hall to deal with the child._

"_It's all right, Darling," Rick said as he put his hand out to catch her arm. "I'm sure she's just missing her father. It's perfectly normal. Why don't you let me go and talk to her? I'm sure she'll be all right."_

"_Thank-you, dear," Eleanor said as she turned to her closet to resume packing. "But tell her that if there's anymore of this nonsense, I'll be in there with the belt."_

Eleanor shuddered as the memory caused goose bumps to rise on her arms. Her normally good-natured daughter had been horrified of being left alone with him. She shook her head as other memories started to flow…..

_Eleanor walked into her twelve year old daughter's room to see why the lazy girl wasn't downstairs getting ready to leave for school yet. She opened her bathroom door to find Blair huddled in a ball on the floor, shaking and teary eyed, with dried vomit on her face and nightie. The toilet beside her had splatters of blood on the toilet seat, and there was blood on the floor and the bottom of her nightgown._

"_Blair, what's the matter?" her mother asked with concern._

_Blair looked up at her mother and stuttered, "'I'm…., I'm bleed…., I'm bleeding down…., down there," she finally managed as she looked down at her crotch._

_Her mother looked at her for a moment and then began to chuckle. "Oh, Silly, You've just started your period, is all. There's nothing to be upset about. It means you're turning into a young woman." She pulled her daughter up off the floor and told her to stop being such a baby and wash her face while she ran her a bath._

_As Blair slipped off her nightdress to climb into the tub, Eleanor noticed the bloodstains and some scratches on the inside of her daughter's legs. "I'll bring you in some sanitary napkins to wear so you don't mess yourself again," she told her. "You'll need to take better care of your hygiene, Blair."_

_For the next few days, Blair refused to even be in the same room as Rick. "She's just embarrassed about getting her period," Eleanor explained to her husband when Blair ran from the room he'd just entered into, once again._

Blair never seemed to have consistency with her menstrual cycle, Eleanor noted. She had often found Blair's bed sheets, panties and nightgowns streaked with blood several times every month. Finally she had her own doctor prescribe birth control pills for Blair to help regulate the girl's bizarre cycle; but they never seemed to help her daughter much.

Eleanor shook her head and began to cry as she realized her daughter had probably been trying to tell her for years that terrible things were happening with Rick. She didn't want to believe what was becoming more and more clear with every memory passing through her head! The child had never liked her husband. In fact she was scared to death of him! She was often bruised for no apparent reason and in weird places around her body. She often had irregular bleeding despite being on hormones to regulate her menstrual cycle. She was often withdrawn, moody and sullen. And she wanted to spend the night away at friends' houses all the time. "Why didn't she come to me?" she cried as the shame and guilt washed over her.

**XOXO**

Blair jolted awake and she cried, "No!" as she felt a weight adjust on her bed and a hand touch her shoulder. She began to thrash out with her arms and cry, as she repeated, "No!" over and over again.

If Eleanor had had any doubts before then, they were gone now after seeing Blair's reaction at being woken up suddenly. The bastard had obviously been attacking her in her bed at night. "Blair it's me, it's your mother," she cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Blair stopped flaying and she brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Sorry, Mom. I…., I was having a nightmare," she lied. "What's wrong. Why are you waking me up?"

Eleanor turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table and she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Blair grew instantly concerned when she saw her mother's ruined makeup and bloodshot eyes. "What's happened?" she asked in alarm.

"I need to know how long Rick was molesting you for," she put simply as she stared at her daughter.

The color drained from Blair's face at the words her mother had just spoken.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, I know. Tell me. Since when? And for how long?"

Blair began to cry and she looked at her lap in shame. "He…., he started molesting me when I was ten," she admitted. "And then raping me when I was twelve. The last time it happened was the night he left to go to California."

"Why didn't you say something?" Eleanor cried. "I'm your mother!" Blair's words made her feel like her heart was being torn out of her chest. It happened right up until he had left!

"I tried," she answered quietly. "But you didn't want to hear…, and….., and he made you so happy after Daddy left us. I didn't want you to lose him too." She began to bawl really hard. "I'm sorry," she cried.

Eleanor put her arms around her and told her it was ok as the two of them wept for several minutes.

"How did you find out?" Blair finally asked her between sobs.

"It doesn't matter," her mother replied as she pulled away from Blair. She reached for a tissue on the side table and blew her nose. "But we're going to press charges in the morning, ok?"

"I don't want everyone to know about this, mom! And if the police are involved, the entire world will know!" Blair protested in alarm.

"You're still a minor, Blair. They can't release any names," Eleanor assured her. "But he has to be stopped. What if the other lady he's with has children too?"

Blair nodded her head, knowing her mother was right. Chuck and Serena had both told her the same thing. If Rick had molested one child, he was likely to perpetrate on others as well. Regardless, she was still terrified. "Ok," she finally whispered as she hugged her mother again. "We'll charge him."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 13**

**AN: **It was 4 years ago when Chuck first felt his butterflies… and he still has them today. Those butterflies will never be killed. And in salute to this fact, this symbol will now be my official line break:

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Serena frowned as she sat at the top of the Met steps, alone. Blair was absent for the third day this week. She finally dismissed the minions and went to the courtyard to see if she could find Chuck.

He was leaning against the back wall smoking a joint all by him self and looking as miserable as she'd ever seen anyone look.

"What's going on between you and Blair?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied flatly. "That's what's going on."

"Chuck, please tell me what's happened," Serena begged. "She's been gone since Monday and she isn't returning my calls."

Chuck shrugged. "She won't return mine either, so how am I supposed to know what's going on with her?" he asked sarcastically.

"She's your girlfriend! You're supposed to know!"

"She is not my girlfriend," he muttered and inhaled another toke from what was left of his joint.

"What do you mean? Tell me, Chuck! What happened?" Serena demanded as she stepped directly in front of him. "I know something's wrong!"

Chuck sighed and he stepped on the roach. He blew the remaining smoke out of his lungs right in Serena's face. "Her mother walked in on us making out," he confessed. "And the miserable bitch has forbidden me to see Blair again. Blair won't even look at me anymore, let alone talk to me. She told me to leave her alone."

"Oh my God! Eleanor walked in on you?" Serena started to laugh, the image of Blair's mother catching Blair and Chuck in an uncompromising position was just too funny to ignore! "I bet she flipped! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Chuck snapped, annoyed that Serena found this amusing. "That I've been dumped? That the only person I've ever loved refuses to see me anymore?" He pushed passed Serena and headed into the school, wanting the blonde to leave him the fuck alone. He'd have gone home if he thought his father wouldn't freak out on him; but the new fatherly version of Bart was watching him like a hawk these days, no doubt trying to impress his fiancé.

Serena was completely stunned at Chuck's reaction. He was so obviously crushed; it actually had looked like he was about to cry at one point. She knew that he loved Blair and Blair really loved him too. She had to find out what was going on.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair sat rigid in the office as she waited for her new therapist to come and see her. It had been a long week already, and it was still only Thursday.

Both her and her mother had spent the last two days in the police station discussing the sexual abuse that Blair had been the victim of. At this point, charges were pending and a warrant had been issued for Rick's arrest. The police were looking for him in California, but at this time they hadn't been able to locate him.

The therapist finally entered the room and closed the door, turning to smile at Blair. She was a middle-aged lady who was well dressed and very neat in overall appearance. She had a kind face and a gentle voice. She introduced herself and sat in a comfortable chair across from Blair, ready to begin.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

When Blair got home from her appointment later that afternoon, Serena was waiting for her in the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse.

"I've missed you," she told her friend as the two of them headed up the stairs to Blair's room.

"It's been a crazy week," Blair admitted as she flopped back onto her bed.

"What's going on, Blair?" the blonde asked. "You hardly ever miss school."

"My mother found out about Rick," Blair relayed, looking at her hands. "We spent the last two days at the police station. Mom arranged for me to meet with a psychologist, too. That's where I was today."

"Well, that's good," Serena reassured her as she wrapped her arms around her friend in a big hug. "Is he going to be charged?"

Blair nodded. "The police are looking for him, but they don't know where he is right now. Mom's worried he's going to reoffend on somebody else's kid."

Serena nodded and then frowned. "But how did she find out about it? Did you tell her?"

"No!" Blair answered. "I couldn't have! But I have to admit, she's handled it better than I thought she would."

"Well, I'm glad about that, but I'm confused. How did she find out? I never said anything!" Serena assured her.

Blair shrugged. "The only other people that knew were Rick, Chuck and the doctor that Chuck had look after me after the last time I was raped."

"Wait, what?" Serena asked, somewhat confused. "Chuck made sure a doctor looked at you?"

Blair nodded.

"Well, that was pretty responsible of him. He doesn't usually trust adults, does he?"

Blair shook her head. "No," she admitted as she remembered the look of anger and disgust on his face when her mother had caught them in bed together. She had known he wanted to lash out at her, but had (thankfully) refrained. "He doesn't trust adults."

"Chuck said you don't want to see him anymore…? "

Blair cast her eyes back down on her lap. "I can't," she whispered.

"But you guys were so close!" she argued. "And you know how much he loves you!"

Blair shook her head and tried to fight off the tears that were beginning to leak through her reserve. "It doesn't matter," she replied.

"B! Why are you doing this? It's obvious you still love him!" she cried. "And he's so hurt!"

Blair cringed at the words. She had no doubt that this would hurt him again, but she couldn't help it. Her mother had refused to let her see him, and Blair would not disobey her mother like that. She didn't dare! "I'm not allowed to see him anymore," she answered tearfully. "I don't have a choice! Maybe you can tell him that he needs to find someone else."

But the thought of Chuck loving someone else was the last thing Blair wanted to see. She put her hands over her face and slid off the edge of the bed and down to the floor where she curled up into a tight little ball.

"Maybe if your mother knew how much you guys love each other….," Serena suggested as she watched her friend who was obviously in pain.

Blair shook her head and spoke into her knees. '"A man like that can never love anyone,'" Blair quoted. '"And he's going to destroy my life."'

"Surely you don't believe that?" Serena blurted as she slid down to the floor beside her friend. She put her hands on Blair's shoulder as the girl heaved in sorrow.

Blair shook her head, "I just don't know what to do," she admitted.

"I think you should talk to Chuck," Serena advised. "You have to let him know what happened before it tears him apart! Besides, he's your date for the wedding this Sunday, remember?"

Blair looked up at her friend and shook her head again. She'd forgotten about the wedding. "I don't think I can do it, Serena."

"Of course you can go! You have to!" she insisted. "It's too late to get a replacement, and the dress has already been fitted for you. Besides, my mom will be really upset if you don't show. You promised her!"

Blair sighed and wiped at her eyes. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair to your mother if I bailed on her this close to the ceremony," she sniffed. "And I did promise I'd be in the wedding party. My mother can't be angry if it's more like a responsibility than a date, right?"

"Of course she can't," Serena reassured her.

Serena thought for a moment and came up with a plan. Hey, why don't you tell your mom you're going to spend the weekend at my house so that we can get ready for the rehearsal and the ceremony? Then you'll get a chance to talk to Chuck and everything will be settled by Sunday."

"I…, I don't know. I'm going to have an awful lot of homework to do this weekend, Serena. I missed too much school this week. And Mom will insist I catch up on everything before I go out," she explained

"Well, tell her I'm going to help you with it," Serena suggested.

Blair couldn't help but giggle at that. She was in mostly AP classes, whereas Serena was in the regular program. The thought of Serena helping Blair do her AP math was pretty hilarious!

Serena caught on as to why Blair was giggling and she playfully slapped her on the arm. "Hey, that's not funny!" she whined.

"Sorry," Blair apologized. "But you have to admit the thought of it is pretty funny, especially in math."

Serena laughed. "You're right, it is pretty funny," she admitted, knowing exactly how poorly she'd always done in her least favorite subject. "But your mom doesn't know that. It might work."

"It might, but it means I'll actually have to work, you know," Blair explained.

"That's ok. And maybe Chuck can help you," Serena teased. "He's supposed to be pretty good in math." As well as in other things, she thought humorously.

"Don't push it!" Blair laughed and she smacked her friend back on her arm. "I don't know if I can even talk to him."

"We'll find a way," her friend reassured her.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

That night when Blair went to bed she thought about her conversation with Serena again. It made her wonder about how her mother found out about what was going on. If it wasn't Rick or Serena that told, it had to be either Chuck or his doctor. But she was pretty sure that if the doctor was going to say something, it would have happened weeks ago after Rick had raped her the last time.

So that left Chuck. Did Chuck tell Eleanor about Rick? If so, when could that have happened, she wondered? But to her knowledge, neither Chuck nor her mother had spoken to each other after that evening she'd walked in on them. It just didn't make sense.

She sighed as she settled down into her pillows and tried to go to sleep. As she drifted off, she smiled slightly as the memory of his soft lips grazed the nape of her neck once again.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck closed his eyes and fisted the dark hair of the hooker as she finished blowing him. He shuddered as he climaxed and then promptly waved the girl away, not caring to open his eyes and look at her again. It was just release, he told himself as he readjusted himself and zipped up once he'd heard the door close.

He finally opened his eyes and reached for the glass on the table beside him. He shot the amber liquid back quickly and reached for his cell phone.

He sighed again. He'd been trying to call her all week, but she'd refused to take his calls, always leaving it to go to voice mail. The rejection was eating away at him.

He expected it to go to voice mail as it had been doing, but instead he heard the ring tone, and then surprisingly, a tiny voice, thick with sleep, answered this time. It startled him.

He cleared his throat and found his voice, unsure of what he was supposed to say now that she was actually on the line with him. "Blair …," he managed. He felt his heart speed up and his head begin to swim as he lay back against the sofa.

"Who is this?" she asked groggily. "Chuck?"

"I miss you," he whispered into the phone.

Blair curled into her pillow and rubbed her hand against the skin she'd imagined his mouth grazing not long ago. "I dreamt of you….., " she mumbled.

He realized she was still half asleep and he wanted nothing more than to curl around her warm body and hold her tightly. "You did?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm, you were kissing my neck and holding me….,"

"I love to hold you," he admitted, hoping she'd continue. "You're so soft. What happened next?" he asked.

"You wanted to make love to me."

Chuck could feel his heart racing and the butterflies do backflips in his belly. He always wanted to make love to her. "Always….," he admitted. "I always want to make love to you. Because I love you."

"You love me," she mumbled into the phone and snuggled back down into her pillows some more as sleep began to reclaim her. "I…., love….., I…. love… youuuu….," she managed before she drifted off once more and let go of the phone.

"Blair?" Chuck called as he realized she'd fallen asleep on him. He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. He really wanted to talk to her. He needed to know she was all right and why she wanted him to stay away from her. He realized she'd been half asleep and wasn't likely even aware he'd called. But at least he knew that at some level, she still loved him. But good God! He needed answers. "Blair!"

He finally shut the phone off, realizing it was a lost cause and decided to call Serena, knowing that the blonde had gone to visit her friend after school earlier that day. Maybe she had some answers for him.

Serena was sleeping too, but woke up right away when she heard Chuck's voice. She grumbled. "What do you want, Chuck? It's the middle of the night!"

"Well wake up!" he snapped. "What happened when you saw Blair? Did you talk to her?"

"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" she asked with annoyance.

"No," he replied. "It can't wait until tomorrow! I need to know what she said when you saw her. Why hasn't she been in school all week?"

Serena sat up and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. She looked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was a little after three AM. "She has been with her mother at the police station and in therapy." She gasped when she realized it had been him! "You're the one that told Eleanor, aren't you?"

Chuck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think the old bitch would believe me," he replied. "How's Blair?"

"She's understandably shaken, Chuck. Why did you ever tell Eleanor anything? Blair didn't want anyone to know!"

"I know she didn't, but I couldn't help it when she told me I couldn't see Blair anymore and that she was just trying to protect her!" he admitted.

"You went to see Eleanor?"

"No, I went to talk to Blair, but her mother wouldn't let me even see her. She's forbidden it! She told me I would ruin her life."

"That's what Blair said. But she doesn't know you went to see Eleanor, Chuck. I don't think her mother said a word about it."

"I don't doubt that," Chuck admitted. The old bag hated him. "Have they pressed charges against her stepfather?"

"I think there's a warrant out for his arrest, but they haven't found him yet to charge him," he admitted.

Chuck swore, pissed off again that his father had pulled Mike and his thugs off of Rick's tail.

"Chuck, I know Blair still loves you, but she's not likely to see you if Eleanor forbids it."

"No, I suppose not. The old bitch will beat the shit out of her if she goes behind her back," he growled.

"That's not fair, Serena argued. She's her mother!"

"She's also been beating the shit out of Blair since she was a little kid!" Chuck relayed.

"Oh my God, I never knew that!" Serena cried. "No wonder she's always been so afraid of opposing her!"

"Yeah. Well I confronted her on that too," he admitted. "That's another reason why she probably doesn't want me to see her. I know too much for her liking!"

"Poor Blair!"

"Yeah, poor Blair! And the only one who really loves her, isn't allowed to see her any more."

"You're not the only one, Chuck," Serena told him. "I love her too. And so does Nate."

"I don't want to hear about Archibald!" Chuck snapped.

"Not like that, Chuck. We're her friends; both Nate and I are her friends. Of course we care about her!"

"Then help me find a way to fix this. I know she needs me. And I can't live without her!"

Serena smirked. "Well she's coming to spend the weekend with us, so that's a start."

The cogs began churning in Chuck's brain. "Maybe I'll have to ask my father to let me hang out with the family this weekend too, then," he suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Serena yawned. "Now let me go back to sleep. My alarm's going to go off in about three hours and I'm beat!"

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said. After that news, his soon-to-be stepsister could sleep all she wanted.

Chuck got off the couch and headed for the shower. He needed to remove the scent of the whore who'd just serviced him before he went to bed. But before he did, he sent Blair a text message.

"I promise we'll fix this," he texted. He paused before sending and then decided to add a bit more, "And I love you too."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 14**

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair rolled over and grunted as her shoulder rested on something hard and lumpy. She reached over with her other hand and felt for the object, pulling out her cell phone. She looked at the thing in confusion. What the hell was her phone doing in bed with her? She always placed the thing on her bedside table. She tried to power it up, but frowned when she noticed it was completely dead.

She looked over at her alarm clock and groaned. It was set to go off in another ten minutes. She might as well get up! She threw back her blankets and sat up, placing her phone back on its cradle to recharge. I wonder who called, she thought, believing it was likely just Serena to confirm their plans.

She headed into the shower and got dressed, smiling when she remembered that she was going to spend the weekend with her friend after school today. And then she groaned. She was also going to have to have a conversation with Chuck.

She hurried downstairs to grab her yogurt and pack her things in her satchel for school before hurrying back upstairs and picking up her phone. It was practically charged already, she noted happily.

But her face fell when she checked her call history and saw that it was Chuck and not Serena who'd called her last. He'd called her? And at three AM!

She searched the recesses of her mind but, for the life of her, could not remember talking to him last night… at all!

She then noticed that he'd left her another text message after the phone call. Blair had been deleting his texts, but decided she would check this one to see if it had anything to do with his mystery call. When she saw the words, I love you too, the color drained from her face.

"Oh my God, I hope I didn't tell him I loved him!" she cried to nobody but herself. She sat down on her bed and shook her head as she struggled with her thoughts. Just what the hell was she supposed to do now?

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair peeled back the top of her yogurt and slowly began to eat as her minions caught her up on all the gossip from around the school that she'd missed. Blair shuddered as a cold wind blasted her in the face. Despite the cold air, the girls would continue their routine until the deep of winter set in and they were forced to stay inside the school.

She'd told them that she'd been busy with appointments all week, and for the most part, they'd been content with that. Only Penelope looked at her questionably.

She noticed Chuck's limo pull up in front of the school and she quickly gathered her things, suggesting they head inside before the bell go. "I need to get my missed assignments," she lied to her minions.

Penelope looked over at the limo and she smirked, noticing Chuck scowl as Blair marched by, ignoring him completely. So, she noted happily, there was trouble in paradise.

Chuck watched Blair parade by, ignoring him once again. He scowled and muttered under his breath, reminding himself again that she'd been asleep during their conversation last night. He headed for the courtyard to see if Nate was around to share a joint with him.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

At noon, Chuck waited around the corner from Blair's locker, knowing she'd likely avoid him again today. When he saw her drop off her books, he stepped out and cornered her.

"Chuck!" she cried in surprise. "Ahhhh, Hi!" She attempted to step around him to make her exit.

"You're not doing this today, Blair," he cautioned as he stepped in front of her again.

She stopped and sighed, looking up at his face. She supposed she should just get it out of the way. "Look, I asked you to leave me alone," she asserted.

"You did. And then you told me you loved me last night," he argued.

"I don't remember having a conversation with you at all last night," she declared and attempted to brush by him. "So if you talked to me in my sleep, it doesn't count."

Chuck put his hand out to stop her. He backed her up until her back was against her locker and put his hands on the locker bank, one on either side of her, effectively caging her in. "Then I'm going to make it count," he growled as he leaned in and smashed his lips against hers passionately.

Blair was so startled that she didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth to protest, but this caused him to soften his lips and slip his tongue inside her mouth. Dam him, she thought, as she felt herself melt. She couldn't help but respond.

Chuck groaned and pressed his body against hers when he felt her response. His hands found their way to her waist and he slid them down her frame and around to her bum.

"Ahhem!" a voice cleared immediately behind them. "I would like to remind you two that you are in a school, not a hotel room!"

Blair pushed Chuck off of her and straightened her uniform. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kendle," she apologized with a huge blush, to her English teacher.

Chuck released her and backed up. "I'll see you later," he stated firmly and then made his way down the hall to the cafeteria. He would not give her the opportunity to argue and dissuade him.

As she watched him walk down the hall, Serena approached from the direction he was heading. She had seen it all and looked a little more than amused.

"So, that was interesting!" the blonde smirked as she watched her friend blush even deeper.

Blair rolled her eyes and shrugged her off. "I need a latte!" she mumbled as she made her way down the hall.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The girls stopped at Blair's place after school to retrieve her clothes for the weekend.

"You'd think I was staying for a month!" Blair complained as they packed the two large suit cases down to the waiting taxi.

"Well to be fair, almost one whole case is shoes and makeup," Serena laughed.

"True!" Blair giggled in response. "I just don't know which pair will go better with that dress I have to wear on Sunday."

"We'll figure it out," Serena reassured her. "You'll look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," she replied.

Once they got to the newly decorated Van der Bass penthouse at the Plaza, Serena cleared some room in her closet for a few of Blair's things and the two flopped down on her bed and began to chatter.

Blair refused to discuss what happened with Chuck at noon and Serena didn't push, knowing that Blair was in for enough of a shock once she found out that Chuck was there for the weekend too.

When they were called down for dinner, Lily gave Blair a hug and thanked her for coming to spend the weekend to help them out.

Blair nodded and was about to take her seat when Chuck popped his head around the corner.

"I see I'm not too late," he commented as he quickly took a seat right beside where Blair was about to sit.

Blair looked up at Serena and scowled realizing she'd been played. She was not impressed.

As the meal progressed, Blair remained quiet, not trusting herself to speak. She picked at her dinner, struggling to keep anything down.

"Is there something the matter with your meal, Blair?" Lily asked with concern.

"I'm afraid I'm just not feeling well," she replied quietly and put her napkin on her plate. She excused herself a moment later and flew up the stairs into Serena's bathroom.

Chuck excused himself and followed her upstairs, knowing what was likely to happen next. But Blair had locked herself in the bathroom and he wasn't able to enter it. "Blair, don't do it," he pleaded through the door. "Please."

Blair sat on the floor in front of the toilet and cried, the tears falling heavier when she heard his voice. It was too late. She'd already purged.

A moment later, Serena came into her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Blair, are you all right?" she asked.

Blair refused to answer; her throat was so sore from puking and crying. She stood up and brushed her teeth at the sink, grateful she'd put her toiletries in the bathroom earlier.

She sat back on the floor and pondered her circumstances as the tears ran down her face. If she went home, her mother would question what happened and she'd be in trouble for leaving. And Lily would also be upset with her; after all, she'd promised she'd help out this weekend. But if she stayed she'd have to deal with Chuck, and she couldn't bear the thought of being so close to him, without being with him, especially after what happened at school that noon hour.

She heard someone fidgeting with the doorknob and Chuck finally opened the door after successfully picking the lock. He took one look at her on the floor and was immediately by her side. He gathered her up in his arms and held her on his lap, making her cry even harder.

After a few minutes, Chuck stood up with Blair in his arms and he carried her past Serena, down the hall, and into his guest room. He laid them down on the bed and pulled her in close to him.

Blair snuggled against his chest as the tears continued to fall. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him like this forever, but she knew her mother wouldn't tolerate it. "You have to let me go, Chuck," she whispered against his skin.

He held her tighter. "Never," he promised. "I'll never let you go."

"You know why this can't happen."

"She told me she'd send you away," he whispered as he tried hard not to cry.

"What?" Blair asked as she pulled her head back to look at him. "When did she say that?"

"The night after she walked in on us," he replied. "I…., I came back to see you, to beg her to let me be a part of your life. And she told me she had forbidden it. She threatened she'd send you away from me," he cried, holding her closer. "She told me I was bad for you and would only ruin your life. I tried to tell her that I loved you. I'd always loved you. I would do anything for you. But she didn't care. She said we could never be together. And then said she was trying to protect you…..

"And that's when you told her about Rick," Blair concluded. It all made sense now. He would have used that in defense, probably accusing her of being a bad parent. She had no idea how correct she was.

He nodded and burrowed his face under her hair, placing his moist lips close to the soft curve of her neck. "I couldn't help it. She was just so wrong about everything." He placed his lips on her flesh and held her as tightly as he dared. "I can't be without you, Blair. I love you too much."

Blair nodded and felt another bout of tears come. She lifted her neck so that he'd have better access, knowing that she had to end it quickly. She ran her hand over his back. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I…., I love you too, and I really don't know what to do."

"I know," he returned honestly. And he didn't know either. He was so afraid of Eleanor hurting her again and sending her away, it wasn't even funny. "Did she hurt you that night she found us?" he asked.

Blair stiffened immediately and she began to pull away from him. That was enough to confirm it for him.

"That bitch," he growled and he pulled her back into his arms protectively.

"Chuck, let me go!" Blair cried as she pulled away from him. She quickly sat up and grabbed a tissue from the table beside the bed. She blew her nose and cleared her throat. "You don't know what it's like, ok. She's my mother. And I disappointed her again. What we did was wrong!"

"No!" he snapped and he put his hands on her shoulders. "What we did wasn't wrong. Nor was it dirty, or bad! We made love, Blair!" he cried. "Love! And she has no right to hurt you because of it or to keep us apart. Not when we care about each other as much as we do!"

Blair got up off the bed and she turned to face him. "She has every right, Chuck. She's my mother!" she replied with conviction. "And whether you like it or not, she's the only family I have left and I am her daughter. I have to do what she says!"

"Even if that means we'll never be together again?" he asked sorrowfully.

She nodded as another batch of tears made their way down her face. "Yes," she cried as she turned around and headed back into Serena's room.

For the rest of the night the girls stayed in Serena's room and watched movies. Blair curled up next to her friend and cried herself out. Finally she fell asleep, completely exhausted, her heart crushed into a billion shards.

Chuck made his way back to his suite after realizing Blair was unlikely to change her mind. She'd given up on them and he needed to get good and drunk. He sat in a booth in the lounge, drinking until he couldn't feel the pain of her loss anymore, and then made his way up to his suite with two hookers in tow. She didn't want him anymore. As far as he was concerned, his life was over.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The next day found the girls busy with preparations for the wedding. They were busy organizing and arranging things until Lily was convinced everything would go off without a hitch.

Chuck stayed away from the activity until just before the rehearsal, and then was a solemn, if not distant, participant. He escorted Blair as was planned, but kept his distance from her as best he could. Being hung over helped. He felt like ass!

Blair managed to keep her best poker face throughout the rehearsal. She appeared calm and pleasant. But deep down inside she was completely devastated knowing how much she'd hurt him again.

But despite her façade, both Serena and Chuck could tell that their separation was eating Blair alive.

The rehearsal dinner went without a hitch, save for the unpleasant visit from Lily's former lover, Rufus Humphrey. Blair couldn't eat and managed to shuffle the food around on her plate enough so that nobody excepting for Chuck, knew. Afterwards, everyone departed into the main lounge, where Chuck excused himself and disappeared into a private booth, alone.

He took out a small mirror from his breast pocket and a bag of fine white powder, rolled up a crisp hundred dollar bill and snorted a few lines, not caring how wasted he got tonight. His goal was to forget and he was soon on his way.

Blair kept her façade going as long as she was able, and then excused herself to go back up to Serena's room where she finally collapsed in tears on the bed. She'd seen a few girls disappear into Chuck's booth and knew they were likely entertaining him in ways that weren't appropriate. It made her nauseous and extremely upset. And when she finally saw him leave with two of them, she nearly lost it.

She kept telling herself that he was moving on, like she'd told him. He had to. She simply couldn't be with him anymore. He was free to do whatever he wanted, with whomever he pleased. But it didn't make her feel any better, just worse. He was reverting back to his old ways and it was all her fault.

Awhile later, Serena came up to her room and she curled around her friend, feeling helpless. "I don't know what to do to help, B," she commented. "Please tell me that I can do."

"There's nothing anyone can do, Serena," Blair sniffed as she laid her head on her friend's lap.

"But you're both so miserable," the blonde asserted. "It just seems so unfair. So wrong!"

"It has to be this way," Blair told her. "My mother won't let us be together."

"I can't believe she won't let you have a boyfriend….."

"Oh, I can have a boyfriend, all right. Just not Chuck," Blair cried. "She never had a problem with me seeing Nate."

"You …, you don't want to get back together with him, do you?" she asked.

Blair looked up at her friend and smiled sadly. "No. We never really loved each other, Serena. I think you two make a much better pair."

Serena nodded and smiled sadly at her friend. "I really like him," she disclosed.

"So I noticed," Blair replied. She sat up and wiped her nose. "Really, Serena. You have nothing to worry about. I don't love Nate."

"No, but you do love Chuck. And he loves you. I just feel so bad for both of you. I wish there was something we could do!" she repeated.

Blair frowned and shook her head. "It's over," she said. "Chuck needs to move on and find someone else. And I….., well I just have to move on." She picked up a magazine off of Serena's bedside table and began flipping through it, showing her friend a couple of outfits she thought were interesting, trying to keep her mind off the boy she loved more than anything.

For the rest of the evening the girls hung out and made small talk, giggling about gossip in the school and other stuff that teenaged girls supposedly did at sleepovers. Blair tried to put on her happy face and Serena pretended it was working for her. They finally fell asleep sometime just before dawn.

The next morning a frantic Lily knocking on the bedroom door, woke them up.

"Do either of you know where Charles is?" she asked in a panic as she poked her head in the bedroom. "Bart says he didn't go home last night and he's not answering his calls. They were supposed to go to the tailor's over an hour ago to get their tuxes, but Chuck's a no-show. Bart's having a fit!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck wasn't doing so well that morning. He'd spent the night snorting cocaine with a couple of girls from the bar and then ended up across the city in some God forsaken Brooklyn flat, doing shooters from the cleavage of some troll until nearly dawn, where he passed out, completely out of it. He woke up in terrible shape, still high, on a sticky kitchen floor of the same apartment, minus his watch, wallet, his bag of cocaine and his cell phone.

He looked at the clock on the wallpapered wall and groaned, knowing he was likely going to miss the ceremony. Too bad, he thought sarcastically, knowing it would just be another in the long line of disappointments for his father.

He stumbled his way through the apartment where he located a landline and quickly put a call in to his driver. He finally made his way back to the Palace and was about to pass out in his bed when Blair and Serena showed up to get him ready for the wedding. They'd used Blair's room card to let themselves in and were both mad as all hell.

"How could you do this, Chuck?" Serena yelled as she helped Blair drag him off his mattress and across the room. She knew she should have brought along Nate!

"Your father is getting married today in a couple of hours. You're supposed to be the best man!"

"I'm not the best man for anyone, am I, Blair?" Chuck growled as they steered him into his bathroom towards the shower. They plopped him down on the toilet.

"Stop it, Chuck!" Blair snapped as she waved away his breath. "This isn't funny. And you stink!"

He scowled at her. "I wanna brush my teeth," he stated as he stood up and grabbed his toothbrush off the counter along with a tube of paste. He managed to glob some on the brush and began to brush his teeth, sticking his face under the water faucet to rinse once he'd finished. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and fell back on the toilet seat again.

"You need a shower, Chuck. You're absolutely filthy!" Serena snarled as she squatted to remove his shoes. "Turn the water on B. We'll throw him in, clothes and all!"

"So, you ladies want to share a bath with me?" he smarmed as he peeled off his jacket and tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Well I don't know about you, Blondie, but I'm sure Blair's mommy won't let her play with us, will she Blair?

Blair fought the tears that started to fall and she slapped him hard across the face when she was unable to.

"If you wanted to play rough…," he started as he held his cheek against the sharp sting. Dam, she could hit, he thought.

"We're trying to help you, Chuck," she finally cried. "So stop being so mean!"

She looked at her friend who was pulling Chuck's socks off. This wouldn't work with the two of them at him, she knew. She needed another plan. "Serena, go and make him some strong coffee and order some food from the kitchen. And let Lily know we have him. I'll see that he gets in the shower," she finally asserted as she finished undoing and pulling off his shirt and then gently slipped his undershirt over his head.

Serena stared at her for a moment and then nodded her head, as she left and shut the door. Maybe it was best that Blair do this alone, she thought.

Once she'd gone, Chuck looked at her and frowned. "You know that really hurt," he said as he felt the welt rising on his cheek.

Blair looked horrified and she started to cry a little more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she answered sincerely.

"Yes, you probably did. But I deserved it, didn't I? "

"Nobody deserves to get hurt," she managed as she helped him stand and gestured towards his pants. "Can you do this, or should I?"

Chuck frowned at her words as he tried to fumble with his buttons. He managed to stand again and tried once more. Finally he gave up. He raised his hands up in the air. "Have at it," he commented as he leaned against the sink.

Blair quickly undid his pants and slid them and his boxers down to the floor. He carefully stepped out of them, using Blair's shoulders to brace himself.

"Now that you have me naked…," he joked.

Blair ignored him and she turned around to turn the water of the shower on. She took him by the arm and led him to the enclosure. "Get in."

Chuck looked at her and laughed. "Only if you get in with me," he joked. "I'm not going to be able to do this myself. I'm too wasted!" he declared.

Blair narrowed her eyes and she glared at him. "Fine!" she snarled through gritted teeth. She slipped her dress over her head and stepped into the enclosure in her slip and stockings, pulling him in behind her.

Chuck leaned against the shower wall and he began to laugh as he watched Blair get instantly drenched. "I didn't really think you'd do that!" he admitted.

Blair shivered as she pulled him under the water with her. She grabbed the soap and began to lather him up, scrubbing him gently all over as she cried softly in humiliation and sorrow.

He swallowed back a sob, knowing he'd hurt her again. He didn't mean to keep doing it, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He let her wash him, closing his eyes while she did her task, refraining from commenting as she did his lower parts, but moaning with pleasure as she washed his hair with his shampoo. He loved having her hands on him.

"I think you're enjoying this far too much," she grumbled as she pulled him in for a final rinse once she'd finished.

"I always pictured our showering together to be a little different than this," he smarmed as she shut the water off and helped him out. He loved the way her slip was clinging to her tiny body, her nipples hard and the cheeks of her ass making a bold statement through the sopping wet silk.

She ignored his words, knowing they were intended to hurt her some more and tried to keep her tears at bay. Instead she wrapped a heated towel around his waist and grabbed one to cover her shoulders as she began to towel dry his hair. When she was finished, she backed him up until he sat back down on the toilet seat and she opened the counter drawer, removing his razor. She took the shaving cream can from a shelf, lathered him up, and then began to shave him before he could protest.

Chuck couldn't resist placing his hand on her waist as she continued to groom him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her care as she completed her task, gently and efficiently. When he was shaved, she wiped his face clean and put away his supplies.

Chuck felt the smooth skin of his face and nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't cut my throat," he joked. "But you did a pretty good job," he admitted. "Thanks."

"It was tempting," she grumbled as she towel dried her own hair and wiped her face dry.

She finally stood him up and he let her dry him off and even put deodorant on him. "I'm not a baby," he joked as she finally wrapped a clean housecoat around him.

She looked at him and frowned. "You could have fooled me," she answered back sorrowfully. She opened the bathroom door and dragged him into the kitchen, turning him over to Serena. "He's all yours," she commented as she plopped him down on a chair. "I'm done." And with that she retrieved her dress and headed back up to Serena's to have a shower and get herself ready for the ceremony.

"I can't believe she did that," Serena commented in shock as she looked at the fresh and squeaky-clean Chuck in front of her.

"Best shower I ever had in my entire life," he admitted as he picked up the cup his soon to be stepsister placed in front of him and took a drink. "And we didn't even have sex!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

By the time the wedding began, Chuck was sober enough to complete his duties as best man. Blair stood behind Lily with Serena as the couple said their vows and the ceremony ended.

As they made their way to the reception, Chuck continued to look over at Blair, who would only stare at her feet. When he gave his speech, he looked at Blair and she knew some of his words were directed at her.

"In the face of true love you just don't give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to….."

They made her smile, in spite herself.

A little while later, Chuck approached her shyly and held his hand out for a dance. Blair took his hand and went to the floor with him, knowing it was expected. They settled close to Serena who was dancing contentedly with Nate while the hired photographer snapped pictures for Lily and Bart.

Blair couldn't help but remember the last time Chuck had held her in his arms in a dance and a few tears worked their way down her cheeks.

"Shhh," he soothed as he pulled her in tighter to him. He placed his lips against her neck as she rested her head on his chest.

She managed a little nod and closed her eyes, knowing this was the last time she'd ever be allowed to touch him like this.

"Thank you for caring for me this afternoon," he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I acted like a prick."

"It's ok," she replied. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved it," he admitted with a little chuckle. "You…, you were wonderful to me and I was an ass."

She bit her bottom lip and didn't say anything. He really had been an ass!

"It's because I'm hurting," he admitted. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as more tears began to fall. "I really am."

"I know. I'm sorry too," he whispered back, placing a kiss at her temple. "I'll never stop loving you," he assured her.

She nodded her head against his chest. "Me neither," she admitted.

He pulled away from her slightly until she looked up at him. He rested his forehead against hers as they continued to sway to the music. He couldn't help but finally lean in and gently kiss her on the mouth.

Blair ran her hands up to his face and she embraced him, kissing him back softly.

When the music ended they stopped moving and she took her mouth off of his. "Goodbye, Chuck," she whispered as she turned and headed over to her table to grab her purse. She ran outside, quickly hailed a cab and left, not able to look at him for another moment.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 15**

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Eleanor scowled at the front page of the society section of the morning newspaper the next day. There was her daughter, locked in an intimate embrace, locking lips with Charles Bass at this father's wedding. She had told her to stay away from him! Now the entire city would know of Blair's indiscretion! She would be called a whore by anyone important in their circle. Her future was in ruins and their family name was shamed!

Had her daughter been at home, Eleanor would have read her the riot act and shaken some sense into her. But Blair was already at school and the damage had already been done.

Eleanor swore as she switched on her computer. She was supposed to be getting ready to fly to Madrid to prepare for an important show. But now she'd have to postpone her flight until she could make arrangements for Blair. It was obvious the girl couldn't be trusted on her own anymore. She took out her cell phone and began calling the numbers that appeared on screen. There were a couple of really good schools she'd heard about from some colleagues. She only hoped that with the right amount of money, they'd take a late registration.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

At noon, Serena begged her friend to go shopping with her after school. "I want you to help me find a dress for the snowflake ball," she begged. "And we need to think about who you want to escort you there."

"I should probably just go home," Blair replied sullenly. She certainly didn't feel like shopping for a dress to an event she was not planning on attending. Without a date, she wouldn't go. And the only one she could envision being escorted by, was Chuck. She put her yogurt down on the table, untouched.

"B! Come on. Just because you can't go with Chuck, doesn't mean you shouldn't go. There are a lot of guys who would love to take you to the dance," she begged.

"True," Nate commented as he overheard them and then joined them at their table. "Chuck made the comment he wasn't allowed to see you anymore and a few of them were talking about it in the locker room after PE. I don't think you'll have trouble finding a date for the dance if you want one."

"You guys aren't getting it!" Blair snapped. "I don't want to go! If I can't be with Chuck, there's no point in…"

"You can't do that, Blair!" Serena interrupted. "You're the queen here. It's expected that you'll go… and that you'll have an escort. Not doing so will be like throwing in your crown!"

Blair shrugged. "Maybe I just don't care anymore," she admitted sadly.

"You had a life before Chuck," Nate interjected. "Why shouldn't you have one again?"

They were cut off by an announcement on the PA system for Blair Waldorf to report to the main office.

Blair got up and looked at her friends. She shook her head. "I never really had a life before Chuck," she replied sadly.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck frowned as he watched Blair being physically escorted by her mother from the school into a waiting cab, in tears. He hit the intercom button of the limo and told Arthur to follow the vehicle. He knew he should mind his own business, but was unable to, especially after seeing Blair look as distressed as she was.

He became nervous when he realized they were heading to the airport, and started to panic when he saw a few pieces of Blair's monogrammed luggage being carted inside by an attendant. He told his driver to stay put and he followed them inside, noting that Eleanor took was practically dragging Blair through the international gates.

Blair became hysterical as they passed through the gates. "I swear it was nothing, mom. We aren't together!" she cried loud enough for anyone in the near vicinity to hear.

Eleanor grabbed Blair by the shoulder and began to lead her down the corridor towards their boarding gate. "You're making a spectacle of yourself!" she growled under her breath. "And I saw the picture. You don't kiss someone like that when you're not a couple!"

"I was only saying goodbye to him!" she bawled. "You have to believe me! I don't want to go to school in Switzerland!"

Chuck's stomach flipped when he heard the words. Blair's mother was making good on her promise to him. She was sending Blair away!

He tried to get through the gates, but without a boarding pass, they denied his entrance. "Blair!" he screamed as he tried to run through the security doors as he watched the woman lead Blair towards the final boarding gates.

Blair heard Chuck's cry and turned in disbelief to see him just as he was grabbed and pulled back by a team of security officers.

Eleanor stopped in her tracks as they watched Chuck get tackled to the floor. She grabbed her daughter's arm and began to haul her down the hall once again; afraid they would miss the flight that was soon to depart. "Sure you're not together!" she grumbled.

"We're not, mom!" Blair cried as they made their way down the hall. "I swear! I don't know why he's here. Please don't make me leave!"

"I can't trust you anymore, Blair. You've left me no choice!"

Blair's mother escorted her to the final boarding gate and saw that she got on the plane. She hugged her bawling daughter goodbye and kissed the side of her head. "You'll see. It's really for the best," she assured her as she put her on the plane.

She waited until she saw the plane start down the runway and then turned to head back out of the gates. She had to get home and pack to get ready for Madrid.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Bart paid the hefty fine and led his son out of the police station. He was so angry that he couldn't even look at Chuck. "We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon an hour ago," he finally snapped. "You have your stepmother to thank for your release. I was prepared to leave you in custody until our return!"

Chuck hung his head in shame and anger. He'd been so embarrassed to be dragged into the airport security office and then taken down to the police station it wasn't even funny. But he'd been so upset and angry with Eleanor that he had been unable to control himself, and now his father was raking him over the coals! He wanted to tell the man to fuck off and leave him alone so he could think. "You don't understand!" he finally yelled in defense. "Blair's gone! Her mother's sent her away!"

"Well that's between Blair and her mother!" Bart snapped back. "When are you going to learn to stay out of other people's business?"

"She is my business!" Chuck returned, his blazing eyes challenging his father. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Well you're obviously not the best thing that ever happened to her!" Bart retorted. "Otherwise Eleanor wouldn't be sending her halfway around the planet away from you!"

"Eleanor's an abusive bitch!" Chuck growled. "She's been hurting Blair her entire life! This is just another way for her to hurt her!"

"She's her mother, Chuck! If Eleanor thinks her daughter is better off away from you, she obviously has her reasons," Bart insisted. "Your reputation can't be one she wants affiliated with Blair. No one will blame her for keeping her away from you. So you'd better watch your words. They're dangerous. Talk like that can see you in court."

Chuck glared at his father. "You're the one who knows nothing! Eleanor's been abusing Blair ever since she was a child. I've heard her! And I've seen the bruises. I've even taken her to the doctor!"

Bart didn't know what to say about that. As far as he was concerned it was none of their business and he had better things to do then to pry into someone else's affairs. The girl's problems were not theirs to worry about. "Regardless," Bart stated firmly. "You will stay away from Blair Waldorf and worry about your own business. You have a new stepfamily to try and become part of and I do not want to hear that you've been out of line while we're on our honeymoon. Is that clear?" he concluded.

"I never expected you to understand," Chuck grumbled sadly as he looked back at his lap. "You never have!"

Later that night Serena and Nate made their way over to Chuck's suite to try and console him. But he was so distressed they might as well not even be there.

"She's promised to keep in touch and she's coming home for a few days at Christmas," Serena said as she leaned in close to Nate. She was upset as well. It would be hell without her best friend around. "Blair texted me just before the plane left. She said her mother had promised her."

"It doesn't matter," Chuck grumbled as he stared at the remaining scotch in his glass. "The bitch won't let me near her then either."

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Nate sighed as he put an arm around Serena. "We'll just have to wait until she comes back."

Chuck shot back the remaining liquid in his glass. He would wait until later and then text her himself. Maybe she would be willing to at least keep in touch with him while she was away.

He'd thought about taking a flight and following her to Switzerland. His father was out of the country for a couple of weeks with Lily and it wouldn't be hard to find the school she was in. But there was no guarantee she would see him. She was being punished again and she wasn't likely to disobey her mother. He put his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He'd never felt so lost before in his life.

That night before he went to bed, he sent a text message to her telling her how sorry he was that she had been sent away and how much he was going to miss her. He begged her to stay in touch with him so at least he'd know she was all right. He told her he loved her. It was the best he could do. He went to bed completely bummed out.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair arrived at the boarding school the next afternoon just outside a small city in Switzerland. She followed the housemother wearily up the stairs of the ancient building to her shared room, and placed her suitcases in the closet. She was much too weary to unpack. She couldn't believe she was here - thousands of miles across the ocean from her home, her friends, and from him. She'd read his text, but wasn't sure how she'd respond to him. She wanted to stay in touch, but knew her mother would frown on it. She decided she'd text him later when she'd thought about it some more. She immediately collapsed on her bed in tears, grateful that her roommate was in class.

She awoke a few hours later to someone gently nudging her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but when we're called to dinner, we're expected to come. You need to get up, they're going to call us in just a few minutes," the girl said.

Blair sat up and stared at her roommate, a tall lanky girl with mousy brown hair and thick glasses. "Thank-you," she mumbled. She got up and popped into the bathroom for a quick wash and to brush out her hair. She looked like hell!

She put one of her suitcases on the bed and took out a pair of jeans and a sweater and changed, just as the meal announcement was made.

She followed the girl downstairs to a large dining room, grabbed a tray and stood in line to receive her food. She cringed at the selection offered, choosing only a salad and some milk. The other choices consisted of foods she would never consider eating.

She sat next to her roommate at a table with a half dozen other girls who merrily introduced themselves. Blair attempted to be friendly but was far too upset to pull it off.

"You'll be alright, love," a British girl reassured her as she patted her hand. "It's really a good school and we're not all that bad."

"As long as you stay away from the seniors," another girl added as she motioned toward a table at the back of the cafeteria. "If they don't like you, they'll make your life a living hell."

Blair nodded and attempted to eat her salad as the girls chatted on. She managed to eat a few bites and finally excused herself, needing to find a bathroom and throw up. She just wanted to go home.

After dinner the housemother came and got Blair and took her into a room to be measured for her new uniform. When she'd been outfitted, the lady led her into her office and made her sit down. "You have been registered in our AP program which you will start at tomorrow at eight o'clock, promptly. You will also be meeting with our school's psychologist twice a week as requested by your mother," she was informed. "And you will be expected to obey the rules here, Miss Waldorf. This is a strict, girl's only school. No boys are permitted on the campus. And you will need to turn over your cell phone right now. They aren't permitted here."

Blair looked at the woman as if she'd struck her. Her cell phone was now her one and only link to home. She'd promised Serena she'd keep n touch with her, and she still needed to reply to Chuck. "But my friends…!" she said as she choked up. "I want to be able to stay in touch!"

"You'll have time to do that at Christmas break. But for now, you're here and will be concentrating on your studies. You'll find the work challenging enough and you won't have any time for such things." She reached out her hand and waited until Blair tearfully handed her phone over.

As Blair bawled, the woman explained a few other rules and expectations to her about the facility and then sent her along to her room, suggesting she have a hot bath and go to bed. The housemother had had a good conversation with Blair's mother and was well aware of the girl's shameful behaviour back in the States. She'd had other girls come to the school with similar circumstances and had reassured Eleanor that such behaviour wouldn't happen in her facility.

Blair locked herself in the bathroom and ran the shower so that her roommate couldn't hear her cry. She couldn't believe her mother was so heartless as to ship her away so far from her friends, to such a place. And now she couldn't even communicate with them by phone. She could hardly believe her life had taken such a turn.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

For the next couple of weeks Serena was angry. Blair was totally ignoring her calls and text messages. She assumed that her friend was too busy having fun in Switzerland and was just blowing her off.

Chuck was also upset that Blair hadn't responded to his initial text or any of the others that he'd sent. But he was more worried than angry. He attempted to hire Mike back again to investigate how she was doing, but he was busy working for Bart who had just returned from his honeymoon with Lily.

As the days continued on with no response, he started feeling desperate. He figured out which school she was likely at; there was only one that her mother would have found acceptable. Finally when school closed for the holidays, he booked a flight and made his way over, hoping he'd be able to see her.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair climbed into the taxi with the other escapee's for the night. It was the first evening that she'd been out since she'd arrived at the school weeks ago. Only when their housemother was entertaining would any of the girls attempt to sneak out into the city. And tonight several carloads of the students were on their way into the small city to hit the dance floor at the best hotel they had.

Blair wore one of the few dresses that her mother had packed for her. It was fairly conservative by her standards, and was a far cry from most of the clothing she'd worn while living in the Upper East Side, but it was still far above the standards of most of the other girls' clothing at her new school. She ordered a drink and sunk back in the large and roomy booth, glad to be away from the depressing atmosphere of her school.

She didn't notice the looks that a couple of the older girls were sending her way. They didn't like the newcomer and despised the way she had already acquired a following of girls without any apparent effort. She was intelligent too and was becoming a favourite of the teachers at the school. And now that they were out in public, they especially didn't like how gorgeous she looked with her hair and makeup done up, wearing a dress that put all of their clothing to shame.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck grabbed his room card and headed out of the hotel to flag a taxi down. He wasn't sure what he would do once he got there, but he had to at least try and talk to her. He got in the back seat of the cab and asked the driver to take him to the school.

"Do you have a girlfriend there?" the curious driver asked.

"Something like that," Chuck responded thinking the man should really mind his own business.

"Maybe your girl is in town tonight," the guy laughed as he drove through the city and began to head out of town. "We've dropped off several of them at your hotel," he admitted. "The last batch went in just before I picked you up. Those girls hardly ever get out. The housemothers simply won't allow it. So when they come to town, they party very hard. They drive the local boys wild!"

Chuck frowned at the driver's words. There was no point trying to find Blair if she wasn't even at her boarding school. And if she wasn't with the group at the hotel then at least he could maybe get some information on her and leave her a message. It was worth a shot. "I suppose that I should go back and check then," he said. He was a little worried. Maybe Blair had moved on and found someone new in town.

The driver nodded and turned the car around, dropping Chuck back off at the same location he'd picked him up, minutes before. The man took Chuck's money and told him he'd wait for him for a few minutes. If he changed his mind again and wanted to go to the school, he'd take him there.

Chuck thanked the driver and headed back inside the hotel, slowly making his way up to the bar in the hotel's party clubroom. He ordered a scotch and turned around to scope out the room.

There were a surprising number of people in the room for such a small city, he thought. He didn't realise that word spread quickly around town when the girls from the boarding school came in to party; and the local boys came out to meet them, hoping for an opportunity to meet some new girls and have some fun.

Chuck searched the room and his heart flipped when he finally spotted her at an oversized booth with several other girls. The booth was surrounded by boys who were asking the girls to dance. He was relieved to see Blair turn down a couple of them, but then noticed that she looked sad after they had gone to find more willing partners, leaving her alone at the booth. But it was the perfect time for him to go and see her.

He quickly made his way across the club and slipped into the seat, stopping next to her before she realized it was him. "Blair…."

Her eyes snapped up from her lap when she heard his voice and she stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes immediately began to well up, she was so startled and she didn't know what to say. This couldn't possibly be real!

He was on her in minutes, not caring that she hadn't replied to him in weeks or that they were in a public place. He pulled her into his arms and slammed his mouth against hers. He almost cried in joy when she responded hungrily to his kiss.

Blair was so startled and overwhelmed to see Chuck that she believed she must be hallucinating. Perhaps someone had slipped something into her drink, she thought, and she was high. But if that was the case, she didn't care. Chuck was here and for the moment, that was all that mattered.

When he heard giggling, Chuck stopped ravishing her and looked up to see several of Blair's schoolmates watching the two of them in either confusion or with jealousy.

"Chuck Bass, I presume," her roommate said and she stuck out her hand for him to shake. The girl caught Blair's eye and she winked at her as Chuck shook her hand. He was as gorgeous as Blair had described. And from the looks of it, her roommate was as deeply in love with him as she'd believed her to be. They were probably the most attractive couple she'd ever seen together.

Blair wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled. She began to introduce him to the other girls.

"What's he doing here?" one girl finally asked in confusion. "I thought he lived in New York."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the couple for an answer. It had been on everyone's mind.

"Um, I think I'll take Blair upstairs," Chuck replied in embarrassment. "We actually haven't had the chance to discuss that yet."

"Oh, of course," came the reply from several of the girls as he led her out of the booth.

She took his hand and followed him through the club, into the lobby and then up in the elevator and into his room. She was so afraid that he'd disappear if she dropped his hand that she held it as tightly as she possibly could. Chuck grinned like a little boy because he felt the same way.

Once he had her in his room he immediately gathered her in his arms again, both of them needing to hold on to each other desperately. Finally Chuck broke the silence. "We were so worried about you…"

"I'm sorry, but they took my phone away the first night I was here. I never had a chance to text you back… or Serena. She must hate me by now," Blair cried into the curve of his neck.

"We didn't know. She'll understand," he promised as he kissed her temple.

"And we don't have access to Facebook or anything like that on the computers unless we come into the city and go to the library," she complained. "They run this place like a military academy!"

"Shhh, It's ok," he soothed. "I just needed to know you were all right. I was so afraid when your mother dragged you to the airport."

"We saw you," she admitted. "At the airport. You called my name. I saw them drag you away!"

"Bart had to bail me out of the juvenile holding cell. He was so pissed off. I guess I shouldn't have tried to rush the gates! But why did she send you away?"

Blair sniffed and she held him tighter. "She saw the pictures of us in the newspaper when we kissed on the dance floor. It was enough to convince her that we were still together, even though I insisted we were just saying goodbye to each other."

"I can't lose you again," he confessed. "I never want to let you go…."

"I know, but I have to go back to the school. I have to return. My mother would….."

Chuck froze and he pulled away from her. "It has to stop," he said. "She has to stop hurting you."

"I know," Blair whispered sorrowfully. "I just don't know how to make it happen."

"Can we go and see your father? Maybe he could make her stop?"

Blair shook her head adamantly. "He walked out on us years ago. He knew how abusive she was with me and he left me with her anyways," she sobbed as she pulled him back to her and laid her head on his chest again. "He didn't care then. And I'm not a little girl anymore, he would care even less now."

Chuck held her tightly and then walked them back to the bed. He laid them down and reached a hand up to stroke her hair out of her face. "I'd take care of you, if I could," he said sadly.

His words made her smile. "I know you would," she replied and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"But I won't get my trust fund until I'm eighteen. And I doubt if Bart will let you stay at my place the entire time," he continued, remembering Bart's words the night he'd been arrested.

"It's ok. It's not your responsibility to take of me. It's my mother's."

He shook his head. There had to be a way... "We could look in to getting you emancipated. You could use her abuse as grounds…."

"But that wouldn't give me a way to support myself and I'd lose my mother too, Chuck. She may be a bitch, but I love her and she's my only family!"

"That's not true," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think of myself as a part of your family, too. Or more like you're a part of my family. I plan on making you my wife one day, you know."

Blair smiled at him. "Chuck that's sweet. But you know we're too young for that."

He shook his head again. "I've known since we were kids. There will never be anyone else for me, but you. I told you before that we're inevitable."

She was so moved by his words that she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him deeply, passionately. She caressed the firm cut of his jaw and ran her hands through his hair. "God I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

Chuck groaned in ecstasy as her tongue darted into his mouth and danced around his tongue. He held onto her firmly and rolled them over until she was on top of him.

Blair sat up and began to pull her dress over her head, grinning as Chuck's hands immediately began to assist her. He ran his hands over her body, noting sadly that she'd lost weight again.

When she was naked, she began to undo his buttons and then helped him out of his trousers. She noticed he was rock hard already and he hissed when she ran her hand over his straining penis. She cupped him and then leaned in to kiss him again. "I need you inside me," she groaned in his ear.

Chuck grabbed her hips and helped her reposition herself so that she was hovering over him.

She lowered herself onto him in one sudden movement so that he was buried deep inside her immediately and without warning. She cried his name out into the night with the sensation.

"Fuck!" Chuck gasped as she impaled herself on him. He felt her walls clench him immediately and he ground her hips down on him and then arched his pelvis, causing her to arch her back and catch her breath. "It won't take much, will it kitten?" he purred as he circled his hips beneath her. He took one hand off of her hip and dropped it down to her crotch, finding her nodule swollen and ripe.

"Chuuuuck," Blair moaned as he began to stroke her, immediately sending her over the edge into an explosive orgasm. She arched her back as he continued to grind her until she cried out and her nails raked his thighs in pleasure.

He sat up and held her close, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he smashed his mouth hungrily against hers. In another quick movement Chuck flipped them over so that he was on top, fucking her so hard that he came violently within moments. It sent her into another delicious orgasm as well.

They collapsed in a sweltering heap, both shaking and out of breath. Blair's hands caressed his back as he gently bit into the curve of her neck.

He reached down for a blanket and brought it up to cover them both. He rolled them over so that they were both on their sides and Blair tucked her head under his chin, so that she was resting over his heart.

"Just a few minutes," she sighed as he gently rubbed her back. "Just a few more minutes…."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 16**

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

It was well after midnight and Chuck knew the club would likely be shutting down soon. "Blair," he called softly as he nudged her awake and placed a little kiss on her temple. "If you want to head back to the school with your friends you'll have to wake up."

"Umph!" Blair grumbled as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "I'd much rather stay here with you."

Chuck grinned but shook her shoulder lightly again. "I'm sure you would, but you know you'd freak out in the morning."

"I know," she sighed as she forced herself to sit up. She rubbed her eyes. "I think that's the best sleep I've had since I was sent here," she admitted.

"You've only been asleep for about four hours," he chuckled.

"I know. But I can't seem to stay asleep for more than a couple of hours at a time anymore. The psychologist I'm working with gave me some pills to try, but they make me sluggish all day, so I won't take them."

"I don't blame you," he agreed." Bart tried to give me medications to control my behaviour when I was younger, but I refused to take them. I didn't have ADD, I was just lonely and bored."

"I remember that. It was such a long time ago…." She ran her hand along the side of his face and he closed his eyes at her gentle touch. "I'm sorry I have to go," she said as she felt tears begin to well up.

"It's ok. You'll be home in a week for Christmas," he said, trying to be positive.

"I'm going to try and sneak out tonight if I can," she commented, "But I can't promise it."

"I'll be here for another day if you can," he said as he enveloped her in his arms once again. "But don't do anything to get yourself into any trouble."

"I won't," she assured him as she grabbed her purse and began to tidy herself back up. "My mom says if there's any trouble here I won't be allowed home for Christmas. I can't risk it."

"Good," he said and then frowned. "So then maybe you shouldn't try to sneak out." He stood up and helped her readjust her dress. "Just remember that I love you. And if I don't see you before Christmas, I'll make sure we find a way to see each other when you're home to visit."

She nodded as tears started to fall onto her cheeks once again and she hugged him. "Love shouldn't be this hard, Chuck. It's not fair."

"I know it's not, but they can't keep us apart forever. One day I'll have my trust fund and you'll be eighteen….," he promised as he kissed her behind the ear.

She smiled sadly and nodded as he escorted her to the door and back down to the club.

As they entered the club, Blair grew relieved to see several of the girls still there, including her roommate. "Dance with me before I go?" she asked him as she tossed her purse back into the booth with her roommate.

Chuck nodded and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. Only a few couples were up swaying to the slower German song. Although they didn't understand the words, the rhythm of it was beautiful and the two of them easily melted together on the dance floor to share what might be their final intimate moment together again for a long time.

"Why are we always having to say goodbye to music?" Blair asked when the song was finally over. His shoulder was sopping wet from her tears and he was rather choked up himself.

"It seems we always have to say goodbye, period," he replied as he kissed her again. "And I hate it!" His lips were so feather soft against hers that she couldn't help but press him tighter to her again.

"Me, too," she admitted. "I love you," she told him after he escorted her back to her friends.

"I love you too, Blair," he said before the girls turned to catch a taxi back to their school.

As they piled into their cab, Blair's roommate put her arm around her and let her sob. "That was the most gut wrenching thing I've ever seen in my life!" the girl exclaimed. "How can you bear it?"

"I…., I can't. I just miss him so much," she wailed as they neared the school. Blair blew her nose and wiped her eyes before they headed inside. She needed to be quiet as their housemother was likely in bed and they needed to make their way up the stairs into their rooms without waking her.

But as soon they snuck inside, the lights of the back entrance hallway were suddenly switched on. Their housemother stood with her arms firmly crossed as she glared at the group of girls in displeasure. They were busted. And she was livid!

It wasn't so much that they'd been out that was her issue, but what had her twisting was that Blair had spent part of the evening in a hotel room with her American boyfriend. And the only way she could have known that information was if someone had ratted her out.

"You realize that I will have to inform your mother of your indiscretions, Miss Waldorf. We had an agreement that there would be no contact from him while you were attending this school. It's in your contract. She is bound to be disappointed with your lack of judgment and inappropriate behaviour!"

"Please, that's not necessary," Blair pleaded with the woman. "Chuck only wanted to make sure I was alright because I haven't been able to contact him. And he's leaving to go back to the States right away now that he's seen me. I promise! There's no need to contact my mother. She'll only get angry."

"You should have thought about that before you disobeyed the rules and went into town," she said. She knew that the consequences of Blair misbehaving meant that the girl would now have to remain with her over the holidays. She'd had that discussion with Eleanor prior to Blair arriving and it had been arranged in their contract. And for that, the older woman was appreciative. It meant that she'd get some extra money for babysitting the little brat during the holidays!

"But almost all the girls were at the club!" Blair argued. "Why am I the only one in trouble?"

The woman sneered at her. "Because you're the only one that seems to have disappeared into a man's hotel room for half of the night. And whoring around is not acceptable at this school, Miss Waldorf! Now, you need to go to your room for the evening while I phone your mother. I'll deal with you again in the morning." And with that the housemother turned her back on the girls and set off to call Blair's mother from her office.

The roommate put her arm around Blair again as they trudged upstairs. Blair was beyond crushed! Now she'd have to remain alone the entire holiday in Switzerland with the old bitch, she thought as she plunked down on her bed.

"I'm pretty sure I know who it was that squealed," her roommate said as she stared at Blair from across the room. "They're so jealous of you," she described as she told of the dirty looks from the two seniors at the other table earlier that evening. "They're threatened by you. You're prettier and smarter and already more popular than they could ever be. My guess is that when they saw you with Chuck tonight, they decided to rat you out."

"But I don't even know them," Blair cried as she curled up on her bed in tears. "Why would they do that to me?"

"It doesn't matter if they know you or not," she explained. "They see you as a threat and they'll do whatever they can to ruin your life. I've seen them do it before."

"They're too late," Blair sobbed into her pillow. "It was already destroyed before I even came here."

She sat up and went into the bathroom to wash away her tears and get ready for bed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and stripped off her outfit, tossing it in the laundry hamper. Why was her life always in such turmoil, she asked herself? She had tried to be good her entire life! It wasn't fair!

But slowly her pain changed to anger the more she thought about it. She was angry at her mother. She was angry at her housemother. And now she was angry at some of her fellow students. Would there ever be anyone on her side, she questioned? And then she remembered Chuck. He loved her… he had always loved her. And he would be by her side, no matter what! She knew what she had to do.

When she came out of the bathroom, Blair grabbed a small bag out of the closet and began to pack a few of her things up. "I need to leave," she announced to her roommate who was now gawking at her in disbelief. "If I can't go home this Christmas, then I simply have to leave now. I will not stay in this place any longer."

"But where will you go?" the girl asked with concern.

Blair grabbed some other clothes and slipped on some clean jeans and a sweater. "First of all, to see Chuck," she replied. "And then…. Well after that I don't really care, as long as it's away from here!" she admitted with a sad smile. She pulled her roommate into a fierce hug. "You're welcome to anything left in my closet if you want it," she told her. "And thank you for being such a good roommate. Without you here, I wouldn't have had anybody."

Her roommate hugged her back and bit back tears. "Good luck," she told her. She watched Blair slip out of the room, down the hall and finally down the darkened stairway.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair was relieved to see a taxi pulling into the driveway of the boarding school and warned the last of the girls that were ready to sneak back inside, that their housemother was up. She climbed into the now empty cab.

"Where are you off to?" one of them asked after they'd thanked her for the warning.

"Out of here!" she replied with a grin. She closed the door and gave the driver the name of Chuck's hotel, never looking back at the miserable place.

They were in the city limits and at the hotel within minutes. "Can you keep the car here?" she asked as she dropped a wad of bills on the front seat. "I need to get my boyfriend and then we're leaving this place," she informed him.

The driver agreed and watched as Blair disappeared into the hotel.

She took the elevator back up to Chuck's room and pounded on his door. "Chuck! Open up, It's me!" she called.

He opened it in seconds and stared at her in disbelief. "What's the matter?" he asked as he stared at her bag. "What's going on?"

From the look of his red eyes, it was obvious to her that he'd been crying. She flew into his arms and led him back inside the room. "We have to leave here," she cried as she quickly kissed the side of his face. "Like right now!"

She opened his closet door, pulled out his suitcase and frantically began to fill it with his stuff. "The house mother is calling my mother. Someone told her I was here with you tonight. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" she cried. "We need to leave this place immediately!"

"But where will we go?" he asked as he helped her stuff his belongings inside.

"It…. It doesn't matter. I don't want to be here and I won't be without you anymore," she stated. "We'll figure it out. And I have a car waiting outside to take us out of the city tonight," she explained as they headed to the elevator. "But we need to go now. Some of the girls saw me leave again and if they tell my housemother, she'll try to stop us!"

Chuck didn't argue, but grasped her hand tightly as they rode down the elevator to the lobby.

The cabbie saw them coming and opened the trunk for their bags. Once they'd hopped in he looked back at them. "Where to?" he asked in broken English.

"Somewhere south. As far away out of the city as you can get us tonight," Chuck said. "And if you keep your mouth shut, we'll make it worth your while."

"No problem," the man said as he shut his meter off. "As of now I'm officially off of the duty. This is now a private transaction, yes?"

"Yes," Chuck answered as he pulled Blair back into his arms and leaned them back in the seat. "Just get us the fuck out of here!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 17**

Blair woke up with a slight crick in her neck. Their driver was just pulling into another gas station and the sun was attempting to peak through heavy clouds over the mountainous horizon. She sat up, adjusted her neck, and stretched, causing Chuck to waken and groan behind her.

"Are we there?" he mumbled. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as the driver left the car and began to fill the tank.

Blair pulled away from him and opened the door. "We stopped for gas again. But I need to use the washroom," she said. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'll come in too," he said as he ran his hands through his hair to smooth it down, making sure it wasn't everywhere. "I think we should all grab breakfast while we're here."

Blair nodded and continued on inside while Chuck spoke to the driver.

While they were eating they decided that they would have the driver take into the next city where Chuck would pay him out. From there on, they'd be on their own. If anyone was looking for them, they could easily find out that they'd crossed the Swiss border into France a few short hours ago. Chuck intended on withdrawing a large amount of cash and purchasing some traveller's checks in the next city they arrived at. He did not want to leave a credit card trail that could give away their location.

From there they would choose another place and travel through the mountains using alternative transportation. The problem was, they hadn't discussed that part of the plan yet, and wouldn't do so until they were completely on their own. Chuck didn't trust his driver not to turn them in if eventually any kind of reward was offered. So the less of the plan the man knew, the better off they'd be.

A few hours later they found themselves in a tiny city where Chuck paid his driver after he'd done some banking.

"Can we stop here and stay for a day or two?" Blair asked hopefully as she looked around the picturesque city. "I'm really tired and just want to sleep for awhile."

Chuck kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said apologetically. "We need to go somewhere where they can't trace us. We should buy a couple of Eurorail passes and a map and then decide where we'll go once we're on a train. I think we should travel at least until we hit another major city or so before we stop. Then nobody will be able to figure out if we're still on route, or if we've stopped someplace. Does that sound ok?"

Blair nodded sadly and leaned into him. She was wondering whether she'd made a mistake in leaving the school last night. Her mother was likely going to disown her or even worse after this. She was both afraid and upset.

Chuck knew what she was thinking, just by looking at her posture. "You didn't make a mistake," he reassured her and put his arm around her and hugged her. "You know the abuse has to stop. We'll be all right. And I'm not going to leave you."

She nodded again, hoping he was right. "I know," she said unconvincingly.

By noon they had boarded a train and Chuck paid extra for a private sleeping compartment for the duration of their trip. Once in the little room they curled up together on the narrow bed and immediately fell asleep.

They awoke a few short hours later as the train was pulling into another city. "I think we should get off here," Chuck suggested "And then we'll look for a hotel. Tomorrow we can check out the surrounding area and see about accommodations in any surrounding villages if you'd like."

"That sounds good," Blair admitted as she brushed her hair out and straightened out her clothes. "I need a hot shower and something to eat."

They collected their bags and left the station, taking a cab to a hotel. Chuck registered them under an alias and paid cash for the night.

After they settled in their room, Blair jumped into the shower while Chuck looked through the local paper for some ideas on where they might go next.

He found a few places where they could stay in a couple of small villages just outside of the city. He circled the information and leaned back on the bed contemplating their situation.

They had enough money to last them for quite awhile if they were careful and needed it. But he knew the reasonable thing to do would be to get Blair back to New York and deal with her mother when she was ready. The problem was that her mother was so unreasonable it would be next to impossible to ever rationalize with the woman.

When Blair finished in the shower, Chuck took his turn washing and then shaved and put on some clean clothes.

"I need to do some shopping," Blair stated once they were dressed and ready to head out for some dinner.

"I'm not sure if the shops in this city are going to be up to your standard," Chuck laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Although I really do like how you look in jeans and tight sweaters. But we can look tomorrow if you want."

Blair hugged him back and placed a little kiss on his neck. "You have to remember that my mother packed for me," she replied sadly. "She didn't care too much about my clothes when she sent me here, or anything else for that matter." She sighed. "And while we're here, casual is fine. It's not like we're going to any parties or gallas."

He held on to her tightly and gently rubbed his hands up her back. "I'm sorry, and I know it's been tough, but we're here together now. We'll deal with your mom after we've had some time to ourselves and come up with a plan, all right?"

Blair nodded and then nibbled a little trail on his neck up to just under his ear. "I love you," she cooed in his ear.

Her words caused the butterflies to flip in his belly. And as much as he wanted to pull her onto the bed with him right about then, he knew they needed a decent meal first. He slowly pulled away from her and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I love you too. But we need to eat and look over some of the places I found in the paper first."

Blair pouted but nodded her head as she turned away and retrieved her jacket and boots. She knew he was right.

Chuck slipped on his shoes and grabbed the newspaper as they headed out to find a place to eat.

Because her French was so much better than Chuck's, Blair asked some of the staff at their hotel's reception desk about restaurants in the near vicinity. After sitting all day, she really wanted to just walk in the brisk mountain air. Besides, she thought, it would be a great way to check out their surroundings. Maybe there were some shops they could stop at tomorrow.

Fortunately they were close to a heavy artery in the city that boasted some excellent places to eat, they were told. Blair suggested they stroll for a while and then choose a place once they found something that looked inviting. She grabbed his hand and they began to walk in the cool evening air.

But after forty minutes or so it began to snow and Chuck was freezing. He stopped in his tracks and pulled her into him for a warming hug.

"Chuck what are you doing?" Blair laughed as he placed his ice-cold nose into the warm curve of her neck. "Your nose is so cold!"

"I'm freezing," he admitted. "Let's just go into the next place and eat before I lose my toes to frostbite," he pleaded with a shudder.

"All right," she giggled. "But I think we need to buy you a better coat and some boots tomorrow if we're going to stay around here," she laughed.

They headed into a tiny Mediterranean place across the street and ordered some food, grateful for the hot tea that was served before the meal. Once Chuck had thawed a bit he took out the section of the newspaper he'd brought along and showed Blair a few places he had circled. "What we need to think about before we do anything else, is how long you want to stay around here."

He showed her a variety of places both in and out of the city that looked promising. There were a few bed and breakfast places, some gites, a couple of other hotels, some apartments and a couple of cottages.

Blair read over the ads and starred three that seemed right. "These three look ok," she said as she passed the paper back over to him.

He read her choices over and nodded. All of them were monthly rentals. "So I guess you want to stay for awhile then?"

"I'm not ready to go back," she admitted. "I think I'm going to need some time. If that's ok?"

He nodded and smiled as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. He knew his father was likely going to kill him, but if Blair wanted to stay hidden for a while, he'd do everything he could to support her decision. "I'll call an agent tomorrow."

After dinner they cabbed it back to the hotel. Chuck didn't think his feet could take another freezing for forty minutes in his expensive, but thin leather shoes. They finally made their way to their room and slowly undressed and then slipped into bed. Blair curled into his body and he held her close.

"Thank you for doing this with me," she said as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest hairs.

Chuck kissed her temple and stroked her from the dip in her side to her shoulder. "I would do anything for you," he reminded her.

"I know you would," she replied. She lifted her head and brought her mouth up to his, kissing him slowly.

Chuck responded immediately, deepening the kiss until they were both aroused and needing more. He rolled over on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer to her core.

Chuck kissed her intensely as he positioned himself. He felt an overwhelming need to be inside her immediately. He looked into her dark eyes and felt himself almost become lost in their depths. When Blair arched her hips until he was grazing her, he growled in the back of his throat with desire and then plunged inside her, causing her to whimper with pleasure as she felt him fill her so completely.

"Blair!" he cried when he finally exploded into her after he'd felt her walls grip him with her release.

Blair arched herself to draw him in deeper as she felt her second orgasm coming. She cried out in pleasure as the spasm took them both along in waves, causing Chuck to whimper as she raked her nails down his back.

Finally spent, they collapsed together in a panting heap. Chuck rolled them over on their sides once more. Again he looked into her eyes and wiped a sweaty lock of hair from her face. He kissed her softly.

Blair ran her hand up to the side of his face and she closed her eyes while she kissed him back.

Just before they fell asleep face-to-face, breathing in each other's breath, Chuck whispered, "I love you," to her.

"I really love you too…," she managed before she was out.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The next morning, Blair ordered them some breakfast and Chuck set up a time for the rental agent to take them on a tour of the three properties Blair had chosen.

They began driving out of town to a small village where there was an old cottage in the center of it. It was quaint, for sure, but was so far below their standard that both of them cringed.

"It looked far better in the photo," Chuck defended with a blush.

Blair giggled and explained to the man that they were looking for something a little classier.

When the man explained that the ads in the paper were for the average civilian, Blair explained that money wasn't a huge problem for them, but they needed clean and comfortable.

He told them the other cottages and the apartment they had said interested them would likely be disappointing to them as well. Instead, he had another list and if they'd let him, he could show them some more selections to their taste.

They agreed and spent the rest of the morning in his company while they searched.

Blair had almost given up when he showed them a newly renovated, yet ancient cottage just on the outskirts of a village, that was cozy and charming as well as clean.

It had two snug bedrooms, one with an ensuite, one guest bathroom, a living room and an eat-in kitchen. There was a large fireplace that heated the entire cottage, along with a few base board heaters that helped keep the place warm enough to prevent the water pipes from freezing when unoccupied.

Outside there was a private garden and garage. The cottage was in walking distance to a tiny village and had plenty of fields and wooded areas around it for walking. They both thought it was perfect!

Chuck told the man they'd take it immediately, and would rent it for a couple of months. He called Blair aside while they filled out the documents, claiming them to be a young married couple on an extended honeymoon from the United States.

The agent looked at their forms skeptically; they seemed fairly young and neither of them was wearing a wedding ring, but he agreed without asking questions when Chuck whipped out the required cash for two months, including the required damage deposit, immediately. He supposed that maybe American youth were changing traditions once again and who was he to judge them anyways?

Once the papers were signed, the agent handed them a set of keys and told them the place was theirs immediately if they wanted it.

Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck and squealed with delight. For the next little while they would have peace and privacy and would be able to enjoy their time alone together.

After being dropped off back at their hotel, the two of them hurriedly packed up their belongings. Blair suggested that they do some shopping for themselves and then pick up some groceries and a few items for the cottage before they moved in.

They spent the rest of the day in the shops, Chuck buying winter wear, and Blair buying clothes in the morning, and them both buying food and supplies in the afternoon. By the time their taxi drove them to their little cottage it was late afternoon and they were exhausted.

After putting their groceries away and starting the fire up to warm the house, Chuck pulled Blair into an embrace and they tumbled down onto the bed in their little bedroom. "I can't believe we're doing this," he chuckled as he looked at her affectionately.

"No kidding!" Blair agreed wholeheartedly. She leaned into him, her lips brushing against his lightly. "Thank-you for being here for me. I…., I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you likely wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble for a start," he reminded her.

"No, Chuck. I mean thank-you for everything; For standing by me even when I was miserable with you, for helping me deal with Rick, for protecting me and for standing up to my mother…. And now for rescuing me from that horrible school."

"I love you, Blair. I've told you I'll do anything for you, and I mean it."

She stroked the side of his face with her hand. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. "I love you so much," she cooed as she placed her lips against his once more.

They made love in the little room, this time taking their time to rediscover each other without having to worry about anything.

Later that evening both of them unpacked their bags and Chuck headed into the little kitchen to find something to eat from whatever groceries they'd purchased earlier. He frowned. "You realize neither one of us can cook, right?"

Blair giggled. "Then I guess we'll just have to learn."

She got out some bread and a carton of eggs. "I can make eggs," she giggled. "And you can make us a salad. Tomorrow we can try something a little more challenging."

"Soup perhaps?" Chuck suggested with a little laugh as he took lettuce and other salad fixings out of the crisper. He began to rinse the vegetables in the little sink and dried them on a clean tea towel. "Who gets to do the dishes?" he asked as he slid his arms around Blair's waist. He kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers coursing through her body.

"I believe that's your area of expertise," Blair answered back as she cracked the eggs in the pan. "Didn't your nanny teach you that when you were little?"

"Mmmm," he replied as he kissed her again. "She said it would build character."

"Well, how about you wash and I'll dry?" she suggested. "Do you want these over easy or scrambled?"

"Over easy," he answered as he mixed the greens up in the bowl and then returned to her neck.

A minute later Blair attempted to flip the eggs but ended up breaking most of the yolks. It didn't help that Chuck was still ravishing her neck. She sighed and began to whip the eggs up with the spatula. "Scrambled it is," she announced.

Chuck laughed and pulled away. "Sorry," he apologized knowing it was likely his fault she'd messed up. "I'll be happy with anything you make us."

When the toast popped up, Blair buttered it and slid eggs onto both of their plates. Chuck added his salad to the table and they opened a bottle of wine. As simple a meal as it was, it was one they'd made together in their own little place and it was wonderful!

"This is surreal," Blair commented as she watched him polish off his meal.

Chuck nodded. "Yes, it certain is," he replied as he wiped his mouth. "I almost feel like I'm someone other than myself."

Blair nodded and then frowned. She put her fork down on her plate. "How long can we do this for, Chuck?" she asked.

"I…, I don't know. I guess until we're ready to go back," he answered honestly. "We can't stay here for ever….."

"I know. I'm just worried about what's going to happen to us when we return."

He stood from the table and went around to where she was sitting. "We don't have worry about anything for awhile, ok? We're good here for as long as you want us to be." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then picked up the plates and began to fill the sink. "You're drying, right?" he asked as he started to wash up.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

For the next week they took their time settling in and getting to know each other on a different level. Neither of them had any real domestic experience before, and hiring a maid was not a safe plan. So part of their days consisted of normal, everyday responsibilities… including chores! Chuck learned to shovel snow and Blair learned to bake, although her biscuits were as tough as hockey pucks. He learned how to vacuum and she learned how to wash clothes, although Chuck's white shorts were now pink. He learned to chop wood and she learned to clean toilets, although the process totally grossed her out. And although neither one of them had ever really had to do real chores in their entire life before this, they did it without much complaint because they were safe and were together, and that was more important.

On the other side, Chuck was probably the happiest he'd ever been. He'd never had any real family life before and this seemed so normal and right, despite the fact that they were in a cottage and were living like someone from a place such as Brooklyn, might.

Just before Christmas they called for a cab and did a little shopping in the city. "I want a tree," Chuck announced to Blair as they were passing a tree lot. He paid the driver to wait while they picked out a small one and then headed to a hardware store for a stand and some decorations.

Later, Blair made cocoa while he sawed the end of the tree off and put it in the stand. They had Blair's homemade cookies with their hot drink and decorated it together.

"This is by far the humblest tree I've ever had," Blair commented, as she looked it over.

Chuck dimmed the lights in the living room and turned on the tree lights. "I love it," he confessed. "It's my first real tree!"

She turned and looked at him sadly. Chuck's father had never celebrated Christmas. He usually just gave Chuck a check and then disappeared for the holiday, leaving his son with the hired help. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Then it's perfect."

At midnight on Christmas Eve they sat before the fire and opened their gifts to one another. Chuck loved the rare book that Blair had bought him and the fine purple silk housecoat with his name embroidered on the back.

And Blair loved the promise ring he gave her with the words 'I'll love you forever,' engraved on the inside. She kissed him softly and curled up on his lap while she thanked him.

But he also gave her a new cell phone with a new private number. "In case you want to phone anyone," he told her.

Blair smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank-you," she replied. She was missing home these days and did want to call her best friend.

So after they'd celebrated for awhile, Blair decided she wanted to call Serena, knowing it was quite a bit earlier on the Upper East Side, than in France. She put in the overseas call and held her breath until she finally heard the blonde's voice on the other end.

"Serena, it's Blair," she said through a teary voice.

"Oh my God, Blair!" Serena chirped. "Are you ok? Are you still with Chuck? Where are you calling from?" she asked all at once.

Blair laughed. "We're ok…., great actually. And of course I'm with Chuck. We're…, we're still in Europe," she answered hesitantly.

"Europe? Have you called your mother? She's been a wreck since you disappeared. They've been looking for you everywhere. They traced you to France and then you guys just disappeared. She thinks you've run off and gotten married!" Serena laughed nervously on the phone and then gasped. "Oh my God…did you?"

Blair laughed. "No, we didn't get married. But we did rent a house together. It's perfect, Serena. He's perfect. We're so happy!"

Chuck curled in behind Blair and wrapped his arms around her. Blair snuggled into his warm body.

"So, how are things at home?" she asked.

"Well, they were mostly boring until Chuck disappeared and took you out of that boarding school. Then things kind of went wild. There have supposedly been sighting of both of you from all over the world, including South Africa and Japan!" she laughed but then grew serious. Blair, your mother is a wreck. When are you coming home?" she asked.

Blair teared up again. It hurt to hear that her mother wasn't handling this well, even though it had been a given that Eleanor wouldn't have handled it well! She shook her head. "I don't know, S. I can't go back to that school again and I'm afraid to go home."

"But you and Chuck are still kids!" Serena cried. "You can't live there without any support. Bart has cut off Chuck's bank account and Eleanor has cut yours off too! And what about school and college?"

"I know we can't stay here forever, although Chuck is convinced we can stay as long as we want! We have enough money to last us for a long time if we need," she sobbed. "And I do miss you guys and my mom too, even though she probably hates me for doing this."

"She doesn't hate you, B. She's worried about you. We all are. But we have two weeks until school starts up again," Serena informed them. "Can you guys try to work something out by then?"

"We'll try," Blair answered. "But I can't promise anything. It's too soon. I…., I still need time. I love you, S."

"I love you too, B. Keep in touch, ok?"

"Ok, I promise," Blair replied. "Say hi to Nate for us."

"I will. And give Chuck a slap in the head for me too, ok?"

Blair laughed, turned around a playfully cuffed Chuck upside the head. "Done!"

Serena laughed. "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas," Blair replied and hung up.

She turned around and curled up again on Chuck's lap, burrowing her face into his neck as she had a good cry.

Chuck held her and kissed her temple. "Do you want to phone your mother?" he asked quietly.

Blair pulled away and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I…, I don't think I can talk to her, but I do want to leave her a message, at least so she knows I'm all right." She went into the bathroom, blew her nose and washed her face, returning once again to Chuck's side when she was ready.

She dialed her mother's number and sighed with relief when it went directly to voice mail. If anything, Eleanor was always predictable. The woman had always hated her cell phone!

"Mom.., it's…, it's me, Blair," she began. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm ok and I'm sorry if I've worried you." she started to bawl on the phone. "I never meant to do anything to hurt you, but you're always so disappointed in me, I can't take it anymore. I love you…., I really do. And I…., I miss you so much. But I can't live like that any more. I just can't. I'm staying with Chuck until we can figure things out. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok… that we're ok, and…, and to tell you I hope you have a wonderful Christmas." And with that, Blair hung up.

After another good cry Chuck picked her up and carried her into their bed.

"Thank-you," she told him when she was all cried out. "I really needed to do that."

"I know," he answered as he held her tighter. "I know you did."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 18**

"This is important Serena," Lily yelled once again at her daughter. "The woman is distraught with grief. She wants to know where her daughter is!" Lily looked over at Eleanor who was sitting very sullen, on her sofa.

"And for the hundredth time I'll repeat myself," the blonde snapped back. "I don't fucking know where they are! Ok?"

"Watch your language, young lady!" Lily warned. "And no, it certainly is not ok," she replied as she placed her fingertips over her pounding temples. She didn't like having Blair's mother in her house, especially after she'd found out the woman had once slept with her husband. And she hated arguing with her belligerent daughter. "They're children! They can't live on their own at this age. They both need to come home! Eleanor wants her daughter back and Bart wants to know where the hell his son is! School starts in another week and both of them need to return to their schools!"

"Blair will never go back to that school," Serena stated as she glared at Eleanor. "And she won't return under a roof where she's been abused most of her life, either."

"How dare you!" Eleanor snapped.

"How dare I what? Speak the truth?" Serena challenged. "Between you beating her and Rick raping her, it's a wonder Blair didn't run off years ago! You'll be lucky if she doesn't turn to a life of drugs and prostitution like a lot of abused girls!" Serena shot daggers with her eyes at both women, grabbed her purse off the side table and turned to leave the penthouse. She saw Bart enter in the foyer from the elevator just as her mother began yelling at her again.

Eleanor collapsed in tears at the harsh words from her daughter's friend, the thought of her daughter as a drug addicted hooker, pushing her closer to the edge!

"Serena!" Lily yelled to the girl's back.

Bart put his hand on Serena's arm as she passed, to stop the girl, but Serena whipped it out of his grasp. "Keep your hands off me, Bart! You may be able to bully Chuck around, but you'll never do it to me!" She got into the elevator and pushed the button, saying a quiet prayer of thanks as the doors closed quickly and it started to descend.

Bart lifted his hands as if in surrender and walked into the living room. "Just what the hell was that all about?" he asked. He looked over at Eleanor and then looked back at his wife who shook her head in dismay.

"My daughter still refuses to tell us where the kids are. And as you can see, it's been quite upsetting to Blair's mother," she replied as she walked over to her husband and placed a welcoming kiss on his cheek.

"This is all Chuck's fault!" Bart grumbled under his breath. "He's always been an instigator. If he hadn't have gone over to see Blair, none of this would have ever happened."

"No, it's my fault," Eleanor wailed as the thought of her daughter as a doped up, two-bit-whore, haunted her. "I know I've been tough on Blair over the years, but I never considered it to be abuse. But Serena's right. And now I've lost my daughter for good!"

Lily walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her arm around the distraught mother. She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Do something!" she said to Bart between clenched teeth.

Bart nodded and left the room to go to his office. He hated to pull the man off the case he was working on at the moment, but if he ever hoped for peace in his home again, it had to be done. Chuck had pulled out enough cash from his bank account to keep him and Blair going for months- if not years, if they were careful enough. And if the little bugger didn't want to be found, he'd certainly make it difficult, he thought. But Mike was like a bloodhound. If they were anywhere to be found, his PI would surely find them. He reluctantly put in the call.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Christmas day came and went peacefully in the little cottage, and as New Years approached Chuck and Blair bonded even closer to each other. As they lay entwined in each other's arms after a particularly passionate session of love making one evening, Blair nuzzled behind Chuck's ear as he drifted off to sleep. "Chuck?" she cooed.

"Ummm," he answered sluggishly.

Blair ran her fingers down his chest and circled his naval. She nipped him gently under his chin and let her fingers begin to trace the trial of fuzz down his lower belly.

Chuck smirked in his half conscious state. He found it amusing that Blair was so insatiable. Her appetite for sex even surpassed his! "I don't think I can," he apologized as he reached for her hands and brought them back up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes again. "How can you not be tired?"

Blair giggled and sat up, causing Chuck to grumble with the loss of her body heat. "It's freezing in here!" he whined.

Blair hopped out of bed and tossed some more wood into the fireplace, turning its blower fan up a notch, and then scurrying back to bed. "Let me warm you up," she purred as she crawled on top of him and began nuzzling him again.

Chuck laid back and let her have her way with him. He knew it was pointless to try and get her to stop. As she made her way under the covers and down his body, he groaned deeply as she started to work him. And at this point he couldn't help but respond, Blair had learned to give the best blowjobs he'd ever had in his entire life.

He kneaded her head as she brought him closer and closer to the brink of oblivion, and cried out her name when she finally brought him over.

"You are amazing!" he praised when she finally resurfaced and collapsed on his chest.

"Only because I love you," she confessed as she kissed the delicate skin over the top of his pounding heart.

Chuck caressed her head and felt himself begin to harden again. Only she could resurrect him so easily! He carefully slid her up his body and then flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He brushed her hair back and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too," he whispered as he began to suck on her neck.

Blair wrapped her legs around him and positioned herself as he slid into her heat. Within minutes they were both crying out into the frigid night as they found their release again.

They would sleep until late the next morning, as they usually did after such a sexually fulfilling evening.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The next morning, Blair slipped out of bed and hastily grabbed her housecoat and slippers before running in to add wood to the fireplace. Once she had it going, she put on the coffee and slipped into the ensuite to wash, do her teeth and brush out her hair. Once finished, she slipped back into their tiny kitchen and began to make breakfast for Chuck.

A few minutes later he appeared, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Good morning gorgeous," he purred, causing gooseflesh to rise all over her body.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning handsome," she replied back and she kissed him softly on the mouth. She turned around again and continued beating the eggs for his omelet.

Chuck let her go and he took two cups out of the cupboard and poured them both some coffee. He set the cups down on the table and got out plates, butter, jam, yogurt and milk while she continued to cook.

He smiled, thinking it hadn't taken them long to get into a routine. He felt like they'd been a married couple for years! And he'd never been happier in his life. He sat down and watched her adoringly as she shredded the cheese and minced the ham for his omelet, just as he liked it.

In the short time they'd been together, both of them had learned something about cooking, he thought. They'd also learned about life. Though the little cottage they were renting was far from primitive, they still had learned how to survive as regular, middle class people did. At times it was difficult and their chores were unpleasant, but the reward of knowing they were surviving on their own without hired help and the glitz and glamour of the city, made it worthwhile.

But Chuck was still worried about what the next step would be for them. He knew they had to return soon, although the thought of them leaving this haven nearly broke him.

Blair folded the omelet over and slid it onto Chuck's plate. She placed the pan in the sink and slipped into her chair across from him. She opened her container of yogurt and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl on the table as Chuck dug into his breakfast.

They ate in silence, with both of them clearing the table and then doing the dishes when they were done.

"Are we walking this morning?" Chuck asked as he peered out the kitchen window and shuddered at seeing the crystal-like coating on the trees. "It looks absolutely freezing out there!" He pulled the plug out of the sink and wiped his hands dry on a clean towel on the little hook by the sink.

"You're such a big baby," Blair replied as she elbowed him gently in the ribs. "It's just a little hoarfrost. I'd like to go out before I shower."

He turned around and grabbed her in his arms, lifting her up and carrying her back into the bedroom, and then tossed her carefully onto their bed. "I think you'll need to put on some clothes first," he stated humorously as he handed her a sweater and some jeans. He dug around in the little dresser and passed her some panties, socks and a bra.

Blair slid over to the side of the bed and began to get dressed. "Aren't you coming too?" she asked.

"I suppose" he grumbled as he slid on some pants and a hoody. He sat beside her on the bed and put his socks on. He really hated to be cold, but he didn't want to let her wander alone in the fields, especially on such a cold day.

Once outside, Chuck pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as the icy wind tried to work it's way under his jacket.

Blair took his hand and they began to walk down the little path that took them into the snow-covered field. She breathed in the fresh mountain air and turned to grin at him. "I love how clean the air is out here," she commented.

Chuck nodded and smiled, loving how happy she seemed as they walked along. "I was thinking this morning,…" he began.

"About what?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should pay a visit to your father," he answered hesitantly.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. She was frowning. "My father wants nothing to do with me…..," she replied.

He held up his hand, cutting her off. "Before you freak out on me, just listen," he said, expecting her to get angry with him. When he saw that she was actually calm, he continued. "You haven't seen him in years and you don't know what he thinks. I think we should pay him a visit and see where he's at. Maybe he can help us come up with a plan to return home."

"Or maybe he'll just tell me to get lost because he doesn't care," she said sorrowfully. She turned around and started walking again.

"You don't know that, Blair," Chuck called after her as she made her way around a curve in the path. He started to jog to catch up with her and then took her by the hand and stopped her when he had. "Look at me," he said.

Blair turned and looked at him.

He winced to see the wet streaks across her rosy cheeks. He took his gloves off and wiped the tears away. "You don't know that," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Then where has he been for the last eight years, Chuck?" she asked rhetorically. "He left me with an abusive mother and a sex offender!"

Chuck gathered her up in his arms and held her. "He probably doesn't know any of that," he defended. "But wouldn't you like the opportunity to ask him that and why he hasn't contacted you?"

Blair pulled away and looked at him for a moment. Finally she nodded slowly. "I guess I would," she answered quietly. She placed a kiss on Chuck's neck and then took his hand to continue their walk. "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow," he replied. "We'll pack lightly for a couple of days and take the train. That way we can take off quickly if we have to and get away the same way we did when we left Switzerland.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

As the train pulled into the station at Toulouse later the next day, Blair's stomach churned. "I think I'm going to be sick," she stated.

Chuck grabbed her hand and spoke words of reassurance to her as they made their way into the station. It was early evening and was much warmer here than in the little village they now lived in. "It was a good idea you had to dress for warmer weather," he acknowledged, trying to change the subject. "And it'll be more difficult for anyone to tell that we're living in a colder climate than it would have been if we'd come wearing our heavy coats and boots."

Blair nodded her head, but didn't really hear what Chuck was saying. She knew he was trying to calm her down. She was so worried about seeing her father and the possible rejection she was facing from him once again, that nothing would ease her nerves.

Chuck sensed her distress and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok," he stated confidently. "And if it's not, we'll leave right away, all right?"

She buried her face against the warmth of his neck and kissed him as he held her. "Ok."

They hailed a cab and began the ride out to The Waldorf Winery, located about twenty minutes south of the city. Blair sat in silence, grasping his hand as though she was afraid to let him go.

It had been easy enough to find Harold Waldorf, Chuck thought as they made their way into the countryside. He had spent some time one afternoon a few days earlier, in an Internet café in the city while he waited for Blair to get her hair done in the salon across the street. Waldorf was not a common French name and Harold's business had easily come up on a simple Google search. With a little more digging, Chuck had been able to acquire an address and even get a map with directions.

Finally the cab turned into the long driveway and stopped just outside of the winery gates. "It might be a little late for tours," their driver informed them in his thick accent. "Should I wait awhile?"

"Actually, we're going up to the main house. We're… ah, we're friends of the family," Chuck explained to the driver. "But then you can wait. If we're not out in say, about twenty minutes, you can leave. And I'll pay you for your time."

The driver agreed and made his way past a few other buildings until they came to an enormous, ancient limestone house on the side of a hill. It was breathtakingly beautiful to say the least.

Chuck paid the driver and they made their way to the front door. He grabbed the heavy brass knocker and knocked three times.

A moment later a tall, thin man opened the door and looked at them with curiosity. They weren't expecting company this evening, he thought. "Oui?"

"Ah Bonjour, Harold Waldorf, si vous plait," Chuck asked in weak French.

"You are English?" the man asked with a heavy French accent.

Both Blair and Chuck nodded.

"And may I ask who is calling for Harold," he inquired.

"His daughter," Chuck replied. "Blair would like to see her father."

The man's eyes whipped back to Blair who was almost hiding behind Chuck. "But of course! Please come in," he replied as he gestured them inside. "I will go and get Harold."

"I think this was a bad idea," Blair whispered to Chuck once the little man disappeared to go and get Harold. "Maybe we should just go." She tugged on his arm, trying to get Chuck to turn around and leave with her, but he held fast.

"Don't be nervous. We've come all this way," he replied. He took her hand and brought it tenderly up to his mouth and kissed it.

It was then that Harold Waldorf came around the corner with the other man.

"Blair?" he asked as he tried to get a look at her hiding behind Chuck. "Is it really you?"

"Daddy, we're sorry to have just dropped in, but I wanted to see you," she apologized.

Harold brushed past Chuck and swept his daughter up into his arms. "I'm so glad you did. It's been years since I saw you last. Now you're all grown up!" he cried as he hugged her close.

Chuck looked at his feet while Harold and Blair just hugged each other for a moment. Finally the other man approached Chuck and held out his hand. "I am Roman," he introduced himself. "Please come in," he said.

Chuck followed the man into the living area of the house. He sat in on overstuffed couch next to a roaring fireplace while Roman went to get them some tea. A few minutes later, a teary-eyed Blair and Harold came in and joined him.

Blair sat next to Chuck and reached for his hand. She was trembling. He squeezed her hand and looked at her to catch her eye, needing to know if she was all right.

Blair looked at him and nodded with a little smile. "Chuck, do you remember my father?" she asked.

Chuck stood up and walked over to Harold. He stuck out his hand. "Mr. Waldorf, it's good to see you again, sir," he said.

Harold grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Charles, it's good to see you too, son. And I understand from Blair that you've been looking after her for quite a while now."

Chuck stood stiffly while Harold hugged him. He could never remember being in another man's arms before, and it was more than a little uncomfortable. "Yes sir," he replied politely wishing the large man would let him go.

Harold finally released him and stood back to look at him. "Thank you for being such a good friend," Harold said. And then he shook his head while he continued to stare at Chuck. "You look just like your mother," he finally said in awe.

Chuck cleared his throat and replied thank you before returning to Blair's side.

"I think they are far more than friends, Harold," Roman commented as he laid a tray with tea, scones and other assorted goodies out on a coffee table. He looked over at Chuck. "You are lovers, yes?"

Both Chuck and Blair's faces burned a deep crimson with Roman's casual term. Harold frowned.

Finally Chuck cleared his throat. "We love each other, yes," he replied without daring to look at Blair's father.

"Chuck and Blair have been friends for most of their lives, Roman," Harold explained. "Her mother and I used to argue about who Blair would grow to love when she was old enough. Her mother insisted it would be the blonde Archibald boy," he stated.

"Nate," Blair added.

Harold nodded. "Yes, Nathaniel! That's right! Good-looking kid, if I remember. But not too bright." He seemed to reminisce for a moment and then continued on. "But I always argued that I thought Charles was a far better fit for her. Smart as a whip and as mischievous as the day is long! We could never seem to separate the two of them," he recalled. "I'm glad I was finally proven right about something!" he laughed as he reached for the teapot and began pouring everyone's tea.

They did a little catch up for a while and then Harold grew serious. "I need to tell you that your mother is quite worried about your whereabouts," he said to Blair. "She called me Christmas Eve in near hysterics. It seems you left her a message saying you weren't coming home."

Blair nodded and put her hand on Chuck's knee, smiling when she felt him immediately cover it with his.

The gesture wasn't lost on either of the men in the room. It was obvious that Chuck was protective of her.

"I'd like to hear your version of what's going on," Harold prompted.

Blair nodded her head. "She's really hard on me, daddy, and things got worse once I got involved with Chuck. She forbade me to see him and then sent me away to this prison of a school in Switzerland. I couldn't phone anyone and had no way of letting anyone know I was all right. When Chuck came to visit me to make sure I was ok, the housemother pitched a fit and told me I would be in trouble from my mother. I knew that meant I wouldn't be allowed home for Christmas and I refused to stay in that school with her for the holidays…."

"So you ran?" Harold finished.

"Pretty much," Blair replied.

"That's pretty well what your mother said," he sighed and shook his head. "You can't just go and run away like that when you get in trouble, Blair," he started to lecture. "It's very immature."

Chuck watched as Blair's head dropped and she stared at her lap as big tears started to fall down her face. This wasn't right. "There's a lot more to it than that!" he interrupted in a growl.

"Pardon me?" Harold asked in shock over the boy's tone.

"I said there's a lot more to it than that," Chuck asserted.

"Chuck!" Blair cautioned. She didn't want him to go there.

But Chuck was pissed off at her father's wrong impression. "No, Blair," he replied. "He's your father. He needs to know what happened to you after he abandoned you to that woman!"

"Now see here….," Harold defended.

But Chuck ignored him, knowing this had to be said. "When you left your family behind, Mr. Waldorf, Eleanor began to bully and beat your daughter." He noticed the look of shock on her father's face. "Yes," I said beat! Those spanking she used to give Blair got even bigger once you'd left and than got even more violent still, until Eleanor was physically beating her. And what made it even worse was when she married Rick…. who not only beat Blair as well, but also started molesting her when she was about ten years old and then raping her at twelve! So before you assume that this is just some adolescent tantrum, Mr. Waldorf, you need to know the facts. If Blair returns home, she's likely to get beaten again. And this time it might just be bad enough to kill her!"

Chuck glared at the shocked man for a moment and then pulled the sobbing puddle that was Blair, off of the couch. "I guess we'll just be leaving so that you can go about in your world of denial and pretend you never saw us," he snarled.

"Sit down Charles!" Harold growled back as he finally snapped out of his stupor. "I want to hear this from Blair!" He looked at his daughter and his eyes softened and began to well up. "Is it true, Blair?" he asked gently.

Blair covered her face with her hands and she nodded. "There was a warrant issued for Rick's arrest when mom found out, but I don't think they've caught him yet," she cried.

"And about your mother?" he asked. "Is that also true?"

Blair hesitated a minute and then nodded. "Yes, she started hurting me after you left us."

"But beating you, Blair?"

"If you call hitting me in the face and head and leaving big bruises all over my body, or kicking me or dragging me by the hair, then yes, she was beating me. But that wasn't even the worst of it …," she trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Harold asked in alarm. "What else could she have done to you?"

Blair lifted her head and stared at her father. He may as well know the whole truth, she thought, knowing Chuck was likely to tell him if she didn't. "She called me horrible names. She told me I was bad, fat, ugly, and stupid. She told me that you left us because of me, and she threatened to leave me too," she cried as she shook her head and tried to stop the endless waterfall of tears that was cascading down her face. "… And even after she knew that Rick had abused me, she wouldn't let me see Chuck, claiming he'd ruined my life. Chuck helped me through the abuse, daddy! If it weren't for him, I never would have had the courage to even talk about it with a counselor, or press charges against Rick, or anything. And Chuck was the one who told mom, not me. He loves me, daddy. She knew he was the only one who really cared about me, but she couldn't even let me be loved! And no matter how good I tried to be, even when I tried to stay away from Chuck for her, it was never enough. She sent me away anyways."

Harold got up and walked over to Blair. He sat on her opposite side and put his arms around her after Chuck released her. And then he looked at Chuck. "You knew about the abuse?" he asked.

Chuck nodded. He was having a hard time listening to the description of how badly Blair had been abused. He sat on the edge of the couch, fists tightened into firm balls, ready to beat the shit out of something. He made himself take a deep breath before he answered. "I knew about the physical stuff when we were younger but Blair lied and promised me it had stopped. I figured out that it hadn't about the same time as I figured out about the rape, a couple of months ago.

"Why did Rick leave Eleanor?" Harold asked. "Did he get caught in the act?"

"He left mom because he told her he'd found someone new," Blair answered to the best of her knowledge. "I think he was tired of her always working overseas. It was hard on him."

Harold nodded, but then noticed Chuck looking across the room. From his years of cross-examining people in court, he knew there was something the kid wasn't saying. "Charles?" he asked.

Chuck looked back at him and blanched. He knew instantly that Harold Waldorf was as perceptive as Blair and he knew there was more that he wasn't sharing.

"Why did Rick leave my ex-wife?" the large man asked.

Chuck could feel himself begin to perspire immediately and he stared at his shoes. He knew that Harold knew there was more he wasn't sharing…. More that even Blair didn't know.

Blair lifted her head to look at Chuck and realized that he was keeping something from her. "What did you do?" she asked hesitantly.

Chuck lifted his head and took a deep breath as he looked at Harold. It was time to come clean. "After the last time that Rick had raped her, Blair came to my place to get away from him. He'd beaten her quite severely, including dislocating her elbow," he told. "I helped her clean up and stayed with her until she finally fell asleep," he said, fighting off the horrible memory.

"And then?" Harold encouraged.

Chuck looked back at his feet and swallowed. "And then I paid a visit to Rick and persuaded him to leave the city."

"You did what?" Blair asked in horror.

"And why did he listen to a kid and run from his life in Manhattan, Charles?" Harold asked, ignoring his daughter.

"Because I told him I'd kill him if he didn't," Chuck muttered quietly.

"Chuck! Why would you do that?" Blair asked in alarm.

Chuck's head snapped up and he looked at Blair sadly. "Because he'd hurt the only person I'd ever cared about, is why. You were so broken, Blair! And you didn't want me to call the cops that night. I had to do something to stop him from ever hurting you again!" He stopped talking and looked once more at his feet.

"So you threatened him?" she asked in disbelief, feeling that as intimidating as Chuck could be, he was still just a teenager. "I can't believe Rick would leave just because you threatened him. I'm even more surprised he didn't beat the crap out of you," she admitted honestly.

"He wouldn't have dared," Chuck replied as his eyes met hers again. "It wasn't just a threat, Blair. I was serious. I had a gun. And I had every intention of shooting him if he wouldn't have left town. I couldn't ever let him hurt you again."

Blair, Harold and Roman were all in shock over the words that had been uttered from the boy who sat on their couch. Blair didn't know whether she should be angry with Chuck for what he'd done and for keeping it from her, or if she should climb on his lap and cover him with kisses for rescuing her from her wretched stepfather.

Harold finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "That is probably the stupidest, yet most chivalric thing I've ever heard in my life," he admitted as he released his daughter and scratched his head. "You realize when they catch him and he squeals, you're likely to be charged with a weapons offense because of what you did, don't you?"

"I don't care," Chuck replied honestly. "If it meant that she'd be safe from him, I'd have followed through and killed the son of a bitch that night like I promised him." He looked at Blair and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry I kept this from you," he apologized. "But at the time I felt you were already dealing with enough. I just needed to know you'd be safe from him."

Blair nodded as she held his gaze. "I know, Chuck. Thank you. But now you're going to be in even trouble because of me." New tears started to fall down her face as the realization of what he'd done to save her, overwhelmed her.

"Harold, I think we need to go and see about dinner and let these young people talk for a few minutes alone, ok?" Roman said to his partner.

Harold couldn't take his eyes off his daughter and Chuck. They were so in love, it was heartbreaking to watch. He didn't even hear Roman.

Roman stood up and put his hand on the man's shoulder, causing Harold to finally look up. He nodded, stood up and followed his lover out into the kitchen, giving Chuck and Blair a chance to talk alone.

"I love you, Blair. And I told you I would do anything for you," Chuck reminded her once the men had left. "I meant it. I won't ever let him hurt you again."

Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and he pulled her onto his lap to hold her better.

"I love you too, Chuck," she cried as she burrowed her face into the curve of his neck. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Always," he replied as he placed a kiss on the side of her head. He held her a little tighter. "Always."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Out in the kitchen Roman poured both him and Harold a large glass of whiskey. He shot his back in a single gulp. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he placed Harold's drink on the counter.

Harold continued to pace the floor, placing the fingers of his right hand on the side of his mouth, like he did when he was worried about something. This was an even bigger deal then he'd been led to believe. "I really don't know," he replied honestly. "But I think we need to make a phone call."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 19**

Chuck and Blair turned in early after dinner that evening in a snug guestroom down the hall from Roman and Blair's father. Harold was not thrilled to put them in the same bedroom together, but after Roman had blatantly put it that they'd obviously been sleeping together for months beforehand, he gave in.

Neither Chuck nor Blair had really discussed making plans for them to return to the USA that evening because Harold declared he had a headache and wanted a clear head before they thought about it. He simply stated they'd discuss matters after breakfast the next morning.

"What're you thinking?" Chuck asked Blair as they lay entwined in each other's arms that night under the overstuffed goose down duvet on the bed.

"I'm nervous," Blair confessed as she ran her nails through the silky hairs on Chuck's chest. "I can't stop feeling that something is wrong. I want to go back to our cottage."

Chuck took her hand in his. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Your dad seems really agitated to me," he agreed.

Blair lifted her head and looked at him. "Can we just leave tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"I think we probably should. I'll call a cab after we get up," he promised as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and placed a light kiss on her temple. "But we should try and get some sleep."

Down the hall, Harold paced back and forth in his and Roman's suite.

Roman frowned at his partner and turned off the lamp on his bedside table. "Come to bed, Harold. Nothing is going to happen tonight," he complained. "And I am so tired."

Harold ran his hands through his hair. "I shouldn't have called her," he grumbled. "I'm sure Blair will never forgive me."

"You don't know that," Roman argued. "They have to work this out. If you're there when it happens, you can support Blair. It was the right thing to do."

"It's not Blair I'm worried about," he stated as he finally joined his partner in bed. "It's Eleanor. I don't trust her! The woman hates me. And after I told her I knew about the abuse, she surely hates me even more."

"Couldn't we just keep them here?" Roman asked as he scooted closer to Harold.

"Yeah, I'd like that, but Blair is an American citizen and Eleanor has custody. It would be a legal nightmare to fight her in court. And Charles has a family."

"You couldn't keep her even with the abuse the woman has done to her?"

Harold shook his head. "It hasn't been proven," Harold replied emotionally. "That alone could take years in court. Blair will have to return home. All we can do is try to ease the situation and support the transition for her. Besides," he added. "It's not likely she'd want to stay here without her boyfriend."

Roman sighed. "I want to keep them both. They are so very much in love together, it makes my heart soar."

"Hmmmph," Harold muttered as he scrunched up his pillow and tried to relax. Their love didn't make his heart soar, he thought. It just made him nervous!

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Eleanor Waldorf put her book down and lifted the wine glass to her lips to finish her drink. She set the empty glass on the small table beside her seat and reached her hand up to turn off the light over her lounge seat.

"You turning in?" the man asked as he set the magazine down on the adjoining table.

"Yes, I think so. It'll be morning when we reach Toulouse. I think it'd be better if we slept for a while before we get there. Tomorrow could be a trying day."

"True," he replied as he, in turn, shut off his overhead light and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Are you sure you don't want to take the bedroom?"

"No thank-you, I'll be fine here," Eleanor replied as she lowered her seat and placed a light blanket across her chest. "And I really do appreciate you coming along to help."

"Well it's my kid too, so it really wasn't any trouble," Bart replied as he made his way to the private bedroom of the Bass jet. "Good night. I'll see you in Toulouse."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The next morning Chuck woke up to an empty bed. He could hear Blair in the shower so he rolled over and lifted the window shade to see a weak sun struggling to peak through the morning sky. It was beginning to snow and he groaned, knowing they were likely to have flurries later.

He crawled out of bed and grabbed his shaving kit just as Blair stepped out of the shower and into the room.

"It's all yours," she announced as she opened their traveling bag and placed her toiletries and pyjamas inside.

Chuck hastily showered and he returned to the room before Blair was even finished with her hair and makeup.

"That was fast," she laughed.

He walked over to her, kissed the top of her head, and took out his cell phone. "I'm going to call the cab company for a car," he said seriously. "I don't know why, but I really want to get out of here immediately!"

Blair nodded as she slipped her makeup and hair stuff into their bag while Chuck made the call.

They quickly dressed and then zipped up the little bag, making sure they had their train passes and wallets before heading down the stairs. They were now both anxious to get out of there.

Harold looked up as they came into the kitchen. He frowned when he saw their bag. "You're leaving?" he asked as he nervously looked over at Roman.

"I think we're going to head home, daddy. We'll come and see you again in a few weeks or so if you want," Blair said as she placed a kiss on her father and then Roman's cheek. "We just wanted to see you both, but we really want to go home."

"I thought we were going to discuss what your plan is to go back to the States!" Harold said in alarm. "And you haven't even had any breakfast."

"We're not ready to go yet and we can eat later," Blair said as she kissed his cheek again.

"Our car's here," Chuck said as he stepped over and shook both men's hands. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Waldorf. And it was nice to meet you, Roman."

He and Blair slipped on their shoes and Chuck grabbed their bag as they headed out the door.

"Harold, do something!" Roman said as he watched them begin to leave.

They both went and stood on the porch as the cab pulled to a stop in the driveway.

"Maybe it's better this way," Harold answered as he looked at the large flakes of snow that were beginning to fall heavily from the sky.

"But you said…."

"I know what I said," he replied as he blew on his hands to warm them up.

They watched as the kids headed toward the cab. But just before they got there, they saw a black limo round the corner in the driveway and stop in front of the kids.

Chuck blanched, feeling instantly ill at the sight of the limo. He knew it wasn't just company to see Blair's father and Roman. "Get in the cab," he told Blair as he opened the door and tossed the bag on the back seat of the vehicle.

Blair hurriedly jumped into the car just as Bart leapt out of the limo and grabbed onto his son. "Chuck!" Blair yelled as she watched in horror as his father began to struggle with him and try to drag him back towards the limo.

Chuck began to fight off Bart as best he could, without a lot of success. The man may have been older, but years of hard labor and regular visits to the gym had made Bart Bass into a strong and physically capable man. Chuck didn't stand a chance against him physically.

When Chuck saw Eleanor emerge from the other side of the limo and head to the taxi, he yelled at Blair. "Get out of here, Blair. Go home. I'll come back for you, I promise," he said.

"No Chuck!" Blair cried as she watched him getting shoved into the car. She stared in horror as her mother quickly approached her.

"Please," Chuck screamed at her before the driver shut the door on him. "Go!"

Blair slammed the door just as her mother reached it, and she locked it hurriedly. "Leave!" she yelled to the driver in French.

The driver slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped off down the driveway leaving an angry Eleanor standing in a puddle of slush.

Blair looked back in disbelief as she watched Chuck being shoved into the limo by his father. Her heart was torn as to what to do. She wanted to go back to him. If he was being taken back to the States, she wanted to go with him. But she knew her mother wouldn't allow them to be together there. Her head told her to smarten up and do what Chuck had told her to do, to go back to their cottage. If there was anyway he could, she knew Chuck would join her like he promised.

"Where to?" the driver asked as they headed onto the snow covered main road.

"North," Blair called to him in a panic. "Get out of town. Just keep driving as fast as you can until I have a chance to think!"

Back at the Waldorf winery, Chuck was yelling and screaming as the limo driver tried to restrain him in the back seat while Bart went to speak to an exasperated Eleanor.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Eleanor screamed at her ex-husband. "You knew we were coming!"

Harold shrugged. "I felt maybe we'd made a mistake in calling you," he answered honestly. "And now that I've seen that you brought Bart Bass and have already used force, I know I did!" he replied angrily. "We were supposed to work this out with the kids…., calmly. Negotiate a solution together. That was the plan!"

"Well if you had have just kept them inside, Blair would still be here!" she yelled. "Where were they staying? We'll have to go there and bring her back!"

Harold smirked. "I wish I could tell you, Eleanor. But I can't. They never shared that information with us."

"What do you mean they didn't share that information with you? Did you even ask?"

"No. And I guess they didn't trust us enough to volunteer it. Obviously they had good reason!"

"I'm sorry we didn't get Blair too," Bart apologized as he approached them. "But at least with Chuck out of the picture, Blair will be more likely to come back on her own."

"I…, I don't know what to do," the distraught mother confessed. "We were supposed to go back with you!"

"Well you still might have time," Bart said as he looked at the dark skies that were heavy with snow. "It's not likely we'll be able to leave the airport until this storm breaks. Maybe Blair will come back by then when she realizes Chuck isn't coming."

"And if not?"

"Then I'm sure she'll come back soon enough, if anything to find Chuck. And once she realizes he has been sent to military school and is no longer in New York, she'll settle back down."

Eleanor wiped a tear that was slipping down her face and she nodded, knowing that was likely what would happen. "Thank you, Bart, I hope so," she said as she brushed past an angry Roman and made her way, uninvited, into Harold's house.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Two hours later, Blair paid the driver and boarded the train in the small town, eager to get back to their little cottage and wait for Chuck. He had told her he'd come back for her, and maybe somehow, he would. She quietly cried as the train passed through each little town and tiny village. She made sure she switched trains several times as they had on their way south, to avoid being trailed as she made her way home.

She avoided the concerned looks and rude stares from other passengers on the train, and ignored offers of support from total strangers who asked if they could help the upset girl. But without Chuck by her side, Blair was miserable and she just wanted to be left alone.

Finally the last train made its way to their city and Blair hopped in a cab to go home. Once there, she turned off the little baseboard heaters they left on to keep the pipes from freezing and she started a roaring fire in the large fireplace. She curled up alone in their bed and bawled until she finally fell asleep, completely exhausted.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

At the airport back in Toulouse, Chuck thought of every way possible to try and get away from his father. The Bass jet was indeed grounded until the weather improved and Chuck was never more grateful for cold and snow in his life. They'd already been stranded there for hours, pissing off the crew and Bart, tremendously.

But the co-pilot and Bart took turns keeping an eye on him and any possible escape was looking pretty grim for Chuck. Bart had refused to even talk to his son and had threatened to get a doctor in to the plane and sedate him if he didn't quit freaking out about Blair. Chuck was livid!

But after awhile he finally settled down, knowing that as long as he was agitated, the men would be on him like dirt! Finally he just covered himself up with his jacket and pretended to fall asleep in the lounge chair he was in, just to see what they would do.

After an hour or so had passed, Chuck began to snore softly and he let one of his arms flop off the armrest. The next time the co-pilot crept away to go into the airport and check for a weather update, Bart quietly slipped into the bathroom to urinate for a moment, believing his son to be asleep, and Chuck made his move. It had been ridiculously easy!

"Son of a bitch!" Bart yelled when he came back into the seating area and saw the now empty seat, minus Chuck's jacket. The little bustard had given them the slip!

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 20**

Blair slept restlessly on and off through the night. She woke several times and went to look outside from the front porch of their cottage, staring out into the night and the desolate, snow-covered road. "Chuck, where are you?" she cried.

The vision of him being forced into the limo seemed to haunt her. She heard his pleas for her to go, over and over again in her head. And each memory seemed to tear her heart a little more.

When the first morning light began to peak over the mountains in the east, she made herself get out of bed and got dressed. She went through the routine of making coffee, silently praying that he'd be home wanting his breakfast anytime.

But the hours began to pass and the coffee grew thick and bitter in the pot as the realization that Chuck hadn't made it before the jet took off, overwhelmed her. He promised me he'd come back for me, she told herself. And if he was in the States, he will phone me as soon as he can and tell me the plan. But he will come for me!

She decided to make herself busy so that she would stop thinking of her loss, if only for a while. She got out cleaning supplies and began to scour every bit of their cottage, even though it wasn't dirty in the first place.

Next she did their laundry, crying anew as she removed Chuck's clothes from the hamper. She held a shirt of his up to her face, closing her eyes for a moment just to be close to his scent. She considered stripping their bed and washing the sheets, but couldn't bear the thought of not having his scent on their pillows.

"Why hasn't he called me?" she asked out loud after the sun had set for another evening. She took out her cell phone and tried to call him. It went directly to voicemail. She sent him a text message saying she was worried and to please call, But it went unanswered.

Finally in desperation, she called Serena, hoping that she could tell her what had happened to Chuck.

But the blonde didn't know. "Bart isn't here, Blair. And mom's not telling me anything. I don't know what's going on!" her friend exclaimed.

Blair went into detail about the abduction and her escape. "I don't know where he is, Serena and I'm worried!" she cried.

"I didn't know Bart and your mother went over there!" Serena stated. "But they're right. You have to come home, B. You guys can't stay there forever."

"I know. But not like this! I just don't know what we're going to do. I thought maybe my father could help us. But he turned out to be a traitor and turned us in. And now I don't know where Chuck is!"

She finally hung up and cried anew, worried that Bart had taken him somewhere else and she'd never see him again. She had no idea how close to the truth she was.

If Chuck had not made his escape and the plane had have left as planned, he would have be sitting in a strict military academy in the middle of Texas right then. It was a closed campus, looking more like a prison than a school, and would have been impossible to breech the security.

But fortunately for Chuck he had escaped. The problem was, he was stuck in a tiny mountain village where the train he was riding on had been delayed when an avalanche buried the tracks and most of the main road through the village.

They'd been lucky, he was told. If their train hadn't already been running late due to the bad weather, they might have been buried in that avalanche!

As it was, Chuck was stranded in a dingy hotel by himself and a few other miserable passengers. He was frantic to get a message out to Blair, but had left his cell phone in their bag with her in the taxi. Phone service and most power was cut off from the village due to the storm as well. Until the tracks and roads were cleared, nothing could get through. He was stuck.

He knew she'd be worried about him. He should have made it back to their cottage the night before. He pictured her worrying about him, possibly crying her heart out, and it made him ache. Unless Blair had called her father and Harold was aware of Chuck's escape, she would have no idea that he wasn't already back in the States.

He knew he'd been lucky. He couldn't believe his father was putting him in a military school across the country! Eleanor Waldorf or Lily or maybe even both must somehow have been involved in that decision, he thought. His father was more the kind to ignore him and let him do whatever he wanted, no matter how extreme. Bart wouldn't have thought of that type of placement for him!

It broke his heart that his father would even consider sending him away from Blair. It was beyond cruel! Chuck couldn't bare the thought of losing her again. Now it looked like returning to the UES wasn't possible for either of them. He was so stressed out; he really didn't know what to do.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

That evening Blair curled up alone in their bed once again, bawling her eyes out for Chuck. She was so lonely and sad that she could barely stand it. She slept poorly, dreaming of Chuck being dragged into a car, only to wake up screaming and in tears. And then she started dreaming of being dragged, herself. But in this dream it was another familiar set of hands that dragged her, kicking and screaming into a bedroom where she was beaten and touched in unpleasant ways and then forced to do things that no child should even be aware of.

She awoke in a sweat, her heart pounding a thousand miles an hour, nausea causing her to run to the bathroom and vomit bile and water until there was nothing left in her.

When she stopped barfing she stood and cleaned herself up, brushing her teeth and then jumping into a scalding hot bath to get the feeling of Rick off of her again. It had been too real, she thought. She could feel his presence as if he were in the room with her right then.

And she hadn't dreamt of Rick since she'd begun sharing a bed with Chuck. She'd had the odd nightmare while at boarding school, but none were as vivid and horrifying as this last one had been.

She stepped out of the tub and dried herself, feeling lightheaded and shaky. She hadn't eaten since the night at her father and Roman's place and her blood sugar levels were dangerously low.

She threw on her housecoat and went out into the living room, adding some more wood to the fire. When she was convinced it was going properly, she turned up the blower fan and walked out onto the porch to stare once again at the empty night. She wrapped her robe around her thin body even tighter, noticing that the winds out of the north were blowing colder and fiercer than earlier. Snow had piled up over the top of the steps since the last time she'd shoveled just a few short hours ago. She groaned realizing she'd have to cut some more wood for their fireplace in the morning, or risk freezing to death. She stared down the barren road, tears welling up once again and worried. Just where the hell was Chuck?

Finally around four am, Blair decided to go inside and get back into bed. She curled herself up into a tight little ball with her head on his pillow in tears, until she finally fell back to sleep just before dawn.

When she awoke later the next day, she dragged her body out of bed. She forced herself to drink some juice and nibbled at a piece of toast. She dressed to go out and cut wood after she put the last of their wood onto the fire. With axe in hand, she plunged through the nearly thigh high drifts to attempt to cut enough of the dried oak to at least heat their cottage for the night.

When she was finished she hauled the heavy bundles inside and promptly collapsed in a heap before the fire, completely wiped out. She slowly fed some of the wood into the fireplace and then sat and stared as the flames rose up and licked at the wood for hours, lost in an almost catatonic state. And when she grew too weary to sit anymore, Blair made her way to their bed once again where she immediately fell into a deep and dark sleep.

The next morning she woke up and stared in disbelief when she saw her breath in the little room. She would have liked to stick her head back under the covers, except that she knew without het, and with the baseboard heaters turned off, the water pipes would freeze in the cottage and she would soon have a real mess on her hands.

She hurriedly got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers, running out to turn the small baseboard heaters on that at least would bring the room to just above freezing. She lit the fire with the last bit of wood and then went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and forced herself to eat part of another piece of toast.

When she felt she had the strength, she got dressed and went out to cut more wood. She hauled it back into the house and once again plunked down in front of the fireplace. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to continue on like she was. She was queasy, weak and heartbroken. And without Chuck, there seemed to be little point in even trying to go on.

For the next few days, Blair barely managed to get by. But by the time a week had gone by since she'd been alone, she finally just gave up. There was no food left that she could stomach and she really couldn't care less. She crawled into bed that night, not even bothering to stoke the fire. She curled up alone, too sick and exhausted to even cry.

That night her dreams were relentless. She saw Chuck being carried away again, leaving her alone and cold in the wilderness. She felt the sting of her mother's hand across her face, and the harshness of the words as she called her whore. She felt Rick's hands at her throat as his thick member tore her delicate flesh, and she screamed and pleaded for mercy. She saw her father turn his back and walk away from her, leaving her high on a mountain of cold and snow.

Throughout her dreams Blair thrashed and ripped away at the heavy down quilt on the bed until it was off of her, leaving her exposed and lying shivering in the chilly evening air. In the wee hours of the morning she developed a fever and began to sweat as more nightmares plagued her sick and tortured mind.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck paid the cab driver and hurriedly rushed up the path to the cottage, hardly being able to contain his happiness at being able to see Blair again. He waded through the deep snow, beginning to sense something wasn't quite right. The snow had covered most of the porch and had drifted part way up the door.

He swept the snow away and retrieved the key that they kept under the welcome mat and stepped inside the cottage, his blood immediately running cold. The place was freezing!

He stopped for a second, his heart pounding in fear as he switched on a light and stared at the dead fireplace. Where the hell was Blair? He began to panic believing she must have gone back to her father's place. Maybe she'd never returned to their cottage at all!

But as he stood worrying, he heard a whimpering sound coming from the bedroom followed by a bloodcurdling scream!

When he entered the room he saw Blair lying clad only in a light slip on top of the bed. She had absolutely no covers on her at all. She was thrashing wildly as her mind fought off another attack by Rick and the fever that had taken over her body.

He was immediately by her side, pulling her icy body onto his lap, trying to revive her.

Blair's eyes flew open at his touch and she began to claw and scream, believing it was Rick again.

Chuck held her tightly as she flailed, trying to settle her down. He reached for the duvet that had been thrown on the floor and covered them up together, holding Blair as tightly as he could and telling her she would be ok, he was home with her again.

As Blair's body warmed up she began to shiver uncontrollably and her skin became hot and damp to the touch. She seemed to revive for a minute and opened her eyes to see him staring at her, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered through chattering teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Blair," he cried. "The train couldn't get through the mountains. The roads were covered too. As soon as they were cleared I took a cab to come the last couple of hundred kilometers home."

Blair buried her face in his neck. "I'm so cold," she chattered.

"You're burning up!" he said as he released her. "I need to get you some Tylenol or something." He went into their bathroom and grabbed a couple of pills along with a glass of water for her and hurried back. He helped her sit up and held the glass for her to drink. When she was done he helped her lay back down and went to start the fire, cursing when he saw there was no cut wood.

He opted to stay with her instead of going out to cut wood right away, and stripped all his clothes off, knowing his bare skin would warm her faster than if he were clothed. He crawled back into their bed with her and gathered her in his arms, rubbing her limbs until she ceased chattering.

Within half an hour the Tylenol kicked in and Blair's fever began to drop. Soon her body relaxed as sleep took over. He kissed her damp temple and slipped out of their bed, needing to go and cut wood for their fire. He didn't want to risk her getting cold again.

He cut for several hours, ignoring the freezing winds until there was enough wood to last them for a few days. When that was done he took the shovel and cleared the porch, sidewalks and out in front of the street where a snowplow had plowed a huge drift.

And while Chuck worked, he cursed thinking that if he hadn't had gotten home tonight, Blair might have been dead in another day or two. He had no doubt that his absence had nearly done her in. She had made herself sick with worry over him. It wasn't hard to tell that she'd stopped eating and had given up on even trying to survive. If he had lost her, it would have been the end of him too.

When he was satisfied that things were as good as they could be, he hauled in the remainder of the chopped wood and made sure the fire was well established. He made Blair take some more Tylenol with another glass of water, stripped off his clothes and crawled back into bed with her.

Blair immediately laid her head on his chest and curled her body against his, feeling warm and safe for the first time in days. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that she was ok and wrapped his arms around her, finally falling asleep just as the storm outside was blowing itself out and the sun began to rise weakly over the mountains.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 21**

For the next few days Chuck helped nurse Blair back to health. She had developed a deep cough and he took her to a walk in clinic in the city, concerned that it would only get worse. The doctor prescribed some antibiotics for the chest infection she had developed, and recommended a dietary supplement so that she could gain some of her weight back. Once the antibiotics kicked in, Blair recovered quickly.

The problem they now faced was what to do about their situation. They were no further ahead than they'd been when they'd left Switzerland. They realized that it wasn't feasible to stay in France forever. They needed to get back to the States and back to school. But the prospect of going home and having things return to normal, was unlikely.

When Chuck told Blair of his father's plans of sending him away to military school in Texas when they returned, she almost lost it. "What are we going to do?" she asked that evening while they lay together in front of the fire.

"I'm not really sure," he confessed with frustration as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I've ruined your life….," she commented quietly as she stared at the dancing flames. She knew Chuck would simply die in a military school.

"Never," he replied and held her even tighter. "You are my life."

"But Chuck," she argued, "Why would he send you away like that?"

"He's never wanted me around," Chuck stated bitterly. "I've always been a burden to him. And now that he's married, he's likely afraid I'll ruin things for him and his new family…."

"Or my mother convinced him it would be best for everyone," Blair added.

"Or a combination of the two!"

Blair nodded. That was likely it. Eleanor Waldorf and Bart Bass were two of the most powerful people in the entire UES. The two of them combined would certainly be a terrifying duo to contend with.

But the thought of Chuck's new family members made him think. "Perhaps my new 'mommy' would be willing help us out," he commented. "She's the only parent we haven't tried yet."

Blair sat up and looked at him. "Lily?"

He grinned and nodded and then pulled her back to him. "Why not?"

"I must admit I'm somewhat skeptical. But I suppose it could be a possibility," she sighed as she curled back into his warmth. "Hmmm, it's worth a try."

"We could call Serena for her opinion after she gets home from school this afternoon," he suggested knowing they were several hours ahead of the American Eastern time zone. He ran his hand up inside the back of Blair's sweater, grinning when he felt the goose flesh rise on her skin.

Blair raised her head and kissed the base of his throat, holding her lips against the warm and fragrant skin that she loved so much.

Chuck slid her body further up onto his and extended his neck, encouraging her to continue.

She kissed a trail up to his jawline and around to that little place just behind his earlobe that drove him nuts, smiling when she heard him moan.

Chuck held her tighter and quickly flipped her over and then slipped her sweater off over her head. He grinned impishly and then tried to pin her down as he tickled, nibbled and sucked on her neck, throat and down to her chest.

Blair wiggled and shrieked with glee as he teased and tickled her as she tried to wrestle him back. "Enough!" she finally cried through her laughter. "Or I'm going to pee my pants!"

"As humorous of an idea as that is to strive for," he smarmed as he perched up on one elbow and grinned at her, "I don't want to lose our damage deposit if you spoil the rug."

Blair slapped his arm playfully and sat up, laughing. "I said enough! Besides, it's an area rug, Chuck, and hardly worth a month's rent."

"So does that mean I should continue?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No!" she squealed as she attempted to get up and run away from him.

Chuck grabbed her before she could go and pulled her back down against his chest.

Blair sat up and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head as she lowered herself and kissed him softly on the mouth. When she felt his body relax she let go of his hands and brought hers down to cup his face, sighing when he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "Thank you for taking care of me," she told him quietly.

"Always," he replied as his lips sought hers once again.

Within moments the kiss deepened and became passionate as their desire to be joined overtook them.

Blair sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, helping him slip out of it and tossing it aside. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers to help him slip out of them. When he was lying naked, she ran her hand down his body until she was finally caressing his length. She laid her head on his chest and stroked him until he was hard in her hand and panting with want.

Blair looked into his dark eyes as he stroked the top of her head and she grinned sheepishly at him and then dipped her head lower and licked him seductively from base to tip.

Up until recently, oral sex had not been something Blair had wanted to experiment with, on Chuck. The act had been one she affiliated too closely with her abuse. Chuck had understood and was patient with her and it was Blair herself who finally decided to take the plunge (so to speak). Now she was more comfortable with the act and was eager to please her lover, knowing how much he enjoyed getting head.

She licked around his bulbous tip, smiling when she heard him whimper with pleasure and need. As Chuck's hands found their way into her hair, she took him into her mouth and began to gently suck, taking him deeper and deeper inside, adding more and more pressure until he finally came in the back of her throat with a final thrust and a loud groan.

When he was finished, Blair laid her head across his hips and caressed the silky hair of his belly, smiling when she saw his eyes close in contentment as he continued to stroke her hair.

She giggled when she heard him begin to softly snore and carefully got up so as to not wake him. She covered him with the light blanket they kept on the end of the couch, and went to take a shower.

She startled when, a moment later, she felt him slip into the warm water of the shower, next to her. "Chuck I thought you were asleep!" she laughed when he captured her in his arms.

He ground himself into her backside and nibbled the nape of her neck. "I was until you left," he admitted as he ran his hands around her waist and onto her flat belly. "But you left before I had time to reciprocate."

"You were snoring!" she giggled as she leaned further against him.

"Is that so?" he asked as he ran his hands up to her breasts where he kneaded and caressed her until she was purring with pleasure. He turned her around until she was facing him and then crashed his mouth hungrily against hers just as she was about to reply. He backed her up against the wall of the enclosure and then slid down to his knees between her feet.

Chuck ran his hands up her shapely legs and thighs until he was cupping her bum. He began to move his mouth up the inside of her thighs, kissing and nipping her until he was flush with her sex. He looked up and grinned to see her head back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

He ran his hands around to her bum and cupped her, encouraging her pelvis to move slightly forward until she was open before him. He leaned in, capturing her flesh between his lips, tasting the sweet essence of her that he loved.

They both moaned at the same time.

Blair cupped the back of his head, holding him into her as he began to work her with his lips and tongue.

Chuck smirked, loving the tiny mewling sounds that escaped from Blair as he brought her to climax within minutes. When her knees stopped shaking he kissed his way up her body, crashing his mouth hungrily against hers once more.

He was completely aroused and ready for more. He turned her around and began to run his hands up her back then around to her breasts before continuing up to her shoulders. He slid his hands up her arms and took her hands in his, guiding them up to the wall of the shower. When her hands were where he wanted them, he slid his hands down along her arms to her back and then onto her bottom again.

Blair moaned and ground her backside against his engorged penis. "I need you inside, Chuck," she purred.

"Mmmm," Chuck replied as he took his cock and teased it against her heated center.

Blair groaned with want and she spread her legs a little wider to encourage him on. She tilted her bum into him again, bringing him closer to her entrance.

Chuck positioned himself and thrust into her smoldering heat, gasping when her body seemed to suck him into the hilt. "God!" he groaned at the sensation. He began to pull out and then thrust in again; almost losing control when Blair arched her pelvis so he was in the position where she wanted him.

He began to pump into her, thrusting harder and faster as he felt Blair begin to lose herself. When he knew she was close, he slipped his hand around and began to knead her clit with his thumb, causing Blair to cry out and explode around him immediately.

Chuck grabbed her ass and heaved with a final thrust, emptying himself into her with a loud groan as her walls milked him dry.

They collapsed on the floor of the shower together, the warm water washing them both clean again.

Once dried and clad in pyjamas, the two of them curled up together on the floor of the fire once more and placed the call to Serena.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

"Oh my God!" Serena squealed into the phone after taking the call and running to lock herself in her bedroom. "You can't imagine how pissed off Bart is at you!" she told Chuck as she settled into the pillows on her bed.

"I can imagine," Chuck replied drolly. "When did he get home?"

"A couple of days ago," Serena answered. "It sounds like they have half of France looking for both of you. He even flew his PI over there!"

Chuck blanched hearing that Mike was hunting them. He knew how good the detective was! If they didn't want to be caught, they would have to leave France immediately. "Listen," he said after Serena finished telling them about both Bart and Eleanor's reactions to their escape. "We need you to work on Lily. Maybe she can get Bart to ease off on us and ditch the Texas military school plan."

"I can't believe he even suggested it to her," Serena relayed. "Mom was so mad when she found out, she yelled at him. That's the only way I learned about what he was thinking of. They've been fighting ever since he got back!"

"Good," Chuck replied. "Maybe with her on our side, we'll be able to come home. But if there's any more talk of military school or sending Blair away, we're going to stay over here. Is she at home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I heard her in her office when I came home from school," Serena answered. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'll plant the seed. You work on her from your end afterwards, ok?"

"Sure," she answered. "Just hurry and get home as soon as you can. I really miss you guys. I'll get mom."

Within a minute, Chuck could hear Lily on the phone.

"Hello?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Lily, It's Charles," Chuck said. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Oh, Charles! You have no idea how worried I've been about you and Blair! What's going on?"

"We need your help, Lily," he pleaded. "Both of us are willing to come home, but not if Bart and Eleanor are going to try to continue to force us to be apart. I will not go to military school in Texas, and Blair will not be sent to another boarding school.

"I don't know what I can do, Charles. You've made your father exceptionally angry. He didn't appreciate you giving him the slip like you did."

"Well I didn't appreciate being grabbed and restrained like a wild animal. We've done nothing wrong, Lily. We're in love. And I am trying to protect Blair from the continual abuse she's had to suffer because of Rick and her mother."

"He was back," Lily said at Chuck's comment.

"What? I don't understand," Chuck said in confusion. "What do you mean by 'he was back?'"

"Rick," Lily answered. "Somehow he got into the Waldorf penthouse and all but destroyed Blair's room! The maid found the room in a shambles when she went in to do some dusting when Eleanor was in Europe. The police have his fingerprints! Now Eleanor's afraid to come back home until Rick's in custody. She told us that he had been sexually abusing Blair and there's a warrant out for his arrest. That poor girl!"

"Oh my God," Chuck commented as his face drained of all color. He was thankful they were still in Europe. If Blair had have been at home, God only knows what that monster might have done to her.

"Well that's another thing, then," he growled. "We won't come back until that bastard's behind bars. Between Rick and Eleanor's abuse, is it any wonder why we're here, Lily? I love her and I'll do whatever I can to protect her."

"I understand your concern, Charles," Lily said. "But you both need to come home."

"We want to, but we need your help! We tried to get Blair's dad's support, but he called Bart and Eleanor. You're the only one left that can help us!" Chuck explained.

"Harold was appalled at what happened when they got to the vineyard," Lily informed him. "In fact he eventually had to ask them both to leave the estate!"

"He did?"

"Yes. Supposedly Harold thought that they were just going to negotiate terms with you, not attempt a grab and dash. You might want to try him again," she suggested.

"I don't think either of us is ready to forgive him, let alone trust him again. You're our only hope."

Lily sighed. "I really don't know what more I can do, Charles. If I was legally your mother I could refuse to sign the papers for the military school, but I'm not….."

After a pregnant pause Lily continued. "However, your father and I were discussing formally adopting each other's kids before he went after you in Europe. He's serious about becoming a real family."

Chuck bit back a laugh. He'd believe that when he saw it himself. "Well then maybe you can convince dear old dad that with me away in school, the real family idea won't work."

"You just might have something there, Charles. Give me a few days with him. Oh, and by the way, keep your eyes open. Bart has sent the hounds after you," she warned.

"We know," Chuck admitted. "And thanks. We'll call you back in a few days."

"You're welcome. Please take care of yourselves," she said before hanging up.

When Chuck hung up the phone he frowned and shook his head and then looked at Blair.

"What?" Blair asked curiously.

"I'll explain while we're packing," he said as he headed into the bedroom and dragged their bags out of the closet.

"Packing! Where are we going? What's going on, Chuck?"

"Mike's on our tail," he said through gritted teeth. "We need to get out of here tonight!"

"But where will we go?" she asked in alarm as she started to gather her things and stuff them hastily into her bag.

"Somewhere different," he said as he changed into some jeans and a pair of running shoes. "Somewhere where it will be difficult to search for us and they won't ever think we've gone," he replied with a grin.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Morocco had a border open to American tourists and therefore had been easy enough for them to enter. They caught the ferry across from Spain the morning after they'd left France. After an agonizing ride in a sweltering bus, Chuck and Blair had finally arrived at the city of Fez just after lunchtime.

It didn't take them long to find an agent ready to accept cash without asking any questions. The realtor had found the furnished, ocean-side riad easily enough for them. And because it was no longer the prime rental season, the rent was cheaper than was expected. The two moved into the lovely holiday rental within the hour.

They loved the warm sun beating down on them within the high and protective walls of the structure. They allowed them to go about the place in complete privacy, yet they still had unobstructed views of the ocean from their humungous rooftop terrace.

"It's so beautiful!" Blair cried in amazement as she admired the beautiful handmade, mosaic zellij floor tiles and the exquisitely carved walls of their eighteenth century riad.

"It's definitely different," Chuck agreed as he tossed their bags onto the bed in the master bedroom and gathered her into his arms again. "But we'll need to shop for clothes again. These sweaters and knit pants are going to cook us."

"We could always run around naked," Blair suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um, I like the sound of that," he cooed as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Do you think we'll be here long?" she asked after Chuck released her.

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess that depends on our parents."

Blair sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I miss my mom," she admitted. "Even though she's been a total bitch to both of us, I really do miss her."

"So call her," Chuck suggested.

Blair nodded. "I want to. But I'm afraid she's going to yell at me."

"She might," Chuck admitted. "But you'll probably feel better anyways if you try."

She nodded. She had tried calling Eleanor earlier when they were at a train station in northern Spain, but the call had gone to voicemail and Blair had hung up without leaving her mother a message.

"You need to keep it short," Chuck stated.

Blair nodded and put the call through to her mother's cell phone.

"Mom?" she said in disbelief when Eleanor picked up on the second ring.

"Blair? Is that you? Where are you?" the woman asked anxiously.

"I'm…., I'm with Chuck?" Blair replied.

"You're not in the States, are you?" she asked with concern.

"No, we're still in Europe."

"Good, because Rick broke into our home," Eleanor cried. "He…, he destroyed your room, Blair. We can't go back home until he's caught," she cried. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, mom. But I'm with Chuck. He'll keep me safe." Blair began to cry when she heard her mother sob on the phone. "I miss, you, mom," she acknowledged.

"Then come to Paris. I miss you too, sweetheart. We can stay here until Rick's in jail."

"I can't come. I won't leave Chuck," she cried.

Eleanor sniffed and then cleared her throat. "Dam it, Blair. He's no good for you. Even his father agrees with that!"

"That's not true! I love him! And you're all just going to have to accept that. And we won't come back to the States until it's safe and we're allowed to be together. And I…., I can't ever live with you again, anyways. You're too hard on me," she asserted. "And I won't be forced into another boarding school, and Bart can't send Chuck to a military academy either! We need to be together!"

"What? You mean live together? That can't happen Blair! You're still just a child! You're both just children! You're not…, you're not pregnant are you?" the woman cried hysterically.

Blair laughed and sniffed. "Why, would that make you change your mind about us being together? Because if that's what it takes, I'm sure we can arrange it. I'm no longer a child, mother. And I know Chuck wants me to have his children…."

Chuck's eyes grew wider as Blair continued her conversation with her mother.

"God, please don't!" Eleanor squawked into the phone. "You're already up to your neck in adolescent cliché's: First a runaway! Then a high-school drop out! Don't add becoming an unwed mother to that list, for God's sake."

Blair sniffed and smiled knowing she'd just totally freaked her mother out. "I just wanted to let you know that we're safe and I love you, mom. We'll come home when we're sure it's safe for both of us to be together."

"Blair….,"

"Or we'll hold out here until we're old enough to get married," she continued. And with those final words, Blair hung up.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 22**

"They're kids, Bart! And in love!" Lily asserted to her husband in annoyance. "And I've known Blair Waldorf most of her life! If Charles says she's been abused by her mother and is in need of protection, I believe him!"

"It's none of our business, Lily, and Charles isn't her social worker! Like you said, they're kids. And both of those kids need to be in school," Bart argued.

"But military school, Bart? I don't think that's the best pace for our son!"

Bart smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek. "I love that you call him 'our son,'" he confessed.

"Well, if we're serious about adopting each other's children, then he's mine, too! And as his mother, I don't want to see our son in some prison-like facility across the country, just because he's trying to protect the girl he loves."

"I hardly doubt that Charles loves her!" Bart snorted. "I don't think he's capable of it! And if you ever saw how he boozed and whored himself out around this city, you'd understand my opinion," he commented as he watched the scowl spread across his wife's face.

Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "As did you until you supposedly met me and fell in love!" she defended. "Are you telling me that the same can not be true for your son?"

Bart blushed when Lily brought up his past. He knew she was more than aware of his sleazy reputation around the city, just as he was aware of her's. "But he's still a kid, Lil!"

"Serena told me that Charles has been in love with Blair Waldorf from the time they were children," Lily disclosed as she remembered her own youth and how the love that continued to haunt her during that era, even continued to do so to this very day. "Charles is not too young to be in love. And I think it's chivalrous that he is so protective of her."

Bart shook his head and sighed. "Ok. I get it. But what are we supposed to do about Blair. You know that Eleanor is insisting they stay apart from each other. If Chuck stays here, then she's bound to send Blair away again. And that means Chuck will likely follow her!"

"Get me Harold's number and let me worry about Blair," Lily requested as she took out her cell phone. "There's got to be another way to handle this!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck ran the tip of his finger down the line of Blair's spine, causing a multitude of delicious shivers to break across her body. The two of them lay basking in the warm sun of the riad's rooftop terrace after making love for the second time that morning. He chuckled when he noticed the gooseflesh rise immediately on her arms. He did it a second time, grinning when she sighed contentedly with his touch. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her shoulder.

"I love this," she sighed again as she rolled over onto her back. She reached up and slid her hand along his cheek. "It feels so good to be this warm again."

Chuck leaned back down and caught her lips in a little kiss. "As long as I'm with you," he admitted as he brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Then anywhere is fine."

Blair guided her hand around to the back of his neck and she pulled him down to her, her lips eager to close the distance between them again.

"Mmmm," Chuck groaned as his mouth melted into hers. She always tasted like heaven to him. He let his body sink slowly down against hers, his arms wrapping around her body and unsnapping her bikini top.

"Chuuuck," Blair mewled when she felt his passion against the crotch of her bikini bottoms yet again. They'd been having an amazing amount of sex over the last few days, neither of them seeming to be able to satiate their lust for the other. Maybe it was the air, Blair thought as she hitched her legs around his waist and ground herself into his erection. She could never remember feeling so horny in her life!

Chuck lifted his head and grinned at her, loving that her libido easily matched his. The sex between them continued to get better over time, something he never could have imagined. He held her tightly against him and then flipped them over so that she sat astride him.

Blair slipped her hands back and helped remove Chuck's swim trunks while he helped her out of her bikini bottoms. Then, without notice, she lowered her self onto him so quickly that it caused her to scream and him to nearly erupt inside her.

"Fuck!" Chuck replied as he grasped her hips firmly and struggled for control.

Blair couldn't help but begin to giggle, which unfortunately only added to Chuck's near premature completion.

"Blairrrr," he growled between clenched teeth. "Stop laughing or this will be over, like now!"

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes, until his body finally relaxed.

Once composed, he grinned at her. Blair was the only girl who had ever been able to make him lose it so suddenly. "You are soooo bad!" he grumbled in warning. He quickly flipped them over again and locked eyes with her. As he swept his hands around her knees and pinned them, smiling wickedly as he began his assault on her.

Within moments she was climaxing again and again, her body wracked with orgasmic ecstasy as Chuck pounded into her. "GOD!" she cried as her eyes rolled back as yet another wave took over before the last one had completely stopped. She had to retaliate, she thought when her mind cleared. She reached behind them and felt for Chuck's balls, gently kneading and squeezing them and making him groan.

But Chuck kept going, determined to send Blair over the edge, despite what she was doing to him.

When another orgasm began, Blair cried aloud one last time and then slipped a finger carefully up inside of him, stroking until he finally cried as he ruptured deep inside of her.

But Blair wasn't finished with him yet. As he continued to shudder, she arched her pelvis to lock him in and continued her attack on his prostate.

Chuck gasped as he was sent, unbelievably, even further into ecstasy. He finally grabbed her arm and forced her hand away from his ass. Finally he collapsed panting on top of her, completely spent.

Blair relaxed her legs and ran her hands lightly up his back, grinning in her victory.

"God I love you," Chuck groaned into her neck as he recovered.

She nuzzled her head into him and kissed the salty skin of his neck. "You'd better," she sighed.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

"I think we should go back and see your father again, " Chuck broached later at dinner that evening.

Blair looked at him as though he had three heads. She swept her bread into the bowl of humus on the table and ignored him as she popped it into her mouth.

"I'm serious!" Chuck said as he pulled a grape loose from the cluster beside the humus. "He was obviously disgusted at Bart and Eleanor's tactics. And if they don't know we're coming then no one will be able to plan another grab attempt. I'm convinced that your father is going to be able to help us."

Blair put her bread down on her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I don't trust him," she simply replied.

"But Blair…"

"Chuck I almost lost you the last time!" she reminded him as tears began to pool in her eyes. "Don't you remember?"

He got up from his chair and knelt by her side, taking her hands in his. "Of course I remember," he said to her lovingly. "I almost lost you too."

A big tear rolled down Blair's face and she lowered her head onto his shoulder. "I'm afraid."

Chuck slowly stood up and he pulled her up from her seat and into his arms. "I won't let anything happen to us," he assured her. "I promise. But we need to try and find a way to get home. As nice as this is, we have to get back there some how."

"I know we do," "But I don't want this to end," she admitted tearfully. "I don't want to have to worry about if I can see you or if I'm going to get beaten for something I did or didn't do. And I don't want to have to worry about where Rick is," she admitted.

"I know, baby," he soothed as he held her tighter. "I don't want any of that to happen either. But that's why we need to talk to your father. He's a lawyer. He has to know what we can do."

"But I'm scared, Chuck," she repeated as she burrowed closer to him.

"It'll be ok," he promised as he scooped her up in his arms and headed inside to their room on the second floor. Tonight he would love her as hard as he was able to. And tomorrow they would head back to France.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 23**

The taxi pulled into the long driveway leading to Harold and Roman's estate home just before dusk. Blair tightened her grip on Chuck's arm ever more tightly as they approached the house.

"We'll leave our bags in the car and I will pay you very well to wait for us," Chuck promised the driver as he flashed a roll of cash at him. "But we could be in there for a while. Do you understand?"

"Oui," the driver replied. "I will wait."

Chuck nodded to the driver and turned to look at Blair. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

Blair bit her lip and nodded, although she was scared half to death. "I guess," she replied nervously.

The two left the car and headed up to the steps of the house. Chuck knocked at the door.

A couple of moments later, Roman stood agog in the doorway. "My God," he said. "I am so happy to see you again."

He briskly hugged them both and ushered them into the house and then into the oversized, yet friendly kitchen. "Harold is in his study. I will get him," he commented as he disappeared down a hallway.

Blair looked around and shook her head. "Are you sure about this?" she asked in doubt.

"We can only try," Chuck commented as he took her hand again.

A moment later Harold Waldorf appeared, looking just as stunned as Roman had been. He couldn't believe they had returned after their treatment the last time they'd visited. "Thank God you came back," he stated as he pulled his daughter up and into a hug.

"It wasn't my idea to," Blair admitted flatly to her father. "But Chuck seems to think you might actually be willing to help us."

"I…, I am so sorry about what happened before," Harold stuttered in embarrassment. "That wasn't something that was suppose to happen. Your mother and Mr. Bass teamed up and acted on their own accord to try and pull that off." He looked desperately at Chuck and Blair. "You have to believe me! We were as shocked at what happened, as you were."

"I believe you," Chuck replied as he locked his eyes with Harold's. "Both Eleanor and Bart can be very scheming and manipulative when it's in their best interest. And it seems like the two of them are set on keeping us apart."

"Daddy, we love each other," Blair interjected. "And without Chuck, I would probably still be being abused by Rick and by mom."

Harold pulled back from Blair and gestured she should sit back down. "I'm so sorry that you had to live through that, Blair," he admitted sadly. "No child should have to live through a nightmare like that. But I had an interesting phone call a few days ago from Lily Van der Bass," he disclosed, thinking about the conversation about abuse that he and Lily had had regarding Blair. "It seems that Charles has a new mother." He turned and looked at Chuck. "Congratulations, you've been legally adopted!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, Goody!" he bit sarcastically. "Just what I needed at this stage of my life!"

"Actually, Charles," Harold said with a frown, "this is exactly what you need. Both of you." He looked at the two of them and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Blair questioned.

"I mean Mrs. Van der Bass has insisted that her new son be kept in the city, close to home and family. Charles will not be sent away to that Military Academy in Texas as planned."

"That's wonderful news!" Blair squealed as she reached over to hug Chuck.

Chuck unhooked Blair's arms from around his neck and looked at the older man. "That was only part of the problem, Mr. Waldorf. I'm even more concerned about Blair. What's to stop Eleanor from abusing her again or from sending her away to another boarding school, or worse?"

"Charles," Harold replied. "I find the allegations of my ex-wife beating my child very disturbing, but that was another concern that your new mother brought to my attention. Eleanor simply cannot continue to harm my daughter. I won't allow it!"

Blair felt her eyes begin to pool with tears and she reached over and put her hand on her father's shoulder.

"But how do you stop it?" Chuck asked.

"Well this is where I need your help, Charles," he answered. "I understand that you had a doctor examine Blair after her last attack, is that correct?"

Chuck shook his head. "Not after the last one from Eleanor, but after Rick abused her the last time. But yes, I did have a physician examine her."

"Do you know if the man would be willing to sign a statement as to the extent of the abuse?"

"If I asked him to, he would," Chuck admitted. "But that attack was from Rick, not Eleanor."

"But according to Lily's daughter, the man had noted other older bruises from her mother, correct?"

Blair put her head down in shame; the memory of that night playing over again in her head.

Chuck nodded to Harold in reply and he wrapped an arm around Blair, sensing her sorrow. "It's going to be all right," he soothed into her ear.

Roman and Harold shared a look. It was more than obvious to both of them how much the two kids were in love.

"Please get me that number," Harold said. "I want to fight for custody of Blair and I will need evidence of the abuse to back it up."

Blair's head snapped up and she looked at her dad. "You….., you want me to live here in France with you?"

Harold smiled at her. "If you wish," he replied. "Roman and I would love to have you here with us."

"But what about Chuck?" Blair cried. "And my friends and school? I can't leave them!"

"Well I'm not too sure about your other friends, Blair. But Charles would be more than welcome to stay with us as well," Roman replied. "We understand that the two of you are in love."

"My father would never allow it," Chuck replied bitterly as he looked at the kind man.

"On the contrary, Charles," Harold argued. "Your new mother has assured us that they both will give their consent, if that's what you want."

Chuck looked shocked. "I can't believe it," he commented. "There has to be a hitch."

Harold smiled. "Well, there is. The condition of you staying here is based on your positive performance at school and in the community."

"Of course," Chuck agreed in disbelief. He had never thought the idea of any school, let alone a French one, could be so appealing, but with Blair at his side, he know he could do it.

Blair stood up and ran her hand through her hair. "The offer is wonderful, Daddy. But what if we choose to go back to New York? Is there anything we can do about being safe there?"

"There is," Harold replied, albeit a little hurt. "As long as I win custody then I can make some arrangements for your living situation abroad. If I don't win custody, then at least I can make sure a social worker and therapist are monitoring your care in her custody if you return home. But that won't guarantee that your mother won't send you away to school until you're eighteen."

Chuck took out his cell phone and wrote down the doctor's information on a napkin. "Thank you, please call the doctor," he said looking at the two men in the kitchen. He looked over at Blair. "The decision is yours," he told her. "I'll support whatever choice you make."

"I…., I don't know what to say. Can Chuck and I take a few days to discuss this together?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Harold replied. "You take whatever time you need. Are you planning on returning to Morocco?" he asked.

Both Chuck and Blair's heads snapped up at that question. "How do you know we've been in Morocco?" Chuck asked.

Harold smiled. "Mrs. Van der Bass had her husband call off his private investigator. It seems that's where the man had recently tracked you to."

Chuck nodded, not doubting the PI's skills. "We'll be in touch," he said as he stood up and took Blair by the hand. "Please call the physician at your will," he said to Harold. "I will call him and give my consent to disclose whatever information you need."

The two headed toward the door. Blair turned around and hugged her father. "Thank you," she said.

Harold hugged his daughter back. "I just want to know you're safe, honey," he told her through tear filled eyes.

"Chuck is taking good care of me, Daddy," she told him.

"Thank you for that," Harold said to Chuck. "Please call us soon."

"We will, sir," Chuck replied.

The two of them slipped into the waiting taxi and headed into the night, not sure where they should go next.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

In a tiny city, not too terribly far away from the Waldorf vineyard, they finally found a small motel and checked in for the evening. After paying their driver well, the two made their way up to their tiny room. Chuck suggested they hit the adjoining café for food before they turned in for the evening.

They both ate in silence, thinking about the offers made by Harold and wondering what implications each choice could carry. They might be able to go home soon or could stay in relative safety at the vineyard, and remain together with little interference from the outside.

When they finally returned to their room Chuck pulled Blair into a big hug, knowing how overwhelmed she was likely to be over the decision she had to make.

"I want this to be your decision," he reinforced to her as he laid a soft kiss against her temple.

"But it concerns both of us," she replied as she held him tighter to her. "It has to be your choice too."

"Well yes and no," he answered simply. "I'm not the one who is about to have a change in guardianship. And I told you before that I really don't care where we are, as long as we're together," he reminded her. "I meant that. Either France or the States or Morocco or wherever, as long as we can be together, I really don't care. And you don't have to decide for a day or two if you want. Take your time. I want you to be sure before you tell your father what you want to do."

"I love you," she said to him as she burrowed her face back into the curve of his neck.

That night after they'd made love, the two of them held each other, but didn't really sleep. There were decisions to be made that would change their lives forever. Hopefully, each of them for the best.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 24**

"Mr. Bass, we're about to descend," the stewardess announced on the intercom of the Bass jet.

Chuck rolled over and stretched and then pulled Blair into a gentle hug, kissing the area just behind her left ear. "We're going to land soon, Blair. Time to wake up."

Blair grumbled something inaudible and then nestled closer to him, kissing him just above the heart. She'd barely slept through the trip and was just now finally comfortable.

He chuckled and kissed her back on the side of the head, then released her and got up out of bed. He made his way into the washroom to shave and wash up before trying to wake her up once again. But to Chuck's surprise, she was already up and dressed when he'd finished.

"I need to pee," she announced as she took her toiletries bag and made her way into the bedroom's adjoining bathroom.

She quickly washed up and then brushed out her hair and did her makeup before hurrying out to buckle up as the plane began its descent onto the runway.

Neither could believe that they were returning home all ready.

It had been relatively easy. Once Harold had a statement from the doctor who'd examined Blair after Rick's attack on her, Blair's father had simply explained to Eleanor that he was going after custody because of the abuse both she and Rick had done to Blair over the years. Because Eleanor was still in Paris and she did not want that information to go into court and then have it leaked out in public, she willingly signed over her custodial rights of their daughter to Harold. In turn, Harold had the papers drawn up and forwarded a copy to his lawyer in America.

But there were other conditions for their return as well. Both kids were also expected to attend school on a regular basis and would have to work with a tutor until they had caught up in their studies. In addition for Blair, she would have to attend regular counseling sessions to deal with her abuse issues and also would be under the temporary guardianship of Lily Van der Bass until she had completed her high school education.

They had both found those conditions fair, and within a couple of weeks they were on their way back home.

Chuck held Blair's hand as the jet touched down on runway. They were both rather nervous about their return. They'd been on the run for almost three months.

"Blair!" Serena cried as she grabbed her friend into a huge hug. "It's so good to see you guys!"

Lily gently hugged Chuck and placed a motherly kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home, Charles," she said.

Bart shook his head and stuck out his hand to shake Chuck's. "Son," he said as the two of them shook hands.

When the shaking was over Chuck stepped in and hugged his father, albeit somewhat awkwardly, much to the surprise of the older man.

When Serena finally let go of Blair, Lily hugged her next. "Welcome home, dear," she said softly.

Blair nodded, fighting off the tears. "Thank you for helping us," she said. "I…., I don't know what we would have done without your help."

"It's our pleasure," she replied. "We're happy to welcome you into our home."

Once they were all reacquainted, everyone piled into Bart's limo and they made their way to the Palace. Chuck got off on the floor of his suite and the rest of them made their way up to the penthouse.

Blair was surprised to find a lot of her clothing and stuff for school already placed in her room.

Serena hugged her again and flopped down on Blair's bed. "I can't believe you get to live here with me!" she squealed with glee. "We'll be like sisters!"

"I suggest you two get dressed for school and come down for breakfast," Lily commented as she poked her head into Blair's room. "Blair, you can get a little more organized tonight after school and your tutoring session."

"We have to go to school today?" Blair asked in disbelief. She was tired after her mostly sleepless night on the plane.

"All of you do. Bart's downstairs talking to Chuck right now. I'm sure he'll be as excited about the idea as you are, Blair." she smiled. "But it is part of the condition for you being here."

"I understand," Blair agreed as she pulled a crisp uniform out of the closet and began to change.

Once her mother left, Serena commented, "Bart was adamant that you could not live here with us until mom convinced him that you'd be a great incentive to get Chuck to apply himself at school." She hugged her friend again and then hurried across the hall to her own room to get ready for school as well.

Blair nodded. It all made more sense now. Her and Chuck had not been able to figure out why Bart Bass would have been so willing to have her live as part of the family. But if it meant that Chuck might actually take school seriously for the first time in his life, then it might be worth any other minor inconvenience to the man. But Blair was worried what Chuck might think about that arrangement.

Down in Room 1812, Bart was having that very conversation with his son.

"You have your stepmother to thank for this arrangement, Charles," he stated to Chuck. "I was prepared to wait until you came home on your own…. desolate. But Lily seems to believe that you care enough for the Waldorf girl that you will be willing to change your poor behavior for her."

Chuck swallowed and fought off the urge to become defensive. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"So here's the deal," Bart continued. "You will attend school on a regular basis and keep respectable grades. You will be civil and appropriate in public and will not shame the Bass family name any longer. Is that understood?" He looked over at his son's blank expression and scowled. "Or was this all just a big joke to you?"

Chuck frowned. "Of course it isn't a joke!" he snapped. "I love Blair."

"So you say. But do you love her enough to change your ways, Charles?"

Chuck was trying hard to contain his growing anger. "You still don't get it, do you?" He growled between clenched teeth. "I would do anything for her. I thought by now you would see that. She makes me a better person. When we're old enough, I plan on marrying her."

Bart smirked. "Well I'll believe that when I see it. Right now I'm more interested in seeing you succeed in school, starting today." He looked at his watch. "They'll be serving breakfast upstairs in about ten minutes. You are welcome to join us if you'd like, or not. But I want results, son. If you do not show a commitment to your education then your little girlfriend will be returned to her father in France immediately. And Harold Waldorf agrees, if you aren't successful in school, you will not be welcome to return to France with her, either. From this point on, it's up to you." And with no further comment, Bart turned his back on his son and left to return to the penthouse suite.

"Prick!" Chuck yelled after the man had left. He'd been excited about returning home and getting back to normal life, including school all ready, without the threat from his father. He wanted to be a better man for Blair, and had intended on doing well in his studies for the rest of the year even without threats. But the thought of Bart using Blair as leverage disturbed him. "Why does he have to suck the fun out of everything?" he grumbled out loud as he made his way to his bedroom.

He quickly began to change for school, grumbling even more when he realized his uniform no longer fit him properly. Chuck had grown since he'd left New York, and his body had become more muscular over the last few months after living a more strenuous life. Hard physical work had added strength to his frame and he grinned at himself in the mirror as he realized he actually had muscles now. If he worked at it, he thought, he could almost become ripped!

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

By the time they'd gotten their new semester timetables the bell was ringing and they needed to get to their first period classes.

"I'll see you at lunch," Chuck promised as he kissed Blair soundly at her locker.

They both couldn't help but notice the comments as well as the cell phones flashing as fellow students took photos and whispered about their return, behind their backs.

It felt strange to be back, Blair thought as she handed her AP Biology teacher her timetable and took a seat near the front of the room. She felt the stares from her classmates and fought off the urge to turn and snap at them. It was too soon and she needed to reestablish herself as queen before she dared. She was grateful that they were just beginning a new unit in the class and she easily fell into place with her classmates.

Her next class wasn't as easy. She'd missed the preliminary concepts needed to apply to the work they were now doing and Blair decided she needed to begin at the beginning of the textbook in order to catch up properly. The teacher agreed, knowing it wouldn't take Blair long to catch up and then surpass her classmates in the subject. He signed a library pass and sent her along with several assignment papers to the library to work on her own.

Chuck groaned as he took notes in math at a lesson that was so far over his head, he was completely lost. Just how the hell was he going to pass this class when he'd already missed the first part of it, he thought miserably. He'd barely passed the prior level! He fought off the urge to tune out and sleep and managed to follow along, hoping Blair or the tutor could help him with the lesson later. It didn't matter how hard it would be, he was determined to do it!

He found his next class, French, surprisingly easier, thanks to the fact that his command of the language had developed nicely after their recent time in France. In fact, he was so far above the other students, he thought he could likely challenge the course and maybe even advance a level. It was encouraging!

After another class it was time for lunch. By now they were both exhausted.

Chuck hugged Blair close and kissed the side of her head before they found a table and sat down in the cafeteria. "How did it go for you?" he asked her wearily.

"Well, Biology is going to be a breeze," she admitted, "And I have a lot of work to catch up on in Physics and in English. But I think I'll be fine. I have my Fashion elective and Business Management class this afternoon. I'm not too worried about either of those."

Chuck grinned. "I'm in your Business class this semester," he stated happily. "And I have a Foods class this afternoon too. Phys. Ed. will be all right, but my biggest concern is Math. I just don't see how I'll be able to pass it. I was completely lost this morning."

Blair took an apple out of her bag and she polished it with a napkin. "Don't worry about Math, I'll help you with it," she promised. She took a little bite out of her apple, savoring the sweet crispness of the little fruit.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

They watched as Serena and Nate made their way over from the food counter, each with trays piled with food. The two plopped down beside Chuck, and Serena handed both him and Blair a sandwich and a box of milk.

"Here, mom said to make sure I picked you both up some food," she said as she began to unwrap her own lunch. "I tried to explain to her that you guys don't often eat."

Blair frowned and handed Chuck her sandwich. "You know I can't eat something like that. But thank-you, I'll drink the milk."

Nate laughed. He was glad to see his friends back again. "Man you have no idea how good it is to see you both back again! So, you guys were alone for how long?" he asked.

"They were gone almost three months," Serena reminded him for the second time that morning. Sometimes she wished he didn't smoke so much pot!

"That's a long time," he muttered as he chowed down on a hamburger. He offered his plate of fries around the table. "Help yourself," he commented and plopped the plate in the center of the table.

"I didn't miss this," Chuck grumbled about the cafeteria food and they all laughed.

"So this weekend…..," Nate commented, hoping that Chuck might want to throw another private party at his suite.

"Unfortunately we'll be doing homework, Nathaniel," Chuck informed his friend. "But maybe you can stop by later on Friday night or something for awhile. Sorry, but my father has us booked with a tutor every night and weekend until we're caught up."

Nate frowned. "Bummer!" he said. At this point Nate was again failing most of his classes and really couldn't care less. "I'm glad Bart's not my dad!"

Chuck simply nodded, but realized that at least Bart was now showing he cared. It maybe wasn't done in the kindest manor by using blackmail, but he did realize that at some level, his dad wanted him to succeed. It was better than the mess Nate was dealing with.

"So how long is your dad in for?" Chuck asked, knowing that Nate's father had recently been sent to prison for fraud and embezzlement.

"I think he got ten years," the blond replied sadly. "But that means he's likely to be out in just over three or even less if he co-operates with the authorities."

Chuck nodded. "Sorry, man. That's got to be rough!"

Nate merely nodded.

"How's your mother?" Blair asked, knowing full well how hard all of the family drama must have been on his mom.

Nate looked up at her and grinned. "Surprisingly better. It seems the break from dad was something she needed. My grandfather is helping to arrange things for a divorce."

"I'm so sorry, Nate," Blair said honestly. "Let us know if there's something we can help you with."

Serena and Chuck both nodded in agreement. It sucked that Nate's already troubled family, was now going to have to go through a divorce too.

"Thanks," Nate said with a frown as he picked up his fork and began to scarf back a big slab of cherry pie. He really didn't like all this talk about family troubles. He swallowed his last bite and looked up at Chuck. "Wanna come and smoke?" he asked.

Chuck smiled but shook his head. "I don't think so, Nate. But I'll come out with you if you want."

Nate looked over at Blair and frowned. "Shit, man. What did you do to him over there?"

Blair glared at Nate and shook her head.

Chuck laughed as he rose from the table. "I haven't smoked since I left," he confessed to his friend. "And with the expectations my dad is putting on me about school, I think I need to keep it for the weekends and special occasions only from now on." He slapped Nate on the back. "Sorry, buddy!" Then he leaned over and kissed Blair softly on the mouth. "I'll see you after school," he promised as he left with his friend.

Serena laughed as she scooted in next to Blair. "I'm soooo glad you guys are home," she repeated. "Now, let me catch you up on all the gossip you've missed."

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

The tutor showed up after supper that night. Chuck and Blair headed into the penthouse's formal library and plopped down at an oversized table in the middle of the room. It would be something they'd continue with for weeks.

Blair continued to take notes from her Physics text on her own. The tutor quickly assessed her needs and figured she'd need little, if any, support to catch up with her classes in both Physics and English.

But, not surprisingly, Chuck was a different story. He received grueling instructions in Math. It was a good thing he was intelligent, the tutor thought, or they would be fighting a lost cause. Chuck was so far behind in the subject that it was pathetic!

After two solid hours of work, they were done for the night. Chuck followed Blair up to her room and pulled her onto her bed. "Thank God that's done," he grumbled as he nuzzled into her neck.

Blair giggled and she ran her hands up his back. "Only until tomorrow," she informed him.

"Shhh," he hushed as he caught her mouth in a steamy kiss. "I've been wanting to do this all day."

"Uh, Chuck. Do you think we should be doing this here?" she asked, worried that somebody might walk in on them.

Chuck sat up and frowned. He hadn't thought about that. He wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe you should go and tell Lily that you're tired and are turning in early for the night," he suggested. "Then come up and lock the door."

She grinned. "You're going to stay with me here, tonight?" she asked. "Won't your parents be angry?"

"We lived together for months. What more could they think we'd be doing in here?" he asked teasingly.

"True," she agreed as she slipped out of his arms and headed back down the stairs.

Blair made her way back upstairs and slipped back into her room, locking the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and stretched out her hand to Chuck. "Shower first?" she asked sheepishly.

He grinned and took her hand, pulling her down onto his lap instead. "This first," he argued as he planted a big kiss on her mouth that melted her from the inside, out. He lay them down on her bed and let his hands wander along the contours of her body until she was squirming beneath him.

"Chuck I need to shower," she giggled when she realized he intended on continuing. "We both do."

"Are you suggesting that I stink?" he asked as he nibbled again on her neck. "I'll have you know I showered after gym this morning."

"No, of course you don't stink. But I do," she laughed. "I need a shower, but was hoping you'd come along for the ride!"

"I love how you smell already," he admitted as he traced his tongue along her clavicle. "And how you taste."

She giggled some more and then struggled to release herself from him. "Well still, I want a shower." She got up off the bed and extended her hand once more. "But you're more than welcome to accompany me," she cooed.

This time he took her hand and got up. Already clean, or not, he did love bath time with Blair!

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 25**

"I don't care if you've already lived together or not, Charles," Bart argued as he pinched the break between his eyes. "It just doesn't set a good example for the other kids. If Blair can have you over night in her room, then what's stopping Serena and Eric from bringing their significant others over too?"

"But….," Chuck began for the second time that evening.

"No but's about it! It made Lily really uncomfortable this morning. And Serena and Eric refrained from saying anything, but I could tell they weren't too pleased either. I mean seriously, we could hear you guys upstairs for Christ sake!"

Chuck couldn't help but smirk over his father's comments. They really had tried to control their volume, but sometimes the intensity of their lovemaking just couldn't be stifled!

Bart sighed. "You have your own suite, son. I'm just suggesting that you and Blair be…., ah…, be intimate in your own space. If she wants to stay overnight with you on the weekend, and you're making progress with your studies then fine, we won't interfere. But you can't sleep with her in our apartment, ok?"

Chuck frowned. "We're used to sleeping together. She has nightmares when we're apart," he argued.

Bart shook his head. "Well she can talk to her psychologist about that, son. Sorry, but this is the best I can offer."

Chuck grumbled and went upstairs to talk to Blair. He knew she was going to be disappointed.

But when he walked in her room, he realized from the look on her face, that she already knew what he was going to say to her.

"I had the same conversation with Lily," she commented before he got a word out. He watched as her cheeks began to burn a bright pink. "It was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever had to sit through in my entire life!"

"I guess we were kind of loud this morning," he smirked as he sat next to her on the bed.

She nodded and looked at him sheepishly. "So I was informed."

"But we can still hang out in my suite when we want and you can stay there all weekend "as long as the homework is getting done,"" he quoted. He rolled his eyes and held her tightly against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her mouth in the soft curve of his neck. "But I'm going to miss you," she whispered quietly.

Chuck hugged her even harder and nodded his head. "I know. I'm going to miss you too."

So for the next few weeks they established a routine to keep Bart and Lily happy and off their backs. Once the homework was done on the weekends, they were free to spend their time alone in his suite. But during the week, the two of them adhered to the rules. They would work on their studies with the tutor and then Blair would help Chuck for a little longer on his math once the tutor had left the penthouse. When that was done they would go out with their friends or would seek quiet moments alone together in Chuck's suite. By eleven Blair would say goodnight and would retire up in the Van der Bass penthouse, away from Chuck as expected. It wasn't ideal, and they hated parting at the end of the evening where they had to sleep alone, but it was better than being torn apart again.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair hitched her stockings and slipped her shoes back on one Sunday evening after they had to part for the night.

Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I hate saying goodbye to you," he complained as he did every evening they had to separate. He ran his hand up her back and rested it on her shoulder.

"I know," she sighed as she placed a hand on his knee and gently squeezed it. "But we have spring break in a few weeks and then we'll be back in France at my father's for two weeks."

"Mmmm, I can't wait," he confessed as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I should be all caught up with that stupid class by then and maybe we can actually have a bit of a holiday."

"It'll be wonderful," Blair commented, picturing them in the vineyard together at the Waldorf Winery. And then she sighed. "But it's past my curfew and I need to go." She stood up and made her way to the living room. Once again she hugged him close. "I love you," she said as she kissed him goodnight.

"I love you too, Blair. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He felt his heart sink as he watched her walk down the hall and around the corner to the elevator, just as it did every time she walked away from him. Even though she was only going upstairs and only for the night, it still killed him. He hated to be away from her!

Blair rounded the corner and pushed the button to go up to the penthouse. Like Chuck, she hated to say goodbye just as much as he did. But she knew not to dwell on it. She was grateful for her current living situation. She had a safe and caring home, she wasn't being abused, and Chuck got to remain her boyfriend.

She was just about to step onto the elevator when she felt a hand cover her mouth and a firm arm slip around her waist.

Before she knew what was happening, Blair was shoved into the elevator. She frantically struggled to free herself from whoever it was that had grabbed her. She finally managed a scream when her assailant released her for a moment to push the elevator button. But he quickly brought his hand back over her mouth once the button had been pushed.

"Long time, no see, Blair," he hissed venomously in her ear.

Blair recognized Rick's voice immediately and she began to thrash even more violently as tears began to pour down her face.

The elevator headed down to the basement and then to the lower parking area of the hotel. Rick shoved Blair through the parking lot until he came to a dark sedan. He bent her over the hood of the car, leaning his body firmly against hers, pinning her so she couldn't escape while he freed one hand.

He whispered again in her ear as he brought out a knife and a roll of duct tape. "I'm going to slit your throat if I hear you scream again. Is that understood?" He flashed the knife in front of her face.

Blair nodded as the tears streamed down her face. She had stopped struggling, too in shock at what was happening to her, to do anything.

He began to tape her hands together behind her back and when she was bound he flipped her over and taped her mouth closed as well. "Good girl," he praised and ran his hand leisurely up and over her shuddering body.

He grabbed her by the arm and held her back as he opened the trunk and lifted her up, sitting her down inside. "Lie down," he ordered roughly, "Or you're going to lose your head!"

Blair obliged, curling into a tight ball on the floor of the trunk. She was crying so hard and was so traumatized that she felt she was going to choke to death. He's going to kill me, she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. He's going to kill me and I'll never see Chuck again!

Rick closed the trunk lid and quickly got into the driver's seat of the rental vehicle. It had been far easier than he'd thought it would be to grab her, he thought and he chuckled as he left the parkade and headed out into the dark city night.

Chuck was just climbing into his bed when the phone call came.

"Charles, we've discussed this," Bart snapped angrily into the phone. "She was supposed to be up here and in bed by eleven!"

Chuck was confused. "She left fifteen minutes ago," he assured his father. "Check her room. She's probably already in bed." He hung up the phone, pissed off that they wouldn't even bother checking her room first before giving him shit for something.

The second time the phone rang, he was pissed. "What now?" he growled.

"She's not in her room, Charles. And Serena's been in the living room for the last hour. She hasn't seen Blair come in yet. Where is she?"

Chuck was stumped. "I saw her leave my suite," he defended. "She was going to the penthouse! I don't know where else she would go. Let me go and I'll try calling her," he said as he hung up the phone. He quickly pressed one on his speed dial, her number. As it rang he tried to wrack his brain and think where she could possibly have gone, if not to the penthouse. When she failed to pick up and it went to voice mail, he began to panic.

Chuck quickly put on some clothes and he left the suite. He ran out into the hall to look for her, frantically calling her name as he went. He pushed the elevator buttons and waited for a car to take him to the penthouse.

Once there he unlocked the door and flew into the suite. "Where is she?" he yelled to a startled looking Lily and Bart.

"I have no idea," Lily replied with concern. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, everything was fine. She was going to head up to go to bed."

Serena came into the foyer, immediately afraid for her friend. "I think something's happened," she commented. "She's not answering her phone. Something just doesn't feel right."

Bart picked up the phone and called the front desk. "Did anyone seen Miss Waldorf leave the building tonight?" he asked. He waited for an answer from the desk attendant and then spat, "I want security to scan the security tapes for the last hour. She was last seen on the eighteenth floor going towards the elevator." He slammed down the phone.

"Get on the phone and call the Waldorf penthouse," Bart barked at his wife. "Maybe she went home. Serena, call your friends. Maybe she's pissed off at Charles and just needed to take a break."

Chuck scowled. "I told you, everything was fine," he snapped, almost in tears. "She was coming here."

Lily shook her head and put the receiver down on the cradle. She put an arm around Chuck. "She's likely just gone to another friends'," she soothed.

Chuck shook his head. He knew that wouldn't have happened. "I…, I don't know what to do," he confessed. He pulled away from Lily and went to the bar to pour himself a scotch. He tossed it back in a single shot and poured another.

Serena returned from her room in a few minutes and shook her head, worry written all over her. "No one has heard from her."

A few minutes later the house phone rang. Bart picked it up and his faced drained almost immediately of color. He hung up the phone and turned to face his son. "We have video showing someone grabbing Blair before she got on the elevator on your floor, Charles. And more of her being forced into a car down in the parkade. I'm afraid she's gone, son."

Chuck's head began to swim and he had to grab a hold of the bar, least he fall flat on his face. She was gone. He knew immediately who that someone was who would have grabbed her. "I promised her he'd never hurt her again," he cried as tears began to fall from his face.

Serena was in shock. "You think it was Rick, Chuck?"

He turned his back and nodded. "I should have shot him while I had the chance," he replied foggily. He looked at his father. "He was the one who I was having tailed in California," he stated angrily. "I wanted him caught so this could never happen again to her. He's going to hurt her!" he cried. "He's going to rape her again!"

"We don't know that, Charles!" Lily insisted.

"I know that!" he screamed back through his tears. "He'll hurt her again! And maybe even worse because of what I did to him," he cried. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. He collapsed on the floor into a heaping mess.

"Just what did you do to him?" Lily asked, afraid to really know.

Chuck just shook his head; he didn't want to discuss it. He only wanted his love back, safely in his arms.

"We need to get the police involved," Serena commented as she picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"And I'll get Mike. If she's in the city, he'll find her," Bart stated as he pulled out his cell phone and put the call in.

"By then it'll be too late," Chuck whimpered.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: **Warning, this chapter is going to be rough. I won't get too detailed, but it won't be pretty and the content might be disturbing to some of you. Read at your own discretion.

**}i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair shivered in the cool night air of the warehouse as she huddled in the corner he'd dropped her in. She was absolutely terrified at what he was going to do to her. When he unlocked the door to the little room before them, he hauled her up on her feet and marched her inside. It was pitch dark and dank. It was even colder in here, she noted, then it was in the warehouse.

Suddenly her knees hit something and she tumbled down onto the hard mattress of a rickety old bed. Rick flicked on a dim light that hung over the bed.

The light blinded her momentarily and Blair squeezed her eyes shut tight. She felt his weight on the mattress and curled herself up into a tight little ball, just as she done as a child.

Rick grinned at her. "That's not going to do you any good this time," he commented as he grabbed one foot and hauled it out straight, away from her body. He began to wrap rope around her ankle until it was fastened tight. He tied the end of the rope to the grimy bedpost at the foot of the bed and immediately grabbed the other foot to do the same.

Before he tied it, Blair flailed wildly with her free leg, trying to break his hold on her. She also tried to scream with her taped mouth and nearly choked again. But struggling against him was useless. Rick easily overpowered her and laughed at her pointless efforts.

When both of her legs were secure, Rick took out his knife and cut the tape off of her wrists. She immediately began trying to hit at him, causing Rick to break into fits of laughter.

"You're like a kitten batting at string, Blair," he chuckled as he grabbed one hand and began to tie her wrist with more rope onto an upper bedpost.

While he was tying her, Blair's other hand lashed out and she dug her nails into his neck, raking hard and deep.

That one hurt! Rick backhanded her hard across the face, almost knocking her out cold. "Little bitch," he swore as he grabbed the other hand and secured it onto the opposite bedpost.

Blair's head swum from the blow to her face. She felt Rick rip the tape off her mouth and replace it with a silky scarf she soon recognized as belonging to her mother. She could breath a little easier with the scarf and noticed her sobs were still muffled, but were more auditable now. Tears poured down her face as she stared in horror at her assailant, hoping that he would just kill her before anything else happened.

But Rick was far from done with Blair. He had a plan and wanted to put it in place immediately. He reached for his knife and quickly sliced Blair's dress from the bottom hem to the neckline in one long stroke as he told her to lay still.

He peeled the garment back, exposing Blair's under clothes. He smirked. "Gift from your lover?" he sneered.

With another quick three swipes, he next cut through her bra and panties, tearing the garments off her completely and leaving her raw and exposed in the brisk air of the room.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut as he leered over her body. She was trembling both from the cold and from the realization of what was likely about to happen to her next.

But surprisingly, he did nothing.

She opened her eyes and watched as he took out his cell phone and placed a call. He set the phone onto speakerphone mode and lay it down between Blair's breasts.

A moment later an exasperated Chuck picked up on the other end of the phone. "H…., Hello," he answered hesitantly.

Blair began to cry anew when she heard the anguish in her boyfriend's voice.

Rick grinned. Good, he thought. The kid knows she's missing already. "Hello, Chuck," he sneered as he leaned over Blair's chest to talk to him. "Tell me, are you missing something?"

"Where is she, you son of a bitch?" Chuck yelled, making Blair grimace at the obvious fear in his voice. "What have you done with her?"

Rick laughed. "She's with me, Chuck. She's just lying here with me, nice and secure in my little bed. And I haven't done anything to her, really. At least not yet."

Chuck could hear what sounded like muffled screams from the phone and he knew it was her. He lost it. "What do you want from us?" Chuck yelled into the phone as he begun to cry. "She's done nothing to you!"

"There's a warrant out for my arrest because of this little bitch," he snapped into the phone. "And I blame you for all of it. Things were going fine until you stepped back into her life! Now I have no job, no money, no wife, and no home. Nothing! You've taken everything away from me, Chuck. You sent me away and threatened me with a gun! And now it's payback time!"

"It's me you're mad at, not Blair. Leave her alone. You've already hurt her enough!"

Rick laughed. He ran a hand up Blair's body up to her face. "And you've spoilt her," he bit back. "She used to be so pure and innocent. But you've turned her into a little whore, haven't you Chuck."

"She's not a whore!" Chuck screamed the phone. "What do you want from me?"

"I want everything, Chuck. I want it all," Rick laughed as he began to grope at Blair.

"What do you mean, you want it all?" Chuck asked through his tears.

"Well, to start with. I want your trust fund. All of it. And I know how much is in there so don't try and be cheap. I know you've got over ten digits. I'll give you the account information. Get a pen and paper and write this down. "

He waited for Chuck to get what he'd asked and then gave him an account name, number and the seedy overseas banking information to which the deposit was to be made. "It needs to be deposited tomorrow morning, Chuck. In three days, that bank needs to be able to clear the deposit. If it doesn't clear, you'll never see this little girl again."

"That's a lot of money to write a check for, Rick! And only three days to clear? That's impossible!" Chuck snapped.

"You better hope it's not," he sneered.

"What are you going to do to her?" Chuck asked in horror.

"Well, I'm so pleased you asked," he smarmed. He leaned down and placed his tongue right next to the phone. He made it trail around one of Blair's breasts and then slither down to her belly and between her legs.

"Mmmm," he said loud enough for Chuck to hear. "You taste delicious, Blair! Am I making you wet?"

Blair began to scream as much as was possible under the scarf as Rick assaulted her.

Chuck heard Blair and got what was happening on the other end from Rick and he exploded. "You fucking bastard! Stay away from her!"

Rick sat up and laughed. "What's 'a matter, Chuck? Afraid I'm going to ruin her for you?"

"You son of a bitch," Chuck cried into the phone.

"You should be thanking me for breaking her in for you, Chuck. Well that is, I broke her in in most areas. I bet there's still one unexplored area neither of us has ventured." And with that he ran his hands under Blair's body and cupped her ass causing her to bawl even harder.

"Am I right sweetheart? I bet your lover hasn't been up there yet, has he? See, in some ways you're still a virgin. What do you say? Shall we get to know each other a little better, again?"

He let go of Blair's ass and picked the phone up and placed it to his ear. He grinned as he could hear Chuck sobbing on the other end. "In the morning, Chuck. The deposit needs to be there in the morning. And if you fail to meet my needs…., then Blair is going to fulfill a different set of them, understand? And when I'm done with her, I know some people who will pay a pretty penny for her. They'll get some good use out of her for a little while, even though she's no longer fresh."

And with that he hung up the phone and grinned triumphantly at Blair. "Now, where should we start?"

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Chuck was in shock, as were Bart, Lily, Mike and the two police officers that were in the penthouse. Lily put her arm around Chuck and led him into the kitchen, away from the others. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Chuck clung to his stepmother in desperation as his body shook from both fear and sorrow. "What can I do?" he whispered. "Whatever can I do?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know, son," she cried. The thought of anyone going through what Blair must be, was unfathomable. "But they'll find her. Somehow they'll find her."

Chuck dug his head into the nook of Lily's neck and began to bawl. He was feeling so afraid and guilty and lost that he couldn't help it. We should have stayed in Europe, he thought.

Lily caressed his back like a mother might do a small child, and let him grieve, knowing he needed an outlet.

A moment later Bart walked into the kitchen and Chuck looked up.

Bart looked at his wife and son with a frown. "They can't trace the call," he informed them. "But Mike is already working on the alias and the banking information. It might be enough. And Rick will likely call the bank about the deposit tomorrow to confirm the money is there."

"You're going to deposit that much money?" Lily asked in disbelief.

Bart nodded. "I won't let it clear, though. We need to get Blair before the three days are up. Chances are he'll sell her or kill her whether or not it clears."

Chuck released Lily and glared at his father. "I can't let you chance that," he cried. "It's my money. As long as I have Blair, I don't care whether I'm rich or not," he stated sincerely. After living simply with Blair in Europe, Chuck knew they could be happy together on very little. She meant the world to him, whereas his fortune did not! "Make sure it clears!"

"The cops don't think he'll let her live one-way or another, son," Bart argued. "And if that money clears, Rick will be gone and you'll be left without anything. We'd never be able to catch him."

"I just want her back, dad," Chuck sobbed. "No matter what it takes, I just want her back!" The thought of Rick torturing her broke his heart and spirit. And a life without Blair was unbearable to him. He slunk down on the floor and put his face in his hands, so distraught, he could scarcely function.

Bart escorted Lily out of the kitchen and back to the waiting policemen.

"You'll inform her guardian?" one of the cops asked them as he gathered up his paper work before they left.

Bart nodded. "I'll call her father and let him know what's happened," he replied grimly knowing that call was going to be a brutal one to make.

The cop nodded. He and his partner headed to the door of the penthouse. "There'll be a special detective here in a few hours to question you," the other officer said. "We're going to do everything that we can to find the girl."

Bart nodded again. He hoped that they'd find Blair before the crazy bastard killed her.

"Thank-you," Lily replied to them as they headed out the door.

Bart turned around and hugged his wife. "See that Charles gets to bed," he said. He released Lily and sighed. "I'll phone Harold Waldorf"

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Blair tried to lift her head up as a streak of light began to peak in the dimly lit window at the other end of the room. She was laying face down on the filthy mattress after he'd repositioned her last night. She was bleeding, bruised and torn and felt even colder than she had back in the country cottage in France when she'd been sick and out of her head with worry for Chuck.

The thin blanket Rick had draped over them wasn't helping warm her much, although her torso was slightly warmer where his body lay close to hers. Her arms and legs were numb from the cold and she couldn't feel her fingers or toes. She cringed and couldn't help but begin crying again, thinking about what had happened last night and about what would likely happen to her again…..

She wanted to die! She'd begged him to just kill her after he'd abused her repeatedly throughout the night. She knew he would never let her see Chuck or her family again. He said he would sell her, that they'd drug her and use her for prostitution until she was either completely insane or dead. She wanted to die now!

She turned her face and stared at the dim spring sun that worked its way through the splatters and smears on the filthy pane, making her nightmare more visible than she could tolerate. At least in the dark she could pretend it was a just a dream.

She worried about Chuck. She knew he was going to miss her. Would he resort back to the quiet, creepy boy that drank too much and entertained himself with whores every day? Would he be a recluse, hiding from a world that had brought them both so much pain and suffering before they were even fully adults? Would he drop out of school and become an addict, too distrusting of others to ever have another relationship with anyone other than a pharmacologist?

Who would love him, she wondered as her vision clouded over in sorrow? Who would see him for the caring, loving and responsible person that she had learned he was? And, if no one loved him, could he go on?

Her crying woke Rick and the man turned and looked at her with disgust. He cuffed her upside the head. "Stop sniveling!" he barked as he held the covers tighter to his body and snuggled his ass up against her thigh.

Blair cringed at the contact. She tried to cease her tears and let him sleep. God knows what he would do to her once awake again!

She wondered what her mother had ever seen in him, what could possibly have possessed her to want to marry him. He was a disgusting excuse for a human being! It was disturbing.

Would her parents even miss her when she was dead, she wondered. They had been absent, abusive and neglectful most of her life. Maybe her death would come as a relief to them, a burden finally shed. They'd never really been there for her like Chuck had…..

They should have stayed in Europe, she thought as another round of tears refreshed when she thought about Chuck again. They had really lived, she remembered with a weak smile. They had lived like man and wife, free to do as they pleased and free to love each other without restrictions. He'd given her a promise ring. One day they might have become engaged….She'd loved him so much.

She was grateful for that. She believed that she had loved Chuck with as much passion as she one could possibly ever love another person. He had a piece of her soul. And she knew he would keep that part of her forever, just as she would take a piece of his with her when she died.

She smiled thinking it would all be over soon. Hopefully Rick would just slit her throat like he'd threatened, and she'd expire immediately into an endless sleep….

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine it and her weariness overcame her. Finally she slept.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Lily attempted to settle Serena who was crazy angry at not being informed of her best friend's plight last evening, as well as in shock over the absolute horror of the incident itself.

She had gone to bed once the police had arrived and statements had been taken. There was nothing else they could do except wait, she'd been informed. She'd been fast asleep when the call from Rick came and didn't hear Chuck yelling and crying once the conversation between he and Rick had come about.

Bart and Chuck had left with the police over an hour ago for the bank, both men being relieved to get away from the irate girl who was crying inconsolably. Chuck issued the check from his trust fund, just as Rick had demanded. He demanded that no strings be placed on the funds. He wanted nothing to botch up his chance of getting Blair released.

In the limo on the way home, Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled a joint out from a silver cigarette case. He lit it, took a long toke off of it and passed it to his father.

Bart scowled at Chuck when he realized what it was, then sighed and took it from him with a nod of his head. The older man sucked almost half of the thing back with one drag, an act that, under different circumstances, would have had Chuck burst into fits of laughter. He passed it back to his son and exhaled at the same time.

Bart opened the bar of the limo and poured each of them a glass of scotch. He handed a glass to Chuck while raising the other to his mouth.

Chuck took another couple of drags from his joint and then offered it back to Bart. When his father shook his head, he ground the roach out in the ashtray and reached for the offered scotch instead.

They rode in silence back to the hotel, each man lost in his own thoughts as they sipped their drink in contemplation.

It was past noon when Chuck's phone rang again.

Bart quickly switched on the machine left by the detective who'd been by earlier, to record the call.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"I see you've made good on the transfer," Rick beamed.

"I want to talk to Blair," Chuck growled.

"She's a little tied up at the moment," Rick chuckled, enjoying his pun.

"I need to know she's alive, you son of a bitch. If not, I'm retracting the money!"

Rick hesitated for minute. He didn't like ultimatums but needed that load of cash! He reached down to Blair's head and pulled the scarf out of her mouth. "Chuck wants to talk to you," he sneered.

"Blair?" called Chuck into the phone. "Blair? Are you there? Say something, please!"

Blair started to cry into the phone. She never thought she'd hear his voice again.

He heard her cry and he couldn't help but cry as well. "It's ok, sweetheart," he whispered gently. "I'm doing what I can to get you home. I'm so sorry this happened."

"I'm sorry too, Chuck. I…, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. You'll be home soon. I…, I promise."

"No I won't."

"Shh, yes you will. Did he…., has he hurt you?"

Blair nodded her head and let out a gut wrenching sob that made Chuck's blood run cold. "He's going to kill me…," she whispered.

"That's enough of this shit!" Rick snapped as he grabbed the phone away from Blair. "Three days, Bass! I need that check to clear in three days if you want to see your girlfriend again."

"I've done what you've asked, Rick," Chuck argued. "The money's yours. I just want her home, safe. Please don't hurt her. She…., she's still a kid. She doesn't deserve this….."

Rick hung up the phone and smacked Blair hard over the side of the head with it. "You need to learn when to shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

Blair couldn't help but cry even more into the already sopping wet mattress.

Rick tied up her mouth once more and got off the bed. He adjusted his clothes and threw the ratty blanket back over her naked body.

"I'll be back in a little while," he told her. He needed to stretch his legs and find some food. After the night he'd had last night, he was famished!

As he headed to the back of the warehouse, Rick dug in his pockets, swearing out loud when he realized he had nothing but loose change on him. He stood and thought for a moment, rushing out to his rental car when he remembered that Blair had had a purse with her last night when he'd grabbed her. Perhaps the rich bitch had some money, he thought. But when he went through her purse, all he found were her credit and bankcards.

He shrugged, pocketing her credit card. He'd eat well this morning, he thought happily.

A little while later, Mike got confirmation that Blair's credit card had just been used at a fast food store in the commercial district just outside of Brooklyn. It was exactly what he needed.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

It was mid afternoon and he wasn't back yet! Blair was squirming uncomfortably, trying to get some blood flow back into her hands and feet. Her wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding from her bonds. She also needed to pee again and didn't want to pee on the bed, knowing he'd likely make her lay in it if she made a mess. (Last night he'd brought her a bowl to pee in. It was humiliating and gross, but she'd used it just the same, preferring not to sleep in a puddle.)

She stopped her wriggling when she heard a scuffing noise coming from outside the door and her gut clenched. It sounded like rats! She fought the urge to vomit knowing if they started gnawing on her, she'd be defenseless against their attack!

But to her relief, it wasn't rats at all. A few minutes later, someone began to pound against the door and soon, a man and several police officers broke through the door.

One policeman immediately began taking pictures and a policewoman began to cut her free from her bonds. When the woman realized Blair was naked under the blanket and was hurt, she wrapped the filthy blanket around her and told her partners to call for an ambulance.

Blair was once again in a complete state of shock. How had they known she was there?

Her answer came when the man dressed in civilian attire took out a cell phone and place a call. "Mr. Bass," he said. "We have her. Yes, she's alive but appears to be in shock. They're taking her to the hospital. You can tell your son she's going to be ok. No, we haven't seen him. The police are scouting the area. He isn't likely far. And yeah, I'll stay on the job until the son of a bitch is caught!"

Blair began to openly cry as she looked at the man. From the descriptions she'd heard over the last few months, she knew he must be the Bass family PI. Mike was reputed to be relentless and a total pro. She knew that he had likely been the one to find her.

Mike stepped over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "You're going to be ok, Miss Waldorf. Charles and his father will meet us at the hospital."

Blair nodded and thanked him through her tears. He sat with her until the paramedics showed up a few minutes later. "I'm going to find him," Mike promised her as they loaded her into the ambulance. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll find him."

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Chuck paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room as he waited for the ambulance to bring in Blair. He was such a hodge-podge of emotions; he didn't know what to do with himself. He was sad and terrified as to what had likely happened to her, and yet was excited and giddy with joy that she was safe.

Bart scowled at his son, telling him for what seemed the thousandth time, to sit the hell down! He had put a call in to the bank and had them cancel out the check that Chuck had written for Rick that morning. Now he just wanted confirmation that the Waldorf girl was all right so that he could inform her father, and then return home. It had been a grueling day, to say the least!

But the ambulance didn't show up. Hours began to slip by and Bart finally put a call into Mike. "What the hell is going on?" he growled to his PI. "They should have been here hours ago!"

"Rick showed up just as they had loaded Blair in the ambulance," Mike informed him. "I saw him try to run for it and alerted the cops. Now he's gone completely crazy! "

"What happened?" Bart asked with concern. He waved Chuck over and motioned for him to sit.

"He has weapons," Mike replied with excitement. "There's already a policeman down, as well as at least one of the ambulance attendants. As far as we know the girl is safe inside the ambulance, but we're not even positive about that any more. They're at a standstill. He says he's not leaving without the girl and his money!"

Bart told him to be safe and keep them posted. He explained to Chuck what had transpired at the warehouse since their last call from Mike.

"Why don't they just shoot the prick?" Chuck yelled at his dad. "Don't they understand how dangerous he is?"

"I'm sure they do, Charles," Bart replied back quietly. "But there's already been at least two people shot. They don't want anyone else, including your girlfriend, getting hurt."

"Is she ok?" he asked in alarm. He couldn't bear the thought of anything else happening to her.

"As far as they know," Bart replied laying his arm around his son's shoulders. "We just need to be patient and let them do their job, son."

Chuck nodded his head and fought off more tears that wanted to fall. His father had seen him cry more in the last twenty-four hours, than he had since Chuck had been a toddler!

"You really love her, don't you?" Bart asked as he watched Chuck struggle with his emotions.

"I would die if anything happened to her," he replied without thought. "She's my life."

Bart nodded. He'd had a love like that once, a long, long time ago. He squeezed his son's arm tighter knowing just how Chuck felt. He had lost that love, and never had found another like her. He'd never been the same since!

Within the next couple of hours, nothing changed. Finally Mike called Bart back.

"They got him!" he announced excitedly over the phone and the noise in the background. "They brought in a S.W.A.T. team and they shot the bastard! They're bringing the Waldorf girl and a wounded officer in now. They should be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you for all your hard work on this, Mike," Bart praised his employee. He knew without Mike, Blair would likely still be a prisoner or maybe even worse.

Bart hung up the phone and turned to face his son. "They're bringing her in," he simply said.

Chuck looked at his father for more information.

Bart nodded. "She's alive. And they shot Rick. I think they killed him."

Chuck nodded. "I hope the bastard's dead!" he snapped. "If he wasn't, I'd kill him myself."

"That reminds me," Bart stated. "What was it that Rick said about you threatening him with a gun last night?"

Chuck blanched and hung his head.

Bart nodded and sighed. "Get rid of it and fix your story before we get home, ok? You know they'll want to question you about that."

"I will. And thanks," Chuck replied sheepishly.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

A few minutes latter the hospital suddenly became really hectic as several staff members rushed out to meet the incoming ambulance.

Chuck and Bart stood by, waiting to see whom they brought in.

First, a wounded policeman was brought in, a paramedic straddling his chest while preforming CPR on him.

Next came Blair. She was strapped down on a gurney, covered in heavy blankets, and sporting an oxygen mask and several tubes. She had her eyes closed and her head was bandaged.

Just what the hell did he do to her, Chuck thought in horror as he attempted to follow her into the trauma bay?

"I'm sorry sir. But you'll have to wait out here," a young doctor said and pushed Chuck back out into the hallway.

"But I…, I need to see her! She's my girlfriend!" Chuck yelled at the doctor.

"The team needs to assess her, the doctor shot back. Someone will be out to see you shortly," he promised.

Bart put his arm around Chuck again and led him back into the waiting area. "They need to do their job, Charles. She's in good hands."

Chuck nodded as the tears spilled down his face again. She was so pale and looked so frail on the gurney with all those tubes and wires and bandages. "Do you think she was shot, too?" he asked in dismay.

"I don't think so, son," Bart replied. He looked up and saw Mike coming in the Emergency doors with several police officers.

Chuck leapt up. "Did they kill him?" he asked.

Mike looked at the disheveled boy and he nodded. "About three times by the looks of it," he replied dryly. "He wouldn't surrender and just kept shooting at everyone. How's Blair?"

Bart shook his head. "They just took her in. She doesn't look well. They had her all wrapped up and tubes were everywhere…"

"I think she'll be all right, Mr. Bass. She had a cut and some bruising on her head and had hypothermia, but they won't know the extent of the other damages until they examine her properly."

Chuck felt the blood drain from his faith. "Other damages? What the fuck did he do to her?" he yelled, causing everyone, including the police officers, to turn and look at him.

A cop wandered over and frowned. "What seems to be the problem, Mike?" he asked the PI.

"This is Mr. Bass and his son Charles. Charles is Miss Waldorf's boyfriend and is understandably upset over the incident involving his girlfriend," Mike explained.

"What did he do to her?" Chuck cried out again. "I…., I have to see her!"

"You need to let the doctors examine her first, son," the cop said firmly but kindly. "And you need to be calm when you see her. Acting like this is just going to scare her. And she's been through enough, already."

Chuck looked at his feet and nodded. He felt like a child being reprimanded.

"I'll see if we can get you a private room, ok?" the cop added as he went to talk to an attendant in triage.

Soon the cops led Chuck and Bart into a private room just off the trauma bay while Mike went to discuss some things with the detective and other officers. In a few minutes a nurse came into the room and closed the door.

"Are either of you related to Miss Waldorf," she asked.

Bart cleared his throat. "I am her temporary guardian while she is here going to school and this is my son, her….., her fiancé," he said, motioning to Chuck.

Chuck looked at his father, questioningly, but the older man continued looking at the nurse, avoiding his son's gaze.

The nurse nodded. "As you know, Miss Waldorf has been through a traumatic ordeal."

Both Chuck and Bart nodded. Duh, yeah! They knew that!

"First of all, she is going to be fine. She is in no immediate medical danger that we can see."

Chuck put his hand up over his racing heart in relief.

"However, she has moderate hyperthermia and has several cuts and contusions. One in particular on the side of her head will need a few stitches."

Chuck grimaced. The bastard had beaten her again.

The nurse looked at Chuck, understanding that this next bit of information would likely be painful for him. "And she likely has some internal damage that they need to assess as well."

"What do you mean, internal damage?" Bart asked.

The nurse looked at Chuck and swallowed. "She was severely raped. It appears her flesh has been torn inside both vaginally and rectally," she informed them. "She might need some repair work; they're sending her to be checked for that in a few minutes."

Chuck put his face down in his hands and sobbed. He felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. The bastard had raped her again, and this time had sodomized her as well!

Bart laid his hands on Chuck's back and he rubbed it as he watched his son grieve. He was so overcome with emotion himself, he didn't even know what to say.

The nurse sat patiently and waited for Chuck to finally look up at her. "She has asked for you to go with her while they do the examination," she said to Chuck. "But, I need to warn you that it will be painful for her. She needs someone with her who can be strong and supportive. If she sees you like this, it will only upset her more."

Chuck sat up and nodded. He took out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "I can do it," he promised.

The nurse motioned to the washroom, just off the side of the room they were in. "You should freshen up first," she recommended.

Chuck stood and nodded, going into the washroom and washed his face and eyes out with cool water. When most of the grief was no longer apparent on his face, he blew his nose again and went back to the little room.

"Are you sure, son?" Bart asked.

Chuck nodded. "She needs me, dad. I can do it," he replied as he followed the nurse down the hall and into the trauma bay.

He reached for her hand when he saw her, wincing slightly when he saw the rope burns and lacerations on her wrist and felt how cold she was.

Blair smiled at him, although her eyes remained closed. "Chuck," she said.

He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. "I'm here baby."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. You're safe now."

"I didn't see him. He was behind me and I couldn't see him."

"I know, sweetheart. I know," he soothed.

"He…, he forced me….," she began and then started to cry.

"It's ok, Blair. It's over now. Rick's dead. He'll never hurt anyone again," he said, not able to help the tears that began to slip over his face again. "I'm here with you and you're safe now."

"He hurt me Chuck….."

"I know, Blair and I'm sorry….."

She nodded her head and sniffed. "Will you come with me while they check me. I'm…, I'm scared."

"Of course I will, darling. I won't leave you. Not ever again."

She smiled weakly. "I never thought I'd see you again….."

"I'm here now."

She nodded. "Thank-you."

She closed her eyes again as he held her hand as tightly as he dared.

Finally an attendant came into the room and commented that he was taking her up to another examining room.

"Chuck?" she asked frantically as she was wheeled away.

"I'm here, Blair. I'm right behind you. I promise," he reassured her.

She seemed to settle back down as they took her into an elevator to another floor and then down a bunch of halls and into the final room.

A curtain was draped across Blair's chest and the physician explained what was going to happen.

"I'm going to check and test both areas, Miss Waldorf," he explained to her. "There is going to be some discomfort and there might be some pain as well. If we need to suture anywhere I will warn you before I freeze the area. All right?"

Blair squeezed her eyes shut and more tears fell down her face. "All right," she whispered sorrowfully. Surely she'd been hurt enough already without this, she thought.

Chuck pulled up a stool and sat beside her head, not wanting to see behind the curtain while the doctor did his job. He held her free hand and used his other one to softly brush the tears off her face. "I'm right here," he soothed. He laid his head next to hers on the gurney's pillow.

Blair tensed up and whimpered as the doctor began to explore her for damage. He also used a rape kit on her that was uncomfortable and somewhat painful with her torn flesh.

"There's some bruising and some minor superficial tearing in the vagina," he commented. "But it should heal nicely on it's own. I'll just clean it up," he said.

When he began to examine her rectal cavity, Blair cried out with pain.

"I'm trying to be as gentle as I can," the doctor assured her. "But you're going to need some stitches in here. There're a couple of tears that are still bleeding."

He sat up and removed his gloves. "I'm going to request we do an epidural, which is a temporary spinal block, on you. The one tear is up a little deeper than I am comfortable using a local anesthetic for," he reported gently. "Then you won't feel any pain while I suture you."

Blair nodded and closed her eyes, both in humiliation and in pain.

Chuck fought off his hurt and anger and kissed the side of her face tenderly. "It'll be over in a few minutes," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Blair nodded, but kept her eyes closed until a nurse came in and helped her to sit up.

The woman scrubbed Blair's back with a solution. "You need to remain perfectly still for this," she warned her. "You're going to feel a prick and then a sting, like a bee sting. Don't move when you feel it. I'll tell you when it's safe to lie down again, ok?"

Blair nodded her head. "Ok."

The woman swabbed her again and then poked a weird looking needle into her lower back. Blair held her breath, but refrained from moving until the nurse helped het to lie back down. Now Blair felt nothing below her waist as if she was paralyzed. She was terrified. Chuck stroked her hair, sensing her worry.

A few moments later the doctor reappeared and lifted her dead legs back into the stirrups. He began to clean and then suture Blair up, while Blair just closed her eyes and pretended she was elsewhere.

After about thirty minutes, the doctor finished his task, pulled her legs down and covered them up.

"All finished. I cleaned you up and put in two sets of dissolvable stitches," he informed her. "They'll heal in about ten days. The nurse will give you instructions on how to care for them before you're discharged."

"Can she come home tonight?" Chuck asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded. "I don't see why not. But I believe the police want to question you, Miss Waldorf, but I'm going to request they leave you both alone for at least forty-eight hours first, if that's all right.

"Yes, thank-you," Blair replied. She really didn't want to relive the entire situation again, especially not tonight. What she wanted was to be home with Chuck, eat some yogurt, drink a glass of water, and have a shower before going to bed.

Within the next couple of hours, Blair was discharged home soon after they'd sutured her head and disinfected her rope burns and other superficial cuts. They explained to her how to look after the stitches in her bum. They also filled her full of antiviral drugs, gave her a prescription, which Chuck had filled, and recommended she begin seeing her psychologist on a regular basis to help her deal with the abuse issues and trauma from Rick.

Chuck had the Bass limo pick them up as soon as she was cleared to go, and take them back to the Palace.

And as much as he wanted her all to himself, he took her up to the penthouse instead. "I'm staying with her tonight," he asserted to his parents after she'd eaten and had talked to Serena and her own parents on the phone for a few minutes. Now she was ready for bed.

Lily saw how caring and protective Chuck was being and she nodded. "Of course, Charles," she agreed. She realized it would be pointless to try and keep them apart from now on. Chuck would be adamant that he stay with her. They'd have to come up with a solution that made everyone happy, she thought wearily.

Bart just nodded, understanding completely Chuck's need to protect her. He was actually proud of his son and was perhaps just a little bit jealous about his relationship with Blair as well.

Chuck lay with her in her bed and loosely curled his body around her, almost afraid to touch her.

Blair reached back and took his hand in hers, pulling it gently over her stomach until it rested against her belly. "I want to know you're here with me," she whispered as she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"I told you, I'm never going to leave you again," he said as he placed his lips against the soft curve of his neck. "And as soon as we're old enough, I'm going to marry you."

"Mmm, I'd like that," Blair sighed as she felt herself begin to drift off. "Does that mean we're officially engaged instead of just promised?"

"You bet it does," he answered as he kissed her under the ear. "And I'll get you a ring, just as soon as you feel like going shopping for one with me."

"Maybe in a couple of days?" she suggested as she nestled back closer to his body. She smiled.

"Whatever you want," he sighed as he felt her drifting off.

Chuck realized that Blair would need to work through and deal with the trauma of her abuse for a long, long time to come. He also understood that she'd need a lot of understanding and support to overcome the horror that had befallen her. But he was ok with that. He would be there to help her through it step by step, and for as long as she needed him. He loved her more than life itself and he would stand by her through anything. And as he finally permitted his body to relax, he knew that they would be spending the rest of their lives together. He would never let her go. And Blair loved him just as fiercely as he did her. Like he'd always known, they were inevitable.

Fin


End file.
